Unexpected Situations
by sea-horse24
Summary: AU. Marriage was the last thing Naruto had in mind, after all he was just a high school student. He wondered just how he got into this situation. Jiraya had to be joking, right? I mean how was it possible that he didn't even know about this suppose arrange marriage and what's worse, it was with a man...who just so happens, was his new teacher.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you understand Kakashi, you will marry this person in the future" as the apathetic figure of a ten year old got closer to the bundle wrapped in blankets –being carried in the arms of the baby's mother, a beautiful long red hair woman –he saw the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes he had ever seen. Eyes similar to its father and yet different by the shade of blue each possessed. Soft beautiful blonde hair covered the top of his head and as he examined the baby closer he noticed the markings which appeared like whiskers on the baby's soft looking cheeks.

They had been sitting on the floor in one of the rooms of the traditional Hatake states where guest were usually received. Seeing that it was a beautiful day outside his father had let the paper mat door which overlooked the gardens and the pond, open to let natural air and sunlight in. Hearing giggling coming out the baby's small mouth as the breeze gently swept by and ruffled the baby's hair; Kakashi couldn't help but think how cute the bundle of sunshine was. Letting a small smile grace his covered lips he continued to watch the small bundle a bit more.

Turning back to the adults present Kakashi watched his mother ask if she could carry the baby. As Kakashi's mother –a beautiful woman, whom he got most of his features from, didn't appear her age –was given the baby to carry for a moment, Kakashi spoke for the first time since given the news, "and why is that?" His appearance and tone of voice reflecting the impassiveness and dissatisfaction he felt concerning the whole matter.

Sure the baby was cute and all like any other baby he encountered but how would it be once it grew. Nothing assured him that they would even get along, not to mention he didn't particularly like the thought of his life and actions being decided by someone else. Although he did not know the full extent of what being married meant he wasn't a child prodigy by name only; he knew what it signify and a little what it meant from watching his parents.

Hearing his father begin to speak he turn his attention towards him. "Well Minato and I have known each other for a long time and have been friends for that long that we think it would do you both good. And of course we want our children to be a part of each other's family not just as friends and acquaintances but as something more concrete, as married partners." He smiled patiently at his expressionless son. "Not only that, we plan to merge our companies together and you and your spouse will take over when you both are ready." Looking over the faces of the adults they nodded by the end of the explanation all wearing smiles on their faces.

Feeling a hand descend on top of his head and start ruffling his untamable silver hair which looked so much like his father he heard a cheerful but warm voice he recognized instantly; "that's right, it is just as your father said, Kakashi-kun" Knowing who it was he began to lift his gaze coming upon the light blue eyes of the man he greatly respected beside his father. Many would consider him handsome with features that complemented his blonde hair and baby blue eyes, which reflected confidence and kindness. Beside him, his wife –with stunning red hair and just as stunning beautiful features –gave the youth a peace sign, on her face a smile that just exuded warmth, love and acceptance.

He liked the pair, really he did; they always treated him and his parents as family. And normally Kakashi wouldn't question his parents' sanity or the couples' in front of him for that matter but now little Kakashi was starting to.

Who in their right minds would pair their sons together? Who? What era were they living in? "I refuse." Getting up from his sitting position on the floor Kakashi exited the room without another word; not looking back even once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. As this is my first attempt at writing a story, I just wanted to make a few things clear. As you may have guessed this is an AU story.**

 **So just a few warnings:** **I've used some of the scenes from the anime but with a little twist. (First part of Naruto and the second part (Shippuuden) will clash in some instances.)**

 **I've never been to Japan so many of the things I've written will be made up.**

 **There will be punctuation mistakes, unfortunately. Hopefully, I'll get better at it.**

 **There will be some OOC, and last but not least (although it's not a warning) I, of course, do not own Naruto and its characters.**

* * *

Up in the highest floor of a modern building located in the city surrounded by skyscrapers, darkness engulfed the interior of a particular flat. The only light coming from the moon illuminated the figure of a man standing in front of the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, looking out into the night.

The city lights brighten the nightlife that so many enjoyed and from where he stood, cars driving in the middle of the night looked like bright ants. Lifting his gaze up to the moon, phone in hand he continued speaking with the person on the other line. "Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, everything has been taken care of for your departure. You may leave when you see fit." A low stoic, yet calm voice of a male on the other line replied.

"Very well. I will be gone for a while. Keep me updated and call me if something happens."

"Understood, senpai."

"Then, I leave everything in your hands," before hanging up he offered as parting; "talk to you later."

Left to his own, the bored formed of the male stood where he was viewing the night sky in silent ponder. Not many stars could be seen with all the city lights down below illuminating the streets. Nevertheless, it was a peaceful sight.

After some time passed deep in thought in the silence of his apartment, the soundless figure decidedly settled for passing the rest of the night reading before going to bed, conscious of the fact of his departure forthcoming in the future that will keep him absent and leaving for his destination away from the city for a long while.

* * *

The blaring sound of an alarm going off, nonstop, and piercing the silence of the room was heard. A figure lying haphazardly in bed could be seen sleeping soundly, meanwhile, a trail of drool dripping from the side of his mouth made its way downwards until finally reaching its destination; a pillow which was hugged so tightly by the arms of the figure of a young adolescent male was covered in drool that had escaped from its captive's mouth.

Even with the loud screeching of the alarm, the figure continued slumbering uninterrupted; grinning foolishly and mumbling incoherent rubbish as if nothing could ever disturb his most precious dreams. Continuing to sleep, the figure suddenly jolted awake, sitting up on his bed, a shout breaking free from his throat. Labor breathing could be heard inside the small room together with the blaring sound of the alarm going off repeatedly.

 _'Shit that was close!'_ Bringing a hand to his heart, _'I thought I was gonna die.'_ He panted. _'Such a shame, it was such a good dream too'_ He mused remembering his dream.

Coming out of his thoughts and finally hearing the screeching coming from his nightstand, he turned towards the alarm. The screeching was starting to get really annoying. Raising his left hand over where the sound was originating from, he slammed it down, quieting the noise.

Finally, the room was engulfed in silence. Looking at the numbers on the clock, the figure of the young teen sat there absently staring at it for a while until his brain seemed to jerk awake realizing he would be late for school if he did not hurry and get his ass moving.

Quickly jumping off the bed the young male felled to the ground hitting his head in the process, when in his hurry he had become entangled in the sheets causing his fall. A stream of curses could be heard coming out of the youth's mouth as he tried to disentangle himself. After a moment of battling with the sheets, he finally broke free rushing to the bathroom, not before grabbing a clean pair of underwear in the otherwise disorganized and unclean room.

Relieving himself of his needs, the teen proceeded to take a quick bath, drying once he was done, and wrapping the towel around his hips. Standing before the sink he grabbed his toothbrush and proceeded to quickly brush his teeth. While wiping the fog off the mirror, his reflection looked back at him.

Eyes deep as the sea and blue as the sky stared back. Whisker-like marks on his otherwise flawless tanned skin marked his cheeks. Pink full lips adorned a babyish face that was slowly but surely losing its baby fat and developing into a handsomely young adult. Hair that resembled the sun brighten his already bright and cheery personality.

Knowing there was no time for breakfast, the youth set about finishing brushing his teeth, putting on underwear, and exiting out of the bathroom. Locating his uniform hanging by the wall he proceeded to dress as fast as humanly possible. Grabbing his school bag and keys on the way to the door he moved to put his shoes on before locking the door behind him as he exited. Running down the stairs and mounting his bicycle, the blue-eyed youth peddled as fast as lighting towards the school.

The school which was kilometers away from his apartment usually took him about an hour and twenty minutes when walking and/or riding at a normal pace, now took him a little over thirty minutes to reach. Panting hard, he approached the school gates, dismounted his bike and secured it. Barely having made it when the sound of the first bell rang.

Hearing a commotion, Naruto looked around when he noticed a figure running towards him in the direction of the dorms, as it got closer he recognize it as one of his loyal friends. Messy brown hair and slightly tan skin could be seen. As he got closer still; black sharp eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and on his face triangular shapes resembling red fangs rested on the side of his cheeks.

Kiba ran towards the school as headstrong as his personality, school bag flying haphazardly around and hair flying everywhere. Said brunette came to a sudden stop next to the blonde. "Oi Naruto, if you don't hurry up as well, the second bell will sound any minute now. Get your ass moving or we'll both be late!"

"Shit! That's right," Naruto startled into action the duo sprinting inside the school making their way towards their locker and quickly changing their shoes. Once done they continued sprinting to their desired destination, three floors up until finally reaching their classroom. Upon opening the door and just barely having sat down in their seats, the final bell rang sounding throughout the entire school.

 _'Safe'_ the two friends simultaneously breathed, a relieved sigh escaping their lips. Their homeroom teacher could be a demon when he wanted to be and as it was he did not appreciate tardiness.

A whisper to his left which sounded like "dobe" reach Naruto's ears but, just when he was about to retaliate the door swung open and in came said homeroom teacher.

A moderately tall figure, that of a man, with brown hair tied up into a ponytail, made his way to the front of the room. As the ponytailed sensei turned so he was facing his students, a scar running across the bridge of his nose could be seen.

Said man scanned the classroom making sure all his students were present. His dark eyes which normally held kindness, now held sharpness, until his sights finally landed on his most precious student which he considered a little brother. "Glad to see you on time today, Naruto." Approval could be heard in his tone.

 _'You and me both'_ said teen couldn't help but inwardly think. Iruka-sensei was his favorite teacher by far. He was kind and big-hearted, always having the best intentions in mind but Naruto knew, when angered he could be a demon in disguise.

He momentarily recalled a time when he had skipped class, not really having the motivation to attend. It had been one of the worst weeks he's had since coming to the school, and the teachers with their nagging did not help his mood. And so wanting to let off some steam, he'd had the brilliant idea of sneaking into the principal's office and doing a little of redecorating... which of course was in the form of posting big nude images of women all over the office.

It was a given that the photos hanging by the wall of all the principals that the school has had in the past –not only did it not escape the blonde's prank by being drawn on, but Naruto made sure to then cover them by the most erotic and nasty nudes he could find. It was safe to say, his efforts were not appreciated at all.

When the current principal of the school –a kind but strict wrinkly old man –walked in his office followed by two of the school's teachers, one of them being one of his least favorite teachers' name Ebisu-sensei, dumbfounded could not even come close to what was seen on their expressions. As soon as their eyes landed on the artwork displayed on every inch of the office, out of nowhere, blood sprouted from their bloodied nose, landing everywhere.

If the youth hadn't known any better, he would have thought he'd just walked in on a scene from a bloodied zombie movie. It was like a massacre had just taken place. But of course, knowing it was from the major nosebleed coming from the three adult males now lying on the floor unconscious, Naruto couldn't help but slightly worry wondering if the old man was still alive. After all, he was old. Old man Hiruzen couldn't afford to lose blood and have a heart attack at his age without dying.

However, not taking into account the unexpected arrival of the principal so early, Naruto decided what's done is done, and took it as his chance to flee now that a window of escape had shown itself in the form of the unconscious personnel on the ground sporting a creepy perverted smile on their faces.

As the youth attempted his getaway however, he could barely hold in his laughter while bypassing the males on the floor. Running away from the scene, the blonde could not hold it in anymore and let the full blast of it explode throughout the hallway. He snapped out of it however, when a loud 'thump' in the hallway reached his ears. Naruto, already a long distance away, peeked around the corner he had just taken and glanced to see what it had been.

A body with blood coming out of their nose lay unconscious. And as Naruto squinted his eyes to better see, he erupted yet again into uncontrollable laughter after realizing who it was. For lying on the floor was none other than the unconscious faint form of Iruka-sensei.

Of course, it went without saying Naruto was punished severely. That day, however, marked an irreplaceable moment in the nurse's memory. For never before had the beds at the nurse's room ever been filled with an unimaginable number of bloodied, unconscious bodies in the history of the most prestigious school ever built. Some even laid on the floor after the number of available beds came to a zero.

It seemed like, after someone found the bloodied body of the kind-hearted, brown-haired young teacher lying across the hallway in front of the principal's office, they had rushed in to find out what'd happened. Unfortunately, it was another closed male pervert that had the misfortune or the fortune? to walk in on the scene of the crime.

After that, it was like the domino effect; a pile of fainted bodies took up the corridor near the principle's office. At least everyone, especially the students, got to know the true colors of their teachers. Even the most stoics, composed and harmless of the instructors were victim to the youth's prank. Yet it came as a shock when a few of the female staff also getting in on the fun, laid unconscious on the beds in the nurse's office as well.

Once the figure of Iruka lying on the bed at the nurse's station regained consciousness, however, a loud shriek of the blonde's name could be heard all over the school. It was safe to say, Iruka-sensei was not a happy camper and so let the blonde troublemaker know exactly how mad he was when the brunette order him to clean the mess at the principal's office as well as the corridor, and while he was at it, all the boys' restroom located throughout the whole school.

It had taken the young male three days to clean the disgusting stalls of the male restrooms. All the while Iruka hovered around him supervising him so he wouldn't escape while Naruto was at it. The only good thing that came out of it was Iruka treating him to Ramen once he completed his punishment.

Coming out from his reverie, Naruto sent his homeroom teacher a wide smile, showing his pearly white teeth. "Hai Iruka-sensei".

Turning to the class now, Iruka proceeded to address them, "now as you all know the student representative, as well as the vice representative position, has not been elected compare to the other classes which already has theirs."

A few groans could be heard in the classroom by the end of his sentence, the loudest one coming from a bored looking bright blonde hair student sitting in the middle of the classroom. Followed by the lazy drawl of "troublesome" of the class –if not the school –most intelligent albeit lazy brunette.

Not paying any mind to it, yet if one could zoom close to Iruka's face one would see a slight twitch on his left eyebrow; he carried on. "I want the names by the end of the day, and so before we get to nominating, is there anyone interested in the position?" Scanning the room for any raised hands, the scar-faced sensei saw none.

"Who would like to nominate someone?" A few names were thrown in the air, followed by the dispute of said chosen people, and some of the students disagreeing with the chosen names.

"I say Sakura-chan! She would be a great leader" Naruto's boisterous voice was heard amidst all the noise resulting in Lee's exuberant agreement. Two loud 'thwack' could be heard in the room, followed closely by a groan of pain coming from the two wounded figures having been hit upside the head by said pink haired, green-eyed female.

Chaos then resulted when an innocent suggestion made by one of the females in the class called out the name of the dark-haired handsome school heart-throb. As the whole of the female population in the class took less of a second to process the name, hearts could be seen in their eyes. A chorus of "Sasuke-kun!" followed by loud female whispers of; "If Sasuke-kun becomes the class rep I would agree to anything Sasuke-kun decides" and "I wouldn't mind becoming the vice rep if that's the case" to "maybe I can get close to Sasuke-kun if I become vice rep" and so on and so forth.

Needless to say, the classroom had almost become a battlefield as the tension between the girls escalated, getting ready to attack one another for the chance to be close to the dark haired brooding teen.

The silent, but undeniably deadly reply, accompanied by the death-of-doom glare of said Sasuke-kun shut them up immediately, "No". Dishearten the girls settled back into their seats without another protest.

As names continued being thrown into the mix, eventually the blue-eyed youth's came up. Hearing his name being called, Naruto hastily sat up, and very loudly, exclaimed his displeasure.

"No way! Don't drag me into this! Besides I don't have time for that shit!" in the background an indignant Iruka could be heard reprimanding said youth "Naruto! Watch your language!" for which the blonde ignored.

As the students considered their options, half the class were slowly agreeing with the potential nominee.

"You know that's not a bad idea," one student said.

"I wouldn't mind voting for him," another said followed by the replied of yet another; "you just don't want to be dumped with all the work."

"Of course, who would" this time the voice came from a leering Kiba; one of Naruto's now treacherous friends.

In the meantime, Naruto became more and more irritated. His body shook and eyebrow twitched nonstop as discussions continued as if he didn't have a say in the matter. He suddenly heard a soft and shy voice from behind him "N-Na-Na-ruto-kun…I-I think...you'll be a-a g-g-great… c-class re-representative…" Naruto barely heard her by the end of her sentence.

In Naruto's opinion, said girl –with long dark blue hair, pearly white eyes, and features that could be considered cute –was one of the sanest girls in the class along with Tenten that weren't crazy over Sasuke; she, however, was extremely shy. Although why she became all red and stuttered every time she tried speaking to him when usually she spoke normally with everyone else, albeit in her usual soft and shy tone of voice, was beyond Naruto's comprehension.

He knew she meant well though. Trying his best not to lash out at her knowing her intentions where good, Naruto turned slightly to glance at her, "thanks Hinata." He tried to smile, which only came more strained than he meant to.

Hinata, if it was even possible, became even redder resembling a tomato.

Turning his body fully to the front when the whispers of the other students seeming having come to a conclusion of who should be class representative, all sat looking straight at him. Seems like after Sasuke had refused, the girls didn't care who to vote for.

Suddenly standing up, he slammed his hands hard on the desk, in the process causing his chair to fall. "WAIT!" he shouted. "...That is not valid! I haven't agreed to it!"

Finally seeming interested and taking part in the discussion, Naruto heard the unmistakably mocking voice of his best friend and longtime rival to his left. "Well dobe, you may not have agreed to it but everyone else did."

"Oi bastard…" A loud yell that sounded like, 'Naruto! Watch your mouth' could be heard. Continuing as if not hearing his sensei Naruto carried on, "…I don't care what everyone else decided. I said I won't do it." He was beyond pissed. They all seemed to come to an agreement without taking him into account.

He was no push-over damn it! Besides even if he wanted to –which he absolutely didn't –Naruto didn't have time for that.

Not being intimidated by the enraged blonde one bit, the raven continued to tease him. "Why not dobe? If you take the position you could learn a thing or two." Amusement was clear in his deep obsidian eyes as Naruto turned towards him.

The twitching on Naruto's right eyebrow became more pronounced as the raven intentionally kept getting on his last nerves. "Fuck off, duck butt head."

A few snickers could be heard around the room mostly from the guys. It was always interesting to see the two best friends slash rivals bickering and getting under each other's nerves. As it was, the blonde was the only one who could get a reaction out of the normally stoic and cold raven.

An almost unnoticeable twitch on the raven's left eyebrow could be seen. "Hm, sure you do…usuratonkachi" sarcasm just dripped from the raven's mouth.

Ignoring the insult Naruto continued; "besides, what are you acting all holy than thou for asshole. If I remember correctly, you were in the same position I'm in right now just a few minutes ago..." suddenly as if enlighten, a bright idea pop into the blonde's head which Sasuke knew just spelled trouble.

The blonde youth made his way towards Sasuke's table until he stood in front of the dark haired raven leaning forward in such a way so that he could rest his right arm on top of the desk, faces a good distance away and at eye-level. A mischievous glint could be seen in his beautiful blue eyes accompanied by a shit-eating grin across his lips. "…you know, that's actually a good idea. I'm sure if I become class rep, I could find a way to have Ichiraku Ramen delivered to our class using, of course, the school's money to pay for it."

Narrowing his eyes at the male in front of him, a delicate dark eyebrow roused; "What are you going on about, baka? We're electing class representatives, not student council president. Only they have authorization to use some of the school's funds, that, of course, is after getting approval from the chairman. How exactly do you plan to go about your schemes?"

In what was an obviously pleasant jeer Naruto replied, "Sasuke-kun…" all the while shaking his head in a mocked disappointed manner, "…have you forgotten who you're talking to? Not only am I the king of pranks, but you know I always find a way to get what I want even when it seems impossible. And being the class rep would make things a tiny bit easier…" Not having enough ridiculing the raven just yet Naruto raised his index finger using the hand that wasn't resting against Sasuke's desk, and tap the raven's nose like an adult reprimanding a child.

The youth continued in a sickeningly sweet tone; "Don't worry your pretty little head about how I will achieve things. Although, you do know my love of ramen, _don't you,_ _Sasuke_?" He insinuated slyly, his voice dropped slightly by the end, smirking foxily at the raven and looking like the cunning imp that many knew he was.

As the blonde kept talking, Sasuke was now starting to control his deep urge to smack the blonde so hard upside the head maybe then his head would miraculously fix itself. With the blonde's actions followed by the nonsense coming from said youth's mouth, Sasuke started to tremble slightly with the sheer control it took to repress the need to put the other in his place, which of course would result in violence.

Sasuke _indeed_ knew of Naruto's unhealthy obsession with ramen, however. As long as the blonde bundle of sunshine wrapped in trouble was determined, he could accomplish anything he set his mind to even if that meant positioning his classmates with ramen.

Mirth was so palpable on Naruto's face and eyes that it could be seen and felt from miles away. It was comical to the young blonde watching his dark-haired friend narrowing his eyes into slits all the while his left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably especially after the little mock reprimand from the blonde. Naruto couldn't get enough and watch satisfied as the frown took over the other's face, fist clenched so tightly like he wanted to throttle the blonde.

As for the rest of the students, uncertainty had replaced their amused expressions having been watching and listening to the exchange from the two contrasting teens. The threat hung in the air so profoundly for each individual. Reconsidering their decision seemed to be the best course of action for the safety of each person's sanity and stomach. They should know better than to underestimate the blonde bundle of trouble.

"You know what's even better?" Naruto asked looking even more like the cat that got the cannery with each passing second. "I'll make you vice rep."

"Hm, you wouldn't dare" Sasuke challenged.

"Try me. You know the number of girls is slightly greater than the guys in class. With just a little pushing and convincing, I'm sure I can get them to vote for you. Not that they haven't _already_ expressed their desire for you to be class rep; it's just your bastardly attitude that has kept them away. I'm sure I can do something to get them to forget their fear of you as well." The blonde said sneakily coming up with plans to do just that. "Of course, I will do anything in my power to annoy the _hell_ out of you until you give in as well. That, I know will take longer since you could be too stubborn sometimes, but well, I can be just –if not more –stubborn than you. After all, we still have time. Iruka-sensei wants the names by the end of the day and if I'm not wrong it's still early in the morning."

Voice cold and oozing deadly potion; "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, dob-.."

Unfortunately for the two young males who were so into their own battle of wills –staring down the other until the other backed down –unaware of their surroundings they failed to see the incoming danger when it was already too late.

A big round adolescent male, twice the size of any individual in the classroom, whose desk was located in front of Sasuke's own, had pushed his chair back from his desk seeming to innocently rummage through his bag, looking for what it appeared to be more snacks when all of a sudden chaos ensued.

The chair which had innocently bumped into Naruto caused said teen to lean forward involuntarily, shortening the distance of the two individuals so focus in their argument that in the next second Sasuke was abruptly cut short mid-sentence by the blonde's lips.

Silence

The room had become engulfed in unperturbed, deadly and tense silence. The spectators –being every single soul in the classroom –seemed to sport the same expression on their faces; jaws wide open almost touching the floor and eyes as big saucers as they witnessed what was happening in front of them. Even the lazy Nara who had dozed off at some point during the discussion had woken when dead silence reached his ears. Finding it strange, Shikamaru had woken from his slumber and couldn't help his reaction as his jaw slightly dropped and eyes widen to a comical degree as his sights landed upon the pair. Being one of the first to regain his composure, a silent "troublesome" then left his lips.

Not processing what was happening and why their faces were so close, the two young males gazed at the other wide-eyed, suddenly coming out of their stupor as their brains finally kicked into gear. Both reacting simultaneously; they pushed away from the other, coughing and roughly wiping at their lips to get the feel and taste off their lips.

What resulted next could almost be described as a battlefield. Naruto, sensing a dark aura from the raven immediately moved away when a fist had attempted to connect with his face.

As for the raven, he had finally snapped. Already on his feet, a strain –oozing cold and malicious intent lacing his words as he spoke while pronouncing every single syllable; " _Na-ru-to_...You're fucking dead."

"Oi bastard! It wasn't my fault! Besides you're not the only one who hated it!"

Suddenly hearing his name being called from every direction with such malice, Naruto turned towards the voices.

Surrounding him, stood a group of demon looking girls ready to beat the daylights out of him and commanding them were non-other than Sakura and Ino; the worst out of the bunch. Feeling a shiver of fear run down his spine while his body sweated bullets, the youth turned towards the innocent looking perpetrator eating his chips as if nothing was out of the norm. "Oi Chouji! This is your fault! Look what you've done!"

Unable to escape the clutches of the female demons passing as normal high school girls, Naruto became victim of their rage. The most vicious out of all of them was his beautiful Sakura-chan. Her punches were as strong and powerful as ever.

 _'I'm gonna die'_ he realized between punches.

Before things got more out of hand, Iruka, having come out of his stupor and realizing a bit too late what was soon to happen, made his way towards the crowd of girls that had gathered around the blonde, landing punches where ever it came in contact with. The sound of someone being smacked distinctly audible in the otherwise fraught classroom.

Finally reaching the blonde, Iruka proceeded to yank the thoroughly beaten up youth out of the females' clutches and began restoring law and order.

Naruto for his part, feeling no more smacks and punches landing on him, felt immense relief running throughout his body. _'I thought I was gonna die!'_ Grateful to his savior, Naruto stood up from the floor, not remembering at what point he had gotten there, and turned to the crowd of females getting an earful from their teacher.

"What is wrong with you all?! Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" Naruto lashed out interrupting his teacher in the middle of his scolding.

Sasuke, who had watched the scene unfold after his outburst, had shock reading across his otherwise emotionless face which quickly turned to a satisfied smirk. As he glanced at the hysterical blonde with bruises forming all over his clothed body and tan whisker cheeks, his smug, malicious smirk widened even more. "Hm, you deserved it, dobe"

"Sasuke, shut up. I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"Doesn't matter"

The duo had been best friends for quite a while now, sometimes getting into trouble, always being brutally honest with the other, and having no qualms showing the other when he was wrong. Sometimes it took the form of a fist connecting with a face which eventually led to a fight breaking out between the two until the other got the point he was trying to make. After it though, their bond seemed to strengthen and understanding passed through them. Of course, they knew how to get under each other's skin which often happens when they're together. Right now, however, Naruto was not in the mood to deal with the condescending prick.

"I'll fucking kick your ass if you don't shut up, asshole"

"As if you could, usuratonkachi"

Having enough of the childish bickering, Iruka smacked them upside the head. "That's enough out of the two of you children."

Frowning, Sasuke decided to sit down after a little had passed, expressionless mask back in place. "Hm"

On the other hand, Naruto being Naruto, after being smacked upside the head turned angry blue eyes at his brown-haired sensei. "Ow, that fucking hurts Iruka-sensei. Don't you see I'm already hurt!"

Iruka, looking like he would torture the loud mouth bundle of energy if he didn't shut up, very slowly and menacingly uttered, "Naruto, if you don't shut up and sit down quietly I'll make sure you regret having angered me." That had the desired effect as Iruka watched satisfyingly as the blonde very loudly swallowed a lump in his throat and in a small, quiet voice replied with an "hai Iruka-sensei" then moved to sit down.

As Iruka made his way to the front of the class and towards the door, once he'd regained control of the classroom, he finally exited. The assigned teacher already standing there close to the door waiting to start his lesson. He would come later however, a few minutes before the next break and finished what he had come to do.

* * *

As the morning dragged on with teachers coming and going to start their lessons it was finally lunch time. Making his way to the cafeteria accompanied by his friends Naruto made his way to the end of the line having to buy his own lunch unlike most of his friends and students attending whose parents paid for all their expenses.

The cafeteria was just as grand and refined as the rest of the school. The founder of the most prestigious of schools in Japan had named it Konoha Gakkoo. The school was situated on a mountain hill camouflaged with an abundance of trees that people who wanted to get to it had to know the way unless they wanted to get lost amongst the trees which was a frequent occurrence for visitors. It was isolated from any civilization kilometers away. From the outside it could compare to a castle with numerous classrooms from the first floor all the way to the seventh floor, the last floor being for the main offices and so on.

Not only did it accommodate all grades from pre-school all the way up to high-school but it had a number of dorms for the students. Moreover, there was a separate building exclusively for teachers where they lived. A number of clubs ranging from all kinds of sports club to a variety of martial arts, to cooking, technology the school was famous for, as well as other clubs for all kinds of hobbies.

As for the cafeteria it was decorated with marvel flooring like most of the school. The open space and soft lighting gave the atmosphere a touch of tranquility and elegance. A variety of food placed on round tables in the center of the room, long enough to accommodate every existing taste, were cooked by five-star chefs from all over the world and brought to Konoha. Elegantly decorated tables with expensive looking silverware were placed on every table in the cafeteria.

When Naruto finally grab his food, he made his way to the outside sitting area where some students were seen eating their lunch. Some were sitting a ways away on the ground, a pick-nick cloth under their bottoms to protect their uniforms from getting dirty. Others had preferred to sit on the benches under the sakura tree –socializing while eating their bento.

Approaching his friends when a shout of the blonde's name reached his ears before the youth even took a seat in between two of his friends. Kiba who had called the blonde's name had a sly smirk on his lips. "So Naruto, when were you planning on telling us?"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion was reflected in both his voice and face, as the blonde hearing the other's question, looked up from his food and across him to Kiba.

The others sitting around the table all wore knowing expressions on their faces. Those faces consisted of Chouji who sat to Shikamaru's left and across Shino –the tallest in their class with bushy brown hair, fair skin, and round dark sunglasses covering his narrowed dark eyes who sat in between Sai's left side and Kiba's right. Hinata sat eating quietly and nervously next to Kiba. As for Naruto, he sat to Shikamaru's right and Lee's left.

"Well, you and Sasuke, of course" as he said it, a snicker coming from Sai –the pales one in the group with raven hair contrasting with his skin, and the most socially inept –was heard which then led to Kiba's smirk growing by the second.

It took a minute for the full meaning of it to catch on to the blue-eyed youth. When it did, a noticeable twitch on Naruto's eyebrow could be seen. Growling, "Kiba, shut up," he said annoyed.

Ignoring him, Kiba continued, "Why are you being all shy for, Naruto? It's perfectly alright."

"I'm not being shy. I just want to forget that nightmare even happened."

Sasuke along with Neji and Tenten had decided to join them followed by Sakura and Ino right behind them. Neji –a long dark brown hair teen with features similar to all the prestigious Hyuuga's in the family –sat in between his younger cousin, Hinata, and Tenten. Sakura and Ino, both sat across each other, Sakura sitting next to Sai to her left, and Ino to Chouji's left.

As soon as Sasuke sat in between the blonde and Shikamaru, more snickers were heard. Glancing up, Sasuke addressed the others in his usual emotionless manner; "what is it?"

"No, nothing. We were just discussing you're status as dickless boyfriend before you came" Sai replied, promptly receiving a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke.

Lee being Lee didn't know when someone was being made fun of; hugged the life out of the loudest of the bunch, exclaiming as energetic as always. "I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun! That's right! We should all strive to live our springtime of youth to the fullest." Attempting to break free from the stronghold, Naruto gasped the need to breathe apparent on his face. Lee, however, kept going not noticing the blonde's state. Stars could even be seen in his eyes.

"Now, let us all find such happiness with our special someone!" By the end of his sentence, he had opted to wrap an arm around Naruto's shoulders while the other was bumped into a fist high in the air.

"Lee… if you don't shut up you're going to wish you had" Sakura threaten, her face darkened with veins popping up on her temple and neck and a fist clench up to her face showing what was coming if the other didn't comply. Understanding, Lee decided it was better not to say anything more.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan" Naruto breathed out.

"Hm. Stop spouting nonsense the lot of you." Sasuke had known what their intentions were, mostly Kiba and Sai; messing with the blonde to get a reaction out of said teen. He was not going to get sucked into it though so he ignored them for the most part.

Seeing that his fun had ended –at least for the time being –Kiba then started making light conversation. At one point asking why the blonde had almost arrived late. Naruto, remembering the dream, retold them what it had been about before he woke up startled; something about happily swimming on a big bowl of ramen which by the end of it, a giant had wanted to eat him along with the ramen and had almost succeeded until he woke up. The others sweat drop; it was so typical of the blonde.

The rest of lunch hour was spent with the others conversing and finishing their meal while bickering here and there; especially Naruto and Sasuke when Naruto stole a piece of fried shrimp from said raven.

As the day continued with more classes and homework the time for club activities had arrived. While students made their way to their clubs, Naruto and Sasuke made theirs to the jujitsu club. They both had loved it the first time they saw what it consist it off a few years back. In the beginning, it had been for fun and wanting to get stronger, but eventually, it had become something much more than that; a way to let all of their frustrations, expectations, and responsibilities loose without a care in the world.

Naruto had to beg his guardian to grant his approval to attend and pay for his standard uniform, after all, the blonde couldn't pay it himself. Everything in this school was expensive. And it wasn't that his guardian didn't have much money because he had.

Jiraya, a renowned author, paid for Naruto's tuition, books, school supplies and uniform but failed to pay for the blonde's dormitory. Naruto had been obligated to find a place where he at least had a roof under his head. Jiraya, having enrolled Naruto in this school –not having said a word until they were on the steps leading to the entrance of the school –didn't feel like paying the blonde's stay; even if he was loaded from selling his famous books.

In Naruto's opinion, he was just a stingy old man... Of course, the blonde appreciated what his guardian was trying to teach him; if he wanted something he should work for it. No one was going to pamper him; along with learning the value of money and responsibilities.

After, Naruto was reduced to begging and pleading until eventually, he obtained what he wanted under the condition that Naruto had to help his godfather write and edit his books. That had to have been some of the most painful experiences Naruto ever had. After a while, though, the blonde got used to it but never really enjoyed it.

Changing their uniforms to the clubs' uniform they then made their way to the traditional style room. As the seconds blended into minutes and more than an hour had passed, the room was filled with panting mixed in with pained groans and moans. Students were thrown over the shoulder landing on the floor, others were holding, blocking, and paralyzing incoming blows.

That was how their time in club activities was spent. A draw ended Naruto and Sasuke's sparing. It was known they were the best fighters not only in said club but in almost all other martial arts clubs some students attended in the school.

Once club activities were over, they all made their way back to the showers washing their bodies of all the sweat that had accumulated during their time sparing. As Naruto exited the shower he proceeded to dry himself clean and change back to the schools' uniform. Just before he completely stepped out of the room, he said his goodbyes to Sasuke and the others still showering and drying themselves. Once outside the blonde encountered a spike brown hair kid with dark eyes, wearing a blue long scarf around his neck.

Immediately recognizing who it was, he called out to him. "Yo Konohamaru. Done with club activities?"

The kid, after watching him one time by accident during his club activity had wanted Naruto to train him. Konohamaru had signed up right away but since the club for elementary and junior high students only met once a week the kid had tried to convince the blonde to train him. While Naruto tried to explain to the kid he didn't have time, Konohamaru had refused to give up saying he wanted one on one training.

Then, trying to dissuade him by telling him to find someone else who could teach him, the kid stubbornly declined once again saying he only wanted the blonde to be his mentor. Giving up on his attempts Naruto begrudgingly agreed only with the condition that it would be under his terms and when he wasn't busy. After shaking on it, both Naruto and Konohamaru gradually had time to learn about each other.

Konohamaru was taken in by the blonde as he came to learn Naruto was different from a lot of the people he had met in the school who were stuck up and mean. It was then that the blonde became a sort of mentor to him. In Naruto's case, he had become fond of the kid who sometimes tried to be like him.

Diverting his attention away from his friends, Konohamaru ran towards the blonde once recognizing his voice. "Naruto-niichan! Yeah, club activities ended for me, what about you? Where are you headed?"

"Yeah, the same. I'm about to head home"

"Ne, Nii-chan. When are you going to teach me new moves again?"

Taking a few steps closer to the kid, Naruto ruffled his hair, a smile on his lips. "I'll let you know when. For now, I have to get home before it gets too late. Okay?"

Konohamaru crossed his arms around his chest turning his head slightly to the side furthering showing his displeasure with a pout adorning his face. Waiting for an answer from the kid, Naruto continued to roughly ruffle his hair until he finally gave in. "…ok I understand." Letting him go Naruto saw the smile the kid was sporting.

Waving goodbye to his apprentice, the blonde proceeded towards the entrance of the school where his bicycle was stationed. Getting on, he began the long ride home.

/~~~~~~~~~

Finally reaching home, Naruto began securing his bike next to the other tenants' in the apartment complex. It had been a long tiring day but at least the issue of the class rep had been taken cared of with him not being chosen.

Making his way up the stairs to his door he opened it before getting inside and closing the door behind him. Naruto then took his shoes off before undressing and downing his sleeping attire. Deciding to get the laundry done and over with since really, he had no more clean clothes available, Naruto proceeded to grab the dirty clothes scattered throughout the small room putting them in the washing machine.

Leaving it to do its purpose he then grabbed an instant cup of ramen and waited for the three minutes it took for the water to warm. Once done he sat down and attempted the homework assigned. After finding a stopping point, he got up, threw the trash away then proceeded to hang his clothes that were done washing outside the veranda. Sitting back down, he got back to work. He had finished with one of the homework and had started on another when at one point, he had fallen asleep.

When the blonde later woke up, he noticed the room was engulfed in darkness, and as he glanced towards the window in his room, Naruto realized nighttime had already befallen. Deciding to call it a night when the clock by his bedside table read past midnight, the youth got up from the floor where he sat doing his homework leaving the paperwork on top of the small table, and snuggled between the bed sheets of his bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

As the rest of the week passed with no major incident as the one involving the kiss, Naruto went on with his life: attending classes, hearing teachers go on and on with their lectures, getting homework assigned, then asking Sasuke for help when he had no clue how to do the work. Then riding back home, building up more stamina as it took a lot to get past the hills leading to the school.

By the time Naruto got home, he grabbed a cup of ramen. While waiting for his dinner to warm he changed out of his school uniform and into casual clothes. After eating his cup of ramen he exited the apartment making his way towards the train station.

Finally arriving at his destination in the middle of town he made his way towards the back entrance of the small _café_ and towards the employees' locker. Changing his clothes into work attire, Naruto then proceeded to check in and spent the rest of the afternoon till late evening serving customers.

He had come across the popular small _café_ known for its delicious dishes and more specifically their sweets when he'd been searching for a job in the city after being rejected several times because of his age and small stature. The owner, a beautiful long pale blonde hair woman named Miroku, after glancing at the child and hearing his story had let him work in the kitchen washing all the dirty dishes used by the chefs and customers alike.

The paid had been small but he got around with that somehow and ever since he turned fifteen he was allowed to serve customers. By then the paid had increased to a decent amount and the tips helped tremendously not to mention the free packed, cooked food he always left the shop with, courtesy of the owner's kindness.

Miroku had taken a liking to the pure-hearted, hardworking young blonde ever since she laid eyes on him. Sensing his good nature quality in addition to getting to know him better, she'd been captivated with his strong will to never give up and help others when in need. And so wanting to help the little blonde ball of energy any way she could, Miroku made sure the blonde had a place to eat whenever he wanted, free of charge.

At first, Naruto had been reluctant to accept but with Miroku's gentle pushing he had accepted whole heartily. She was concerned he wasn't getting all his nutrients as he should, so even if it was a small way of helping she wanted to make sure he ate whenever he came to work. Not only that but she was grateful for the help the blue-eyed youth was to the shop and to her daughter as well. It was like he brought joy and brighten up the room wherever he went.

On the other hand, Naruto was thankful the owner had given him the chance to work, not to mention how kind she was to him.

After he had started working every day after school he eventually got to meet the owner's daughter named Shion. She was like a small image of Miroku with pail long blonde hair past her waist, lavender eyes, and pale smooth skin.

Now in their teens, Naruto had grown slightly taller than her and had become slightly protective of the lavender-eyed youth over the years when an arrogant drunk customer had become slightly violent when Shion hadn't arrived with his order as swiftly as he had wanted.

Furthermore, seeing as every day she grew just as beautiful as her mother; there had been a time –just recently, about three months ago –when a customer had come and had caused trouble, persistently pursuing Shion almost like a stalker for which Naruto had beat the crap out of him after witnessing him grabbing then slamming her against the wall. It had been closing hours and she had gone outside from the back door leading to the narrow alley to throw away the trash when she was attacked by the stalker. It was then Naruto saw the stalker attempting to have his way with her.

Which was why, whenever the blonde came to work, Naruto would take her place serving her customers whenever he sensed even the slightest ill intent from any of the male customers; while Shion took care to serve his customers in turn. That way any trouble would be avoided.

As the last of the patrons left satisfied and content, Naruto went towards the back, more specifically to the kitchen to help clean the floors before it was time for him to leave.

Miroku –who'd been looking for the blonde to give him his well-earned servings of his favorite food, after ramen of course –found him in the kitchen cleaning. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she approached him. "Naruto sweetie, I haven't asked you to do that, have I?"

Hearing the gentle voice of his boss, Naruto looked up from his work; while he had been wiping the floors another employee took care of the dirty dishes. And as he regarded her, he could clearly see the genuine smile tugging at her lips accompanied by the kind eyes that always held warmth and tenderness. Giving her his signature grin he brought a hand up scratching the nape of his neck and replied. "I know, but I wanted to do it oba-chan."

 _'Mou, he could be so sweet sometimes'._ "Leave it, otherwise you'll be late to catch the last train. Here, for you." She watched the startled look crossing his face as he glanced at the clock then looking at the person busy cleaning the dishes; "Taruho-niichan I'm sorry, I'll leave the rest to you."

Making his way to Miroku he grabbed the offered packed food a grateful smile overtaking his features. "Thanks a lot, Oba-chan. I've gotta go but see you tomorrow." Gently patting his hair before the blonde left, she replied with a simple, "hai, I will see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto hastily made his way towards the employees' locker room and quickly change out of the uniform.

He made his way to the train station, passing people by; each hurrying to their own destination. Looking up at the night sky the scent of rain wafted through his nose. Being careful so as not to bump into anyone, Naruto finally reached the station. Only having to wait a few minutes for his train, Naruto quickly got on before being crush by the number of people on the train.

 _'What the hell!'_ It wasn't usually this packed at this time. How it suddenly became so packed was beyond him, he just wished people would back off a little. He ended up being pressed against the automatic doors, squeezed between said doors and the number of passengers at his back.

Out of nowhere, Naruto suddenly felt a hand touching his ass. _'What the flying fuck'_ he thought shocked.

Craning his neck to the side as much as he could –which wasn't much– he tried following with his eyes the hand that was squeezing his ass cheeks until landing upon a middle age pervert. He wanted so much to yank the fucker's hand and teach him a lesson but as it was, his hands were tied with one hand protecting his precious bento against his chest and the other bend leaning against the door for some leverage; and so they were useless.

 _'_ _Just what I need after a long and exhausting day; a pervert trying to feel me up'_. He couldn't even yell at the bastard. Why the fuck was it so full tonight? He couldn't help but wonder yet again. Usually, at this hour the train wasn't this packed!

Growing more and more irate as the seconds ticked by, Naruto was just about reaching his breaking point when suddenly he couldn't feel the bastard's hand anymore. Grateful, but wondering why, he turned his head to the side once more.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a lean body standing behind him and doing a very good job of blocking others from pushing him against the door. An arm came and pressed itself against the door to Naruto's left. The blonde realizing he had a bit of room to move, straighten up, and turned fully so his body was facing his supposed rescuer.

Lifting his head up slightly, expressive blue eyes glimmering with life, clashed with matured dark grey. As Naruto took the other's appearance he couldn't help but raise a delicate eyebrow when he noticed the man wearing a dark navy-blue cloth covering the lower part of his face and another material covering his left eye. Spiky silver hair oriented to the left side of his head completed the look.

 _'You don't see people like that every day. What a creep'_

Forcing a small smile on his lips, he addressed the other. "Uh… Thanks, Oji-san". Even though he was genuinely grateful for the help, irritation could still be heard underneath his tone.

Waiting for the male to say anything or give an indication he at least heard him, Naruto became even more creeped out as the other simply stared at him. _'This is so awkward'_

The man's aura of aloofness combined with the bored looking expression in his eye was starting to piss him off somehow. As the seconds went by, Naruto decided to ignore the man not really caring himself, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't heard. Nonetheless, praying the next stop would come quickly. As if his prayers were answered a voice over the intercom was heard followed by the opening of the sliding doors.

Naruto, not prepared for when the automatic doors opened, was unavoidably falling backward to his impending doom. Wide-eyed, Naruto felt like everything was going in slow motion. As the rush of people exited the train he was coming closer and closer to the ground awaiting the impact when all of a sudden a hand grabbed onto his arm and yanked him onto his feet flushed with a hard body.

 _'That was close!'_

As the last of the passengers exited and the doors closed once more, Naruto realized he was still being held. Stepping away from the body, Naruto looked up at his savior once more. "Thanks again, Oji-san"

"No problem" the older man replied regaining his composure and handing the blonde the plastic bag containing his dinner which he'd grabbed when the youth had let go of it.

Naruto noted the man's voice was a deep lazy drawl and seemed to be smiling from what he could tell from his one visible eye. He couldn't help but ask when he didn't feel any ill intentions from the man in front of him. "Nee Oji-san don't you feel hot with that mask around your face?"

What he really wanted to ask, though, was why he was wearing it in the first place as if it was second nature to him. Normally, when people were sick they wore a different type of mask. Plus, the weather was becoming warmer as it was spring. But, figured he didn't know the other to be asking what could potentially be a personal question, and that would just _suck_ if he had to hear a long dramatic back story.

Hearing the straightforward question, mirth seemed to reflect in the man's one visible eye as he watched the curious youth scrunch his face in such a way he found particularly amusing. "Not at all" was the simple reply.

"Honestly, how do you breathe with that on?"

"Through my nose of course" was the sarcastic response. The older man appeared to find the whole exchange amusing, especially, as he watched the put out beautiful blue-eyed youth's expression accompanied by the annoyed twitch on his eyebrow.

"No shit. You know what I meant." Naruto was beginning to think the other was a sardonic ass. Deciding to ignore him for the rest of the ride until his stop; he noticed there were fewer people as the train came closer to his station which so happened to be the last. Glancing at the person he was trying to ignore, he noted the man was happily reading an orange book he instantly recognized, seeming having not a care in the world.

As another passenger got off, the masked man made no move to exit the train. Naruto started to wonder if the other perhaps had become so engrossed in his book –which shouldn't be read in public– to notice he may have missed his stop. He was about to ask him when the voice over the intercom spoke once again at the same time the automatic doors opened. Peering at the silver-haired male once more, he noted the man had already put away the book, exiting the train.

Walking past the other Naruto briskly made his way to his apartment having to walk the distance by foot. He normally didn't take his bike to work like he usually did when riding to school. It wasn't as big a distance from the train station to his apartment –usually taking about fifteen to twenty minutes –compared to the school situated kilometers away from his place.

As Naruto kept walking however, he was conscious of the others' footsteps seeming to follow him. The blonde didn't know if it was because of his tired mind but suddenly paranoia seemed to kick in –not that the youth didn't know how to defend himself; he was confident in his abilities. But with how exhausted he was Naruto didn't know if he could hold his own if the shadow right behind him decided to attack. If the man decided to assault him, however, succeeded in robbing him of his money, he would soon realize there wasn't much to get out of him. He wasn't rich after all.

The man, however, didn't seem like a robber or thief, what with the high-quality clothes he was wearing. But Naruto knew appearances could be deceiving. Could the man want something else entirely?

... Naruto blinked...

...

Shit! Now he was starting to panic. If that's the case, no matter how exhausted his tired muscles felt he would find the energy somehow to beat the shit out of the man.

All of a sudden he stopped hearing the other's footsteps. Holding his breath he discreetly turned his face scanning his surroundings until he saw the figure a little ways away turning at a corner and entering an inn.

Seemed like the creep wasn't following him but was headed in the same direction as him... thank goodness. Letting the breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding, Naruto let a sigh of relief escape him. His heart was beating rapidly and adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. _'That fucking creep! Scared the shit out me!'_

After calming down some, Naruto rapidly continued walking the short distance to the apartment complex. Ascending the stairs he took out his keys reaching his door, opening it he walked inside and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the door he brought a hand up to his chest still feeling his heart raised.

Taking off his shoes, he progressed into the small room sitting down on the floor in front of the low table, eating the delicious looking bento from the shop. After having finished eating he washed the bento and made his way to the bathroom where he went about his necessities; took a quick bath, and washed his teeth. Changing into his sleeping garments, Naruto fell face first on his bed completely knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

 **Thank you to all those who have been following the story, reviewed and favorite it. And also to those that have not done so but are still waiting to read more of Unexpected situations. Hopefully, you'll all like this new chapter. Please excuse any grammatical and punctuation errors.**

 **With any further ado:**

* * *

The first thing he heard as soon as he left the locker room where he had been busy changing into his work attire, consisting of black dress pants, black apron and a white long sleeve button up shirt which he folded back as he entered the opened space area was; "you haven't eaten yet have you, Naruto?"

Turning towards the owner of the voice with a sheepish smile on his face, he saw his boss by the bar eating breakfast along with her daughter right beside her. "a-haha… I didn't have time when I woke up today so I decided to skip it."

"What are you saying!? You know you can eat here. How many times has mother told you by now?" Shion chided.

Naruto, feeling a bit uncomfortable to intrude, eventually gave in and made his way to the ladies busy eating their food. Nonetheless, once close enough he got hit upside the head by Shion for –according to her– being stupid. Following Shion statement, Miroku insisted. "Come, please join us. There is still time before we open." Having said that his growling stomach chose that exact moment to make its opinion known, causing the three to erupt in amused chuckles.

After eating his serving, Naruto helped out opening the shop mentally preparing himself for the long day ahead. Weekends were usually full of customers: people spending the day with friends, others enjoying their time shopping until stopping at the shop needing the much needed break –going by the shopping bags they carried on their person, couples on a date, and the occasional customer who carried with them a book to pass the time reading in the warm and relaxing atmosphere the _café_ shop provided while eating their meal.

As the blonde served a group of teenage girls sitting in the outdoor sitting area smiling his signature smile that left them feeling warm inside –not that the blonde took note of it –he left with the girls written orders on hand making his way to the designated part of the bar counter where orders were usually dropped off.

As always, the blue-eyed blonde along with the other workers made sure to keep an eye on Shion throughout the day whenever she had to serve patrons that appear they could be trouble.

Placing the written orders on the small window by the counter where the kitchen was seen, he then took the recently cooked lunch meal the chef mentioned was for table five and proceeded to make his way to the designated table; placing the plates and drinks in front of the customer. Going back to where he came from, he grabbed the orders of the teenage girls he had previously served; placing the plates full of their chosen menu in front of them in the proper order.

The rest of the morning was spent precisely the same: greeting customers, asking them what they would like, placing their orders, delivering them, and walking back and forth from the counter to different tables and so on. When the number of people had dwindled down quite a bit after lunch, giving the chance for two of the three servers to eat their lunch, Naruto and Shion took their breaks in the break room used for employees only located in the back.

Sitting down on a seat across from Shion, they began eating their lunch. After a little time had passed in relative silence he was in the process of biting into his sandwich when he heard the mildly annoyed voice belonging to his pale blonde friend. "You seem to be catching quite a lot of attention recently."

Swallowing his food, "what do you mean?" He asked, looking at his friend waiting for an answer.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the look some of the girls you were serving were giving you?" she asked.

The blonde, confused, just shook his head 'no' as a response while continuing to eat his lunch. Hearing a resign sigh coming from the girl across from him, he glanced her way even more perplexed by her reaction. "You can be really clueless sometimes, Naruto. Obviously, they were interested in you. Some even come just so that they can see you and talk to you." Watching the surprised, turned dubious expression crossing the blonde's face, she waited for him to speak.

And it was true. As the changing of seasons past, the blonde's looks change with it, becoming more handsome each passing day and attracting quite a bit of female attention; she being one of them. Of course, it wasn't just his looks that she was attracted to; it was his personality and the pureness inside him that she liked most about him. It was almost like he glowed.

"Shion, I think you're exaggerating." The blonde for his part was more interested in the food in front of him –he was to the point of starving– than the conversation they were having. It wasn't like it was a big deal to him. He knew he was considered to some degree attractive, but didn't really pay too much attention to that sort of thing. At least if it wasn't from the person he had a crush on.

He had been crushing on Sakura –his best friend next to Sasuke– ever since he met her quite a few years back. And although he knew she wasn't interested in him that way, having an unrequited love for Sasuke, he still couldn't help his feelings towards her. However, as time pass she was beginning to have such a precious part in his life –more significant than a mere crush, that he almost didn't want their relationship to change. If she ended up with Sasuke then Naruto would be happy for them both though that didn't mean he would stop being protective of her regardless.

"I'm not." Letting the conversation drop because she knew he didn't really believe her nor was he interested from the looks of it, they continued chattering about lighter topics until lunch break was over and they had to go back to work.

As the flow of customers kept coming and going, the time to close up shop eventually arrived. The blonde made his way to the train station taking the last train to his apartment as always. The train had not been packed like yesterday, and for that the blonde was thankful. Consider it a plus when he found an empty seat.

As he exited the train he maintained his senses on alert for any stranger following him on his way home just in case until finally reaching home. Locking his apartment, Naruto decided to eat his dinner he'd brought from the shop first before taking a bath.

And as he was done relaxing a bit in the tub, the youth eventually got up and got ready for bed; laying down he felled asleep right away not waking up until the next morning.

The next day he repeated the same routine as every weekend: wake up, get ready for work, take the train, work his ass off until closing time, take a bath, do some homework while falling asleep in the middle of it, then wake up for another day of school.

* * *

It was the beginning of another week and after attending the assembly like every Monday morning, classes progress the same way. Standing up from his seat after being called, Naruto read out the line he was supposed to read from the book his friend had lend him –he had left his at home. It was a class the youth was reasonably good at; English.

Needless to say, when the blonde had first arrived at the school, he'd been perplexed. Many students and teachers alike, both in his class and walking down the hallways had unique features which at first had him thinking Ero-sennin had sent him to a school of full of delinquents or something under the guise of all the luxury and money the school portrayed.

Some individuals were decent looking while others not so much giving the impression they'd been in the middle of a bloodied battle. Everyone was unique there was no doubt; some with unique hair colors and length, some sporting markings on their skins, scars visible to the naked eye, others with unique tattoos on their faces or other parts of their body for which identified belonging to a certain distinguished family.

Understandingly thus, Naruto had been scared to even socialize with what appear to be freaks at first but as was his outgoing nature, he eventually got used to seeing them and got to know a lot of his classmates as well as others from other classes. Immediately then after, it hadn't taken long to befriend them which to this date he considered as his precocious loved ones. It was actually a pretty cool school. Out of the ordinary, but still pretty cool.

On the other hand, Naruto had been horrible at everything the school taught from the basics: literature, Japanese, English, math, science, and history, to music, art, and other subjects which Naruto hated, but no more than etiquette. Not that he was an academic student to begin with, but arriving at this school he realized students were given more subjects to learn than any normal school. What he had been good at, however, was sports.

Iruka had been the first out of the teachers that seemed to genuinely care about him and his studies. He had spent a great deal with the blonde especially during lunch and non-school hours to teach him some of the subjects and noticed that it wasn't that the blonde was mentally retarded or stupid as some believed but that he simply learned differently from others. He just needed someone to explain the material differently sometimes in an oversimplified way, patiently and in a creative way, and the blonde would be quick to get it.

"Very good Uzumaki-kun," his English teacher praised, "you may sit."

/~~~~~~~~~

As the morning progressed in much the same way, the class taught before lunch eventually came about. However, after more than ten minutes had passed, the class, inevitably, began to get agitated but more so confused wondering what their teacher was doing to be so late. After waiting another few minutes, the door to the classroom opened, in walking Iruka-sensei.

Everyone looked at each other confused before someone out spoke what some had been thinking; "Ano, Iruka-sensei, we don't have homeroom right now."

Another inquired, "why is Kurenai-sensei so late?"

Naruto asked next, mildly interested, "are you going to be teaching this class for today?" As he said that the others kept wondering, whispering between themselves.

Iruka stood in the middle of the room looking over the class. "Settle down everyone. To answer your question; no, I am not going to be your teacher. As for what I am doing here... Listen up everyone, Kurenai-sensei will not be coming for a while due to maternity leave. Taking her place will be..." Turning his face towards the door, containing his annoyance, Iruka addressed the figure standing on the other end of the closed-door unseen from everyone. "...please come in."

Opening the door to the classroom, the mentioned figure stepped inside the room, making their way to Iruka as the brown-haired sensei turned back to the class addressing them next. "Everyone, this person here will be your instructor for the next couple of months. I want you to be nice to him." Then turning to the newcomer; "now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

With a small nod the aforementioned figure began; "Hello everyone, my name is Hatake Kakashi but you can just call me Kakashi. As Iruka-sensei said, I will be your new literature instructor starting today. I hope we can all get along nicely." As the new instructor, now known as Hatake Kakashi introduced himself, his voice was nothing short of a lazy drawl.

Meanwhile, as he was busy introducing himself, everyone else merely observed the other intently, not knowing what to make of their new instructor. His aura, the way in which he presented himself as he walked, stood and spoke was, if anything; laid back, disinterested, aloof, and bored just to name a few. It was as if the man had no motivation to be there. Surprisingly, the latter looked to be young even with his spiky silver hair which slanted towards the left seeming to fit his aloof appearance.

As for his attire, the man wore black dress pants accompanied by black dress shoes, and a white long-sleeve, button-up shirt which gave a glimpsed of a lean physique and well-developed muscles underneath it. Complementing the look was the naturally don dark color mask covering most of his face and left eye giving the older man an air of elegance in a weird sort of way. Some would consider him handsome, no doubt, even with most of his face covered.

Scanning the room with covert analytical glimmer, grey orb rested upon a gawking golden-haired youth pointing at him. Mildly surprised, Kakashi eye-smiled. "Yo," he raised a hand as greeting towards the teen as his other hand rested inside his pants pocket.

As for the aforementioned youth, he hadn't seen this one coming. How could he? The last person he expected to come walking through the door was the fucker who had scared the living shit out of him Friday night thinking he was a robber and/or rapist. Now, here he was in front of the classroom introducing himself to everyone as if he didn't want to be there any more than they did.

Initially, he concededly failed to recall only for a split second who the other was, after all, that night he'd been tired beyond belief and after the next day at the train he'd completely discarded any memories of the man thinking he wouldn't see him again; albeit, the man had seemed familiar until it suddenly dawned on him.

Standing from his seat he pointed a finger at him mouthing 'y-yo-you...' finally getting his sentence out past his lips thanks to a slap at his back from Sai, Naruto cried out; "you're that creep from the train!"

"Maa, Maa. I'm hurt you would call me such a thing." Kakashi, bringing the hand he'd greeted the blonde with to his chest, replied in what was obviously a feign offended voice going by the amusement almost palpable in his tone and reflecting in his visible eye.

Iruka, watching the exchange along with the class, had an unreadable look on his face. Addressing the newcomer; "Have you already met Naruto, Kakashi-san?"

Taking his attention away from the blonde, Kakashi regarded the brunette. "Hm? Oh yeah," he affirmed uninterestingly, "I met him on the train. He was on the verge of falling and helped him before he collided with the ground."

Studying the other, Iruka eventually smiled content with the honest response and certain it was Naruto's rude way of speaking that was misleading. Iruka then turned towards the class. "Now then everyone, I'll leave you to your studies." Before leaving, however, he addressed his favorite troublemaker; "and Naruto. Behave"

Once Iruka left, Kakashi quietly regarded the blonde who remained standing. _'There's no doubt... it's him'_ "Naruto was it? Please take your seat."

Breaking the momentary eye contact, Kakashi went on to address the rest of the class. Beginning his lecture, the silver-haired sensei went on to explain the various books they would be studying before finally onto a literature work they would be reading commencing that instant.

* * *

As the number of students left the classroom, Naruto walking beside Kiba exclaimed. "He's a demon!"

"I know what you mean... How can he be so cruel!? Damn it, that's too much homework." Kiba whined. A depressed aura hanging over their heads as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Sakura followed by Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke walked up behind them hearing their complaints. "Stop being dramatic guys. It's just a few chapters we've got to read."

"No Sakura-chan, it's not just a few chapters. It's five!"

Kiba, continuing from where the blonde left off, added. "That's right! Kurenai-sensei didn't assign that much work when she was here."

"Also I scanned through the pages while that creep of a sensei was assigning us the homework and each chapter is long! And I don't mean ten or fifteen pages long, I mean over fifty!" Naruto, facing Kiba, gripped his shoulders tightly shaking him violently, "...how the hell am I supposed to read that boring book without falling asleep!"

"Naruto! Stop it! You're making me dizzy." The brunette shouted causing his friend to let go. Once free, Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders; "...but I know how you feel, I feel exactly the same way. Reading all that crap is going to take away my time with Akamaru! That is if I don't fall asleep reading after the first few pages."

Completely forgetting the others with them, both looked each other in the eye –crystalline blue orbs clashed with sharp dark ones –before nodding at the same time uttering two simple yet weighted words; "we're screwed"

Sakura, having enough of their whining came behind them hitting them both upside the head. "Will you two stop it! It's not that bad. At least we don't have to write an essay about it. Now come on, let's go get lunch."

"Sakura-chaannn" Naruto whined. Sasuke, walking next to the blonde's other side not occupied by Kiba, just gave him a sideways glance followed by a simple, "hm".

"Shut up, bastard" Naruto snapped. After a minute of silence between the two, the blonde said in a more subdue manner; "Nee Sasuke, you'll help me if I don't get all my homework done by tomorrow right?"

The raven turned his face slightly facing the blonde as they kept walking, entering the cafeteria. Allowing a resign sigh escape his lips while breaking the staring contest they had started, Sasuke eventually muttered; "Don't I always?... You might as well spend the night over. You don't have work today anyway, right?"

"No, I don't. Thanks, Sasuke. You're the best." Naruto replied more enthusiastic this time, giving the raven his best-winning smile wherein receiving a sigh in return.

* * *

After lunch, the group of friends made their way towards PE class. Entering the males' locker room, the guys proceeded to strip off their school uniforms and into their gym clothes. Having already stripped himself of the famous formal school white jacket, Naruto was in the process of taking off his black short-sleeve, button-up shirt when he heard Kiba starting up a conversation around them.

"So what do you think Guy-sensei will have us do today?"

Guy was considered by many an odd one especially his appearance: black shiny bowl style haircut, with very bushy brows, wearing overall green spandex and orange strip warmers completed his style. And while he was a nice person full of optimism and confidence, calling himself 'Konoha's Green Beast' –who kept to his promises despite the personal investment it may require, he was also an extremist. Not only did he like to push himself physically, over the limit, but he pushed his students as well. Going on and on about the power of youth. Making his class run a number of laps around the school, not to mention over a hundred push-ups in a limited amount of time besides other things. One time he had tried to convince his students to do laps with only their hands for which everyone refused except for his mini look alike; Lee.

"What a drag. Whatever it is I hope it's not running twenty laps around the whole school like last time" Shikamaru added in his typical manner. His features laced with the ever-present boredom mixed with irritation. _'If only I could get out of this. How troublesome'_. It was such a good day for cloud watching. Sigh.

"I would have to agree with you there," Shino added.

Shino, as it stood, always appeared calm and collected which also reflected in his manner of speaking as well. However, he was known to be sensitive to sunlight always wearing a long jacket at gym class even when it was extremely hot outside. But he always seemed fine while doing his exercises. He was average in sports, instead preferring to spend his time with bugs than playing sports and doing strenuous physical labor.

Already dressed and in the process of putting his gym shoes on, Chouji decided to add his two senses as well; "I really hope he doesn't make us do something strenuous again, but I guess I would be hoping for too much." Sigh.

"It would help if you didn't eat so much to the point of becoming so fa-" knowing what Sai was about to blurt out the rest of the guys waited with bated breaths for the outburst when Kiba along with Naruto jump right in to cover Sai's mouth just in time.

"Don't say it!" they whispered harshly at the innocent looking pale youth. The other's sighed in relief when Chouji hadn't noticed the almost slip up.

Continuing from where they left off as if nothing happened, "yea, that was torture. I couldn't even stand up by the end of it." Naruto added to the conversation after taking his hand away from the socially inept raven's lips. Next to him, he heard Sasuke's agreement which sounded like, "Hm."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have collapsed and almost died after completing the last round if you hadn't competed with Sasuke to see who was faster." Kiba reminded both Naruto and Sasuke. As always, they had wanted to best the other which then resulted in Lee wanting in on the fun. Save to say Lee had won that raise; Sasuke coming in second followed closely by the blonde just centimeters away.

"That's right! As Guy-sensei always says; we can do anything we set our minds to with the power of youth burning strongly inside each of us! Let us prevail today as well!" Enthusiasm leaked out of Lee's every pore. As he stood looking just like Guy from head to toe, left arm raised into a fist, his other resting by his side; "Now let us make our way to Guy-sensei!"

As the guys exited the locker room in full gym attire they sighed in unison at hearing Lee's thrilling excitement. Coming to a stop once outside, they saw Guy talking excitedly with someone hidden from their view. Curiosity peeking, they wondered between themselves what could possibly be wrong with their hot-blooded gym teacher.

"Who could that be with Guy-sensei?" Lee was the first to ask.

Tenten, coming next to him asked; "what are you guys looking at?" She, along with the other girls –already changed into their gym clothes –walked towards the guys gathering around looking at some point in particular.

Sai, pointing in a specific direction, answered for them. "Guy-sensei".

Tenten and the girls turned to where Sai was pointing at and observed what had grabbed the guys' attention. Their sights landed upon Guy-sensei talking –if it could even be considered talking –animatedly with someone else.

"Hey, what's bushier brow sensei doing?" Naruto wondered as they all saw Guy bringing a hand forward, moving in it in a rhythmical sort of way, stopping, then continuing again.

"Who knows" Kiba answered, follow by Shikamaru; "Seems like rock-paper-scissors to me."

"I think it would be best we head over th-" Shino started before being interrupted mid-sentence, by Lee's loud shouting.

"Guy-sensei!" He started running towards the aforementioned man before Guy exclaimed in defeat. As the others got closer following Lee, they heard Guy's loud exclamation: "…-al rival! I should now walk around the school using my hands while blind fol-…Oh, Lee! And all my youthful students! Come, come" he motioned them closer, "let me introduce you to my eternal rival! Kakashi!"

Said man simply held a hand up, palm opened, followed by his two-letter word greeting "Yo".

Lee, excited to hear more from his idol, "Guy-sensei we have already met the youthful Kakashi-sensei from earlier. But sensei, could you tell me more about this 'eternal rival' you were speaking of just a moment ago?"

Guy, posing his good guy pose proudly, bright winning smile in place, and right thump up, exclaimed; "of course! Well, you see Lee, ever since I met the young, hip and cool Kakashi many years back at this same school, we have competed against each other to out better the other and see who was better. And ever since, he has been my eternal rival."

"Reminds me of two people I know," Sakura whispered glancing at Sasuke and Naruto. The others nodded except for the two said teens.

Guy continued, not having heard her; "If you want I will tell you more about it later. For now, I have to walk around the school with only my hands for I have lost today's contest. Worry not for I will be back before you know it." He finished loudly ending it with his good guy pose.

Lee admiring his sensei even more, shouted an enthusiastic "Hai Guy-sensei!" Stars could even be seen in his big round eyes.

As for Kakashi, he looked like he was used to Guy's antics. Turning to said man before he took off, the silver-haired sensei then addressed him. "Oi Guy, aren't you forgetting something?" He glanced meaningfully at the crowd of students waiting for their PE teacher to give them the rundown of what they would be doing for class.

"I'll leave them in your capable hands, my friend." With that said, he took off as promised; walking with his hands only.

Everyone stood dumbfounded trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then, shifting their gaze to the silver-haired new sensei as they heard him let out a defeated sigh passed covered lips, they watched him momentarily close a suspiciously looking orange book that had escaped the teens' eyes until then.

"Maa... You can all just go on and do whatever you want. I'll just be here reading," with that said Kakashi leaned back against the tree Guy and he had been occupying, catching up on 'good old' days.

Shooing them away, he raised his favorite orange book and began reading under the shade the tree provided. Before he had the chance to read a full sentence, he'd sensed someone else's presence. Having a clue as to who it was, Kakashi looked up from his book and regarded the mildly angered deep blue eyes.

"Is there something you need?"

Once crystalline eyes had landed on the book the older nonchalantly held in one hand, Naruto became irritated knowing exactly what kind of book it was and who its author was for that matter. "How can you read that crap so openly? Aren't you ashamed? You're a teacher for goodness sake!"

Kakashi for his part raised a seemingly bored silver brow. "You ask how I can read it, well, with my eye of course. I do know how to read you know. I would've thought you knew that by now seeing, that yes, I am a teacher, and one responsible for your class."

 _'He really is such an irritating, sarcastic ass'_ the blonde mused more annoyed by the second. How could one have a decent conversation with the man without him being a smart ass? It didn't help recalling that time at the train.

Trying not to let the other get to him –albeit the annoyed twitch on his left brow spoke volumes, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You know what I meant." Pointing at the offending object in his hand, "that perverted shit shouldn't be read in school where there are hundreds of students walking the halls and the school grounds. Are you really a teacher, you pervert!?"

Kakashi, for some reason, got a kick out of the infuriated youth and in a seemingly innocent, pleasant voice, "Ohh, and tell me, how would you know what kind of material contains in this book...hmm, Naruto?" His eye had a glint of mild amusement in them as well as something else the blonde couldn't quite name.

What was it? Sadness? Nostalgia? Sorrow?... He honestly didn't know, and taken aback, Naruto figured he had imagined it as it was suddenly gone as fast as it had appeared. What he was sure of, however, was that the man seemed to find it diverting messing with the blonde.

Naruto looked away, lost in a memory, a pout gracing his full pink lips. Coming back to the present, he grumbled mostly to himself which the other heard nonetheless. "It's not as if I enjoyed it." Turning back to the older male, pout still in place, "anyway, you look just like a creepy, perverted, old man with that thing in hand. Not that the mask helps, mind you."

Kakashi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. The youth just filled him with such entertainment. "I'm hurt..." the merry chuckle didn't help his case however, of appearing hurt.

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba's loud voice interrupted whatever else Kakashi was about to say.

Naruto, turning to face the owner of the voice saw Kiba in the distance, waving for him to join him. Next to him, the guys from his class as well others from a different one, stood waiting. "...What are you doing?! We're getting ready to play soccer! Get your ass over here! Class-B is joining us today!"

"...go on" Glancing back at the man hearing his voice, Naruto nodded, then promptly took off towards his friends.

Bringing his book up towards his face, Kakashi observed the blonde from atop the pages, watching as the youth wrapped an arm around a stoic red-haired youth once he reached them. In the distance, he heard the blonde shouting what he assumed to be the redhead's name.

"Gaara! I'm so happy to see you!"

Kakashi barely caught the almost imperceptible nod from said redhead.

Continuing to watch them for a bit longer as the teens converse, not able to catch what they chatted about being a distance away and not particularly interested either way, Kakashi eventually moved his sight, scanning the open field making sure where all of his students were, and noting some were lazing about while laying on the grass chatting, others playing tennis, some volleyball, while the rest some other sport they seem to enjoy.

Just before he decidedly turned his attention back to his book, Kakashi glanced once more towards the blonde and his friends noting they had commence competing with the redhead identified as Gaara and his class. Taking his sight away from them, he went back to his favorite pass time; delving into the words of a passionate, intense, and very much erotic adult romance. Unknowingly, a small imperceptible smile tugged at the corner of his covered lips.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, what with attending other major classes the school required its students to attend once every week to better increase their knowledge of the world outside. Of course, that included expanding their world with the divine knowledge of music, art, cultures, etiquette, business and so on. After the morning and early afternoon of hard subjects given, it was a way to unwind a little and get lost in the music. Or, at least that was the case to some, while others no so much.

Finally done with classes and making his way to his after school club along with Sasuke, the blonde was ready to unwind the only way he knew how; sparing with a number of opponents. He always felt better after a sparring. And after two long hours of getting bruises and giving some in turn, the pair made their way to Sasuke's dorm after showering.

"Sasu~ke I'm hungry. Get me something to eat." Naruto whined throwing himself on the raven's bed right after dropping his school bag on the floor by the bed.

"Get off my bed, dobe! You're going to soil my sheets. And go get your own food" Sasuke hissed. Dropping his bag on the floor by the desk which reflected the room itself: organized and immaculate. The colors on the wall had been painted blue –apparently, the school even let students freely paint their own rooms. While the rest of the spacious room was decorated in simple colors except for the black furniture.

Walking to his dresser, Sasuke grabbed comfortable looking clothes for the two of them to wear. Throwing the ones meant for the blonde on said youth's head, he proceeded to change into his own pair of clothes.

"Sasuke~ stop being so mean!" Naruto whined obnoxiously. "Besides not only can't I go outside without the risk of being discovered but I don't have enough money to buy my own dinner. That food is expensive!" The blonde continued, pouting as he sat up from the bed watching Sasuke changing into his clothes looking as indifferent as ever.

Grabbing the clothes from the bed, he started to change into them as well. "You know, you need more color," Naruto said as an afterthought while taking a look at the dark sweatpants and grey t-shirt he was now wearing.

Casting the blonde a deadpan look; "right. And I suppose by color you mean that atrocious color you call orange, no? Thanks but no thanks" Sasuke retorted, preparing his eardrums as he watched the blonde's face contort into one of indignation followed by his explosive outrage: "What!? What do you mean atrocious! Orange is the best color that's ever existed!"

Letting a sigh escape his lips, "I mean exactly what I said; atrocious, horrendous, vile, monstrous, awful" raising a delicate brow, "...need I go on?"

Naruto brought a hand up to his heart while the other he used to point at the raven, "blasphemy!" the blonde cried out. "...Orange is the color of the gods!" snorting he added mockingly, "of course you wouldn't know about it. You _are,_ after all, the brooding dark lord."

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said giving up on the senseless discussion. "I'm going out to get us some dinner." He made his way towards the door leading to the hallway. "While you wait, why don't you start on the homework?" He suggested. Just before closing the door behind him however, Sasuke warned, "don't fall asleep."

Well, that was easier said than done, as the blonde threw himself face down on the white sheets of Sasuke's comfy bed, his eyes closing on their own accord.

It had been an enjoyable day for the most part. He'd gotten to spend gym with his other friends from Class-B playing soccer. It had been exceptionally fun and the match had come close to a draw by the end of it, but at the last minute, the blonde's class had scored a winning goal. To celebrate he had made Gaara promise to treat him to ramen the next time they had a chance.

Feeling sleep claim him as he recalled the day's events, Naruto let himself fall fast asleep. It wasn't until he felt something hit him on the back quite roughly that the blonde woke up with a start. Turning towards the source, he saw Sasuke standing by the bed a pillow from the couch in hand and attempting to hit him with it again. Sitting up, he raised his hands in surrender watching as the raven turned to grab the food and set it on the low table in the middle of the room.

Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the sleep still clinging to him, Naruto made his way to the food, sitting down on the floor in front of Sasuke. Giving thanks for the food they begin eating the Italian pasta Sasuke had brought with him. It was no Ichiraku ramen but it was still delicious and the blonde made sure to eat his entire portion because who knew when Sasuke would treat him again.

After finishing, Naruto helped Sasuke tidy up before they began on their homework silently or as silently as the blonde could be. It wasn't until the raven had threatened him upon the first fifteen minutes of the blonde complaining that said blonde had finally shut up and quietly did his work. Another half hour had gone by when the youth interrupted the silence in the room, asking Sasuke for help with his math homework. The minutes went on like that until they had finished all their homework except the one assigned by their new sensei.

"We will take turns reading, so pay attention and don't fall asleep, understand dobe?" Sasuke warned.

"Hai, hai. I got it, I got it." Naruto said dismissing him with one hand while getting comfortable on the couch and opening the book to the first chapter.

"Why don't you go ahead and start then," the raven suggested. Nodding Naruto started; he read the first few pages until Sasuke took over.

And just like that, during the rest of the night, the two friends/rivals spend it going back and forth reading between the two until they finished all the assigned chapters with Sasuke doing his best to explain to Naruto whenever he didn't understand a word or what the author was trying to transmit.

Finally done they closed their books, got their school work packed inside their bags along with their books and school materials, and started getting ready for bed as it was past eleven o'clock.

While Sasuke was busy getting comfortable under the covers of his bed, he heard the blonde making a sound to get his attention. Not looking his way, Sasuke sighed before finally responding, "what is it dobe?"

"...Nee Sasuke, can I sleep in the bed with you?" Naruto asked uncertain.

"No, sleep on the couch." Sasuke refused.

"But your bed is so comfy, and soft, and it's definitely big enough for two, heck even three people could fit in your bed." Naruto insisted, not giving up.

"No"

"Tch, you're so mean" the blonde pouted.

"Hm. Need I remind you who bought you food, helped you with homework, lend you clothes, and is letting you sleep in my room when I have no need to do so?" He remarked laying on his side, eyes closed not looking at the blonde.

Hearing more whining, Sasuke sighed, relenting. The blonde could be so persistent sometimes and he did not have the patience or the energy to refute him. "Fine, whatever. Do whatever you want. I'm too tired to argue with you any more than this."

Smiling victoriously, Naruto walked around the side of the bed that wasn't occupied. Getting comfortable on his back, he let a satisfied and contented sigh leave his lips. Sasuke was so lucky to sleep like this every night; it was like sleeping on a cloud. His bed was better than his own bed at home which wasn't saying much since he had bought the cheapest one he could find which also meant the hardest.

"Thanks, Sasuke... you know, for everything." The blonde quietly uttered, a soft smile on his lips for which Sasuke, after a few seconds of silence responded with his favorite nonverbal response; "Hm." A soft, small smile also graced his lips knowing the blonde wouldn't see as he was turned away from him. "...Good night, dobe."

Chuckling, "good night bastard."

Non-surprisingly the duo, then after, fell into the world of sleep; sleeping soundly for the entirety of the night and only waking after Sasuke's alarm went off, rousing the two soundlessly sleeping figures on the bed from their dreams.

Bringing an arm up to silence the noise, Sasuke felt a weight on his legs. Turning to see what it was, he shook the blonde who'd fallen back to sleep. "Oi dobe, get your legs off me." Sasuke huskily hissed.

"Hmm...so..ry...asu...ke" the blonde mumbled, moving his legs from around Sasuke's own.

Now free, Sasuke got up from the bed, made his way towards his bathroom where he proceeded to shower after relieving himself and brushed his teeth. Moments later he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist while using a smaller one to dry his hair and made his way towards his sleeping friend, waking him.

Still dazed with sleep, Naruto yawned stretching his body to rid himself of the drowsiness. Getting up, the blonde caught a glimpse of the raven. Uttering a sleepy "good morning" he headed towards the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and started getting ready for another day of school.

After the door to the bathroom had closed, Sasuke proceeded getting dressed. Once donning his white school dress pants and black shirt which he left wide open, he searched for a pair of underwear Naruto could wear, leaving them inside the bathroom along with a fresh new towel. In that instant, Sasuke heard the shower turned off which he let the blonde know his toothbrush was right on top of the towel and underwear for him to use. That said he exited, leaving the blonde to his privacy. Outside he finished getting dressed and made sure he had everything he needed for school.

It was by that time, Naruto exited out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair. Instantly noticing Sasuke was all dressed and ready to go, Naruto quickly got himself dressed, leaving his school suit jacket for last as he finished toweling his wet blonde locks.

Once the two were ready to head out, they made their way towards the cafeteria all the while idly chattering.

"Ahh…I slept like a baby", crossing his arms behind his head, "not only did I get to sleep an hour more than usual but your bed was heavenly soft. I feel rejuvenated." Naruto had forgone butting up his suit jacket like always, leaving the first two buttons of his shirt open, and tie hanging low around his neck as was his style.

"I bet you did," Sasuke remarked dryly, giving him a sideways glance. "Well, I guess you've learned to sleep more soundly and not move around so much compared to before." He remembered the last club competition they had gone to participate. The club members had to spend an overnight at an inn where Sasuke had roomed with said youth. He had barely slept that night thanks to the blonde's loud snoring and hectic movements while sleeping.

Turning to his best friend, the blonde gave him a sheepish smile, "yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hm." As they finally entered the cafeteria the raven turned to the blonde, "go wait outside. I'll bring our breakfast."

Mesmerized, sparkly blue eyes stared at the raven youth before him. Wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto happily exclaimed, "Sasuke! You're the best!"

"Hm, take your hands off me if you don't want me changing my mind" he ordered.

"Hai hai, don't be so grumpy so early in the morning." Taking his arm around the other after receiving a glare in turn though without the usual force behind it, Naruto walked off while Sasuke made his way in the other direction.

As the blue-eyed youth made his way to the outside sitting area, he noticed Kiba was already sitting on one of the tables with Shino. Making his way towards them he heard a cat whistle coming from said dog lover as he got closer, then followed by a wolfish smirk: "Hey lover boy, I saw you with Sasuke just now. You two look very cozy just then. You don't have to hide your relationship you know. I could care less about your sexual inclinations." He joked.

Naruto, coming around Kiba, smacked him as hard as he could upside the head earning him a loud-pain-feel groan. "Oi! That fucking hurt, you shit head!"

Even after a week since the incident Kiba still made jokes about them. That is why, with a satisfied smirk gracing his lips, Naruto happily sat down. "You deserved it."

Following that comment, the bickering commenced with Naruto stopping mid-insult after spotting Sasuke coming their way with breakfast in hand. And as they ate, they idly chatted and joked some more before getting up to go to class.

* * *

The day progressed listening to lectures on subjects such as science, math, Japanese, and as the end of Business class came to a close for the day, a number of students mingled in the halls and classrooms as the ten-minute break that was given on each consecutive class was taken full advantage of.

"Arg...that was so boring!" the blonde complained. He and his companion had decided to get out of the stuffy room to get a snack from the bending machine, and were presently, in the hallway by the window, their backs to their classroom. They watch from the third floor out to the garden wishing they could be outside playing. It was a beautiful day to be outdoors after all.

"Tell me about it" Kiba and him were so alike in what they liked or didn't like sometimes. Not to mention they liked to pull pranks whenever they could; living life to the fullest with a sprinkle of excitement and fun. Granted, they had often gotten into trouble with the principal but had gotten away with a warning and sometimes with a light punishment.

Old man Sarutobi had a soft spot for the bundle of energy, not that he didn't have a soft spot for all his students but somehow the blonde was special. For some reason, he had gained the love and trust of the old man by being himself, including his foolishness. Whenever he was down and if Ji-ji, as he likes to call him, was around, he always tries to cheer him somehow. He was like everyone's gentle, big-hearted grandfather.

In addition, he knew of the blonde's circumstances and tried to help the best he could, all within his limits of course yet not always finding it easy for the blonde had a track record of mischiefs. Nevertheless, sometimes Sarutobi granted the blonde permission to stay at the dorms with one of his friends, that being Sasuke most of the time; something that was prohibited of all the residents staying in the dorms to bring people into their rooms. For one thing, the dorms were for those that had paid the full school tuition, and the ones living there could only have their assigned roommates in their dorms. No one else was to enter their dorms after curfew.

Overall, the dormitories were divided into good size houses; big enough for the students living there to have their own spacious rooms. Each 'house' was designed to accommodate four to five roommates, each of course with their own rooms. The only things they share were the living room space and the bathrooms.

In spite of that, provided the blonde behave, stood out of trouble, and was discreet not letting teachers and students alike find out about his presence at Sasuke's dorm, old man Hiruzen would look the other way. Likewise, given the fact that Sasuke didn't have a roommate –had chosen a slightly smaller room for a single person for the sole fact that he didn't want to room with anyone –it was easier to sneak into his room.

"I really hope next class goes by fast" Kiba then commented while eating his cookies.

"Not only that but hopefully we don't get assign too much homework. Better yet, if we don't get any homework." Naruto said wistfully.

Sensing a presence behind him, blue eyes turned towards the unknown figure, coming face to face with pale green eyes which had dark circles around them, short spiky red hair with a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Offering a smile, Naruto greeted. "Hey, Gaara."

Said redhead nodded in Naruto's direction, standing next to him by the open window overlooking the trees. "Hello Naruto, Kiba" Gaara greeted. His tone deep yet calm.

Gaara had gained such a reputation that people knew not to mess with him for he could be vicious in a fight. He had been withdrawn and silent for those that didn't interest him. Often disregarding them and their feelings and threatening them when they became too annoying. Not knowing any better, he had learned from a young age to be like that because of his lifestyle and environment. Although he had changed from his early years after meeting Naruto when said youth had intervened in a fight barely defeating him; teaching him with few words the importance of friendships and bonds.

Both had later been sent to the hospital after the damage they'd inflicted on one another. After that memorable day, however, it was safe to say Naruto had become his closest friend since then.

It wasn't easy, hardly so –taking time, patience, commitment, and motivation but he had tried to change his relationships with those around him including his siblings and had come a long way all thanks to Naruto and his bright disposition of trusting and befriending anyone he came in contact with.

After a few years of hard work, Gaara had become the president of his father multimillionaire business at the young age of sixteen. Of course, he was expected to finish his schooling first and had people overlooking the business until he could work fulltime at his company, however, in his free time he made sure to learn his business making decisions along the way –after being approved by his supervisors –that he felt would bring prosperity not only to his business but the employees at the company and their families.

"Yo Gaara, how's it going?" Kiba greeted brightly.

"Good," he offered, feeling as the wind rustled his hair, "just needed a breath of fresh air."

"Tell me about it. We just had Business and its boring as hell. I don't how you do it." The blonde remarked sighing at the same time Kiba did and receiving a sideways glance from the redhead, a glint of hidden amusement in his intense pale green eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more enjoying the breeze that came thru the open window; "it feels so good." Both Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"It does," Gaara agreed quietly. Nevertheless, after a few seconds of just staring out at the open view meanwhile sharing a companionable and peaceful silence between friends, Gaara decided to break the peaceful quiet; "I should be going back now."

Stretching his arms up in the air, Naruto swung one around the redhead's shoulders; "yeah, but don't forget you owe me ramen." Naruto reminded getting an amused nod from the redhead. "I guess we should go back too," he said addressing Kiba.

"But well, at least I got to see you again..." Letting go of Gaara, Naruto started towards his class, Kiba right beside him, "...see ya."

Gaara watched them leave, an almost imperceptible smile gracing his features before turning and making his way towards his own class before the bell rang.

* * *

After everyone had taken their seats the class sat waiting for their literature teacher. Minutes ticked by and they began asking amongst themselves what could possibly be holding back their sensei; it was passed the time class normally started.

"Maybe something happened to Kakashi-sensei" someone suggested.

"Did he get into an accident?" someone else asked.

"Who knows. I doubt it though. We would have known by now if that were the case... Maybe he got lost."

"What if he got in trouble and is with the principal?"

Another girl then wondered, "Why would he get in trouble?" for which the one who uttered the question shrugged his shoulders.

Correspondingly, suggestions were thrown into the mix becoming more and more serious. Naruto at one point left his seat and made his way to the window close to Shikamaru's desk. Deciding to take part in the discussion he voiced his own intelligent suggestion: "Or it could be, he's in the toilet with very bad diarrhea."

That got mix reactions. On one hand, the vast majority of the girls looked at him with disgust, while for the most part, some guys considered it; some even laughed their asses off like in the case of Kiba. Others like Shikamaru and Sasuke sat uninterested in the discussion altogether. Yet, after fifteen minutes had passed and still no signs of their sensei, Naruto suddenly brighten up coming up with an idea. With boredom almost taking over, his prankster side reared its ugly head wanting to teach his teacher a lesson on tardiness. It didn't matter what reasons the other had the fact was their sensei was still late... and, well, he wanted to have some fun.

Shikamaru, noticing the blonde's mischievous smile, knew he was up to something. "What a drag." If possible, Naruto's smile widened even more; looking like a wicked fox while glancing Shikamaru's way knowingly, having heard the lazy genius.

"Oi Kiba, come here. Help me out a bit." The mentioned teen made his way towards the blonde who'd strode to the front of the class. He knew his friend had something plan and he was all for it.

Sasuke watched the blonde as he had that look on his face. He'd known Naruto long enough to know he was up to something. Even though the blonde had calmed down some with his pranks and getting into trouble, all their friends by now knew of the blonde's true nature –a prankster at heart. And Kiba, similar to the blonde, loved having fun and so helped him in most of his pranks.

"Naruto! What are you doing!? You're going to get yourself in trouble!" Sakura berated though inside she was waiting to see what the blonde would pull. She was after all, tired of waiting. _'He deserves it anyway. What kind of teacher arrives late! Do it Naruto! Teach him a lesson!'_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Relax Sakura-chan, I've got this" the blonde replied. Walking towards the door and placing the eraser he'd grabbed from the chalkboard on top of the door thus when it opened it would land directly on top of the person opening it.

Naruto, with the help of Kiba, filled the eraser with a lot of chalk dust and a sprinkle of irritating powder Kiba still had with him from one of their past mischiefs. Examining their work, he shrugged. It wasn't a big prank but it would do.

Walking back towards his desk just as Kiba did the same, Naruto sat giggling childishly imagining the scene playing out.

"Hm, dobe." Sasuke whispered next to him shaking his head in disapproval. Ignoring him, Naruto giggled some more remembering the amount of irritant –just like their sensei –powder he had placed on the eraser. It was enough to make the man itch for a while.

After a few more minutes the class suddenly grew quiet hearing the sound of the door slowly being opened. They watched as the figure completely walked in, and hold and behold falling on his head was the innocent looking eraser. They watched as the man started coughing all the while trying to dissipate the dust with his hand.

Taking a few more steps into the classroom, Kakashi tried opening his eye but found he couldn't. Clearing his face of the powder until finally succeeding some, Kakashi opened his single eye. Examining his students thru a red puffy, blurry eye he noted some were looking bored out of their minds, others not portraying interest at their surroundings, while the vast majority looked constipated trying to hold in their laughter.

"Maa, I suppose that was funny. Why don't you all laugh, come on." No one made a sound. Looking relatively unaffected given his state, there was, however, an undertone in his demeanor and voice that let them know not to provoke him. "Well, I can pretty much guess who's the perpetrator, but, why not let one of you tell me instead. Hm?" He suggested, scanning the room and seeing the frightened expressions on some of the faces. No one said anything still. They didn't even move.

"Well, that is quite admirable and commendable to want to protect your friends." Taking on a thoughtful expression he continued, "maa, I guess I can assign more homework. After all, it seems some of you have too much time on your hands."

Kakashi watched thru his pain as some almost caved in, not wanting to get punished as well. However, still, no one said anything. He had to give them credit; their loyalty was admirable.

As he continued to scrutinize the room, his gaze landed upon defiant deep-blue eyes, tinged with a glint of mischief. Not taking his gaze from him; "But I suppose I can let this one pass since I doubt it will happen again," he uttered, voice low.

Breaking the momentary eye-contact, Kakashi moved towards his desk, sat down and began his lecture all the while maintaining his visible eye closed from the pain and resisting the urge to scratch himself for most of the hour.

After what felt like an eternity to some, the bell signaling the end of class rang throughout the school. Silently, Kakashi watched as the students rose from their seats getting ready to leave. Just before a particular teen was almost out the door however, Kakashi called out to him from his desk.

Turning back to look at his sensei, Naruto suddenly came down from his happy mood. A feeling of dread overtook his insides although he did his best not to let it show otherwise. Looking towards his friends, he noted they had different expressions on their faces, the most prominent one being; worry. Waving them goodbye after telling them he would see them in a bit, he closed the door behind him once everyone left.

"Yes?" the blonde asked turning toward his sensei; not even a single emotion visible in his single eye.

Meanwhile, Kakashi kept his eye closed not even opening it as Naruto exchanged words with his friends. However, as the youth stood before him, Kakashi glanced at the youth, acknowledging him, only to closed it again before he tried again. His eye, still puffy, had become an irritating red.

Naruto wanted so much to laugh but he held it in, not sure if he was found out or not.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked evenly, noting how the teen tensed slightly; unconsciously. The older man's demeanor had not changed, rather, he still looked the epitome of aloof and disinterest as hours before, appearing as if nothing was wrong.

 _'_ _He knows'_

"Hm? No, nothing that I can think of..." Naruto said as evenly as possible trying to look innocent. "...well thinking about it; you seem in pain. You should probably go and wash your face." He tried as an afterthought.

Kakashi fixed the blonde with an intense stare making the blonde uncomfortable. However, after a minute of silently scrutinizing the other, he finally remarked; "Is that so? ...I see"

 _'No you don't'_ the blonde reflected amused even given the circumstances. "You may go now," Kakashi said, dismissing him.

Naruto blinked. That's it?... He was thoroughly confused, to say the least. The exchange had gone easier than he thought it would.

Nevertheless, not turning back to look behind him, Naruto decided not to hang around more than he had to especially if Kakashi-sensei decided to change his mind and actually punish him. He quickly walked out of the room and through the hallways until reaching the cafeteria where he paid for his lunch and made his way outside towards his friends.

"Hey dickless, how did it go?" Sai was the first to ask having seen him coming their way followed by Chouji already on his fourth plate of meat; "Did Kakashi-sensei find out it was you?"

The blonde sat, sitting next to Sakura, and started eating his tuna sandwich. "It went better than I expected. It seems like he knows I was the one behind it, but he didn't say or do anything about it." He responded.

"What do you mean?" This time it was Sakura that asked looking concerned and confused at the same time.

Naruto went on to explain what had transpired in the classroom. After retelling them what happened, he shrugged and continued eating his lunch.

"Oi Naruto, are you sure that was it..." Kiba said worriedly. "Are you sure there wasn't more to it? Did he suspect me as well? You're not lying are you?" he insisted.

"Oi dog breath! Shut it! Why would I lie?" Naruto blurted annoyed.

"Well think about it, baka! Normally, you would have been either shouted at, punished, send to the principal's office, or _something_. Don't you think it's weird he just let you go off like that even knowing it was you who pulled the prank? Of course, I'm not saying I didn't take part in it, but the mastermind is you... So, he let you go like that, not even a warning!?"

"That's what I said didn't I?" Naruto countered irritably. Stupid Kiba and his rationalization! He knew his friend was right. He was starting to grow worriedly anxious though he tried to hide it.

"Be careful Naruto. Kiba's right, it's weird. We don't know Kakashi-sensei that well to know what he'll do" was Sakura's concerned voice.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru simply stated, going back to cloud watching having already finished eating his lunch.

Losing interest in the whole matter, Sasuke merely remarked with a simple; "Dobe."

 _'Shit! Instead of feeling encouraged, I feel doomed'_ the blonde thought depressed.

* * *

Changing into their gym clothes, the teens found themselves outside walking towards their expectant physical education teacher. Just barely getting a glimpse of silver hair walking away in the distance waving goodbye to their enthusiastic sensei, book in hand, Naruto thought nothing of it. Instead, he patiently listened as Guy-sensei announced what they would be doing for today. And as they got ready to do five laps around the school, Naruto forgot his worries and took off running.

Finishing his last lap, Naruto sat down on the ground, stretching, getting ready to do a hundred push-ups and the other exercises Guy had in store for them when suddenly noticing a shadow over him, he looked up seeing it was Guy. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing? You're supposed to run twenty-five laps around the school, didn't I tell you?" Guy asked, full of energy.

The blonde gaped utterly shocked until finally finding his voice again; "No, you forgot to mention that. And why the hell are you making me run more laps around the school!?" The blonde exclaimed flabbergasted. What the hell?

Guy, bringing a hand and placing it on top of the blonde's shoulder had a blinding smile pasted on his face. "You don't have to be shy, Naruto-kun. I will be more than happy to help you in your quest."

"What the hell are you talking about, Bushier Brow-sensei!?" the blonde asked confused and annoyed, slapping the man's hand away.

"It's alright" the latter eagerly continued not deter in the least. "Kakashi has informed me of your wish to build your stamina and become stronger and faster yet you were uncertain how to go about asking me. But..." he paused, striking his good guy pose, "...not to worry for I will help you achieve your youthful aspirations." Happy tears could be seen streaming down his face, "I'm so proud to have another student so eager to live their springtime of youth to the fullest." He exclaimed happily.

Naruto could do nothing but gape yet again as he listened to the man clad in green. Kakashi. It was Kakashi-sensei who planned this. _'Shi~t! I shouldn't have thought I would get out of it unharmed'_

"N-no Bushier Brow-sensei…" he stuttered overcome with dread "…y-you're wrong. I think there's a misunderstanding."

"Nonsense! Now here, I had this especially prepared for you." Guy said, not listening to the blonde's protests taking it as him just being shy, and handing him a pair of orange leg warmers.

Taking them begrudgingly Naruto almost fell to the ground. Looking them over, he realized they were weights. _'I'm doomed'_. The teen urgently tried to reason with the man, completely and utterly horrified by the turn of events. "Will you listen Bushier Brow-sensei! You're wrong. I never said that!" he insisted desperately trying to get the other to listen but to no avail.

"Now, now don't be shy" Guy encouraged brightly completely blind to the blonde's desperate look overtaking his features.

"I'm not being shy!" Naruto cried somehow irked by the other.

"Go on now, put them on" Guy motioned, ignoring him. "I'm so happy I could cry!" he blurted not long after more tears ran down his face.

Sighing in defeat, the blonde proceeded to put them on watching closely as Guy made his way towards Kiba. By Kiba's expression, he seemed to be given the same punishment as him but without the leg warmers. Catching the brunette's gaze they stare at each other. The same thought crossing through them; _'Fuck, we're screwed'_

Sprinting, they began running their laps around the school. After the ninth lap, however, Naruto collapsed on the floor wheezing and puffing uncontrollably. Kiba had gone on ahead and was probably on the other side of the school. As the blonde got up attempting to keep going, he suddenly noticed a figure leaning against a tree a few feet away from him that he was sure wasn't there at the beginning.

The figure, looking up from his book, brought a hand up as greeting; "Yo! I see you're having fun" he pleasantly observed though his voice came out in his usual baritone voice; sounding less than animated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into the iciest glare he could conjure in his state of near death and wobbled his way towards the infuriating man all the while cursing under his breath. "Fucking..." he wheezed with some difficulty pass dry lips "psychotic... _huff_... perverted... _pant_... teacher!" He coughed before forcing the words out. "Shit!... If it weren't... _gasp_ ... for these fucking weights!" He rasped out.

"Ohh I'm sorry I couldn't hear that. What was that you were saying?" Kakashi drawl out. The boredom just seemingly pasted and oozing out of every pore in his body. He'd gotten rid of the powder on his face, eye, and clothes and now looked good as new. The slight puffiness around his eye was still present, however, it was getting better by the hour.

"You should probably continue running your laps. I don't think Guy will be happy if he saw you taking a break, not to mention if you aren't able to finish your laps around the school." He paused for added measures, "I can already see him crying from disappointment." Kakashi finished. A glint in his eye that the blonde recognized as payback.

"Shut up, asshole" Naruto got out between pants, sitting by the roots of the tree and resting against it.

"Maa, maa is that any way to talk to a teacher, Naruto?" Kakashi responded with a general level of amusement.

"You are no teacher" Naruto countered meanwhile trying to get his breathing under control.

Highly entertained now, Kakashi watched the blonde eyeing the half-empty bottle of water on the other hand not occupying the book. "What is it? Are you thirsty?"

The blonde nodded. Knowing he was at his limits, Naruto turned to the silver-haired sensei finally relenting. "Fine, you win. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it and I won't do it again. I promise. Just please, go and talk to Bushier Brow-sensei. I can't do this anymore!"

"Hm? Sorry for what? Did you do something you weren't supposed to?" Kakashi innocently asked, nonchalantly turning a page from his Icha Icha book.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm not sure I do. Care to elaborate?"

"You know it was me who pulled the prank and that Kiba was my accomplice. Although I don't know how you figured that out and now you're punishing us for it" he affirmed, aggravated with the man. It was obvious Kakashi-sensei was toying with him.

After a minute of silence passed between them, Kakashi, sure that the blonde had learned his lesson pushed off from the tree. Now standing straight he glanced at the miserable youth and chuckled merrily. Before leaving, however, he threw him the bottle of water calling over his shoulder "wait for Kiba then go back to class."

Disappearing from the blonde's sight, Naruto hoped he'd gone to convince Guy-sensei. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Naruto finally saw Kiba in the distance. He called out to him after he was near enough "Kiba! Come on, let's go back."

Dropping next to his partner in crime, Kiba tried catching his breath first. "W-wh... _pant_... what are y-you...tal-talking... about... _more panting_... "I hav-...en't fin..ished y-yet"

"What are you saying? You look like your dying. You probably can't even stand up. Anyway, I spoke with Kakashi-sensei and he said to go back to class." The blonde looked at his companion's appearance; he was just as dirty and bathed of sweat as he was.

"I-is...that...s-so"

Giving the brunette a few more minutes to catch his breath, Naruto stood up almost falling back on the ground in the process –his legs felt like jelly, and helped his friend who was having difficulty standing as well.

"He's a fucking demon!" Kiba complained for which the blonde agreed wholeheartedly.

Starting their way back to class leaning against each other for support, they were glad their sadistic new sensei had indeed spoken with the eccentric PE sensei for Guy welcomed them back with a sheepish smile on his face. Not even wanting to know what he'd talked about with the silver hair bastard the two lay on the ground for the rest of the class.

 _'I need a shower'_ went through both their minds.

* * *

After club activities were over, the blonde was found riding home not stopping for a minute. He wanted to go home and sleep the night away. Beyond exhausted but glad he'd finally reached home, his legs barely supported his weight as he made his trip up the stairs. Opening his door, the tired teen was in the process of taking off his shoes when he came to a sudden stop.

 _'What the...'_ There, near his shoes, a pair of sandals –that shouldn't be there –lay innocently staring at him. Having an idea who it belonged to because really, there was only one person who would enter uninvited, Naruto walked deeper inside his small apartment and sure enough, there his godfather was looking through his fridge.

He was happy to see the man yet at the same time his eccentric guardian could be such a handful, and he just didn't have the energy to spend on the man. "Ero-Sennin. What are you doing here?"

Said mentioned, tall man with waist-length, white spiky hair –stood from his bend position after hearing the other's voice. "Oi Naruto, why don't you have anything in the fridge. I'm hungry." He muttered a bit disgruntled looking over the blonde leaning against the opposite wall appearing good as dead.

Crossing his arms across his chest, a noticeable twitch present on his brow, he looked royally annoyed. This was the last thing he needed. "Is that the first thing you should say after not seeing your grandson for who knows how long?! If you're hungry then go and get something to eat. You have enough money as it is." Naruto paused, growing more irritated by the second as he watched the other sprawled on his bed, laying on his side while facing the blonde, his right leg bend; "When did you get here anyway?"

"Oi brat, you shouldn't talk to your seniors like that," the other reprimanded. Then, curious, "what happened to you?" he asked.

He sighed "long day," not wanting to get into details.

Deciding not to pry, Jiraya asked in his usual boisterous manner, a big grin adorning the lower half of his face; "well anyway, why don't you prepare something to eat, huh?"

"Answer the damn question, you perverted old man." The blonde cried out hearing a sigh leave the man's lips. The blonde vaguely heard the other mumbling about how school wasn't doing much to improve his vocabulary and attitude for which the youth smartly decided to ignore.

"I stopped by yesterday evening but you didn't come home." Then with a perverted leer, he continued, "...were you spending the night with a young beautiful girl? Has my hobbies finally rubbed off on you, hm?" he wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully letting out a mirthful laugh.

Moving away from the wall, Naruto made his way to the cupboards. Grabbing two cups of instant ramen, he boiled some water then waited for the three minutes it took for the noodles to warm. "Of course not pervert! I'm not you. I stayed the night at Sasuke's" he refuted, irked by the old hentai who still had the tendency to peek at women whenever he had the chance... Well, Naruto figured, if he had not gotten rid of such hobbies while he was young there's no way he was going to do it now that the years have piled.

"Oh I see, you swing that way. Well if that's what you prefer I suppose that's f-" he was interrupted by a wooden spoon landing squarely and painfully in the middle of his face. Massaging his face, Jiraya turned his gaze towards the riled up, angered looking blonde. Hiding his smirk, "that hurt you know! I'm just saying that it's okay if that's what you prefer, although I do prefer a woman's body, but hey, everyone has different tastes."

The blonde, if it was possible grew even redder in the face; smoke could almost be seen coming out of his ears. Nostrils flaring, "I am not into guys, Ero-Sennin! And if you don't shut up and stop trying to make things up I'll tell Tsunade-baachan you went into her room and peeked at her undergarments while she was in the shower bathing the last time we went to visit her!" he raged.

Jiraya, having enough fun messing with the youth, decided it would be smart to drop the topic of discussion. He knew his godson could be an evil little shit when he wanted to. And well, if he continued to mess with said evil little shit, he wouldn't put it past him to do what he threatened to do. He wanted to live a little longer instead of being plummeted to the ground by Tsunade until he was dead. Granted it'd almost happened many years ago when they were young... Grimacing just remembering, Jiraya decided once was enough, he didn't need another incident like that.

Naruto, having calmed down after a few minutes of silence, watched his godfather sulking in the corner. Walking towards the older man, he sat next to him. "Anyway, how long are you staying for?" the blonde asked, handing him a cup of ramen for which the other took reluctantly.

"Why? Do you want me gone so badly?" the other continued to sulk.

Sighing; "that's not what I meant and you know it. Whenever you come you always stay for a bit and then leave for an unlimited amount of time. It's been months, almost a year since the last time I saw you." Naruto said softly. By the end of his sentence he'd grown a little sad truly having missed his only family, and so, doing his best to hide it from the man beside him, he began eating.

Jiraya watched the youth from the corner of his eyes, allowing a small smile grace his lips. He ruffled the bright sunny locks tenderly; "Yeah. I'll be staying here for a little while, probably for two weeks."

Having stopped eating, Naruto turned wide surprised blue eyes at his white-haired guardian. That was the most his godfather had stayed. "That's new. Why so long? You rarely, if ever, stay that long?"

"I have some business I have to take care of before I leave," he supplied, cryptically. An unreadable look crossed his face for only an instant and then it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Naruto thinking he'd imagined it didn't pay it another thought. Looking at the cup of ramen in his hands, he resumed eating along with his godfather.

After they'd finished eating, Naruto had gone to take a bath while Jiraya stayed in the room. The youth thinking that his godfather had already left and gone to a hotel was surprised to see him still in his apartment when he got out of the bathroom. "Oi Ero-Sennin, isn't it about time you leave?" he wondered.

Stopping what he was doing –which happened to be looking through the blonde's belongings for any naughty magazines –turned to the youth. "What do you mean?"

Pulling his pajama pants around his waist, Naruto replied evenly while drying his hair with a towel; "well you're staying at a hotel aren't you?"

"Of course not, I'm staying here with you" he stated as if it was obvious.

Displease with how everything was turning out, "and why is that? I don't have enough room for you to stay."

"So mean Naruto! Are you kicking your poor guardian out in the middle of the night? Is that what I've taught you?" He asked dramatically, feigning disappointment and sadness.

"Bullshit! Who's poor, huh? The only poor one here is me! You, on the other hand, have enough money to spend however you please! Yet, you take money from a young, poor, high school student to spend on alcohol and women whenever you're around! I'm telling you right now; don't even think about taking my money!" The blonde blurted annoyed, pointing a finger at his guardian. Really, he was too much. "And will you stop looking through my stuff!"

"Maa, minor details," Jiraya said, raising his hand dismissively. "Anyway, I'll be taking the bed."

The blonde was ready to kill the insufferable man. Though, sighing, he knew he lost. Besides, he was so tired from the days' events that he was ready to just fall on his feet. Getting the futon out from the closet, Naruto prepared his temporary bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Before he completely succumbed to sleep however, he whispered a sleepy "good night Ero-sennin" after, he knew nothing of the world around him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The next chapter will probably take a bit longer to update, though I have already started on it. So hopefully it won't be long till next update but I make no promises :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy. But before that, I would like to thank those who encouraged me in their reviews and everyone who has liked the story so far.**

 **...With any further ado here it is:**

* * *

As time passed with days blending into nights, and nights giving way to mornings; classes ran smoothly –or as smooth as it could with the eccentric and very much distinct individuals of all ages that resided and attended the unique school known as Konoha.

Discussions and planning for the school festival had begun, seeing that it would be held in weeks to come, the excited air was nothing but tangible. This caused the atmosphere round the school to be livelier than usual. Talk of what each class would be doing, and who'll the students would bring could be heard going around each division. All in all, the electrified energy was palpable at every corner of the school.

In light of that, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his guardian would be attending. It would be something he'd have to ask Ero-sennin since he knew he would be leaving soon enough.

As for said guardian, he would drop by every other night at the apartment and spend the night. They would have dinner together, while every time Jiraya bribed the youth into helping him write his next book for which Naruto did reluctantly. Before long, almost two weeks had passed. Naruto and Sasuke would still bicker at school while at home every time Jiraya came over the bickering would still continue. Nevertheless, Naruto found it fun to some extent even if Jiraya always found a way to anger him –for which said man undoubtedly took great joy in. But he was glad he got to spend some bonding time with the pervert regardless since it had been a while he'd actually seen him.

After arriving home from work, as it was late Friday night, Naruto got ready for bed when Jiraya came through the door smelling of alcohol, all the while wearing a stupid grin on his face. "I see you went out to have some fun," Naruto remarked dryly watching as Ero-sennin's grin got bigger as a response.

Jiraya made his way to the bed leaving his kimono on to sleep in. He never brought a change of clothes with him to leave at the blonde's apartment. Naruto suspected the other had a bag full of clothes in his car that he changed into every day for which he was thankful for. At least he didn't have to do more laundry than necessary, not that he didn't already have a pile of dirty clothes waiting to be washed.

"Naruto, take the weekend off," Jiraya announced somewhat sober, getting comfortable on the small bed.

Confused at first, Naruto sat up from his futon. He'd made a habit of laying the futon out every night and sleeping on it even when his godfather didn't show up just in case the old man suddenly decided to drop by, thus he could sleep on the bed without waking him in the middle of the night. Turning his attention to the man Naruto's expression gradually changed into one of displeasure. "And why would I do that? Even if you tell me that I have to work. I do have bills to pay you know."

"It's fine, forget about them. You can work as hard as you want once I leave." Jiraya suggested raising a hand dismissingly while lying on his back, closing his eyes as he spoke. His eyes suddenly flew open, however, when a pillow landed on his face then, on his chest hitting him quite hard with the force Naruto was applying behind it. "Oi! Brat! Stop it!" He yelled between coughs.

"I'll stop when you stop spouting nonsense," Naruto growled annoyed. Seriously his guardian was too much. Nothing good ever came out of his mouth once he opens it. He could be such an asshole sometimes. It was like he was surrounded by assholes and pricks everywhere he went.

"Oi brat! I said stop it!" Naruto ignored him hitting him a few more times with the pillow before finally calming down. He sat back on his futon having pulled himself up to better hit the man.

"Damn brat" Jiraya mumbled underneath his breath after getting his breathing under control. He was now wide awake just staring at the ceiling contemplatively. "I'll leave enough money for the two days you take off work, plus a little extra as long as you spend those days with me. Sound good?"

Surprised, Naruto watched him wearily processing the words. He was confused, to say the least. Normally his stingy guardian wouldn't do something like that which made him think something was up.

 _'Is Ero-Sennin sick? After all, he's not young anymore. Maybe he's dying.'_ Naruto delved deeper in thought thinking of possible things that could be wrong with his guardian, and staring at the older man intently, he didn't look particularly sick if anything he appeared just as healthy and eccentric as always. _'Maybe he's hiding his illness behind his goofy smile and perverted tendencies?'_

But then again if Naruto decided to accompany him wherever Ero-Sennin decided to go which most definitely wouldn't be to the blonde's taste, Naruto was sure he could find out what it could be, albeit at the expense of his patience. Not that he had any choice if he would be given money –the landlord would be asking for his money in a few days. Plus, he was worried for the old man and whatever was wrong with him. "Fine" he finally replied coming to a decision.

"Good," closing his eyes and getting comfortable on the bed once again, "now let me sleep, I'm tired." He yawned. "Good night," with that said he went right to sleep, however not before hearing the soft reply from his grandson.

"Good night, Ero-sennin"

Naruto stayed awake a while longer pondering. As he stared blankly at the darkened ceiling he slowly felt his eyes drooping close, his last thoughts being on the man laying on the bed just feet from him.

* * *

As the rays of sunlight hit his eyes, consciousness slowly started to creep to the surface gradually taking him away from the land of slumber though he tried clinging to it as much as possible. He heard his name being called, the voice sounding far away to his lethargic brain. "..to...ake up... already. We'll head out once you're ready."

Naruto, still more concerned about what he'd been dreaming, mumbled sleepily, "..hm...ra..men..." He went back to sleep, oblivious to the danger steadily nearing until it was too late.

"ACK!..." jolting awake alarmed –sleep now gone. "Shit! That hurt!" he sat up looking around until his eyes landed on the self-proclaimed super-pervert obviously responsible for waking him. Glaring at the offending object now in the man's hand; Jiraya had purposely slid his hand resulting in the alarm which was innocently sitting on the nightstand just a moment ago to toppled over, fall –almost as if in slow motion –hitting the youth squarely on the face.

"Oi! What's the big idea? Can't you wake someone up like a normal human being!?... Shit, that fucking hurt!" Naruto shouted massaging his forehead. It had been a good dream too. He was happily swimming in the land of ramen and this time no giant was trying to eat him along with the heavenly food that was ever created.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise," Jiraya said looking down at the blonde smug. He was glad his plan had worked out splendidly. He'd been ready to go and had even given the youth a few more minutes to sleep but now it was about time to start the day. After all, they had things to do. Henceforth, he'd changed into another short-shirt male kimono, this one a deep red which otherwise hung loose exposing his chest as he like donning it, and dark pants underneath. "Go on, get ready."

Disgruntled mumbling could still be heard coming from the blonde as he got up and continued massaging his wounded forehead. Walking towards the bathroom he grabbed a pair of clean underwear on his way. Once he came fresh out of the bathroom, Naruto strode back into the room looking around for a change of casual clothes to wear. Suddenly remembering needing to call the shop and let Miroku know he would be taking the weekend off, Naruto quickly dressed, grabbed his phone, and made the call.

The minutes following was spent explaining and appeasing the kind shop owner he was fine, and that no, he wasn't sick, nor was he in trouble before finally ending the call and following after his guardian already exiting the apartment.

Before long, Jiraya was driving them to a small breakfast shop as they had yet to eat and wherein both conversed about light topics but mostly busied themselves stuffing food into their mouths. As a result, having finished eating relatively fast they exited and walked the small distance to the car. Thereupon, as the morning dragged on Naruto spend the uneventful drive asking every five minutes where they were headed, resulting in Jiraya gripping the steering wheel so as not to give in to his violent desire to shut the blonde up.

"Nee, Ero-Sennin where are we going?" Naruto wondered for the umpteenth time that day, bored out of his mind and viewing the city through his closed window.

"You'll see once we get there" Jiraya replied for which the youth insisted; "that's no fun. I want to know now. What are we doing for the last two days?" hearing the same answer from the steadily exasperated man Naruto had no choice but to keep asking; "what brought this up? Are you feeling alright Ero-Sennin? Are you sick or something?" subtlety was not Naruto's strong point.

"Will you hush already!?" Jiraya finally exploded, not able to take more of the youth's questions. He wondered how he was going to handle the long drive without Naruto driving him completely insane. "Fine, we're going to visit Tsunade for the time being." Jiraya finally relented. "You haven't seen her in a while right?"

Naruto finally shutting up, pondered the thought. It was true, he hadn't seen the busty old woman for quite some time now. He wondered how she was doing.

As it stood, Tsunade was a close friend of Jiraya since their early childhood from what Ero-sennin had told him. The first time Naruto met her over two years ago he'd been mildly curious to their interaction and had asked Jiraya of his feelings for the old hag. The only answer he'd received had been a distant look accompanied by a small smile tinged with sadness. Admirably, even after all these years, Ero-Sennin's feelings held strong for the only women that'd ever captured his heart. Nevertheless, due to the old pervert's hobbies and Tsunade's own past, they remained as good friends.

Last he heard, she'd retired from the hospital she worked at –that being one of the best hospitals in the country. Surprisingly or not, she was known as the best surgeon in the country. Furthermore, though she retired, from time to time the respectable woman still gave her services on extreme cases where doctors had trouble figuring out the problem though she rarely, if ever, did any surgeries nowadays.

Naruto absently wondered, if maybe she had done surgery on her body to look younger because she did not resemble her age at all. He was sure women her age, even younger, would kill to look like her. That, he had no doubt of.

Finally, after the long journey, they came upon a small inn in the outskirts of town outside the city's limits. "Nee... Ero-Sennin what are we doing here? Didn't you say we're visiting the old hag?" Pausing, as if something dawn on him, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at his guardian; "you brought us here to peek at women, didn't you!? Don't involve me in your perverted hobbies, Ero-Sennin! Because of you, I was pulled in the line of fire when you got discovered peeking the last time you brought me to a hot spring. I still have nightmares you know!" The teen exclaimed angered.

"Relax. I heard Tsunade was staying here for a few days." Jiraya explained getting out the car. Walking ahead of the youth, morose mumbling could be heard coming from the older man, however. "Tch... Any guy would be happy to sacrifice himself for a chance to peek at women... You don't know what you're missing on..."

Naruto for his part decided to ignore the sulky man. Bringing his arms behind his head, he followed after his guardian as they walked inside and booked a room. "So what do we do now?..." Then as an afterthought, "by the way, you should've told me we would be staying here for the night. I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"It's fine. Let's go get something to eat first. Its way past lunchtime and I'm sure you're hungry too." Not long after he'd said that the blonde's stomach made a loud growling sound.

Finding a family restaurant up ahead close to the inn, they walked the small distance by foot. Entering, they walked deeper inside and just as they found an empty table, their sights landed upon a familiar woman with straight, shoulder-length pale blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails. Next to her, a short black hair woman sat speaking with her or from the looks of it, reprimanding her for the large consumption of sake.

As the two males neared, brown eyes glanced towards them; recognition flashing in their eyes upon landing on Jiraya then Naruto. "Jiraya, what are you doing here? And you brought the brat along?" she asked partly surprise but smiled invitingly nonetheless.

"Hey, baachan. Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?" Naruto asked taking one of the empty seats at their table followed by Jiraya.

"What did you say, brat? You better watch your tongue before I cut if off." Tsunade threatened before grabbing another cup of sake, drinking it in one go. She had a warning glint in her eyes as she regarded the youth... Honestly! She'd lost count how many times she'd told the twerp to stop calling her that and still he didn't listen.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Jiraya-sama" the woman sitting beside Tsunade greeted, trying to redirect the conversation to something more pleasant.

Looking towards her, both males greeted amiably. Ordering their food, the new arrivals began eating alongside the two females once their food showed up. Meanwhile, Naruto paid close attention while the adults' converse. His main focus mostly on Ero-Sennin. He was attentive for any sign of his guardian, whether conscious or unconsciously. For example, like if Jiraya said anything about his health or lack thereof, but unfortunately heard nothing interesting that could give him a clue. Somewhat disheartened, his ears suddenly perked up however after registering the course the conversation had taken.

"Old man Hiruzen is retiring from the school. He along with the others would like it if you could take his place." Jiraya announced.

Stopping in the middle of bringing food to his mouth Naruto interrupted his full attention on Jiraya. "Eh, as in Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

"Yeah" Jiraya answered.

Surprised, Naruto asked once more; "Ehh, so Ji-ji is retiring?"

Jiraya glanced at the blonde youth, "yes..." then turning his attention back to Tsunade he continued. "As I was saying, they want you back to take the position of school principal. They think you have the qualifications required for it." Adding before she had a chance to come up with an excuse concerning work, he supplied before she could refuse; "And of course they know you retired from your last job."

"Wait. You know Ji-ji?" Naruto interrupted yet again. Maybe he should've asked that first, after all, this was news to him. He hadn't known about them knowing each other. Could it be both Tsunade and Jiraya had attended the same school? Or was that unrelated? How _did_ they know the old man?

Turning to his godson once again Jiraya supplied a simple, "yeah," before turning his attention to his longtime friend waiting for her reply and watching as Tsunade opened her mouth to speak.

"No" She took another sip of her sake before continuing "...I refuse. You do it."

"Now, now Tsunade. You know as well as I do, I'm not qualified for that position..." It wasn't just that. It was the fact he had absolutely no interest in it.

As Naruto sat eating quietly listening to Jiraya and Tsunade arguing back and forth between who was more capable for the job he couldn't agree more with Ero-Sennin. Just imagining it was horrendous. He shook the thought away. The older man definitely wasn't cut out for the job. Ero-Sennin tended to disappear for his long travels. He would most likely also sexually harass the female teachers. Not to mention Naruto wouldn't put it past him to peek under the girls' skirts. Yeah. Not a good idea.

Deciding to help the man out in his own way, Naruto turned to his godfather sitting next to him. "Oi Ero-Sennin..." He paused, waiting until he gained the attention of said man who'd stopped in the middle of his argument with the stubborn medic after hearing his name called. "If she can't do it, then you shouldn't push her to do it." He ignored his guardian's incredulous look followed closely by the silent warning not to interfere.

Turning his attention towards the busty woman sitting with what could be considered as a condescending smirk directed at the white hair pervert, Naruto carried on. "You're right. We should be considerate of your decision, after all, you're _just_ an old hag who's getting _older_ by the second." He stated matter of fact-ly, watching the annoyed twitch on her brow slowly yet surely replacing the smirk.

Lowering his gaze to the food placed in front of him, Naruto played with it as he carried on. "...We should listen if you say you can't do it. We wouldn't want a hip or even your back to break by accident going up the stairs. I mean the school _is_ big, humongous even..." He goaded paying no heed to the dark aura steadily intensifying and rising in thickness by the second from across the table. Admittedly, Naruto could sense the killing intent oozing out of every pore from the busty woman. He highly doubted he was the only one who could sense it though.

As for the other two individuals, they sat absolutely tense, apprehensive to what could happen in a short amount of time. In fact, the table was dead silent except for the youth as he kept the one-sided conversation going. Even the people sitting nearest to them had grown quiet, sensing the tense atmosphere from their table.

" _Na-ru-to_ " Tsunade enunciated slowly, every syllable filled with so much murderous intent. Needless to say, the smirk was long gone by then. "The only bones waiting to break here are yours when I get my hands on your sorry ass." Tsunade hissed threateningly, breaking the cup of sake she'd been clenching tightly. With head lowered hiding her face the whole time, her body shook with suppressed fury. Lifting her head, Tsunade had the most murderous look on her red-angered face. A vain at the side of her temple could even be seen throbbing madly.

Thinking it wise, Naruto resumed eating just in case he had to run for his life and needed the energy. After all, the delicious food couldn't go to waste especially since he wasn't paying for it. That, however, did not mean he was done talking; far from it. He knew he was pushing Tsunade's buttons but until she cave and accepted the offer, he had no choice but to continue.

During the whole ordeal, Shizune sat moderately gaping at the blonde imp. Jiraya who sat next to the youth watched the scene unfold at first displeased with the interference, then utter shock replaced it followed closely by a knowing smirk taking over his lips. He couldn't wipe the amused smirk fast enough but tried his best to be discreet not to show it, not that anyone was looking at him. He was holding on to his laughter by sheer will alone. Naruto could count himself lucky if he got out of here alive.

"Maa... why are you getting your panties all in a twist?... _If_ that's even what you wear. I don't know what women used to wear a century or two ago."

 _'_ _Shouldn't have said that'_ Jiraya thought, highly entertained as he watched Tsunade slamming her hands on the table slowly getting up, her intentions clear. The fury surrounding her entire body came forward in waves; it was so palpable that you could even touch it.

Jiraya, along with Shizune, sat listening attentively and ready for the worst as Naruto continued to goad her "...all I'm saying is; if you can't do it, you can't do it. Simple as that. After all, you should take care of your frail health. You aren't as young as you once were, you know."

 _'_ _Yeap, you're dead'_ One thing Tsunade hated was references to her age. That's something people around her knew not to mess with. Of course, that's not even mentioning the short temper the tall woman possessed. Not only did she not look to be her age but her strength was another thing she concealed skillfully. Though Jiraya had to give it to her. Normally Tsunade would have beaten the living daylights out of anyone as soon as they made references to her real age no matter how subtle it was said. He was actually surprised Tsunade had held on for so long; Jiraya mused as he saw what was coming next.

Naruto expecting her wrath, move out of the way before it descended upon him in the form of a tightly clenched fist aiming straight at his face. Maneuvering out of the restaurant, he ran to the open space the outside provided, turning just in time before another hit could make contact. _'Shit that was close! How can she run so fast!?'_

Naruto knew he was in trouble. He had provoked her beyond her limits... and well, yeah... that had been the plan from the start, but now, he had to think of something before he became dead meat.

Jiraya, along with Shizune exited the restaurant right behind the livid woman knowing if they didn't stop her, all hell would break loose. "Oi Tsunade! Calm down, you're gonna kill the poor kid" Jiraya shouted after her trying to ease the tensed and fuming woman for which Tsunade ignored; completely focused on her target.

"I warned you brat! Now come here and let me hit you!" Tsunade got out through gritted teeth setting aside the fact she was older and should probably act more mature.

Naruto thinking she was completely out of her mind, turned his head to look back just for a little and stuck his tongue out at her. "Not a chance you crazy old hag." ...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to provoke her ire even more but there was no way he was just going to let himself be hit by said crazy old hag.

"Naruto! ...You're gonna wish you'd never angered me!" Tsunade could vaguely hear her assistant calling out to her to stop, but she was so far gone and was not about to stop until she landed at least a hit.

Naruto thinking quickly, came up with a plan. "Look. Why don't we make a bet?" the blonde suggested after barely dodging a kick to the side. _'Damn! She can fight!"_ Her punches and kicks were deadly, there was no doubt about that. They had so much force, strength and power behind them it was unreal especially for her age.

Having successfully grabbed the fuming woman's attention they stopped, sizing the other up. Knowing one of her favorite vices really did come in handy though. Naruto would take complete advantage of that and used it against her. "If I win you become the principal of the school, if I lose I won't ever mention it again and won't ever called you old hag. Agreed?" Getting a raised brow in turn, Naruto sighed, conceding. "Fine, I won't ever mention it again, make reference to your age again, and call you old hag. Agreed?" _'Though you are'_ He thought but decided not to say that little piece aloud for the sake of gaining her trust.

Waiting for her response that eventually came in the form of a nod, he came closer to her –after making sure she wouldn't attack of course. He then took a coin from inside his green frog wallet. It was a game Jiraya had showed him the last time he came from one of his travels to settle their dispute of what they would have for dinner. Which, if he thought about it now, it was ridiculous but then again when it came to ramen he took everything seriously –and Naruto, of course, had voted for his favorite food for which was instantly and insistently rejected.

Now close to her, "heads or tails?" he proceeded to ask once they decided which would be heads and which would be tails. After both had chosen, the blonde then proceeded to flip the coin in the air, his attention on it as it slowly descended, not aware of the punch coming his way until he found himself rolling on the ground a few feet away.

"OI! What the hell!" Naruto shouted moving to sit on the ground. That really... really hurt. He instantly felt as if a haze was slowly taking over his consciousness.

Retracting her arm before lowering it to her side, Tsunade smiled smugly. "Ahh, I feel so much better. Now, get up brat. Let's finish the game." She walked towards the youth after realizing he wouldn't get up. "Oi Naruto," said youth had lost consciousness and was completely knocked out. Sighing, she glanced towards the coin which landed where the blonde once stood and couldn't help but smile as she saw who'd won.

Hearing Jiraya along with Shizune coming up to her, she allowed a sheepish smile grace her features accompanied by a slight red hue across her cheeks as she heard them sigh. "I guess I overdid it?" she said laughing rather sheepishly. "...he'll be fine though" it sounded more like a question than a statement though.

Shaking their heads both Shizune and Jiraya came closer to inspect the beaten youth. Tsunade, crouching down as well, touch the swollen cheek, "Don't worry I'll patch him up." Whilst contemplated the teen, her features slowly turned serious once more. Turning her attention towards her longtime friend; "when are you telling him?"

Jiraya, sensing the change in atmosphere couldn't help but grow somber. He sighed. "Sometime tomorrow after we leave," he asserted though not saying more on the matter.

"I see." Knowing she wouldn't get more out of the conversation, Tsunade watched Jiraya scooped the blonde up in his arms carrying him inside the inn; she along with Shizune following right behind.

* * *

The next time Naruto woke up he was inside a room he did not recognize at first. The room itself was completely dark. Sitting up he registered he was inside the room Ero-Sennin had booked. Looking around Naruto wondered where said pervert had gone. Deciding not to dwell on it, he stood from his position, concluding it was best to take a much-needed bath than worrying about the old man who was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Making his way towards the hot springs the inn provided, Naruto proceeded to take his clothes off placing them on an unoccupied basket and wrapping a small towel around his waist. Entering the outside baths the sight that greeted him was one he'd seen a couple of times. Before him, Jiraya was crouched trying to peek into the woman's baths through a hole he was attempting to make.

"Oi Ero-Sennin, stop that will you? You're going to get in trouble." Naruto warned with a degree of indifference as he washed his body before sliding into the hot spring. Resting his head on the rock behind him, a satisfied sigh left his lips. He could feel his muscles relaxing and unwinding the longer he soaked in the warm and healing powers of the spring.

The youth vaguely heard the pervert shushing him quietly so as not to gain the attention of the women on the other side. Deciding to ignore him, Naruto continued to soak in the warm waters viewing the night sky. There weren't many street lights on making it possible to view the indefinite number of stars painting the night sky. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

Admittedly, he wondered when had been the last time he had actually sat back and enjoyed the silence and beauty of mother nature without having to rush to places. Granted, he was always busy thus didn't get much time to enjoy it and when he actually did, it only lasted for a few minutes before needing to snap back to reality. Nonetheless, the blonde felt truly thankful for the opportunity of this moment.

Continuing with the peacefulness of the environment, it was then Naruto heard gentle splashing. Not having realized he'd closed his eyes at some point, he lazily cracked an eye open seeing his guardian finally deciding to soak in the healing waters as well.

After what seemed to be another ten minutes bathing, Naruto decided he'd stayed long enough. He could feel the tips of his fingers all wrinkled plus the warm air making him dizzy. Raising to his feet, the blonde spared the other whom was still soaking, a glance. "Don't stay too late. You'll get dizzy."

Stepping out of the warm water, Naruto dried himself off proceeding to don a yukata the inn provided. Not wanting to go to the room just yet, the youth decided to take a stroll around the peaceful old town for a bit, enjoying the late evening breeze. Although he didn't walk a far distance just passing a few shops along the way.

Meanwhile, as he walked, he greeted the few people still out and about as he passed them by while taking great enjoyment of the late evening breeze sweeping through his skin gently. Deciding to head back before it got any later than it was, Naruto sighed, greatly having enjoyed the stroll however short it was.

Opening the door to the room he and Jiraya shared, Naruto saw the man sitting on the tatami mats in the middle of the room overlooking the few trees that could be seen from the opened doorway. Sitting down on the other side of the table accompanying the older calmly viewing the outside scenery, neither had the need to break the silence just yet until eventually Naruto started; "so what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked conversationally, in high contrast to how he'd asked earlier in the day.

Jiraya, drinking his cup of sake before refilling it from the bottle of sake placed on the low table he'd order prior going to the baths, offered some to his godson who normally would've refused seeing as he was underage. This time, however, Naruto took the offered cup. "We'll eat breakfast and then drive back to the city."

Naruto took a sip from the cup and decided he didn't like the taste. Ignoring the cup for the time being he glanced back at his godfather. "What'll we be doing there?"

"More research," Jiraya stated simply.

Naruto should have known better than to ask. By research, he knew perfectly well the man meant peeking at women changing or in other provocative situations he could find them in.

As silence once again descended upon the pair, they continued to drink while watching the scenery outside.

Naruto, finishing his cup of sake decided to call it a day. His left cheek still hurt from the punch and he noted it was swollen as he brought a hand to touch it. He'd taken off the bandage he guessed Tsunade had most probably put on when he'd gone to the baths, deciding to put one on in the morning before they left. Slipping into one of the futons already laid out, the youth wished the other good night as the man stayed up a bit longer to drink.

* * *

When Naruto woke up again it was morning. Glancing towards Jiraya's futon, the blonde noticed the man's futon was folded and placed in the corner. Obviously, the man had woken before him yet again. Feeling rejuvenated as he got to sleep longer than normal, Naruto took his time getting up. He could feel sleep wanting to claim him once more but knew Ero-Sennin was probably waiting for him.

After relieving himself of his bodily necessities Naruto decided to take another bath at the hot springs because honestly, it wasn't often he got the chance to. He had to admit; so far he was liking this little trip, not realizing his mind and body had actually needed it.

After soaking in the warm waters for a couple of minutes the blonde decided to head back to the room. Once inside, his gaze landed on the new attire near his futon he'd failed to see previously. Changing into the new clothes Jiraya had left for him which consisted of a dark pair of jeans, underwear and an orange shirt –Naruto had to smile at that –he folded his futon making sure he didn't leave any personal belongings behind and exited the room in search of his godfather.

Upon seeing him flirt with some of the females staying at the inn, Naruto quickly grabbed the pervert's forearm and dragged the reluctant male away. "Oi Naruto! What are you doing!? Don't you see I was busy!?" he argued.

"Yeah busy getting us in trouble. Do you even know if they're single or not? What if they came accompanied by their husbands!?" He tried shedding some light on the difficult man, tugging the other away from the scene and creating more distance.

Pulling his arm away from the blonde's grip, Jiraya stated confidently. "So what? If it came down to it I can hold my own." He followed after his godson nonetheless.

"What, you're gonna cause trouble unnecessarily?... Really, Ero-Sennin?... How old are you?" he reprimanded as if speaking to a child, aggravated with how stupid his guardian was being. Did he really think he was young? It sure seemed that way most of the time; acting like a little kid even though his younger days had long since passed.

Finally outside Naruto sighed relieved. The last thing he wanted to see was old people brawling. If he could, he would like to enjoy the rest of the day, and not pulling the man out of jail. "Let's just get something to eat," he said listlessly.

As the two walked a few shops down the block they encountered a small shop wherein they decided to eat their breakfast. Once finished and having paid their food they made their way to the car. "We should say our goodbyes to baachan and Shizune-neechan."

"Hm? It's not necessary. They've already left." Jiraya remarked opening the door to the driver's side and getting on. Turning on the car he made his way back to the city spending the long journey conversing after calming down from their friendly bickering. The last hour, however, was spent mostly in silence with Jiraya driving them to their next destination while Naruto watched the scenery passing by from his closed window.

Jiraya couldn't be more glad one of his objectives for the weekend was already taken cared of thanks to the bundle of sunshine. _'Guess it wasn't such a bad idea to bring Naruto along after all'_ Indeed, the blonde had a way with people. Not only was he able to make people believe in him somehow, but it was impossible not to love him even with his boisterous, exuberant personality. Not even Tsunade was a match for the blonde bundle of energy.

In fact, after growing somewhat bitter after the death of her lover and little brother, it had been Naruto that'd shed light into her world with his big heart, genuine kindness, and naivety. Even his disinterest and disrespect of formalities added to his charm. She couldn't resist the natural pull Naruto had on people. Jiraya wondered if there even existed someone who could resist him for long.

From what he'd heard –the brooding, distant younger Uchiha had eventually caved under the blonde's stubbornness. Another prominent individual under the Subaku family –the younger of the siblings and the most distant and troublesome of the three –had also been victim to Naruto's warm light.

Glancing at his godson from the corner of his eye, Jiraya couldn't help but think the teen was a frightening person. Not only had he formed strong bonds with a numbered of his peers coming from prominent families known here but also all over the world, he'd also befriended the Uchihas and Sabakus –two of the top riches families in the business world known almost everywhere in the world. Naruto didn't even know he had friends from high places or didn't give a damn about it for that matter.

As he observed Naruto for a second longer, Jiraya couldn't help but remember his parents. He was so much like them and yet different. The youth's physical appearance resembled his father's so much, save for the shape of his eyes which came from his mother. Plus, his personality and temperament which came all from her.

Coming out of his musings as they finally reached their destination, Jiraya woke the teen whom at some point had fallen asleep during the ride. Deciding to walk for a bit and stretch their legs after sitting for so long, they headed for the park up ahead where many could be seen enjoying the weather.

"So Ero-Sennin, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as he watched people enjoying their weekend, his hands behind his head.

"Walking," Jiraya replied dryly.

"I can see that" Naruto retorted mildly annoyed. "I meant what are we doing in the park? Don't you have other things planned? Not that I'm not enjoying what we're doing right now but I know you'll be leaving soon enough. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Jiraya regarded the youth from the corner of his eye; "there's someone I want you to meet later on today."

Registering the words, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Who? Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong with you? Are you ill? Is it bad?" Naruto continued to bombard the pervert with questions curious but mostly worried. "Have you gone to the doctor? What did they say?"

Stopping in his tracks as well, a confounded look crossed his face. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Jiraya asked utterly confused.

Finally blurting out what he'd been mulling over these last couple of days, Naruto began; "You've been weird lately especially this last two days. You've suddenly become oddly kind with your money something that you rarely do –if ever –without being bribed or threatened." Naruto explained almost shouting; in the process flailing his arms in the air exasperated but mostly worried.

Listening to the youth, Jiraya was slightly offended yet mostly confused when realization finally dawned on him. He let out a boisterous laugh and taking a few steps closer to the now confused blonde, ruffled his sunny locks.

"Hahahaha…there's nothing wrong with me Naruto. What? Are you saying I'm incapable of being kind, brat?" he joked, highly amused. Naruto had completely misunderstood his actions though if Jiraya thought about it, he had been acting slightly weird around his godson. But he didn't think Naruto would completely misunderstand. He laughed again.

He was trying to sweeten the blow Naruto will most definitely be at the receiving end later on today. Not that he would tell him that. He was actually looking forward to Naruto's expressions when the time came to be completely honest, though it would be a pain in the ass regardless. Dropping his arm atop the youth's head, he smiled before continuing on their way. "Come on. We've walked long enough let's go grab something to eat."

Naruto reluctantly followed after him not completely convinced. He may not be as smart as Shikamaru or even Sasuke but he knew something was up with his guardian, he would just have to figure it out himself. But well maybe after lunch, he couldn't think on an empty stomach, right? Right.

Obediently following after his godfather, they entered what looked to be an expensive looking restaurant at a hotel Jiraya had surprisingly made reservations for. Raising a brow at the interior décor, Naruto suddenly remembered what he'd been wanting to ask Ero-Sennin for a while now but hadn't found an opportune time to do so. "Nee Ero-Sennin, will you be here for the culture festival?"

Jiraya glanced over his shoulder at the youth walking a few steps behind him, azure orbs taking everything around them. Turning forward he whispered mostly to himself; "sure, if you want to see my face again by then."

"What?" Naruto questioned, not quite hearing Jiraya's words.

Eventually, the staff showed them to their seats in a secluded spot Jiraya had requested beforehand. It didn't exactly surprise him that the other person that should be there wasn't.

"Ah… nothing, nothing" Jiraya said louder this time and somewhat sheepishly. "When will it be held?" he asked after sitting down on their seats.

Before Naruto had a chance to respond the waiter interrupted, handing them each their menu. Meanwhile, as Naruto focused his attention on the list of food before him, he never noticed Jiraya speaking privately with the waiter, whispering in his ear so the blonde wouldn't hear.

"It's about a month away" Naruto announced after the waiter left with their orders.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I can probably make it, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Jiraya stated somewhat pensively.

"Where are you going this time?"

"I'll be traveling around" Jiraya replied rather ambiguous, getting a raised brow from the youth in turn.

Once the waiter brought their food Naruto wasted no time sampling the different dishes he'd ordered, relishing the taste. He would take full advantage of his guardian's rare show of kindness concerning his money in the meantime.

Neither of them spoke as they ate in relative silence, the only sounds heard were the delighted moans coming from the blonde as he tasted the delicious looking dishes and the clinking of silverware as they made contact with the plates. Thinking he gave the youth enough time to savor the food, Jiraya decided to cut right to the chase of the main reason he'd brought him here. Wanting to get this done and over with, the white-haired man placed his silverware on the plate mentally preparing himself for what's to come.

"Naruto," he started, getting the blonde's attention, "the reason I brought you here is actually to talk to you about the arrange marriage your parents had planned for you before they died." He had to admit that was probably not the best way to go about it, it was a sensitive topic after all, but he didn't want to beat around the bush either. Figuring it best to be straightforward than sugar coat things, Jiraya sat straight awaiting the blonde's reaction. With him, you could almost expect anything.

"… … …" Naruto had been in the middle of bringing a fork-filled-meat to his mouth when he registered the man's words. Looking up he stared dumbly at his guardian across the table. "Oi Ero-Sennin, can't you come up with better jokes. You shouldn't joke about things like that."

"Oi brat, don't call me that, at least not in public. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jiraya scolded. Sighing, he wiped any emotions off his face becoming serious once again, he continued. "I'm not joking." Jiraya carefully watched Naruto's reaction after realizing he was dead serious.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Naruto suddenly sat up straight, forgetting the food. Shoulders tensing and brain shutting down, the blonde eventually got his mouth to work. "What?"

"It's just as I said. When you were born your parents arranged your marriage for when you turn eighteen. They died before they could tell you anything about it though. So it is now up to me to make you aware of it. The person you will be getting married to is also responsible for telling you in more details although they're running a bit late."

Jiraya had stopped eating as well, all semblance of joking gone. Just picturing what will most-likely transpire during and after his explanation gave him a headache. The older man much rather preferred viewing the blonde's reaction while someone else did the talking.

Naruto for his part was trying to process what was being said but he couldn't get past the word _'marriage…arrange…marriage'_. That couldn't be right. What kind of sick joke was this? There was just no way that… that…

Shaking his head as if trying to get rid of a disturbing image, Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind. "What?"

Sighing, "I suppose I should start from the beginning." Jiraya chose to ignore the blonde's snapped reply after regaining his ability to form more words consisting of _"no shit"._

"But first, have you heard of Namikaze Corporations?" at the blonde's confused nod, Jiraya continued before Naruto could cut in. "Well, your father –Namikaze Minato along with your mother –Uzumaki Kushina –are the owners of said business. Or were, when they were alive. Right now I'm looking after it for when you are ready to take over the business.

Your father had created the company along with your mother from the ground up and had wished for you to take over it for when you were old enough. Plus, they wanted for you to attend Konoha so that it could prepare you for when the time came."

 _'Well shit'_ Naruto sat stunned, processing the information. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting at all. Though, that certainly explained why Jiraya had been insistent he attend the school even when he tried to convince him he didn't need to go to such an expensive school, to begin with.

"However, when they died someone had taken the opportunity to breach their residence and kidnapped you. It took me years to find you until I saw you completely by chance near the outskirts of town. I followed you and as you know the rest is history." Jiraya informed recalling that fateful day as if it were yesterday.

Ever since that day after Minato and Kushina's son had disappeared, he'd been searching for their precious son relentlessly. He'd searched every corner and orphanage in the country yet not coming up with any results, even hiring a detective to help along with the case without any luck. Although he hired as many people as he could for the search in which he was in charge of, still no one could find Minato's son no matter where they looked.

It wasn't until one day completely out of coincidence when Jiraya, driving to an appointed business location caught a glimpse of gold that somehow inwardly tugged at him. He remembered turning his gaze to what had initially grabbed his attention and what happened next left him sitting utterly speechless in his car. Little by little, the pounding inside his chest felt like it would explode any moment as his heart beat wildly and furiously inside its ribcage; eyes if they could get any bigger, would. Because, though a little distance away, a small dirty kid with bruises all over his small frame and clothes ripped in various places, could clearly be seen from where he was walking aimlessly around town. What had surprised him even more besides the kid's physical health, was the blonde locks so similar to someone he once knew.

Jiraya, at the time, hadn't been entirely sure if he'd been seeing things but he'd definitely and desperately wanted to make sure nonetheless. Not wanting to let his chance slip, in his haste not to lose the kid from sight, he'd yanked the car door open and hurriedly made his way to the kid. As he got closer to what could possibly be his imagination playing tricks on his hopeless brain, he had no doubts then. The person before him had been the one he'd been searching for that whole time.

Calling out to him, defiant blue orbs filled with so much confusion, anger, distrust yet so much life had regarded him warily. If the blonde locks and crystalline blue orbs weren't enough proof to make him believe the kid was the one, then the familiar whisker-like cheeks adorning his baby tan face was.

Finally, after almost seven years of searching for the kid whom many believed was dead, he'd finally found him. Nevertheless, what came after wasn't exactly easy. The small bundle, though small was a fiery one. But, after finally getting the kid to tell him where he'd stayed, Jiraya had found out he had been staying in an almost rundown orphanage which for some reason he'd overlooked.

Able to convince the kid to come with him after much persuasion, Jiraya then completed the paperwork. It was then, he finally had him with him. He'd took him to see Tsunade so she could evaluate his physical and mental state, and after that, the rest was history.

Not realizing he'd delved far into his past memories of his first encounter of the malnourished, mistreated and abused kid, Jiraya snapped back to reality. The older man looked over the incredulous blonde with a sense of sadness and what could be perceived as kindness and love in his eyes. He gave the youth, as well as himself, a few more minutes to gather their thoughts. Admittedly, Jiraya understood it was much to take in, but acknowledged the kid was doing rather good assimilating all this new information... How long will Naruto stay silently listening? Well, that would only be a matter of time no doubt.

Deciding to continue from where he left off, watching the younger taking gulps of water, Jiraya began; "Before dying, your parents had been prepared in case something happened to them and left a will stating that all their assets and possessions would go to their only offspring, that being you of course. This makes you the only and sole owner of Namikaze corps. However, only after you've completed school and come of age will you be able to touch some of those assets. Nonetheless, they'd made a savings account right after you'd been born for you to use whenever you needed money for school. That, of course, being with the consent of the legal guardian written and sign on the will. That would be me, your godfather. They had wanted me to look after you should you need anything."

Snapping from his dumbfounded state, Naruto stopped Jiraya before he carried on, glaring at the man. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight... So you mean to tell me, I had all this money and you made me work my ass off. Not only that, but I clearly remember asking you to consent my joining the jujitsu club and you bribed me into helping you write and edit your fucking books!" he hissed feeling his hackles rising, becoming angrier by the second as he vividly recalled such a time.

Jiraya, for his part, had completely forgotten about that. Bringing a hand to the back of his neck, the white-haired pervert laughed sheepishly momentarily snapping out from the serious mood that had befallen the table since he started his explanation... Maybe he should watch what he said from now on?

"Eh, really? I did that?... hahaha..."

Naruto interrupted his awkward laughter with a low whisper of the man's name filled with controlled anger; "Ero-sennin..."

Jiraya continued as if not having heard him, "Maa it's in the past now, right?" Attempting to finish telling the story, he heard another "Ero-sennin!" said more demandingly this time.

Ignoring the youth, a drop of sweat slid down the side of his head as he said; "Anyway as I was sayi-"the blonde got up from his chair slamming his hands on the table "... _Ero-Sennin_!"

"WHAT!? Calm down will you!?"Jiraya yelled ultimately annoyed with the insistent interruptions.

Glaring at him still, Naruto, nevertheless sat down. The older man, in turn, cleared his throat, gathering himself and picked up from where he'd left off all the while ignoring the few inquiring, curious and disapproving glances turned their way at the loud bellow.

"Anyway, your parents were good people and had built strong bonds of friendship with many individuals from high and low places. They had many good friends but also enemies that didn't think good of them and wanted your father's company at any cost. Your parents thought it a good idea to have you marry one of their intimate friend's heir whom they trusted completely, so that not only would they be able to protect you if something were to happen to them, but also they believed whole-heartily that the marriage would do you and your intended some good. Believing you would grow to love one another... and well... quite honestly, your mother thought it cute." Jiraya concluded, generally amused remembering the two mothers' faces as they paired their children. It had been all they'd talked about.

Wow... It was a series of shocks for Naruto as he sat listening to the other as best he could. Really, it was too much. Not only was he told that the parents he barely remembered –having lost them when he was still a small kid –were rich, but apparently, he was heir to said fortune and business. What was even crazier still was that his mother thought it a good idea to have him marry a complete stranger because she thought they would look cute!?

Seriously? Were they out of their minds?

What the hell was she thinking deciding on something as life-changing as that because she thought her son and the unknown person he'd yet to meet looked _cute_! What? Was his suppose intended an out-of-this-world, gorgeous-beyond-believe, supermodel or something? If that was the case then he supposed that wouldn't be so bad... But still, he wasn't interested in just looks.

Looking over at Jiraya, he stated firmly; "So what. That has nothing to do with me. That's something they decided, not me. _I_ will choose who I will be spending the rest of my life with."

He loved his parents dearly even if he hadn't had the chance to spend his youth and what would be his future with them. The only memory he had of them was blurry but he vividly remembers the love they'd showered him with. However, Naruto wasn't one to follow other peoples' rules. He didn't like being told what to do, especially and more importantly, if it was something as major and life-changing as choosing the person he would be spending the rest of his life with. That was a major decision, one that he would think of when the right person appeared. After all, it concerned him not his parents.

Jiraya couldn't say he hadn't seen that one coming. Now, of course, came the hard part. It would be hard to convince the blonde from here on out. Not that the brat had any way out of the arrangement, but it would just take a lot of patience on his part. Though, it would be convenient if he could share the burden with the person who was supposed to be here a long time ago, he thought annoyed. He could just feel the headache increasing. Sighing, he was about to carry on when he saw a familiar figure approaching their table, growing closer by the second. He was slightly annoyed but relieved all the same.

"Yo," the figure of a man said as greeting standing behind Naruto, and effectively snapping the blonde from his serious mood.

Looking up behind him, Naruto came upon his teacher's face. "Eh?...Kakashi-sensei!? What are you doing here?"

"He's here to accompany us. Do you recall me telling you we will be meeting someone later on today?" Jiraya asked. From the blonde's baffled look, Jiraya knew the blonde had either not heard him or had completely forgotten.

"Wait. Shouldn't we finish the conversation we were having first?" Naruto suggested looking firmly at his godfather. "Though I've already said my piece, I think there are still some things you need to explain."

"Oh, don't mind me" Kakashi casually said, pushing the other available chair which was situated between the two and sat down. Leaning back on his chair, a projection of bored disinterest surrounded him that anyone who cared to look their way would think he looked out of place compared to the other two individuals looking as if they were prepared for battle; more so one than the other.

"Oi!" Naruto, displeased, watched him. "It doesn't concern you so why don't you wait over there until Ero-Sennin and I finish." He pointed absently at a place behind him.

Before Kakashi had a chance to say anything, Jiraya decided to intervene. "Naruto, it's fine."

"What do you mean its fine?" Naruto asked bemused fixing the newcomer with an intense gaze before realization dawned on him as the silence prolonged. "Wait... don't tell me... he knows?" Naruto breathed out, redirecting his gaze at his guardian who simply nodded. "What! Who else knows about my parents!?"

"Only a few" Jiraya replied.

"What?" Naruto couldn't decide how he felt about that. How the hell was he supposed to react knowing a complete stranger who had become his literature teacher just a few weeks ago, had in a few instances interacted with him, fully knowing about his parents and had not told him anything. Until now, simply irritating the hell out of him. He was not amused. At all.

Naruto was itching to just walk out, get away from there as far as possible and just... think. "So, I'll have to wait until I'm old enough to inherit my parents' fortune is that what you're saying? I don't particularly care if I'm rich or not. It's not my money no matter what you say. I will, however, finish and graduate from Konoha as my parents had wanted. As for the other matter, I don't think there's more to say. I will not go along with it." He stated, sounding almost distant while getting ready to leave. He felt detached somehow.

Before he was completely out of his seat, however, Jiraya's voice stopped him. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as you think it is, Naruto. You have no way out of the arrangement."

Jiraya watched the anger, mixed with a whole lot of emotions he'd seen simmering under the surface of the youth's skin just waiting to break free.

Settling back in his seat, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, brow raised and temple throbbing. He addressed the older man, his words coming out in a low controlled growl; "And why the fuck not?"

"You may not have any interest in your inheritance, but, your parents made sure you had no way out of escaping your responsibilities as future president and CEO of Namikaze Corps not only that, but all the assets and property that are in your name but are currently under my jurisdiction until the time comes to hand them to you. If you don't comply with what was stated on the will, let's just say your mother had very unorthodox ways of getting what she wanted and making sure others did as she said. Death, of course, doesn't impede her it seems." Jiraya stated in between amused and dismayed as he couldn't quite hide the shiver that ran along his spine.

Naruto, feeling his raging emotions calming down some, was now intrigued if nothing else. What were this unorthodox ways Ero-sennin spoke of? What could his mother possibly have done and said to make the other follow her and her demands? Even after death?

His confidence faltered, however, as he watched the frighten look crossing his guardian's face followed by the small shiver clearly visible taking over his body, _'it can't be that bad, could it? Ero-Sennin's just exaggerating'_ He tried assuring himself but couldn't be quite certain, after all, he'd never taken the white-haired man to be easily scared.

The only time was with Baa-chan when she threatened to castrate him over something perverted Jiraya had said, not realizing Tsunade was right behind him. Knowing Baa-chan, she would go along with the threat too. Other than that, he knew Ero-Sennnin was a strong individual who always followed his own path –even to this day –not caving under pressure regardless of the situation. He was tempted but a bit scared to know those 'unorthodox ways' his mother apparently was known for. Because his guardian could joke all he wanted but the genuine fear crossing his eyes was something that was hard to fake.

Turning his attention to the silver hair man now speaking for the first time since they resumed the conversation, Naruto became even more unsettled.

"You may think you are the king of pranks but your mother is the goddess of pranks. You take after her in that respect as well as the fiery short-temper. However, your pranks are innocent compared to your mother's. As Jiraya-san has mentioned, she always found a way to get what she wanted which often ended in the other person pleading for mercy. She doesn't have any qualms in putting her son to such "loving unorthodox discipline" and situations as she has stated in her will." Kakashi drawl as if talking about the weather, though the blonde could see a shadow of fear yet well hidden in his normally laid-back features, albeit, was gone the next second almost making him believe he'd imagined it.

Now, Naruto had to admit he was unnerved, alarmed and intimidated even. He was terrified to ask what his mother had done in the past not only to the men sitting in front of him but to others as well. He didn't let it show however, how they were getting to him. "Let's say I eventually take over. If that's the case then all I have to do is finish school, and when I'm old enough, I become president or whatever. There's no reason to go along with the marriage" he presumed innocently.

"Not quite! All I said was that once you are old enough you could touch _some_ of the funds. However, you can only become president, take over the business, touch _all_ the funds left for you, and become owner of all the properties and assets after you marry the person your parents chose for you. Because you _will_ inherit it all. So, you see, even if you graduate and become of age you can't even dream to touch the school funds they left for you. There's no way out of the arrangement.

If you choose not to comply, I will be forced to implement all the measures your mother had me signed with blood and tears against you as she had clearly stated if the time ever came to use them." Jiraya grimly announced recalling such a day.

He observed in rather morbid fascination as the color on the blonde's face drained. At least the youth clearly saw the threat for what it was. Kushina wasn't one to mess with. He couldn't wait for Naruto to find out who his intended really was.

Said youth was close to hyperventilating. He was pale as a sheet which gave away his state of mind. Eyes wide, mouth agape and little Naruto's running rampaged and flying all around inside his head could almost be seen. Naruto couldn't think with all the chaos going around inside. They were all screaming trying to convince him that he was in a dream.

 _'It's not true!'_ One of them said, hands fisting his hair as he ran around in circles frantically;

Another exclaimed, shaking a crying Chibi Naruto; _'Wake up! Ero-sennin is just making all this up!'_

 _'It's a lie! Don't listen to them'_ Yet another shouted;

While the rest blabbered incoherent words until everyone said in one powerful voice;

 _'WAKE UP!'_

Shaking his head to at least organize his thought process a bit, Naruto looked at Jiraya completely forgetting the other who'd sat quietly watching the exchange with a general level of interest. Getting himself together and pushing the intimidation he felt to the back of his mind, he asked, stuttering in the process; "w-who…" he coughed clearing his throat before starting again, "…who's the person they chose for me?" He couldn't help but feel dread figuring it had to do with someone –in this case his parents –making an important decision without his consent. No matter whom it was he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

Kakashi for his part had been patiently listening, watching the blonde's reaction with a degree of amusement and interest. He reclined back in his chair for a more relaxed position, bringing one leg and placing it atop the other, looking the epitome of regal with his dark slacks, black long sleeve shirt and handsome visage.

Sharing a secretive look with his favorite author which Naruto failed to see –his focus on the tablecloth, eyes not really seeing anything, a troubled look taking over his features and fist clenched tightly on his lap –Kakashi proceeded to respond to the blonde's inquiry after a nod of approval from the older man.

"Hello dear," he said cheerily, obviously to rile the youth causing a snicker to escape from the self-proclaimed super pervert.

Naruto, barely having heard him deep in thought repeating a mantra to escape from the nightmare he found himself in, turned dazed azure eyes to the figure occupying the other seat. "Oi fucker, don't call me that" he countered, vaguely registering what he'd been called.

"Maa language… darling"

"What the fuck. What's wrong wit-h… y…ou… w-wait… i-it… can't be… can it?" His voice cracked by the end of his sentence as sudden realization finally dawned on him. It couldn't be, could it? It was impossible. Highly unlikely. He was being ridiculous. He was just sensitive with all the things suddenly being thrown at him. Of course, there was no way that could happen...

However, wanting to make sure, Naruto dreadfully turned to his guardian once again viewing the other's expression carefully. "Ero-Sennin… tell me…who's the person I'm supposed to marry?"

Jiraya stared at the pale youth straight in the eyes, "I think you already know. He is sitting right here with us."

His reaction was immediate. Standing up and slamming his hands hard on the table, in the process staining the tablecloth as the glasses of water and wine tipped over, falling to the ground and ultimately braking. Naruto finally exploded, furious.

"WHAT!"

No words could come close to what he felt. He was livid. Naruto had hoped –prayed even –it had been a ridiculous assumption on his part because there was just no fucking way was he engaged to a man. Apparently, his parents didn't find it ridiculous at all.

Conversations around the restaurant stopped at the loud bellow which resonated throughout the room. People who were minding their own business in their own little world stopped what they were doing, turning their attention to where the sound had originated from.

Jiraya gave a sheepish smile to the looks they were receiving, waving as if nothing was wrong, then turned to the angered youth. "Naruto! Sit down and stop shouting! You're disrupting the others!" he scolded whispering disapprovingly.

"You think I give a shit!? I just found out I'm supposed to marry not only a fucking man _BUT_ my literature teacher. What the _hell!_ " The blonde growled through clenched teeth. His body trembling with the sheer power it took to control his emotions. Sitting was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Maa, maa Naruto, you're overreacting. Just calm down and sit down." Kakashi said passively trying to placate the blonde which of course had the opposite effect.

"What did you just say? ...Overreacting?...Over _fucking_ reacting!?" he seethed, a dark shadow falling over his features. "How the fuck do you expect me to calm down!? Huh!? How would you react if you were suddenly told that not only were your parents' rich, you are heir to their fortune, eventually you'll be head of a business you had no idea of, but wait, your parents had decided on arranging your marriage for you without your consent and not only that _but_ with a _male partner_!?" He viciously breathed out, voice dropping some more. "How the _fuck_ do you expect me to react, _huh_?!"

Trying to take calming breathes he glared headily down at the man not having the desire to sit even remotely; "why are you just sitting there quietly as if it doesn't concern you!?"

Ignoring the question, Kakashi opted to answer one of the blonde's earlier rhetorical ones instead, unfazed by the fuming youth. "Well, as you can see, I would take it more calmly."

Naruto was so close to despising the indifferent male who seemed not to take the situation seriously. He was really pissing him off beyond believe not only because of his sarcastic remarks, dry sense of humor, and irritating way of finding amusement out of the blonde's reactions but also his attitude just rubbed him the wrong way.

How was he supposed to even be in the same room as him without the older man getting under his skin? Not only that, but what were his parents thinking arranging his marriage like that and with a guy no less. His teacher may be into guys but he wasn't.

"You can't be serious right? I mean there's no way my parents would be crazy enough to pair me with a guy. Not only is he older than me but he's an irritating, sarcastic, perverted, aloof asshole of a teacher." Naruto said mostly to himself shaking his head from side to side as if to rid himself of the thought. Then glaring at the two men, "I refuse" he growled out deciding it was time to leave.

Naruto had taken a few steps away from the table fully intending to make his way towards the exit determined to leave when a hand grabbed hold of his wrist in an iron grip. Looking down, he glared at the offending hand blocking his escape.

Angry blue orbs slowly followed the appendage up his arm, to its shoulder, up a covered neck, before landing on a face mostly covered by a mask and settling on a stern grey orb. Lifting a delicate brow, he regarded the silver hair man; even in his emotional turmoil he could see behind the stern orb a glint of something the blonde didn't recognize and didn't care to find out for that matter. "Let go" he ordered, it coming out as a hiss.

The hand on his wrist tightened even more. "We haven't finished talking." Stubbornly attempting to free his hand, Naruto gauged his teacher's expression. He was absently aware that he'd never seen his teacher so serious before. Granted, he barely knew him.

"Well, I am." He once again tried pulling his hand away from the older man only for the hand on his wrist to tighten even more if it was possible, making him hide a grimace. That will probably leave a bruise, not to mention the grip was cutting off circulation.

Absently, he concluded his teacher was stronger than Naruto had first thought. He always projected an aura of aloofness, laziness, and disinterest that Naruto figured he'd probably be incompetent in a fight if he could even fight that is. Not that his first impression of the man had change regardless, he still thought him incompetent.

Unable to rip the hand away, Naruto felt his fury multiplying tenfold. Letting his anger out; in a sudden move he brought his other hand –not being held down, and swung it at the silver-haired man's face. Not caring where he was and more specifically who he was landing a punch at.

Naruto growled viciously, however, when his hand was grabbed before it made contact.

"Naruto... sit down" Kakashi commanded steely.

Said teen glared coldly at the man instead, daring to prevent his leave. However, the deadly serious look intensifying by the second crossing the usually bored looking visage took him by surprise more than he was willing to admit.

He was mad, more than mad –enraged, furious, irked, confused. What the fuck?! How could this otherwise aloof bastard single-handedly able to stop the blow? Naruto had put quite a bit of force and speed behind it. Now, he wanted nothing more to land at least a punch. He realized however, the other was more than he let on.

Not wanting to give in no matter how intimidating the look in the other's eye was, Naruto glared at the other daringly, stubbornly sizing him up. And, as they stared intently at each other, the hand on Naruto's previously free hand tighten slightly.

Eventually losing the battle of wills for the time being knowing the other wouldn't let go until he at least succumbed to his request, Naruto relaxed his tensed muscles a fraction, enough to let the other know he wouldn't try anything. After a moment, Naruto felt the iron grip on his wrist slowly losing its pressure before finally letting go. He stood for a few seconds more out of stubborn rebellion before finally sitting down and glaring at the two men.

Jiraya had sat mostly silent watching the exchange between the younger males unfazed by the potential fight Naruto had initiated –well physically at least. He observed intrigued as Kakashi subtlety provoked the blonde which he rarely did if ever and if it was, was to acquire information. Usually not getting worked up about anyone or anything. On the other hand, he'd expected Naruto to react as he did and for that, he couldn't deny his reactions were still amusing and interesting.

He continued to study them and watched as Kakashi had efficiently gotten the furious blonde to listen albeit reluctantly. Naruto was, after all, a hard one to handle. Jiraya suddenly came to the same conclusion as the youths' parents had come to. No doubt they'd make a compatible pair given time. Kakashi would keep the blonde grounded while Naruto, on the other hand, would bring light into Kakashi's otherwise bleak and obscure world. Maybe their parents had seen that outcome even before they died...? Jiraya reflected amusedly, turning his attention to the silver hair youth as he began speaking.

"Now, as Jiraya-san was saying, you can't get out of it. Not only was I chosen to be your marriage partner but our parents wanted to merge their companies together with the completion of our marriage. We can't get out of it even if we wanted to." Kakashi said taking over for Jiraya.

"And what, you're okay with that?" Naruto asked incredulously trying to control his emotions. "Just because our parents made that decision for us?! I can't agree with that. I will choose my own path and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He declared resolute, determination shining in his azure orbs.

"Listen Naruto," Jiraya intervened thinking it was about time the conversation came to an end. He needed to wrap this up, after all, he had a flight to take. "I know it's hard and I don't expect you to accept right away. These things take time, I am well aware of that as is Kakashi I'm sure. However, if you don't at least try I will make sure to go ahead with what your mother had written on her will. And trust me, it won't be pretty. I will make sure you have no way of escaping, and just in case you don't understand, I mean that literal as well." Jiraya threaten.

Naruto glared icily at his godfather. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Jiraya scrutinized the youth with a look before eventually replying, "I have my reasons." Watching the dubious look crossing his godson's face he carried on with a playful smirk, "besides, I thought you should prepare ahead of time before you consummate your marriage. Also, I will be gone for a while and won't be able to keep in touch with you so I asked Kakashi to look after you. He is now responsible for you; my rights as your guardian has been passed down to him. He now has the same rights if not more than I once had concerning you as well as your inheritance." Jiraya announced getting ready to leave. "Oh, and the money I promised you, you will have to speak to him about that." He said over his shoulder leaving a gaping, red-angered face blonde behind.

"You're kidding right?!" Jiraya heard the blonde yell after him. He chuckled. He most definitely was not joking around. It was about time the two youngsters started working on developing their relationship.

 _'That went quite well'_ Things could have been worse. He'd thought the blonde would be breaking dishes and going absolutely wild with indignation and anger but he supposed it had been a good idea to have Kakashi come as well. Already he was starting to see good results from the two of them...

He wasn't quite sure if he was being honest or sarcastic this time around, nevertheless, he chuckled, got in his car and drove off in search of more research.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Naruto sat flabbergasted. What had just happened? Could his day get any worse? What else were they going to throw at him? He came out of his silent musings when he heard his silver-haired sensei say next. "Maa, it's not that bad."

His eyebrow twitched. Getting up as well, Naruto concluded there was nothing more to say.

Before he completely left, however, he glanced down at the other having not moved from his seat; "Sorry, but I'm not into guys." With that said, he left not bothering to wait for a reply and caring less for the older man's reaction.

* * *

Walking aimlessly around the city lost in thought, Naruto had no set destination in mind. Gradually, and for reasons unknown to him, everything was happening so fast. What was he to do from now on?

Sure he was happy to hear about his parents' even if just a little since Jiraya seldom did and he, himself, preferred not to speak of them. The fact that he didn't remember them being one of the main reasons. The only thing he could recall was a blurry image of them holding him from when he was five. He'd been crying and they had comforted him in their arms. He remembered feeling safe and loved. It was the only precious memory he had of them.

And now finding out he was heir to their fortune; how the hell was he supposed to feel about that? Was he supposed to be happy? elated? Sad? Apprehensive? Or even scared? He honestly didn't know. But what he did know, was he didn't give a damn about their money. He wasn't a materialistic person by nature. Maybe because all he'd ever wanted could and would never come to be.

Naruto had learned from an early age to work hard if he ever wanted to survive in this world. There had been times in which he'd come close to giving up, honestly fed up and tired of everything. But something had always stopped him. It could have been his desire to live, his love of life and the different forms that came with it. It had taken time, a long time actually, but he'd gradually built bonds with those around him and learned to treasure and embrace each and every one of them.

It hadn't been easy, hardly so. In fact, he'd gotten hurt multiple times not only physically and emotionally, but it was mentally taxing as well. It was arduous work, but Naruto had strived until the end finding it rewarding, exalting and fulfilling. Given those reasons and then some, he brazenly tried to strengthen the bonds he'd worked so hard to build alongside each person. So of course, the blonde didn't care for money. Money hadn't given him what was so precious to him now.

Nevertheless, as he'd declared; he would finish school. Not only because he'd come to like the diverse atmosphere no other school possessed, but also, because those who'd acknowledged him, and those who'd taken a long time to do so were present at that school. He knew there was a slight chance he would never get to see them again or at least not as often as he would like if he left.

The blonde had finally found a place he felt he belonged, where he could be himself freely, where he found himself striving to be better; wanting to go as far as he knew he was capable of. He knew the sky's the limit. Not wanting to give that up, not only for the off chance of not being able to see his precious friends he considered family but also for himself. He knew he could only reach his goals if he stayed.

Feet moving on their own whilst its owner became lost in his own world, Naruto then pondered the idea of his parents' company. Little by little, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't totally against the idea of taking over Namikaze corps albeit, he didn't know much about it but knew they had different businesses around the country. It was something left behind from his parents to him, and he wanted to at least honor their wish to take over it and protect it.

Having said that, he didn't understand what his parents were thinking. Not only did they take it upon themselves to decide such a life-changing decision but to decide his marriage with an _older man_!? He couldn't fathom what was going through their heads. Why couldn't they choose a girl for him if they felt the need to decide his future for him? Were they one of those parents who constantly intervened in their children's lives? Why would they find it necessary to arrange a marriage for him? Why would they think he would be okay with a male partner no less? Did they think he was incapable of choosing a decent partner? Did they think he would grow up to be attracted to men? _Just what?_

By all means, he wasn't. Naruto had never looked at men nor his classmates in such a way; never. He'd always been attracted to Sakura, and even though she didn't reciprocate his feelings he was okay with that. That, however, didn't mean Naruto hadn't looked at other girls and appreciated their curves. But, only at a distance. He didn't want to somehow disrespect them in any way.

Naruto sighed. He had so many questions. If only he could see his parents one last time and speak to them. The array of emotions left him feeling inwardly numbed. He didn't know what he felt anymore; anger, confusion, betrayal, frustration, sadness, irritation... suffocated... _caged_. He felt a whole lot, yet nothing at the same time. Everything was a jumble of emotions, some that he couldn't even begin to name.

What's more, Naruto couldn't comprehend why his teacher was okay with the whole idea. Could he be interested in men? Could he honestly live a life so monotone with someone he didn't even love? Because there was no way the latter was in love with him, not from what he could tell. Granted, that line of thought never crossed his mind; neither when they first met nor the days following. Hence, it wasn't really an issue then, but now?...

The youth thought back to their interactions and hadn't felt weird vibes from the man. His teacher was weird all around and a pervert to boost for shamelessly reading Ero-Sennin's book out in public without a care in the world. There was no doubt about that. But the latter had never come on to him or others for that matter. Or at least he hadn't seen him. Could it be that he was simply good at hiding it?

But still! That was another thing. The older man always read those books which consisted of heterosexual relationships and didn't seem to be interested in men. So why the hell wasn't he reacting in a negative way towards the idea of having to marry one of his freaking _male students_! Naruto didn't understand! He was frustratingly confused! He couldn't grasp anything anymore.

Furthermore, and it felt like he was going in full circles but, why didn't he say anything about his parents. Of course, Naruto didn't expect him to come outright and say: "Oh hey, guess what? Not only did I know your parents when I was young but my parents and yours were really good friends. So much so, that I've been engaged to you for a while now without you knowing" or something along those lines the first time they met. But at least, instead of aggravating him with his sarcastic remarks and fairly asshole-lish attitude, he could've eased his way on gently telling him about his parents!... Something!...

Maybe he wouldn't have believed the man. Or maybe would have hounded him until he spilled everything he knew. Naruto wasn't sure how he would've reacted, to be honest. But he just wished he hadn't been thrown into a loop incessantly in just one day. Well, not even a day. In less than two hours.

Naruto sighed before the image of his godfather popped into his mind. He scowled. Now he knew what'd been wrong with him all throughout the week. Illness? What illness? Honestly, Jiraya was perfectly alright if he still had the energy to dump this on him. His old brain was another matter altogether though. Regardless, the teen was still glad there wasn't anything wrong with the old man's health.

Tired of thinking with no answers to his questions, absently, Naruto didn't stop in wondering the streets. He figured he could work for a few hours but honestly didn't have the patience nor the energy to even attempt a smile. Plus, he didn't feel like being around people at the moment. He wondered what he should do. He didn't feel like going to his apartment just yet. It was still early anyway. In any case, he just wanted to forget everything and be alone for the time being...

Suddenly knowing of a place, he allowed his feet to take him to their new set destination.

* * *

Getting off the train, Naruto eventually came upon the vastness of the view before him. It'd been a while since he actually took some time and appreciated the sandy warm beach. Normally he'd pass by it without so much as a second thought and only the occasional glance. Many times he'd wanted to just stop and enjoy himself but feeling exhausted by the end of the day, he'd carried on home.

Slipping out of his shoes, Naruto rolled the ends of his pants feeling the sand under his feet getting wetter as he neared the sea. Staring at the water under his feet, Naruto felt calmer as he glanced up towards the seemingly infinite horizon. If only his thoughts and problems would wash away with the waves. The youth sighed wistfully.

The young male, nevertheless, stood exactly like so for what seemed like hours. Deep in thought, and yet, not thinking of anything in particular. The late afternoon sun was slowly making way to evening and not many people were seen on the beach. The youth, for his part, eventually sat, staring into the distance without giving any indication of wanting to leave unawares of the figure slowly making his way to his seated form.

As the figure neared, he sat next to the blonde leaving a few inches in between them. Still, Naruto didn't make any inclination of moving from his spot much less of acknowledging the other's presence.

Paying no heed to the time, they equally sat in silence overlooking the tranquil scene of the late evening sun slowly but surely giving pass to night.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked disrupting the apparent silence.

In an equally low voice, "making sure you're safe." For some reason that pissed the blonde off but he held it in.

Once again they grew quiet letting the sound of gentle waves fill the silence until Naruto decided to break it once more. "How long have you been standing there?"

"...Long enough," the man offered not elaborating.

In truth, Kakashi had arrived not long after the youth watching him as he got in the water, not moving an inch as he sat close to the shore where they presently were. He knew the youth wouldn't do anything stupid like purposely drown, simply because he wasn't the type of person. To others, it may have looked like the blonde was contemplating it. But, based on what he knew of the teen and most importantly of his personality, he knew Naruto wouldn't intentionally go through with it. Thus, he stood back leaning against his car more than happy to watch over the blonde until the latter cool down some.

Needless to say, Naruto needed more time to assimilate all that he was told. Kakashi knew. However, now that he was present and responsible for the youth no less, Kakashi couldn't afford to let anything happen to him. Things had changed drastically and now it was up to him to protect the blonde. Not that he would mention it to said teen. He knew Naruto would stubbornly refuse to needing protection claiming he was strong enough to protect himself, which the older man knew was true. However, there were some things Naruto didn't know about that could potentially endanger him no matter how strong he thought he was.

Coming out of his musings, Kakashi listened as the other spoke in the same soft tone laced with so many emotions behind the stoic façade he was displaying; "why did you agree to it?"

Knowing Naruto expected a serious answer from him, Kakashi tried choosing his words carefully –having no intention of toying with the blonde for his own amusement. However, he couldn't bring himself to be completely honest with him, at least, not yet. "I have my reasons," he said instead.

Glancing at the blonde who'd been watching him from the corner of his eye studying him while waiting for his reply, Kakashi continued before the youth had a chance to retaliate. "All I can tell you right now is that I have known your parents in my youth," Kakashi said, turning to face forward watching as the sun slowly set over the horizon. The natural sounds of the waves as well as the gentle breeze echoing in the background.

"Both your parents and my own were very close friends. Your parents had always treated me like one of their own even after my own died. My mother had been very ill since giving birth to me, but she fought on until she died a few months before my eleventh birthday. Not long after that, my father killed himself, not being able to endure her passing. I had come home seeing his corpse lying on the floor...

After that, your parents took me in. I never told them how much I appreciated them for all that they did. Ever since my parents' passing, I had become so distant with everyone that loved me, including your parents. Yet, they continued to shower me with their unconditional love without asking anything in return." Kakashi softly shared reflecting back on the past. He'd never been one to be open with anyone. He'd always been distant but had become even more so –cold even –after his parents' death. Not wanting to get hurt, but in doing so, he'd hurt those who genuinely cared for him. He'd hope the blonde would at least think before he did anything too reckless as he was prone to do. But this time, the consequences would come at a higher cost.

Naruto examined the other, a thoughtful look crossing his face. If he was being honest, he was thoroughly surprised the man had decided to share so much of himself and his past with him. He prided himself on being a good judge of character and knew his teacher wasn't one to be open with his emotions or anything even remotely private that concerned him from the times they interacted. It was just not in his character. He knew that, and couldn't help but respect the man for it.

As silence once again descended upon them, this time Naruto thought of what was being revealed. Did that mean his teacher knew him since he was a kid?

He didn't want to come off as an asshole after the older man had been so opened with him, but he couldn't find it in himself to agree with their parents' decision.

Turning his gaze that had wondered to the sand at his feet and back at the scene in front of them; "So are you going along with this out of a sense of duty to my parents?" Naruto questioned somberly.

Kakashi shifted his face slightly towards the youth, a thoughtful look on his face. "I can't deny there is a part of me that wants to repay all their kindness by agreeing to this marriage." He relented after a moment of silence. "...But, that is not all there is to it" he said softly. So soft that Naruto almost didn't hear him.

That, however, was something Naruto couldn't understand. He didn't know what other reasons the other could possibly have but, he couldn't agree with it. "Don't you think that's wrong? There are many ways to repay kindness; it doesn't necessarily have to be this way. I'm sure my parents knew what you were unable to convey with words. They understood you more than you may have realized. After all, if they loved you as you say they did, I'm positive they'd been able to see that underneath the distance you tried to create –your cold exterior, disinterest, and aloofness –that your actions towards them were out of a sense of genuine care and love. Not to mention, it was obvious you were hurt.

So you shouldn't bound yourself to someone you don't love just out of a sense of duty. You deserve to be happy, fall in love with anyone you choose to, and marry them if that's what you want. You don't have any obligation to bind yourself to me. After all, I'm sure my parents would've continued to love you regardless whether you go through with the marriage or not." Naruto pointed out trying to convey with words so the male could see he was free to do what he wanted. No one had any right over his decisions in life.

Feeling a hand on top of his head, Naruto looked at the man noting a spark in his eye which conveyed warmth, tinged with a hint of sadness, and something else entirely Naruto couldn't quite recognize. He knew the other was smiling underneath his mask –how the blonde knew, he had no clue. And for some reason, he knew it was a genuine smile that conversely reflected in his eyes as well. Not the empty smiles he often gave noticed only by the crease in his eye that normally appears when one smiled. This was a real smile and the first the blonde had ever seen on the man even if partially.

"You've grown... Naruto" Kakashi reflected, ruffling the sunny locks. Indeed, he had grown up from the last time he'd seen him. He was turning into a fine young man. Dropping his arm, Kakashi rummaged through the bag he'd brought and handed the youth a sandwich he'd bought from a convenience store on the way over.

Naruto, confused by the sudden change, took the offered food and began eating not realizing he was hungry. By then, the sun had already set and stars shyly made their appearance as the night dragged on. Naruto watched his companion from his peripheral vision who was basking in the moon's light, his expression, for the most part, relaxed.

Naruto wondered... did that mean the issue concerning the arrange marriage was taken cared of? Had he gotten through the man? He was about to ask when Kakashi turned to look at him, and as if reading his mind, "of course not," sounding a bit amused.

Taken aback for a moment, Naruto frown. With everything said and done, he was still mad at the silver-haired male couple with how everything had suddenly changed. Nevertheless, now feeling calmer and drained, for the most part, he still appreciated his teacher's earlier honesty.

He watched through slightly narrowed eyes as the man got up from his position ending the peaceful, if not awkward, moment.

Using his hand to clean the sand off his clothes, Kakashi glanced down at the youth. "We should go. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

Naruto took no time finishing his sandwich and stood as well, figuring he had spent enough time on the beach. Admittingly, it had helped with his internal struggle; somewhat.

"Hm, don't you mean we both have school?" he retorted starting the long walk to his place noting the only car parked a few meters away. It wasn't hard to guess it belonged to the other male. Not having sensed him, Naruto was startled when the other appeared right beside him. He glared at the silver-haired sensei. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi, raising a delicate brow turned to the youngster, their feet not stopping in their tracks. "what do you mean?"

Naruto made a shooing motion with his hands that clearly spoke of his feelings for the man. "There's no need to follow me, so just go back to where you need to go."

Kakashi found the blonde's antics amusing if not childish. He wasn't exactly following the youth, however. His car was parked just a few feet away from where they were heading. Coincidentally, Naruto's house was towards that direction. "Come, I'll take you home" Kakashi offered.

"Its fine, I'll go home on my own," he said rejecting the offer walking just a tad bit faster passing the man's car. "Thanks for the food by the way."

"Naruto, stop being stubborn and let me drive you home. It's dangerous to be walking at these hours of the night." Kakashi interjected while taking his keys out of his pockets and unlocking the doors. Reaching the black vehicle, he opened the driver side door though made no move to get in. He stood waiting for the blonde.

Naruto, seeing that he wouldn't get rid of the man so easily, relented. Walking back towards the car the youth opened the passenger side door, got in, and watched as the other followed suit.

The ride home was spent mostly not talking. Neither found it necessary to break the uncomfortable silence -at least for the blonde, that had descended upon them. Not finding it necessary to start a conversation. Naruto did, however, turn the radio on after the awkward silence was too much. He was counting on the music to fill the stillness inside the car.

Having reached his apartment in less than thirty minutes that would have usually taken longer by foot, Naruto took his seat belt off and without turning to the man; "thanks, good night."

Not waiting for a reply, Naruto got out the car, shut the door and ascended the stairs to his apartment. That had probably been the weirdest moment he's had in a while.

Meanwhile, outside, Kakashi closely watched the blonde, waiting until the youth was safely inside his apartment before driving off.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I was actually thinking of ending the chapter right after Naruto left the restaurant but since I don't know when I'll be updating next I decided to leave the last part of the chapter as it is.**

 **Please feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Until next time, Adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there.** **Hope you enjoy this new chapter and hopefully, some of you won't be too disappointed or mad close to the end of it...**

 **Also, I've made some minor changes to the other chapters (nothing major, mostly fixing a few grammatical errors though not all)**

 **Again, same warnings as previous chapters apply to this and later chapters uploaded in the future.**

 **With any further ado:**

* * *

After the eventful weekend –now a matter of the past in which Naruto had hoped against hope it had only been a nightmare caused by his stressed mind only to find that it had actually happened –Monday morning found the blonde walking through the corridors towards the assembly held as always, every Monday morning. He had opted not to cover his cheek since it was mostly healed; only a slight swollenness was still present from the powerful hit he'd received.

Making his way to his destination Naruto let a yawn escape him, absentmindedly massaging the bruise and hearing Sakura next to him addressing him. "What is it? Did you not sleep well Naruto? And what's wrong with your cheek?"

Glancing at her, "yeah, I guess you could say that. As for this... it's nothing, just an old hag" he uttered before another yawn left him, paying no mind to the confusion on his friend's face. Not in the mood to explain what –or more specifically who had caused it.

Lifting a curious brow Sakura opted not to say more. Although as she glanced at the youth continuing to touch the injury, she offered; "here, let me take a look at that" having said that, Sakura placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder stopping in her tracks. Sasuke, who'd been silent for the most part, followed her lead and watched the exchange with a measured look on his otherwise stoic features.

Naruto, seeing that he had no choice, stopped as well trying to reassure her that he was fine. "Really Sakura-chan, it's fine." He laughed for added measures, touched by his friend's worry and care for him but thinking it wasn't really necessary in this case. Or at least he didn't think so.

It wasn't like she could actually do anything. It was simply a swollenness whereby would naturally heal on its own if left alone. Therefore, having said that, Naruto continued on his way to the morning assembly knowing the other two would follow. And as they resumed their walk, none of them noticed, however, the tall figure of a woman creeping up behind them as they'd stopped to converse until it was too late.

Suddenly feeling a pain in his head, Naruto turned angry blue eyes at whoever had hit him ready to yell at the person but immediately closed his mouth, blinked as his eyes landed upon familiar brown eyes, and swallowed the few well-chosen words he'd been ready to lash out at the unsuspecting stranger. Regaining his composure he addressed the new arrival; "Eh? Baa-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto watched the scowl on her face deepen.

"Brat, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me that!" She hissed lowly though without much fire behind her words. Putting up with the name only because she had a soft spot for the mischievous brat...that, and well...she _did_ feel a little guilty for knocking him out. Not that she would be telling him that any time soon, if ever.

Stepping closer to the youth, Tsunade reached a hand to the whisker-like cheeks examining the bruise. "Good. It's healing quite nicely." She observed mostly to her herself, dropping her arm while secretly studying the youth closely. Her eyes studied every minuscule movement, expression, and emotion from the pouting youth until landing on well-hidden troubled deep blue eyes… _'Seems like Jiraya was able to tell him' …_ She mused noting the change in the brat's behavior, not highly noticeable but still to a degree she could still pick up on. She silently wondered how things will turn out from here on out. Naruto was, after all, a being who's unpredictability and stubbornness rivals none other.

"And just who do you think did this in the first place?" Naruto retorted peeved the frown visible on his face.

Smiling, Tsunade continued on her way flicking the blonde imp gently on the forehead as she passed him before raising her hand slightly as parting. She didn't have time to stay and chat with Naruto and his friends. After all, if she didn't hurry, no doubt she'll be late and there was no way she wanted to hear the old man nag at her about it.

As for Sasuke and Sakura, they watched the exchange quietly; confused as they had no idea what had just happened. Naruto for his part mumbled incoherent sentences that were along the lines of –"vicious old people and their inhuman strength" –no doubt referring to his cheek, while they watched Tsunade's back getting smaller with each step until disappearing from their view.

Naruto eventually snapped from his musings when Sakura along with Sasuke came up beside him, his pink haired friend inquiring curiously; "who was that?"

Still put out Naruto continued on his way, Sakura and Sasuke following beside him. Huffing, he eventually uttered right before they reached the gathered assembly; "A vicious old hag." For which Sakura and Sasuke just exchange questionable looks but otherwise said nothing more on the matter, turning their attention to the school principal as he began his speech.

Half listening to the old man talk, Naruto looked around the room disinterested; arms behind his head and bored out of his mind. He always hated coming to the morning assembly having to hear Ji-ji just go on and on about stuff Naruto could care less.

Naruto liked the old man, really he did. He was like a caring and kind grandfather figure to him but still. It was boring having to hear him speak for fifteen minutes while being obliged to stand there with nothing to do.

Just when Naruto was about to doze off, however, his ears perked up as the old man's words slowly processed inside his lethargic brain. Bringing his attention to the front of the assembly where the old man stood behind the podium announcing his retirement, Naruto watched him introduce the person who would then be preceding the position of school chairman.

Catching the eye of the pale blonde woman, Naruto saw a small smirk on her face as her brown eyes landed on him. Naruto couldn't help the movement of his eyes as they widen a bit in realization.

The youth really should have put two and two together as it was now obvious why she had come to the school. Yet it hadn't click then. As it was his brain was processing information slowly today.

But really, as he thought about it, he had completely forgotten about the bet. After waking up that evening, he'd wanted to ask Ero-Sennin what'd happened after he was knocked out unconscious, but assumed there wouldn't be any chances to go with the bet. Because by the end of the day she'd gotten what she wanted; she had gotten her revenge on him. More so, later being told Baa-chan and Shizune-neechan had already left the inn the next morning.

Adding to that, Naruto hadn't expected the process to be so fast. So if anything, he was surprised to see her there standing at the podium looking every part the confident, intellectual and strong woman she was. Shizune-neechan standing right beside her as her ever loyal and kind assistant.

Nonetheless, he was more than pleased with the outcome. If only he could have prevented being punched in the face, that would've made the news even better. But all in all, he was happy with the news.

After the short announcement followed by a few words from the new school's chairman, the morning assembly disbanded. Students went to their respective classrooms getting ready for lessons.

"Hey Naruto, did you know about that? That she would be the new school's chairman, that is." Sakura asked to his right.

"Hmm…" the youth thought about how to answer her. In some sense, he had known about Baa-chan being elected since he'd heard from Jiraya himself which was why he sported the bruise in the first place. But he didn't know she had actually decided to do it. He wondered why though. "…more or less" he opted to say instead.

"How do you know her?" Sasuke, deciding to contribute to the conversation, asked next.

"Jiraya" Naruto simply stated. He was glad when they finally reach their classroom because he couldn't take more of their questions which Kiba and the rest decided to add to about halfway through.

* * *

Classes were the same as every week with learning different materials in every class or perfecting something or another be it; language, arts, music, sports, etiquette, etc… but during every break which was given in between classes, his class had decided to discuss what they'd be doing for the culture festival even though it was about a month away. Doing so because funds, location (if required), organization, supplies, and many other things had to be taken into consideration for every class; from junior high to high school level. Though junior high students and their class had the option to participate or not.

Moreover, it had to be discussed and given to the student council to get its approval and then have the final approval from the chairman. It was a long process that could take a few days if not a week and so was necessary to make a decision as soon as possible at a reasonable time.

And so, it was finally down to two possible choices; haunted house versus a ninja _café_. Naruto was leaning more on the ninja _café_ as he would be able to cosplay as one… and truthfully… didn't like scary stuff pertaining to haunted houses, ghost or things of that nature. It was not to his liking and hopefully, the class would hurry up and decide. It had come down to half of the class claiming they wanted to do a haunted house since last year they couldn't do it and supposedly this year they would, given that the cultural festival was moved to be a few months earlier than last year's. Henceforth, they were still in the process of voting once again.

"Come on Sasuke! Raise your hand. With your vote, we could win and do the ninja cosplay." Said raven had been uncooperative throughout it all. He seldom participated in things like these but as it stood Naruto was close to begging at this point. He wanted so bad to be a ninja if only cosplaying as one. He was sure it would be enjoyable, not only for himself but for everyone as well.

At first, someone had suggested –a female student –doing the typical, with a twist, maid _café_ but most of the guys had rejected that idea immediately. The girls would be dressed as the butlers while the guys were required to dress as the maids.

No way in hell was Naruto dressing as a girl. His rejection to the proposed idea was followed by most of the guys, the loudest being Kiba. Others found it interesting –mostly Lee. He found everything interesting. While Shikamaru being Shikamaru thought everything was troublesome. Thanks to Sasuke's quiet yet resounding rejection that matter was settled. It being the only time said raven had opened his mouth to participate.

That, however, was accompanied by more ridiculous –at least to Naruto –ideas, which is how said youth had come with the brilliant idea of doing the ninja _café_ inspired by the manga he came across with Kiba recently which some girls and boys alike found interesting. And now the dilemma that they were facing currently was either doing the haunted house in which half of the room agreed to or the ninja _café_ which the other half of the room wanted. It now came down to the brooding raven that refuses to cooperate.

"Decide amongst yourself" Sasuke stated his tone final as he focused his attention outside the window and disregarded not just the blonde, but the rest of the class for that matter.

Whining, Naruto came closer to the brooding youth, "come on Sasuke! Don't be an asshole…" the blonde shifted his head slightly to the side mumbling under his breath "...well you already are, no help there" which the raven still heard. "Nee, come on. Do you really want me around you the rest of the day, nagging, until you cave? 'Cause you know I'll do it"

Sasuke glared at the pouting youth not willing to lose the staring contest. Yet as he continued to glare at the other, he grew slightly curious by the look well hidden deep within stubborn, rich-crystalline blue orbs though didn't say anything. His expression giving nothing away.

 _'I've gotten soft'_ the raven sighed almost imperceptibly turning his eyes back to the window, a small frown on his devilish handsome features.

Glancing back at his friend from the corner of his eyes who'd by then moved away, Sasuke narrowed his perceptively dark pools watching the blonde happily cheering. After a moment, he brought his gaze back towards the window nearly losing himself in thought, yet at the same time attentive to his surroundings. The frown deepening just a tad.

"All right, it's decided! Our class will be doing the ninja _café_!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

However, half of the class was having none of it and so objected. "Wait, I didn't see Uchiha raising his hand or agreeing." A short male student countered loudly interrupting the blonde's cheerful cheering.

Of course Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone and so didn't need a verbal or otherwise non-verbal affirmation that told him the raven had agreed –if only reluctantly, but nevertheless agreed to the blonde's choice. It was in his midnight orbs which soften just a tad and the small movements and gestures he made that anyone else wouldn't have caught on, but Naruto did.

Naruto, walking back to Sasuke's chair stood behind it, grabbed his arm, and raising it high; "There. Now you see it," the blonde deadpan. He let go of Sasuke's arm when he received the glare of doom. Smiling sheepishly which seemed strained somehow to the perceptive raven, Naruto made his way back to his seat triumphantly as the other half of the class sighed, admitting defeat seeing that the Uchiha didn't negate the blonde's statement.

/~~~~~~~~~

As the rest of the morning dragged on Naruto tried his best to focus on school not wanting to think about anything else that was going on in his life. He was doing quite well in avoiding his literature teacher so far. Of course, he knew he couldn't keep this up for long but until he found a solution to his problems he planned on doing just that.

During class, Naruto did his best not to be called on or grab the man's attention unnecessarily so he wouldn't have to interact with him. On the other hand, the aforementioned one had acted normally during class, not that the youth expected any less. Nevertheless, as soon as class was over Naruto ran out of the room as fast as lighting towards the cafeteria not wanting to give the man any chances to call out to him if there was a small chance, even remotely, he had any intentions of doing so.

However, as much as he was trying to act normally in front of his friends, Naruto found it harder to do. Not to mention, tiring. His mind couldn't help but go back to what he felt was those taboo words. He was so pissed at Ero-Sennin; not just him but his teacher as well. His parents weren't so far behind either. He just could not understand why they would do that. Was his father really alright with him marrying a man? Did he have no objections?... He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before just thinking about that.

Even if Kakashi-sensei and he had shared an honest moment last evening, his opinions and emotions on the problem they both found themselves in was by far stronger and more prominent than what appreciation and respect he may have felt for the man. The silver-haired sensei had voluntarily spoken about himself when it was not something he was prone to do and Naruto respected and appreciated his honesty at that moment, and still does for that matter. But these were two separate things. He was against the marriage and nothing would change that.

He had to find a way out of the arrangement somehow. After all, there was always a solution to any problem. It would be easier if he had an idea of what exactly his mother had order Jiraya to do but neither his sensei nor Ero-Sennin seemed to be inclined to say more on the threat his mother had written, or show him the will... Not that he'd asked, but still.

After spending the whole night and well into the day trying to find possible answers, he was getting a headache. Presently, the blonde sat with his friends during lunch trying to rid himself of his troubled thoughts and contribute to the conversation. However, after a few minutes, Naruto found himself needing to leave seeing as he kept spacing out continuously. His thoughts going back to the marriage and ways to get out of it. It was hard to act like his usual self. Not that the pounding inside his skull –intensifying by the second –helped any.

Naruto eventually excused himself stating he needed to go to the toilet after Sasuke inquired where he was going. He tried looking sheepish as he did so as not to raise suspicion to himself and the turmoil raging inside him –more difficult than he thought as he wasn't very good at keeping things hidden, and oblivious to the raven's silent yet intense look directed his way.

One thing he hated was to make his friends worry unnecessarily by telling them his troubles especially the one he currently found himself in. Some had even asked him earlier today if he was okay for he kept resting his head every chance he got and keeping mostly to himself for which Naruto simply stated he was just tired due to going to bed late last night. True, just not the whole truth. But at least he wasn't probed any further which he was thankful for.

On his way to the men's toilet, Naruto figured he had maybe ten minutes or so before the next class started. He was seriously considering just skipping next lesson and going to the nurse's office to take a much-needed nap. Maybe then his headache would reside as well.

As he washed his hands having relieved himself first, Naruto cupped a handful of water cooling his face after viewing his reflection in the mirror. Which if he was being honest, he looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes although not clearly seen but still present if looked at closely, in addition to the slight redness in his eyes by lack of sleep, and the slight paleness on his otherwise tan skin... No wonder his friends had that worried look on them despite his efforts to assure them he was okay. He made his decision then; he was going to the nurse's office.

Finishing what he was doing, Naruto vaguely heard the door to the restroom open which he paid it no mind. However, he was otherwise startled when a voice he clearly recognized registered in his mind. "Oh?"

Turning around to the owner of the voice, blue eyes met pale green. "Gaara." He was pleasantly surprised to see the other again. Although it would have been better to encounter each other under normal circumstances than a restroom, Naruto absently mused thru the pain.

"Hello, Naruto" As he walked deeper inside the room, pale green eyes scanned the blonde's features closely. "Is something wrong?" He wondered in his usual voice yet with a gentle undertone which spoke of worry and wanting to be relied on if something was indeed amiss with his dear friend.

Clueless to the redhead's concerns, Naruto offered a small smile that didn't exactly reached his eyes, "of course not. I just didn't get a good night sleep. Anyway, how have you been?"

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" Gaara asked instead, ignoring Naruto's question when he caught the blonde's pained expression as he raised a hand to his forehead. Silently concluding what was wrong with his friend, the redhead walked closer to the blonde until he was close enough to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah… no, that's fine. I can walk there myself. I was actually headed there anyway." Naruto declined walking closer to the door having already wiped his face clean.

Gaara insisted. For some reason getting the feeling Naruto was putting distance between them, and not just because of where they were. It was something different entirely. He knew the blonde well-enough to recognize there was something else bothering him but was reluctant to confide in him for the purpose of not wanting to worry him.

He was also well aware he hadn't been spending much time with his friend but that didn't mean he was just going to leave Naruto when he needed help. One thing was for sure; Gaara would always be there for his friends and especially his first-friend-ever whom he respected and admired.

"It is quite alright. I have time. Come" Gaara stated firmly yet gently. Stopping any arguments the blonde may have had with a single yet silent unyielding look. It wasn't like he had an urgent need to use the toilet. He'd mostly come so he could escape from his overprotective siblings' nagging, which then resulted in bickering between Kankuro and Temari who disagree in almost everything when it came to him. The subject of their arguing of course being… Gaara.

Gaara knew his siblings loved him –he loved them just as much –and wanted his well-being, but at times he found himself thinking they were too much to handle hence the need to be freed from them, if only for a bit.

Naruto, finally relenting, allowed Gaara to lead him to the nurse's office. They walked through the halls in relative silence for which Naruto was thankful. He had no desire to make small talk or explain why he was acting unlike himself, which he guessed his friend had picked up on and made no move to inquire about his uncharacteristic quietness also due to his headache. He loved Gaara and knew he wouldn't pry.

As they reached the office, Gaara knocked on the closed door before opening it. After letting the nurse know what was wrong with his friend, Naruto was given medicine for his headache and allowed to rest on one of the beds. Before the redhead could leave, Naruto called out to him sharing a genuine smile that reached his eyes this time. "Thanks, Gaara."

Returning the smile with one of his own small ones, Gaara uttered softly; "It is no problem at all. And, do not worry, I will let your teacher know where you are. So be sure to rest." With that said, Gaara left Naruto to his much-needed rest, closing the door soundlessly behind him and making his way over to speak to the blonde's teacher before heading to his own classroom just then hearing the first bell ring.

* * *

On another part of the school, a silver-haired man with a mask covering most of his face could be seen walking out of the chairman's office having just concluded his meeting with the new head of the school and presently making his way to one of his favorite secluded spots in the school; the greenhouse.

Unlike most greenhouses, this greenhouse with its colossal of greens and splashes of colors was huge with almost every type of imaginable tropical and non-tropical flowers, roses, trees, palm trees, and the like. Truly, it was like a small forest or even jungle. And inside it, Kakashi had come upon a secluded spot he'd previously encountered knowing no one else knew about it, possibly, not even the gardening club or the other few people who frequented it. Once there, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be bothered. Likewise, he would be able to read his favorite material in peace without being disturbed.

The scenery, the tranquil atmosphere, as well as the comfortable outdoor couches placed under a couple of trees provided the perfect shade. Plus, the inviting gentle warm breeze made it even more enjoyable to read. Kakashi was glad he had no classes to teach during this hour. It gave him more time to enjoy exercising one of his favorite hobbies while enjoying the nice weather.

On his way to his destination however, he got sidetrack when he came upon what Kakashi guessed was a female teacher hidden behind a tower of boxes and papers trying to maneuver with all the weight to wherever she was headed. Sighing, Kakashi made his way over to her.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered kindly once he'd crossed the short distance to her taking most of the weight from the petite female staff he'd seen a few times. Recognizing her to be in charge of the library.

Kakashi estimated she was around his age, more or less. She was what most would consider the serious type with a streak of childishness, keeping mostly to herself. There was no arguing she was pretty, however. Yet as Kakashi glimpsed at her, it took him a moment to remember her name after meeting her only a few occasions together with the other staff.

Said female sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you so much for your help, Hatake-san… was it?" She gratefully vowed as best she could with a box still in her hands. It, making it quite difficult to express her thanks.

"No problem. Where do you want these boxes placed?" He asked politely. Being told where to head to, Kakashi wasted no time with the petite librarian right beside him exclaiming her unending thanks and making small talk. Kakashi, as politely as he could, tried to appease her, honestly getting tired of hearing the unending thank you's. It wasn't that he didn't understand. With her petite stature and all the materials she'd been carrying, she must have been struggling for longer than he'd thought. Nevertheless, he didn't understand why she simply didn't just ask for help in the beginning or just taken the materials one at a time.

Not entirely interested, Kakashi let the woman do most of the talking until they finally reached their destination. There, Kakashi patiently waited for her to open the door thus he could deposit the boxes and leave. Once his hands were freed, he eye-smiled and raised a hand as parting; "Well then, if that is all, I will be taking my leave. Excuse me."

Lowering her head deep in a bowed showing her sincere thanks, she smiled. "Thank you kindly for all your help, Hatake-san. You're a live savior." She thanked before raising her head. As she did, she couldn't help but exclaim in alarm.

Kakashi, already close to the door, halted in his steps and turned to her wondering what was wrong.

"Hatake-san! You're bleeding!"

Looking to where she was pointing at, he saw that he was, indeed, bleeding. As he raised his arm and inspected the cut she continued worriedly. "It must have been when you were helping me. You have to get that treated. Here let me take you to the nurse's office."

Raising his uninjured hand to stop her, Kakashi tried to calm the flustered librarian. "Don't worry, it's not necessary. Besides it's not a deep cut." He said evenly. She looked at his hand guiltily for which he tried to assure her once more while adding; "besides, it doesn't hurt," which was true. Thinking about it, there must've been a sharp object he'd overlooked.

Looking discreetly towards the corner where he'd placed the boxes, sure enough, there was a sharp-pointy metal sticking out of the other materials in the room very near to where he had placed the load he'd been carrying. He'd most likely grazed it with the back of his hand accidentally cutting him in the process and drawing blood. Not that he'd felt it when it did.

"But you need to get that treated." She looked around the bare room to look for anything she could use to treat the wound with but found nothing. Turning back to look at the taller man she insisted. "I will go with you."

"Maa, maa. It's fine, really." He tried once again.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, genuinely feeling guilty.

Kakashi chuckled making her blush. "It's fine. I'll head over and get this treated right away so you don't need to worry." He offered, relenting. Initially having no plans of going to the nurse's office to get it treat it, thinking it unnecessary. But, at her relentless insistence, he figured he might as well go thus she would stop worrying needlessly. After finally convincing her, he watched her nod in defeat.

"Well then, have a nice day." Kakashi excused himself.

As he walked away he couldn't help but ponder. Dealing with people was, more often than not, exhausting. Sighing as he was once again sidetracked, Kakashi made his way to the nurse's office to get the cut disinfected and treated as fast as possible hence he could finally escape to the greenhouse and possibly not be bothered. That place was really becoming like an oasis at this point, he absently mused.

Gently knocking on the closed door, Kakashi opened it noting the nurse wasn't inside. Somewhat glad for that outcome, Kakashi made quick work of his injury after locating and grabbing everything he needed. Busying himself cleaning the wound with water, proceeding to quickly disinfect it with alcohol, it was then Kakashi heard a sound that sounded like soft snoring coming from one of the beds.

Paying it no mind, he quickly finished treating the cut and was making his way to the door when the sudden urge to turn his head to where the sound was originating from made him look. It was then he saw golden turfs of hair peeking from a white thin sheet right in his line of sight.

Walking towards the occupied bed fairly intrigued, Kakashi was surprised to see his charge on the bed, his face, however, didn't show it. Stepping closer towards the sleeping teen curled on his side and coincidentally facing him, Kakashi silently watched the other laying peacefully lost in the land of dreams. He chuckled when a trail of saliva escaped from slightly parted pink-full lips.

Kakashi didn't know at what point he lifted his hand but, when he came to, he found his hand on top of the other's head. Almost spellbound, he observed his fingers running gently through soft golden locks and repeated the action almost unconsciously. Continuing the action whilst watching the youth, Kakashi couldn't suppress the small smile slowly forming behind covered lips before it was quickly and completely wiped off clean. At the same time, the movement of his hand running through golden locks of hair immediately stopped as sudden memories of past times resurfaced to the forefront of his mind before Kakashi had a chance to stop them.

Watching the youth sleeping so soundly and so close to him brought forth so much pain that if anyone had been present at the time, they would've been able to clearly see the sorrow, the guilt, and the unbearable pain so visible in stormy orb.

Forcibly pushing back his memories at the same time retracting his arm back to his side, Kakashi silently stood contemplating the youth a few seconds more before deciding it was time to leave. He'd stayed long enough. His fingers were itching with the need to open his book and delved into the world of Icha Icha without being disturbed.

And that's exactly what he did as he left the sleeping figure lying peacefully on his side. Walking through the corridors to the outside space, Kakashi kept walking until finally reaching his destination; forgetting the world outside and absorbing himself in his book.

* * *

Stirring from his sleep, Naruto stretched feeling a whole lot better compared to before. As he opened his eyes, he stared blankly at the ceiling momentarily not remembering where he was until suddenly recalling having spoken to Gaara and having him walk him to the nurse's office.

Sitting up from the bed, Naruto looked around noticing his school bag on a chair near the bed he'd been resting on. Realizing he'd slept right through the other classes and well into the time for club activities to begin when he looked out at the evening sun thru the window near him.

Getting up from the bed, Naruto grabbed his phone from inside his school bag, opened it, and noted the long list of unread messages and some missed calls. Sending a quick text to Sasuke letting him know he was heading home; it would be pointless to head over to the doujo when he'd missed most of it now that he had woken up. He closed his phone and started on his way out of the school to his apartment.

Having finally reached home, Naruto ascended the stairs to his apartment only to stop as he came upon the landlord knocking on his door. _'Shit, just what I need! I completely forgot about the rent after what happened yesterday'_ Naruto sighed, not in the mood to talk to the short-chubby old landlord but figured he didn't have any other choice in the matter.

 _'Fucking Ero-Sennin. I should have known better and demanded he hand over the money first'_ After all, it was common for the man to disappear once he was done with whatever business he'd come for.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked listlessly walking towards the man.

"Where's my money?!" the landlord demanded.

 _'Ah… how annoying'_ He still had till Friday to pay the rent, but as always, the old man found it necessary to come knocking at his door and demand the money earlier. He knew the landlord didn't like him at all and wanted him to leave. Although Naruto had no idea what the hell he'd done to the old man for him to act in such a way towards him, but concluded he was just a bitter old man that had nothing better to do than to annoy high school students.

Not really listening to the ranting that came after telling him he would have his money when it was due, Naruto stared absently at the man. He knew he had to do something to get the money, though he had absolutely no desire to ask his new "guardian" for it. The youth wanted to avoid the aforementioned man for as long as possible but was aware the landlord would come every day knocking at his door demanding for it just like he was doing now.

Drifting deeper in thought, Naruto contemplated his options. Should he get another job around this area? He didn't usually work during weekdays except for Fridays since he didn't have any club activities after school and once in a while Thursdays when his club cancels. But if he did that, the blonde wouldn't have enough time to do homework and his sleeping hours would be reduced to a minimum causing him to most likely end up sleeping in class. Naruto didn't want to go through that again if he could help it. But at this point, it was probably the safest option he'd end up doing. However, even if he did, he wouldn't have the money for the rent ready until a few weeks later and he doubted the landlord would give him extra time to pay the rent.

Ah seriously, things were so complicated. He was becoming depressed with his own thoughts. Snapping back to reality just as the old man was done ranting, Naruto watched the latter finally leave. Getting his keys out, Naruto preceded inside before closing the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Naruto sitting together with his friends eating lunch. They'd been chattering about everything and anything as friends always did. Feeling eyes on him, Naruto turned to his left where he saw Sasuke silently observing him. "What is it?"

Grunting a reply, Sasuke looked away continuing to eat his lunch.

Until now, Sasuke had a disturbing feeling throughout the week as if Naruto was hiding something for which he'd been quietly observing the despondent blonde for any hints that could tell him what. It was as if his friend was trying to rid himself of whatever was bothering him by focusing all his energy on school. Not that Naruto was a bad student per say –academically speaking –but it was like he was pouring all his energy, attention and all of himself into his work something that the blonde didn't do to that extent. The blue-eyed youth was even participating willingly in one of his least favorite school subject; chemistry.

If that wasn't enough of a giveaway that something was wrong, then the fact that Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't projecting his normally exuberant glow like usual was another thing to consider besides the other signs and gestures he had noticed was off about his friend. If anything, it was strain whenever Naruto acted cheerful when around his friends. Moreover, Sasuke had often caught the blonde with a pensive and troubled look taking over his features and looking into space; his demeanor seeming hopeless and tired.

Sasuke doubted Naruto was even aware how distant he was becoming, not that their group of friends picked up on. Well, at least the majority of them. He knew at least Shikamaru and Sakura sensed something, going by the discreet looks they'd been giving the blonde throughout the day; they were highly perceptive whenever it came to one of their friends. Though the others were beginning to sense something was off with the blonde, Sasuke realized.

As it was, Sasuke had waited long enough for Naruto to tell him on his own. He was positive there was something going on with his best friend and rival. He could sense it since Monday morning even if he had no idea what it was, and the blonde had not yet told him. After all, they understood each other like no one else could, at times even knowing what the other felt before the other realized. He may seem apathetic and as if he didn't care, but Sasuke wouldn't have put up with the blonde this long if he didn't share Naruto's sentiment concerning their friendship. It was the bond they shared.

No matter what, Sasuke would get it out of Naruto by the end of the day even if he had to use force. Plotting the best time for it, Sasuke decided it would probably be best during club activities, that way, it was just the two of them without anyone interrupting.

With his plan set in place, determination shining secretly behind onyx eyes, Sasuke discreetly glanced back at the other. It was then that Sasuke quietly noticed Naruto who had barely spoken –only every now and then –subtlety flinched when Sakura mention their aloof sensei's name. She was pointing towards a direction to the far left of where they sat watching their literature teacher, lunch in hand, and making his way to the inside of the school, most likely to eat his food there.

"Yea it's him…Hey let's call him over" Kiba said somewhat excited probably thinking up a scheme.

 _'Seriously!?'_ Just when he wanted to have nothing to do with the other, it was like he appeared like an annoying parasite to ruin Naruto's mood.

Looking at Kiba like he'd gone crazy, Naruto wondered annoyed; "Why?"

"Well don't you want to see what's under his mask? This could be our chance. Who knows what might be hiding under there? Aren't you curious?" as Kiba said that, silence descended over the table. Everyone seemed to consider his words, becoming curious by the second. Some even nodded in agreement. Even Sasuke was slightly interested but hid it well under his expressionless façade, as did Neji.

"Not at all" Naruto responded after a minute. Of course, he'd been curious at some point, but after everything he'd learned, he wanted to be as far away from the man as possible.

Sasuke was surprised to hear the blonde's answer, and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one. Knowing Naruto, he would've been the first to do something stupid to see what was under the mask. Given that, he was growing even more curious by the second.

"What do you mean you're not!? From what I remember, just a few weeks ago you were planning on ways to get him to take his mask off. What changed?" Kiba said looking directly at the blonde with a measured yet confused glint in his eyes. "Oi Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

Naruto, startled, punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Of course I'm okay, baka." He chided gently. And to reassure him and the rest, Naruto smiled widely for extra emphasis. Inside though, Naruto felt annoyance at the silver-haired man and the situation he was unknowingly putting him in. It was all his fault, well his and Jiraya's...Fucking Ero-Sennin.

Kiba stared somberly at him until eventually replying with a; "okay then." Then not thinking any more of it, Kiba excitedly called their teacher over.

The teens watched as their sensei looked around after hearing his name called again.

Locating where the sound was coming from, Kakashi's one visible eye landed upon a brunette with red markings on his face, standing and slightly waving a hand at him to get his attention. Dropping his sight to scan the rest of his peers occupying the table, he observed that all were looking his way –all, except for one who was grumpily looking down at his food.

Arching a curious brow, Kakashi walked towards the teens' table, food in hand. "What is it?" he asked casually once close enough. Looking at the youths occupying the table questioningly, Kakashi eventually turned a bored looking gaze at his pink haired student.

"Nee sensei. Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?" Sakura smiled pleasantly gesturing to an empty seat by Hinata.

They observed as their silver-haired sensei made no move to do so. "Well that is very kind of you, but why so suddenly?" The teens exchanged looks, silently communicating. Each having an uncertain glint in their eyes and all wondering how they would go about their plan until Chouji spoke next.

As for Kakashi, he had a very good idea of what was going through their heads going by their subtle expressions. His eyes landed on the fidgeting blonde sitting in between Sakura and Sasuke. He doubted Naruto had told them about anything personal concerning him and everything else he'd come to learn recently.

In any case, as he continued to observe the fidgeting teen, Kakashi couldn't help the slight amusement as Naruto appeared like he wanted to be anywhere but there. It was obvious Naruto had been avoiding him throughout the week which he found quite amusing to some extent and had left things as they were. Not finding any particular need to try and make small conversations with him. Also, Kakashi would give him a bit of space to gather himself as much as he needed, though he hoped Naruto would get his bearings fast because time was running out.

Turning his attention to the chubby teen this time as he began to speak; "Well, we wanted to get to know you a bit better. After all, you are still new and we like getting to know more about our teachers."

"That's right!" Ino agreed, offering their sensei a disarming smile while the others nodded their heads in affirmation, all but a chosen few.

Kakashi made no move to take the bait as he stood considering it. An act simply done to make them sweat a little longer. Eye-smiling, he eventually relented; "sure, why not." Taking a seat in between the shy and quiet Hyuuga and the pale teen known as Sai, Kakashi realized his seat just so happened to be right across from Naruto.

As for the group of teens, they controlled the urge to sigh in relief whilst watching their sensei. For a moment they'd thought Kakashi-sensei had figured out their plan.

"So Kakashi-sensei, do you like it here so far?" Excitedly yet politely, Lee was the first to ask once the older man sat down.

"You could say that" Kakashi replied looking at Guy's small look alike.

"Do you have any hobbies, sensei?" Tenten gently probed next.

"Yes"

The teens sweatdropped at the simple answer. "If you don't mind me asking sensei, what were you doing before coming to the school?" This time it was Sakura that spoke next.

"Well... looking over paperwork, signing them, that sort of stuff" he shrugged. He was being vague with his responses, he knew, fully aware the teens wouldn't be too happy with his answers. That, of course, was his intention, besides the fact that he had no inclination of sharing more than he wanted or could with anything even remotely personal.

Not giving up, the youths continued to throw questions at him getting vague answers in turn. All the while, they waited for the man to get comfortable enough and pull his mask down for which he seemed not in any hurry to do so. Naruto for his part had watched and listened quietly right beside Sasuke waiting just like the rest and succumbing to curiosity. He knew Sasuke, even if he hadn't said anything, was paying rapt attention as well. However, having enough of the subtle way his friends had carried on, Naruto decided to take it upon himself and ask what they all wanted to know.

"What's under your mask?" Naruto asked straightforwardly cutting right to the chase because honestly, enough of beating around the bush!

Needless to say, as soon as the imp blurted those words the table had grown quiet. All heads turned to look at him, some were even glaring. Naruto was positive he heard a whispered "dobe" coming from his left. Then suddenly, Naruto felt Sakura's arm hitting him hard on the ribs discreetly –or not– because he started coughing loudly right after moaning her name in pain.

On the other hand, whilst Kakashi had been answering the teens' questions half of his attention had been on the blonde. He watched as the annoyance from the youth grew as time passed. He was entertained not only watching the blonde's reactions but the others' as well. He knew what they were waiting for and sure enough, Naruto had blurted what was on their minds.

Chuckling amusedly, "is that what this is about?" Kakashi inquired innocently, "you should have just said so." Lifting a hand slowly up to his mask Kakashi rested it there, watching as every pair of eyes anxiously waited; keenly observing.

He slowly, and unwavering, grabbed the edge of his mask and gradually brought it down, little by little, watching as their bodies leaned forwards slightly whilst paying rapt attention at his face. No one breathed or even blinked for fear of missing a glimpse as he brought the mask lower and lower exposing a bit of skin.

Kakashi eye-smiled and in a sudden move brought the mask completely down; "there's another mask under it." He announced brightly watching the stupefied expressions on the teens' faces with a reasonable amount of amusement. He could never get tired of messing with them.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed feeling played. "How the hell do you eat then?"

Kakashi chuckled, eye-smiling; "with my mouth of course."

Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. They watched as their sensei wiped off any semblance of amusement from what could be seen of his face, becoming strangely serious. Then, pointing towards a point in front of him; "What's that?"

Turning as one towards where the man was pointing at, they were confused as they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning back around baffled, they were just in time to see the elusive man pulling his mask back in place; his food nowhere to be seen. "Ah, that was indeed delicious," he said contently.

Dumbfounded yet again; not only had they been tricked once again but couldn't comprehend how the other had wolfed down his food all in under a minute. As for Naruto, Kiba, and Lee they were openly gaping at the man while the others were more reserved in their expressions.

They all watched as one as Kakashi-sensei picked up his plate, got up, and addressed them before leaving; "Well I enjoyed my time with you all but I should be going now. Have fun" he said over his shoulder, raising a hand up as parting and throwing his trash away.

They sighed defeated. "What a rip-off," Kiba said receiving a nod from the others. Just then the bell announcing the end of lunch rang. Throwing away the trash they headed to their classrooms, Naruto and Kiba still mumbling their disappointment.

* * *

With classes done and over with for the day, Naruto was in the process of finishing changing into his club's uniform. Exiting the changing rooms, he listened halfheartedly to what the captain of the club had to say, already wanting to release some steam. It was when the captain finished his announcement that Naruto quickly moved out of the way sensing a kick heading towards the side of his head. Frowning, he turned on his heels only to come face to face with a deathly serious raven-haired youth.

"Oi bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?" Getting more kicks and punches heading his way as answer, Naruto clicked his tongue doing his best to block them.

After a moment of exchanging blows, Naruto understood what the other was trying to do. Feeling the corner of his lips twitch upwards, the youth let any restrictions and inhibitions he might have felt, free; not holding back as he threw his best punches and kicks to match his best friend's knowing there was no need to hold back with Sasuke.

Finding himself on the ground after his legs got swept up from under him, Naruto arched his back and bend his legs and swiftly jumped back on his feet before Sasuke's next move made contact. Using the momentum, Naruto flipped his body out of the way just in time while landing on his feet as Sasuke just as swiftly and with such speed that rivaled his own, recovered from his last unsuccessful move to come at him with full force.

And just like that, time passed with both Naruto and Sasuke trying –not so much to dominate and outdo the other –but more so to get a message across though still letting their competitive side take over and in the process landing some hits on their opponent and receiving some hits in return causing some physical damage to the both of them. Thankfully no bones had been broken just yet.

In all honesty, Naruto appreciated what Sasuke was trying to do. He could sense the worry, concern and hurt –probably for keeping things to himself and not confiding in him –from the raven with every punch, kick, strike, flip, block, curse, and grunt. And so he answered his friend with the same degree of intensity by letting all his pent-up emotions free. Everything he'd been feeling throughout the week; his frustrations, sadness, fury, confusion, the feeling of being trapped and corner, until there were no more negative emotions prevailing inside of him.

By the end of their sparring, Naruto was feeling better than he'd felt all week even if he had lost the match. As he laid on the floor panting, Sasuke right beside him exhausted as well, he absently took note that the others in the room went back to their sparring probably having stopped at some point to watch their match. Turning his face slightly to look at the raven, Naruto gave a small but genuine smile that spoke volumes. "Thanks, Sasuke. I needed that" the blonde whispered so only the other would hear. He got the usual grunt as a reply but watched as a small –almost imperceptible, understanding smile formed on the raven's lips instead of his usual smirk.

Deciding to get up and freshen up a bit, Naruto walked outside accompanied by Sasuke. They made their way to the outside sinks located a little distance away so they could clean the sweat from their faces. "So will you now tell me what has been on your mind this whole week, dobe?" he heard Sasuke beside him ask. Not exactly surprised his raven-haired friend had noted his strange behavior since the beginning no matter how hard Naruto had tried to act normal.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he offered genuinely; "Sorry," knowing Sasuke would get the real meaning behind his apology without him spelling it out. And he _was_ sorry for making the raven worry and keeping things bottled up inside, in the process hurting his feelings. Nevertheless, Naruto wasn't ready to tell him everything just yet.

"It's not that big of a deal really. It's just that Ero-Sennin was pissing me off more than usual and has disappeared to who knows where leaving me with a load of shit to think about." Naruto eventually answered, bending slightly by the torso to bring a handful of water to his face and clean the sweat and dirt off. He did that a couple more times before wiping his face clean with the towel he'd brought and placed around his shoulders prior to exiting the doujo, Sasuke doing the same.

Turning his head slightly in the direction of his friend, Sasuke lifted a brow, silently asking for elaboration. Hearing a defeated sigh coming from the blonde next to him, Sasuke listened attentively as the other continued his story while they made their way to a bench situated further away from the doujo.

"He told me a bit about my parents and apparently the fortune they'd left behind for me. Although I'm unable to touch it, at least some of it, without my guardian's consent or for an emergency. But that's not all. Before Ero-Sennin left, he gave his rights as guardian, or at least the majority of it, to someone else." The blonde concluded not wanting to get into details or any further explanation; not that he fully understood the guardianship thing. He especially did not want to mention the other thing his parents left behind in their will concerning a special silver-haired someone.

Masking his utter surprise, Sasuke kept silent as the other spoke until it was his turn to speak. "Who? Do you know them?"

"Aa...More or less"

Though he got the feeling his friend was retaining more information than he was letting on –besides the obvious –not completely wanting to tell him the whole story, Sasuke studied the once agitated blonde teen. He could see the difference in the blonde's demeanor. Naruto's natural radiance, though not in its full splendor, was still shining reflecting in his eyes as well.

Deciding not to push for more, Sasuke settled with the blonde's answer. "I see." After a beat he added softly, purposely, so the blonde understood what he was trying to convey; "you can always come to me for anything. You know that, don't you?" Sasuke stared at him meaningfully and watched how the smile, though small, lit up his friend's face followed by a nod of the head.

Inwardly he sighed. _'Guess I'll just watch after him'_ Sasuke mused deciding to let it go for the sole purpose that he really wasn't one to get into other peoples' business more than he had to. Naruto was special and that is why he had –and will continue to do so –spend so much energy on him. But as long as his friend was doing fine which was all that mattered, then Sasuke would simply watch from the sidelines.

They sat in contemplative silence somehow feeling their bond strengthening as they watched students in different clubs running around and doing their normal routines. It wasn't long Naruto interrupted the comfortable silence, that Sasuke turned back to look at him noting a smirk playing on the other's lips. "Ready for a second round?" Naruto asked a challenging look crossing his eyes as the smirk gradually turned to a grin after the raven's affirmative reply.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted getting up from his seat on the bench followed closely by Naruto who happily swung an arm around his shoulders. Just like that, they made their way inside the doujo once again, ready for a second round. This time as they sparred it was with lighter moods while enjoying themselves as they exchange friendly blows.

* * *

After an hour or so of sparring with Sasuke and the others, Naruto went to the showers to get rid of all the sweat accumulated so it wouldn't cling to his school uniform. He relaxed under the warm water's spray feeling his tense muscles easing by the second. Grabbing the soap, he then proceeded to wash his body allowing the multiple drops of water cascading down his toned body to cleanse away the dirt.

With his eyes closed and face tilted upwards, Naruto could feel every drop of water running down his tan skin. It felt so good that he stayed just like that a bit longer imagining all his troubles and tiredness wash away down the drain just like the water drops falling to the ground and down the pipes. He eventually decided to turn off the water when it was clear he'd been there long enough as the water was starting to cool. Drying off, Naruto grabbed his school uniform wasting no time in dressing himself and saying his parting words to the others he encountered on the way to the exit.

Riding back home on his bike, Naruto decided to stop halfway and watch the sun set over the horizon. The view of the sea could be openly observed from where he stood and the sound of the waves mildly heard. Naruto didn't get off his bike but watched the view from there, enthralled by its beauty. He didn't know how long he stood there, but by then, the evening sun had completely set. The tranquility of the scene with its sounds and smells made him feel better, more calmed as if he could finally breathe. Opposite to how he'd been feeling earlier today and the last couple of days.

Before deciding to ride the rest of the way home Naruto was startled out of his reverie when a loud sound that sounded like a horn snapped him from the tranquil mood he had submerged himself in. Jerking his head back, the blonde saw a shiny black car parked a little distance from where he stood.

Instantly recognizing the vehicle and knowing who was behind the wheel, Naruto watched as it drove slowly by until it was basically right next to him before the owner of the car rolled down the window and the passive face of his sensei popped out. "Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked evenly; "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just driving down the road and saw you, so, decided to say hello." The other replied amiably watching the dubious expression crossing the blonde's features. Sasuke wasn't the only one that noted the change in the youth's demeanor, Kakashi did as well.

It was obvious to him Naruto hadn't been his usual self after learning all that he did on Sunday afternoon. It would be strange if Naruto hadn't reacted as he had. Not only did Naruto seemed off for the better part of the week while hanging with his friends and in general, but the dark aura surrounding him throughout the week was also foretelling. It was obvious Naruto had been avoiding him as well. But now, it was as if Naruto seemed lighter. Mildly curious, Kakashi wondered what could have happened to cause the change.

"Right… and now that you've said what you wanted to say, I'll be on my way then." Naruto remarked distrustfully, beginning once again towards his apartment. Not looking forward to seeing the landlord most likely waiting by his door demanding the money for the rent. He sighed inwardly. In the words of Shikamaru; _'how troublesome'_

Naruto should've known better than to hope Kakashi-sensei would have just simply driven off after Naruto had blatantly disregarded him because the man in question simply drove right beside him maintaining a safe distance away but still very much close to the teen. Turning to the aforementioned male, Naruto called out, not stopping from peddling; "Can't you just leave me alone? What do you want!?"

"Maa, that wouldn't be very responsible of me now would it? After all, it's dangerous to be out at night." Kakashi remarked still maintaining his tone of voice light, almost playful, which had the effect of annoying the youth more.

"It's fine, I can defend myself perfectly. So go on now; no need to worry." Naruto said offhandedly, his previous mood slowly slipping away as time passed while in the presence of the man.

"Maa, maa. Why don't we talk for a bit… After all, you have been avoiding me like the plague these last couple of days." Kakashi alluded, from the corner of his eye watching the youth's reaction closely. At his words, Kakashi caught the slight flinch from the stubborn teen though not very perceivable as he was peddling but he caught it for what it was nonetheless.

Naruto, knowing he wouldn't be able to get rid of the man at least not until he reached home, went along with it. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Feigning innocence, Kakashi hummed as if thinking of a topic just to annoy the other even more. "Well…" he drawled, prolonging his question a second longer until finally getting to the real reason he was currently following the youth. "Why don't you tell me when were you planning on discussing your due payment for the rent?" He asked sounding amiable, eye-smiling in the process, yet, there was an undertone in his voice that let the youth know he meant business.

Naruto was thrown off guard for a moment but quickly recovered not intimidated by the other's changing mood in the least. "And why should I need to tell you about something that doesn't concern you, sensei?" he fired back, playing along –feigning sweetness, though the sarcasm and increasing irritation could be felt and heard underneath his tone. His temper was gradually increasing as time passed with the infuriating man.

"Well I don't know, you tell me?" Not waiting for his rhetorical question to be answered; "Maybe because I am now responsible for you whether you like it or not. Hm?" By the end of his sentence, his voice had gradually become deeper, slightly colder.

As a result, Kakashi was getting more than annoyed with the youth. If Naruto kept acting as he was, he would find himself in the streets just because of his stubbornness. He had given the youth plenty of time to come to him about it throughout the week. Of course, not expecting him to right of the bat, however, it was nearing the day he needed to pay the rent and Naruto had not said a thing.

Moreover, Kakashi wasn't expecting the youth to suddenly be open with him about anything and everything –Kakashi wasn't asking for that –and act as if he was okay with their arrangement when he, so obviously, wasn't. Kakashi knew the other could be prideful, but this situation called for him to be a better man and ask for help when he needed it.

Not hearing a reply back from the youth but knowing the other didn't want to be reminded of the fact going by the strong grip he had on the handles making his knuckles white and the changing expression –anger being the more prominent one –taking over his features, Kakashi continued; "What, do you prefer getting kicked out instead of asking for help? Or could it be…" he paused for added measures raising a brow in mock surprise though his demeanor was nothing short of apathetic, "you are trying to tell me you want to live with me?" Kakashi kept his gaze on the road ahead but half of his attention was on gauging the other's reaction.

Naruto, irked and having enough of the irritating man, immediately stopped on his tracks and completely got off the bike to fully turn towards the man. "What!? Where the fuck did you come up with that!? Why would I want to live with you!?"

Kakashi, absolutely indifferent to the blonde's outburst continued to rile him up. "Oh, I don't know. You couldn't resist my charms maybe. I do have that effect on people. Although, I didn't know you would fall for it as well, at least, not that fast after your continuous refusal of our engagement." He said evenly; sounding for the most part bored as always.

Naruto couldn't fathom how the man's brain worked. How the hell did he come up with these ridiculous assumptions!? "What the fuck?" was the only thing he could get out.

"Hm? Am I wrong?" Kakashi finally turned his full gaze at the youth. He had also stopped and parked his car right in the middle of the road just as the other had. Not really worried that other cars or pedestrians would be passing by since not many came by this path as it was one that led to the woods and ultimately the school.

As his gaze landed on him, Kakashi could clearly see the anger and indignation on the youth's face not that it was hard to notice since Naruto was known to wear his heart on his sleeve, and pinned the blonde with a sharp authoritative look. "Then stop acting like a kid and grow up." He almost growled out the words, his voice deep and cold conveying his irritation at the youth's behavior letting Naruto know he wasn't one to be messed with. He ultimately had a limit amount of patience for childish behavior. Sure, he allowed some things slide, but when it came to such stupidity out of a sense of stubborn pride his patience ran thin.

That, however, angered the youth even more. "Look asshole. I don't care what you think you are to me but I don't need you." Calling him a kid, what the fuck did the other know?

 _"Is that so?"_ He mumbled under his breath. In just an instant, Kakashi had gotten out the car, grabbed the other's arms and slammed him –thought not overly hard against the car. Placing both hands on the car, he trapped the youth in between him and the vehicle; all done in the blink of an eye that even Naruto hadn't seen coming. Though Kakashi was invading the other's personal space there was still some space in between them; their bodies not touching at all.

Kakashi brought his face slightly closer to the youth's, staring right back at defiant blue orbs with his own cold-sharp gaze increasing in intensity by the second. Kakashi, in a dangerously low voice, stated so the teen understood perfectly: "Let me make this clear; I don't care what you think you want, need or desire at this moment. Whether you hate me, despise me or whichever, but, as long as I am responsible for you, I _will_ be present in your life whether you like it or not."

Naruto stood stunned, to say the least. He'd never seen his sensei like this before. Gone was the bored and indifferent look he always wore, instead the look on his face was dark, intense and deadly serious and his voice reflected it as well. Yet again, his teacher had surprised him and Naruto had to admit he was, to some extend, intimidated and intrigued by the dark look reflecting on the other's face –normally well hidden under his aloof and bored demeanor.

Nevertheless, not one to appreciate being threatened, Naruto stood his ground. Glaring right back at him Naruto growled out. "Seems like we agree on something; _I don't care_ what you think is your responsibility because I will _not_ have anything to do with you and the arrangement. Get that through your head. Now, _get off_." He forcibly removed one of the man's arms preventing him from getting away only for the other to grab his wrist.

Naruto growled; it was like _déjà vu_. Having enough of being grabbed and treated like a kid by the older man, Naruto felt adrenaline pumping through his veins, and in a quick and sudden motion, raised his left leg aiming for the man's face only for it to be stopped by the other's arm. Growling, Naruto lowered his leg, the sound of the other's voice reaching his ears.

"Will you stop that? I am not too keen on fighting unnecessarily so don't tempt me." Kakashi threatened, looking at the blonde disapprovingly while releasing Naruto's wrist.

The older man watched as the other didn't listen and raised a fist packed with power and speed, aiming at his face. Anticipating it, Kakashi swiftly grabbed Naruto's wrist just before it hit, twisted the arm and slammed him against the car a little more forcibly this time, his back to him. He didn't let go of the wrist but instead twisted his arm a bit more for it to be painful when the blonde tried to escape his grip knowing the latter hadn't had enough of venting just yet. "Now, take a moment and calm down. I am not here to fight you."

Maybe Kakashi shouldn't have reacted so strongly to Naruto's words even if he was growing exasperated with the youth. After all, he always exercised self-control and didn't let petty emotions rule him. In fact, ever since Kakashi could remember he'd always been rational and with a matter-of-fact attitude that was part of his personality. So he could've found a better way to get his point across instead of losing his cool and letting his irritation take precedent. But he reasoned this could also be a good lesson for the youth. It was good enough a time to put the kid in his place.

"Fuck" Naruto cried out struggling out of the man's grip, his sides still hurting from Sasuke's kick. Though he hadn't gone a hundred percent serious –promising himself he would only allow it to protect someone or something precious and never for his own greedy satisfaction –how was it possible that his sensei could subdue him so easily and so fast? At least now he knew without a doubt the other knew how to hold his own in a fight which he found, added to the mystery of the man himself. But still, it didn't matter.

His arm and shoulder started to hurt even more whenever he moved around too much. Eventually stopping the futile struggle, Naruto glowered at the man who was doing a good job of trapping him in place before turning his face forward again. "Tch"

After making sure Naruto wouldn't attack him again, Kakashi finally released him watching attentively as the other massaged his shoulder, a royally pissed off look on his face and mumbling curses at him which Kakashi chose to ignore.

Neither said anything for a while; Naruto getting his bearings whilst Kakashi reined his irritation as well. After a moment, Kakashi spoke more calmly this time; "Look, even though the situation is not as you wanted it, I am not asking for you to develop romantic feelings for me or anything of that nature. But, maybe, over time, we can build a sort of friendship or something close to it. All I want is your safety even if at times there will be instances when you will disagree with me and my method of keeping you safe. No matter if you get angry at me or throw tantrums here and there, that _is_ my top priority. Even if we are not able to build a bond and you consider me an enemy." Kakashi took in a breath before letting it out. "…I am not here to make your life miserable. I am here to help you, protect you, guide you, and care for you to the best of my abilities even if it goes against your wishes. That is all."

Crossing his arms against his chest, Naruto questioned; "Not asking me to fall for you? Then why the _fuck_ do we have to go through with the marriage? It sounds to me like you already have feelings for me, though, I know that's not the case." Narrowing his eyes into the iciest glare he could conjure; "So, what is it? And what's this about keeping me safe?... Protect me?... Protect me from what exactly?" Raising a brow almost condescendingly, the frown still in place, Naruto could not fully understand what the other wanted from him.

Furthermore, what could he possibly be talking about? Naruto knew perfectly well life had its ups and downs and that everything wasn't always all roses and sunshine. Tough times will always be present in order to help us grow and mature; that was life. It was part of the cycle of life. He knew that perfectly well and had always made it out alive if barely –figuratively speaking as well as literally.

So even if there will be moments of disappointments up ahead, he was big enough to take on those tough situations whenever they presented themselves and move on. After all, he could take care of himself; had done so for a while now and had done a damn good job so far. So he didn't need someone protecting him this late in the game.

Naruto observed his silver-haired sensei closely, catching that same unreadable look Jiraya sometimes got whenever he didn't want to answer his questions or was trying to avoid a subject. "...From many things. You never know what could happen or what people could do" He said cryptically and with a hint of finality.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously. What could he be hiding? Yet, knowing the other wouldn't go into more details Naruto harrumph –a disgruntled look still present on his face. Turning away from him, he picked up his bike that had fallen when he was slammed against the vehicle and got on, continuing on his way home.

He was still mad, pissed even, feeling the blood pumping through his veins. There were more things being kept secret from him that seem to concern him and no one was telling him anything which just added to the long list of questions he already had. One thing was for sure though, his sensei was more than he led on. That much was clear.

As Naruto began his way home he heard the other following, having caught up to him in no time in his car, intent on sending him home. From his peripheral vision, he watched Kakashi driving beside him, keeping the same safe distance as before, neither saying anything for a while as they each drove their respective rides. After who knows how long Naruto finally broke the silence, stubbornly pointing out; "If you knew already, what does it matter?" referring to the rent.

Maybe he'd gotten through the youth if only a little? Kakashi silently mused knowing what the youth was referring to before replying; "If you don't want me deciding things behind your back, or doing things without your consent or knowledge then, be open with me and I am sure we can come to an agreement or something close to it." Kakashi supplied in all seriousness though with most of the fierceness gone. That was the whole point he wanted to make after all.

He heard Naruto relenting though not without mumbling a few curses under his breath, letting most of the anger in his body dissipate. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, breaking the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them previously, finding the blonde's antics amusing.

The rest of the way was spent mostly in silence, every now and then with Kakashi making an innocent remark and Naruto reacting to it until they finally reached the youth's apartment. Kakashi watched as the blonde dismounted his bike secured it with the rest of the others, and walked towards his car crouching slightly to see through the open window of the passenger side that Kakashi had left open. He watched amused as the blonde fidgeted awkwardly looking to the side, a frown clearly visible on his face. Kakashi was sure he knew exactly what Naruto wanted to say but couldn't seem to know how to say it. Having mercy on the poor youth, Kakashi raised his hand to stop him from another failed attempt at stating his matter. "Go on. It's all taken cared of." That shut the blonde up immediately.

"Eh?"

As for Naruto, he'd been thinking of ways to ask his teacher about the rent since he really couldn't afford to move to another place. Besides the hassle of having to look for another cheap place, he just didn't want to go through that. Plus, didn't have the time. So he had finally made up his mind, having heard what the other said earlier and really not wanting Kakashi-sensei to decide things concerning him and what he considered his business behind his back. And so relented in asking the other for help but couldn't quite find a way to ask him directly. He already felt utterly uncomfortable with the whole situation, and now having to ask _him_ for help was a whole new level of weird and awkward.

Naruto attempted a smile which came out just as awkward. "Uh…thanks…I guess"

Raising a hand as parting, "good night, Naruto" Kakashi kindly said after watching the uncertain youth standing there not knowing what to do. He waited until he was certain Naruto was safely inside his apartment before he left, a chuckle escaping his covered lips as he recalled the blonde's expression.

Naruto could be adorable sometimes.

* * *

As days blended into weeks the arrival of the school festival was just around the corner. After school club activities were canceled since the week prior, due to preparations still needing to be taken care of for the three-day festival. Students were required to participate and provide a pleasant atmosphere for the visitors that would be arriving at the school on the first two days of the festivities.

In addition to participating, the school promoted hands-on participation –instead of allowing students to buy everything already made with their families' money –in order to teach them the importance of collaborating and working together as a team. As well as distributing responsibilities while they worked under a budget where it was used for supplies and materials only. Plus, it gave classmates the opportunity to get to know each other better in a more personal note and take delight in the time they spend building, creating, designing, and communicating their desire theme and project for their class.

As it stood, the first two days would be open to the public usually, family, friends, acquaintances of current students, and past students who had attended Konoha in the past were encouraged to come as well. Save for the last day of the festival, as it was reserved. For this year the school had organized a formal ball where only those who currently attended the school where invited, that of course, included the teachers.

Everyone was looking forward to the last day especially the girls while others were not so thrilled. Excited gossip could be heard throughout the hallway; the hot topic of discussion being, for the most part, the upcoming ball. Those who had not yet found a date for the dance could be seen asking their crushes if they were willing to accompany them as their date. Usually the guys were seen asking the girls, nevertheless, a number of girls brave enough could also be seen asking their crushes as well. All in all, some got the desired answer while others not so much.

As Naruto walked carrying a box full of materials alongside Shikamaru, he heard the brunette murmur under his breath his favorite catchphrase. Turning to him he raised a brow in question; "what's wrong?"

"Everything" he drawled out lazily as they passed by giggling girls talking about the upcoming festival making him groan.

Naruto barked out a laugh understanding the other wasn't just talking about having to carry a box full of materials and doing a bit of manual labor. Shikamaru was one of those people that hated having to do more than he considered necessary. Although a good and loyal friend at heart that could be counted on in the best and worst of times, the lazy genius would prefer watching the night sky than having to attend a ball that would most likely have him socializing; which was the point.

"Maa…it's not that bad" Naruto offered lightheartedly hearing a sigh in turn. "Are you going with anyone?" He proceeded to ask after a moment, more to keep the friendly conversation going than anything else.

"Hm…seems like it" the other responded listlessly.

Hearing that, Naruto turned his head sharply –he was lucky he didn't get a whiplash or break his neck in the process –to gape at his friend, having not expected that answer at all. He couldn't help but stared at the other and was sure shock was reading all over his face; eyes popping out of its sockets and mouth hanging wide open.

Gradually, a wide grin slowly made its way to his lips until it practically broke his face in two while his eyes narrowed into slits, resembling a Cheshire cat. "Ohhh…and who's the lucky girl? Hmm?... Shika, I didn't know you had in you, you... Tell me how it happened."

If only he didn't have his hands tight up with carrying a box, Naruto would've been poking his lazy friend incessantly, instead he settled for ramming him on the ribs with his elbow. He was beyond surprised and curious because after all, this was his friend that thought women and romantic relationships were troublesome and had no desire to be in one.

Ignoring his friend currently walking beside him and resembling a sly fox, with whisker-like cheeks stretched into a foxy grin that could only spell trouble and mischief, Shikamaru kept walking. However, when the insistence coming from the troublemaker followed by the pout was too much to ignore, Shikamaru finally relented sweatdropping. "Maa… I don't even know how it happened. All I know is that it's troublesome."

And it was true. He had been watching the clouds after having eaten his lunch and the sister of the Sabaku siblings had practically demanded he go to the dance as her date. She left right after not even giving him a chance to refuse.

Naruto pouted, disappointed at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. _'What a Shika-like response'_ he thought disillusioned. But well… he should have known better than to expect anything less from the bored looking teen. Based on the brunette's personality, Naruto figured it was a strong-willed girl who'd asked him.

"What about you? Are you going with anyone?" Naruto heard the other ask. He knew Shikamaru didn't particularly care to know but was only asking to be nice. He smiled inwardly at his friend.

"Not really. Sasuke's going by himself so I guess I'll just hang out with him while the rest of you are busy with your dates."

Some girls had asked him out to the dance but Naruto had gently and shyly turned them down. He still found it awkward whenever he was put in that kind of position. Just imagining going with some girl he didn't even know would be uncomfortable not to mention more than awkward.

At first, Naruto wasn't even planning on going, but after almost getting the life choked out of him by Sasuke demanding that: _"If I have to go and put up with all those annoying pests and their bullshit so do you. Understand dobe?"_

After all the futile attempts on his part to get out of going even saying that he didn't own any formal clothes for the ball –which was true – it was all in vain as Sasuke countered with: _"That's fine. I'll lend you some of my clothes."_ Saying that with a condescending smirk, then going so far as to threaten him until Naruto agreed to spend the night at Sasuke's the night before the dance, that way the blonde wouldn't escape.

Naruto sighed, knowing Sasuke had every reason to doubt him and take extra precautions because he would have done just that. If only the raven didn't know him that well, all his escape plans would have been successful, but alas. He thought dejectedly.

It wasn't that he was against going altogether; he just didn't feel like going. He was never good in those stuffy formal settings, hated it with a passion in fact. But he guessed as long as there was delicious, and best of all, _free,_ food then it was worth a little sacrificing. Plus, he would be hanging out with his friends so that made him feel better about going.

"Hmm" Shikamaru hummed as answer finally reaching their classroom where some of the girls were working on the costumes they would all be wearing. Hinata having offered to make Naruto's and had already taken the required measurements for his costume.

After dropping the box of materials on the table, both Naruto and Shikamaru were asked to bring more. Going back and forth between the storage room which was located down on the first floor and their classroom located up on the third floor; the tiredness was finally catching up to them both as they kept going up and down the stairs countless times.

Dropping the final box on the floor, Naruto walked over –slightly out of breath towards his dark blue haired friend currently working on his ninja attire. "Looking good, Hinata." It was coming along quite nicely he observed and what's more, she incorporated his favorite color along with the black. It really was turning out nicely. Naruto couldn't wait to put it on.

Hinata blushed, glancing at him between her lashes. She didn't stutter as much compared to a few years back but still became red in the face whenever she spoke with the blonde youth. "Hai…N-Naruto-kun"

Poor Hinata had been doing her best to ask Naruto to be her date for the dance but hadn't quite found the courage to do so. The dance was held next week and she wouldn't be able to see him during the weekend, so, she concluded she had about another three to four days max. She was running out of time.

Glancing discreetly to the side where she saw Sakura along with Ino trying to encourage her, she took a deep shuddering breath readying herself and turned back towards Naruto then lowered her eyes to look at her hands. Opening her mouth a bit she began softly; "…a-a-ano…" Hinata paused taking a moment to swallow her nervousness. She was about to continue but immediately closed her lips when she heard Naruto's bright voice next.

"Well see ya Hinata. I have to go help out the others with the banter and ninja traps." Naruto said waving at her over his shoulder, already at the door and completely oblivious to her dilemma.

"Thanks again," Naruto said before disappearing from their view.

Hinata sighed, disappointed. _'Another failed attempt'…_ Looking up, she gave a weak smile at Sakura and Ino who tried their best to cheer her up.

* * *

After Naruto was done helping out, it was already time to head home. The school was mostly empty except for a few students here and there getting ready to head out as well. Grabbing his bike he started making his way home at a leisurely pace since he wouldn't be working today, Friday, even if normally he would already be at the shop serving customers. As it was, until the culture festival was over, he will not be working the next coming Friday which marked the first day of the festival. Obviously, it went without saying that weekend he wouldn't go to work either.

Taking a detour on his way home to his favorite place in the whole world, Naruto decided to indulge himself for a change, feeling extra good that he barely had any homework left. Arriving at his destination he greeted the friendly shop owner and his daughter who greeted back with a friendly smile on their faces.

Taking a seat on the bar stool Naruto placed his order, not that it was necessary. He had been coming here ever since he discovered the place and had nothing but pork ramen. The old man knew just how he liked it too.

After his third bowl of miso soup ramen, he was relatively satisfied. He had not been able to indulge as much as he'd wanted for a long time now, always being careful of how much money he spent. Plus, knowing his love for ramen –especially Ichiraku ramen where they served it hot and steamy just like he liked it –he'd just eat that every day, creating a noticeable dent in his wallet which he needed to pay for bills.

Which unconsciously brought him to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto couldn't help but be a little grateful to him after announcing a couple of days back that he would be taking care of the blonde's rent from now on for as long as the blonde lived there. Of course, Naruto had refused immediately arguing that he could take care of himself quite well just like he'd done all these years. He also didn't like the feeling of being taken cared of, not really familiar with the feeling. Sure, Jiraya helped from time to time, but that was different somehow.

However, after arguing back and forth –at least he was, the older man had just calmly refuted the blonde's arguments with simple statements that had him finding more and more excuses. It wasn't until Kakashi had clearly stated that he would not take no for an answer even if Naruto wanted to spend all his energy arguing, saying in a dry tone: _"It's futile. If you want to keep arguing, go right ahead, but the decision is already made. I will not be changing my mind"_ –that Naruto finally relented.

Just a little before that though, the older man had even gone so far as to give him an ultimatum; either Kakashi uses his own money to pay for the blonde's expenses or uses the savings money the blonde's parents had left behind for school. It was safe to say Naruto felt uncomfortable with both choices and was aware the other knew he didn't like either one, but would ultimately choose the lesser of two evils; his parents' money since he did not want to owe his sensei money.

Hence the reason Naruto had finally decided to indulge –at least for today –on his favorite food for as much as he wanted. His relationship with said man for the last couple of weeks hadn't changed much if anything. Naruto wasn't entirely comfortable with the other and his role of 'guardian' but figured it was better than having anything _more_ than that. He shuttered just thinking about it.

The former still treated him the same; messing with him and riling him up whenever he got the chance. Their interactions so far were civil, if nothing else. He was slowly accepting the man as more than an acquaintance and sensei, and a little as a friend. Though they still had a long way to go, nevertheless, the silver-haired made an effort to talk to him at least for a few minutes every day which most of the time ended with Naruto getting pissed at the other and said man taking amusement on his behalf.

Though their bond was strain and fragile, Naruto found he sometimes enjoyed the other's dry sense of humor and sarcastic remarks. Not to mention, Naruto's slow acceptance and gratitude he felt for the other for his help whenever the blonde found needing it. Although it was new having someone constantly checking up on him, albeit Kakashi had a more subtle and discreet manner of doing it, Naruto still felt somewhat clueless and distant.

Saying goodbye to Ayane and the kind old man, Naruto made his way back home where he collapsed on his bed after taking a warm bath. Not waking up till the next day.

* * *

"Naruto… sweetie… you should go home and rest. You have a long way back home after all, and you've helped us quite a lot already." Miroku's gentle voice could be heard in the otherwise empty shop.

Naruto was just about done helping close the shop when Miroku appeared from behind him. Turning on his heels he smiled at the always gentle and kind owner, "yeah I will. I just have to finish wiping this side of the floor and I'll be done. Once I finish, I promise I'll go home." He conceded after watching the beautiful middle age owner shaking her head at him in defeat causing him to chuckle. Just then Shion appeared placing a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"At least no one can refute he's a hard worker" Shion lightly commented, grinning back at the blonde imp.

Quickly finishing his task, Naruto suddenly called out. "Oi Shion, you're going to visit my school next week right? Remember, next Friday is the school festival."

Turning to look at her mother who stood leaning against the wall –a warm look portraying on her matured elegant features as she watched two of her most precious people –Shion stared back at her expectantly waiting for her answer.

Miroku nodded, "you can take a few hours off of work" she smile, "but remember to have as much fun as you can because once you come back you'll be working twice as hard." She said the last part jokingly causing all three to erupt in laughter.

"Thanks, mom," Shion said happily while hugging her.

Naruto watched the exchange feeling warm inside. "Just let me know what day you'll be going, either Friday or Saturday, so I can give you directions and you won't get lost. I'll meet you at the school entrance since I can't leave school to come pick you up here at the shop." Naruto informed her watching her nod. With that taken cared off, he stretched his tired body to get all the knotted muscles loose until feeling satisfied. "Well then, I'll go change. While I'm at it, I'll throw away the trash… Good night ladies."

"Night, Naruto", "Goodnight sweetie" They both said in unison; all the other employees having already gone home after finishing their work.

Waving goodbye, Naruto did as he'd said he would. Inside the safety of the locker room which only employees were allowed to enter, he changed into his clothes knowing the girls were most probably locking up the shop and doing last minute checkup to ensure everything was as it should before turning off the lights at the front and lastly, heading upstairs to their living quarters to rest.

Grabbing the bag of trash he'd brought with him Naruto turned the lights off before exiting thru the only other door that led to the outside where employees usually entered and exited knowing the door would lock itself.

Breathing in the warm air and feeling his tired muscles after a long day of work, Naruto waited till his eyes adjusted to the dark before proceeding to throw away the trash, turned, and began making his way out of the dark alley. It wasn't long before he could faintly distinguish a figure leaning against the wall at the end of the entrance of the alleyway; visible only by the moonlight and the few street lights illuminating the path.

Muscles tensing and on guard, Naruto kept walking not paying the other too much attention but readying just in case trouble showed up. From his peripheral vision, he saw the figure –which he'd concluded was of a female for her short stature and slight curves he barely made out from the poor lighting –walking towards him.

Stopping on his tracks Naruto watched attentively as the other came closer to him. With what little he could make out in the dark backstreet, Naruto had the vague sense of having seen the stranger before. Trying to recall why she seemed familiar somehow, the youth abruptly recalled seeing her at the shop being one of his newest customers. Feeling distrust more profoundly now that he knew who it was, though could not call to mind what her name was, Naruto observed her more attentively.

Ever since the first time he met her a few weeks ago, Naruto had gotten weird vibes from her as if something wasn't right. Moreover, whenever she came to the shop she always wore provocative clothing that fit tightly on her slender form and made a point of initiating conversations with him while he was working and didn't allow the other employees to serve her unless it was him.

Naruto hadn't particularly cared, but it was when she started touching him in such a way that could be considered intimate and making him feel uncomfortable, that had increased his dislike of her. He wasn't used to that kind of attention and to be honest wasn't particularly interested; at least not in her.

He just couldn't shake the fact that she made him feel uncomfortable not only because of all the unnecessary touching, intimate looks, conversations and the like but because he felt like he shouldn't trust her. Why? He didn't know. But he had learned from an early age to always listen to his gut.

And though he didn't know much about sexual relationships and things relating to that nature, Naruto was sure that the attractive –because she was, with fair skin, long flowing maroon colored hair falling down to her waist, light blue eyes, and a beauty mark under the left side of her lip –young woman making his way towards him was trying to seduce him for the last couples of weeks. Again, why? He didn't know. But if he had any doubts before, his suspicions would be proven correct in just seconds later as she came closer to him.

Said female vixen stood in front of the blonde, smiling alluringly. Extending a delicate hand she placed it on Naruto's shoulder, leaning forward a bit, "hello Naruto-kun." She breathed out in a sultry, seductive voice; enunciated every letter of his name invitingly.

Naruto, not faced with the close proximity, regarded the other carefully, having yet to drop his guard. "What do you want?" he demanded. From where she stood, he could smell the sweet aroma coming from her perfume.

"Maa, why are you acting so coldly now that it's finally just the two of us? Don't you remember me?" She stepped even closer still pressing her body flush with the blonde's. She continued flirtatiously, whispering in Naruto's ear; "Why don't you call me by my name like I've asked you so many times before? Nee, Naruto-kun?"

Barely touching the beautifully sculpted ear with her lips, she whispered huskily, "it's Fuuka" before taking her tongue out and licking the shell of his ear.

Raising his arm and placing it on the woman's forearms, Naruto pushed her off him, and frowning, demanded once again; "What do you want?" It was true the woman, now known as Fuuka, always made small passes at him, but this was the first time she outwardly cornered him like this. Before, whenever he had to interact with her, it was always inside the shop during working hours where Naruto only needed to ask what she wanted to order while ignoring her flirtations. Now, this... this was different.

Said woman pouted as her actions didn't seem to have an effect on the youth... _'This one is a tough one to crack'_ she silently mused. Normally, man would already be throwing themselves at her feet no matter if they were young or old. But as it stood, the one before her was un-doubtfully different; not only did he seemed altogether disinterested in her as he blatantly ignored all her passes, but it was taking longer to conquer him than she had anticipated. "Isn't it obvious?" she smiled seductively hiding her growing frustrations. "I want you."

Moving so fast Naruto didn't even have a chance to react, she once again pressed herself against the unsuspecting youth, wrapping her arms around the back of his head and neck securely so that the other wouldn't pull away, and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

Naruto startled, gasped, unconsciously making it easier for the young female to penetrate his mouth before he could even understand what was going on. He felt and heard the other moan in delight as she tangled her tongue with his, savoring his taste while exploring his warm cavern eagerly. Not letting up as he tried to push her away from him.

It was such a surreal experience for him. Never before had Naruto been kissed like that, and if he had to be honest with himself, the kiss _did_ feel good. He knew just from the kiss that she was experienced. She knew just how to use her tongue for it to feel good for him as well.

Despite his brain sending alarm bells, the youth gradually got into it. And seeing as he couldn't fight back or move his head away, Naruto eventually reciprocated the kiss as she deepened the kiss even more, her tongue coming in contact with his once more. They began a series of tongue-wrestle which he was gradually getting the hang of, their saliva mixing together and some escaping from the corner of their mouths. Not liking being dominated, Naruto took control of the kiss, being a fast learner, and hearing his partner moan in appreciation as she, too willingly, allowed him to take the lead. All the while, Naruto felt how she pressed her body more persistently against his.

However, soon enough Naruto felt the need of oxygen so strong that he wondered how she could be fine as if she didn't need to breathe, for she kept kissing him with the same eagerness, seeming having no plans of letting his lips free just yet. Lightheaded, he tried pushing the vixen away, but to no avail. However, as soon as he felt her arms loosening their stronghold around his head and neck, he abruptly and desperately ended the kiss as he shifted his head to the side and took large gulps of air, filling his lungs with the much-needed oxygen it craved.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long because before he could even recover, he was pushed against the wall of the shop being sandwiched between the brick wall and the deranged yet eager woman who, once again held his head in place and pulled him into another breathless kiss. Struggling to get away but to no avail, Naruto stared dazedly past the demented, yet surprisingly strong woman's head, honestly without a clue of what to do. He had never before been assaulting in this way. Not to mention… he was still a virgin for crying out loud! Though, he had absolutely no intentions of losing his virginity in a dark alley with a stranger no less!

Feeling a delicate soft hand grabbing his own and placing it on the expose hips of the beautiful vixen, Naruto brought his other hand, rested it on the other side, squeezing a little before attempting to push the other away from him as hard as he could countless times until finally succeeding.

Fuuka, not expecting the sudden action stumbled a few feet away. She had thought the blonde had finally surrendered to her and was at last within her grasp. Furrowing her brows she wiped her mouth; that was obviously not the case as it seemed he still had a bit of fight left in him.

Straightening up, she studied the blonde noting the blush adorning his cheeks even in the poor lighting, panting furiously while glowering at her. She smiled satisfactorily. "I have to say, you taste delicious" she licked her lips, her voice sounding as sultry as ever.

Figuring it was time to get serious before the blonde youth completely recovered, she brought a hand to her back pocket grabbing what she was looking for and swiftly approached the panting youth who currently wasn't paying attention to her; bringing said hand to her lips.

While the youth was busy catching his breath, she took her chance and pounced once more, attacking his swollen lips before he had a chance to react. All the while forcibly demanding entrance inside his mouth for which the blonde stubbornly refused as he sealed his lips in an attempt to keep her from invading his mouth. Grunting in annoyance before smiling through the kiss, Fuuka knew just how to get the desired effect.

Naruto, getting ready to physically push the vixen away yet again, at this point not caring if he hurt her in the process, widen his eyes in complete and utter surprise, letting a silent gasp escape him before it was too late. It was all she needed as she delved inside his warm cavern once more as Naruto felt her hand in between their bodies grabbing his clothed member and fondling him.

Naruto couldn't suppress another silent gasp which was swallowed by the leech of a woman as she continued her assault on his lips without stopping the motion of her hand. Her other arm holding strong and secure around his neck. Naruto had definitely not expected that action from her. _'What is wrong with this psycho!?'_ he thought alarmed. If she wanted to get laid so badly she should've found someone who was willing to sleep with her instead of sexually harassing someone that clearly didn't want to have anything to do with her! He thought anxiously.

While she continued to play with his tongue, the feeling of having something forcibly slip inside his mouth made him all the more determined to push her off him. Panic was steadily growing inside him as the psychopath –that was the woman forcibly having her way with him –was persistent in her attempts to make him swallow the drug. He knew at the back of his mind that if he did swallow whatever she was trying to force down his throat, it would spell trouble for him. He was already feeling light-headed and weak for some reason, which didn't spell good news for him.

 _'Shit! She's so fucking persistent'_. Raising his left hand, Naruto threaded it into the vixen's hair noticing the change in her behavior as she tensed, immediately then after, became somewhat slack in his arms while stopping all motion of her hand on his crotch. Taking advantage of that, Naruto fisted her hair inside his hand, ripped her off of him and pushed her as hard as he could, not caring where she landed; his lungs screaming for oxygen as he came close to swallowing whatever she had tried to force on him.

Spitting the substance from his mouth, Naruto coughed massaging his hurting throat while at the same time desperately panting, glaring through tear-filled eyes at the crazed bitch standing close to the opposite wall. _'Was she trying to kill me through a kiss!? ...Fuck!... I feel dizzy'_

While trying to catch his breath, Naruto internally examined his condition and maintain focus. "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch!?" Naruto shouted hysterically after regaining his breath.

Fuuka, getting her bearings, scowled at the blonde. She was seriously getting irked with the stubborn youth and his constant interruptions. Really, how _dare_ he touch her hair. She always took extra care of her hair and didn't let anyone touch it; no matter who it was. No one was allowed to touch it. It disgusted her to the core when someone dared to even accidentally feel her hair. So the fact that he had not only touched it but grabbed it so forcefully to push her away was not only unthinkable but unforgivable.

However, having said that, she couldn't exactly forget her mission. Her boss was already getting exasperated with her for taking so long to bring him the target. What the hell would she do now that the obstinate blonde was guarded? Glaring at the youth, she took note of the unfocused eyes glowering right back at her.

Smoothing her features, she smiled seductively at him regaining her composure, though inside, she wanted nothing more than to extract revenge on him... _'Even if Naruto-kun didn't swallow the drug, it still left a bit of its effect on him'_ she observed. However, that wasn't enough. She needed him to be completely out of it so she could take him to her boss.

It was a good thing she brought an extra pill just in case. She would have fun with him. Licking her lips, Fuuka brought said substance to her mouth and slowly but surely made her way towards the slouching figure leaning his back against the wall doing his best to stay upright but losing the battle as his legs gave out from under him while still fighting through the slight haze overtaking his mind.

Reaching him, she brought a well-manicured finger, ran it purposely up a beautiful tan neck... slowly... seductively... up his chin... before grabbing his jaw between her fingers and little by little leaned forward, her face just inches from his.

"You know, Naruto-kun..." She whispered tightening her grip, "I don't appreciate being called a bitch or having my hair touched..." she paused only centimeters from his lips, "but I'll forgive you if you give me a nice...long...kiss." That said, she closed the small distance between them, moving to sit on his lap.

Licking the full pink lips in a manner demanding entrance, which was arduously denied as once again the blonde tightly, and stubbornly closed his lips refusing to give in and let her have what she wanted.

 _'Shit!'_ Naruto cursed exasperated as he tried to move his arms and finding he didn't have enough strength in him to push her away. His body felt heavy and for some reason, his mind hadn't cleared from the slight haze taking over his mind.

 _'What the hell did she give me?'_ He hadn't swallowed the drug, so why was it that it was having this effect on him? Could it be, the crazy bitch was giving him something else entirely beside the pill for it to have this much of an effect on him? _'But that can't be'_ Naruto reason trying to fight thru the haze. He hadn't felt or tasted any other substance entering his body.

 _'Fuck!'_ Just then he felt a small hand slid down his clothed member once more. This time, however, Naruto kept his lips and jaw firmly closed knowing that's what she wanted... He will not fall for the same trick twice damn it!... Even as he felt her lips sucking and biting his own while her tongue insistently demanded entrance. _'Again... she's going to have me swallow that shit'_ He thought frustratingly while trying to get his arms working. _'Shit!'_ The only movement he could achieve was the twitching of his fingers.

Naruto couldn't help letting out a moan, however, when he felt her unzipping his jeans and sliding her soft delicate hand inside his boxer making contact with his flaccid member before clasping it and taking it out. He couldn't do anything but sit there on the dirty asphalt of the dark alleyway while she played with his member trying to get a reaction out of him. Which he absently wondered; how was he supposed to get hard in this type of situation where he was being molested against his will by a demented, psychotic, bitch he had no desire for?

He was proven how minutes later as his crotch, seeming, having a mind of its own started responding to her treatment when he felt her massaging his balls and rubbing his cock, eventually sliding her hand up his length until reaching the head. He explicitly felt as she placed her index finger deliciously over the tip of the head, rubbing it while using her nail to scrape it just slightly before just barely entering the slit making him shuttered. His otherwise flaccid member gradually began to harden more and more as she expertly worked him good, making him gasp in pleasure before he could stop himself. Naruto tried to fight back, to no avail. His mind profusely rejected her advances while his traitorous body seemed to like the attention it was getting. It was the first time he experienced a hand job.

In no time, Naruto felt as the demented vixen, taking advantage of the golden opportunity wasted no time in plunging her eager tongue inside his mouth. Trying his best not to swallow yet another pill, Naruto wondered just how long he could last. His eyelids felt heavy as he fought to keep them open –if barely –out of stubborn pride to not give in. _'If only I could move my arms!'_

Fuck he felt weak! He didn't like the feeling at all. Not only was he feeling lightheaded, weak, immobile... besides other things, but he felt mad at himself for easily falling into her trap. Now his lungs were screaming for oxygen… That's right: Oxygen... sweet, sweet oxygen… he so desperately needed air inside his lungs.

Naruto needed to move away from this psychotic bitch and breathe. He didn't know how much time had passed with her sucking the life out of him, for the sense of time was just a blur, but knew it was a while now. The youth could vaguely hear the sound of their slick tongues moving against the other's in his haze. He was hesitant to breathe through his nose for fear of accidentally swallowing the pill if he did. Nonetheless, Naruto was so close to swallowing the damn thing just so he could take the much-needed air into his lungs which were desperately pleading for it.

In his haze, he absently wondered; _'Why the hell is she not affected as well?'_ They were both tongue wrestling each other to get the other to either swallow –Fuuka –or push the drug away –Naruto. So she should be affected as well, right? Or could it be she was immune to it? But even more importantly; _'How the hell can she continue like this as if the need to breathe didn't bother her?'_

Just as Naruto was seconds from give in, he vaguely heard a muffled noise in his otherwise muddled brain making him think he might be hallucinating, before the body that was currently sitting on his lap, was suddenly gone; his lips finally free. Not knowing what just happened or what had caused it, but thankful nonetheless, Naruto conjured all his strength into spitting the vile substance before taking the much needed air into his lungs. The next thing he knew, he found himself assaulted by a coughing fit overtaking his shivering body.

Despite his loud coughing, he faintly heard muffled voices, one that he guessed was from the crazy, demented witch while the other was from a voice his brain didn't recognize but felt had some familiarity to him somehow. Ignoring it for the time being for what took more precedence at the moment, Naruto greedily took puffs of fresh air that had never before tasted as good as it did then. After filling his lungs with precious oxygen many took for granted, the youth finally calmed down some.

Unfortunately for him, the effects from the blasted substance seemed to have multiplied, probably because he had gone longer this time with that thing inside his mouth while it slowly dissolved with their saliva. Regardless, Naruto tried his best to stay conscious long enough but lost the battle just as the silhouette of a man came into his blurry vision. "a…ash…i- se...se…" he whispered incoherently before darkness consumed him; his body going completely limp.

Before the blonde hit the ground however, the figure who had seconds ago appeared new to the scene caught him safely in his arms. What could be identified in the low, barely non-existent lighting was the form of a man, average in height with short silver hair and a mask covering most of his face taking in the blonde' appearance with a controlled and measured look.

As for said silver-haired man, the last thing he expected to walk in on when driving to the blonde's workplace –having every intention of ensuring the youth got home safely –was the scene he came upon.

/~~~~~~~~~

Arriving just a couple of minutes after the time he knew Naruto usually clocked out of work, Kakashi parked his vehicle on the side street close to the shop and sat waiting, checking the time on his wrist watch. He knew Naruto had come to work and was confident he hadn't yet left for home. If he had, Kakashi would've seen him walking on the sidewalk for he knew Naruto always took the same route home, not that there were many choices for that matter.

Glancing towards the interior of the shop, Kakashi watched the lights being turned off and surmised Naruto was just about done. It would just be a matter of seconds before he came out. Yet as the minutes ticked by with no signs of the blonde, Kakashi began to wonder what was taking the youth so long. It couldn't be Naruto was hiding his presence from him and even if he was, the youth would know it was fruitless. After all, he should know Kakashi would wait for him until the blonde came out. Besides, Naruto had no choice but to pass by him to head home. He doubted Naruto wanted to spend the night out sleeping on the cold and dirty pavement of a dark, gloomy backstreet just to annoy him.

Checking his watch to look at the time once more, he knitted his brow. Growing mildly impatient, Kakashi got out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the alleyway where he knew Naruto usually came out of. Leaning against the wall he looked down at his watch one last time and sure enough, it was a little over twenty minutes pass since Naruto usually finished work.

With impatience gradually growing combined with the uneasy feeling after no signs of his charge; his intuition was telling him something wasn't quite right. Deciding to take a look for himself and see what was keeping the blonde so long, Kakashi very carefully and stealthy stepped inside the darken alleyway. Little by little, he'd started to hear a bit of sound coming from deep within the long and narrow backstreet, and what he thought was a soft... moan?

Raising a delicate silver brow not knowing what to make of it just yet, Kakashi walked closer still getting used to the darkness surrounding him while following the sounds.

Another soft moan, this time sounding like a female's.

Not dropping his guard, all senses on alert, Kakashi continued on, taking careful and measured steps. When he could finally make out two figures just a little distance away who hadn't noticed his presence just yet, did Kakashi stop on his tracks. He stood utterly still as the sight before him paralyze him for just a split second, completely shocking him. Not that his features gave anything away, just a slight widening of his eye conveying his surprise.

He watched the two individuals heavily making out. Or at least that's what he thought at first glance. But as he really took in the scene, Kakashi could perceive there was something entirely wrong with the picture. Quickly taking in the blonde's motionless state and the paleness in his face as he moved towards them, Kakashi called out; "Oi, what are you doing? Get away from him!" he demanded.

Kakashi watched as the woman currently straddling Naruto, glared at him from the corner of her eyes, not stopping her ministrations. From where he stood, Kakashi could vividly see and hear the obscene sounds coming from their locked lips as tongues, entwining with each other and saliva glistening slightly, ran down the corner of their lips all the way to their chin. More so, the sound coming from her hand wrapped around the blonde's length whilst she masturbated the youth almost to completion.

Wasting no time to take action worried for the blonde's condition, Kakashi grabbed the woman's arm and ripped her away from the unresponsive youth, who as he looked closer, Kakashi noted the unfocused eyes combined with the paleness.

Standing in between the youth and the strange woman, Kakashi was notably aware of the blonde having spitted something out before the uncontrollable coughing fit started.

Turning his attention to the stranger, yet keeping an eye on the youth who's coughing was beginning to worry him, Kakashi glared her down, observing as she regained her footing and glowered right back at him.

"Shit! I was so close" Kakashi barely heard, obviously not intended for him to hear before she spoke louder this time, "what the hell do you want!? Don't you see I was busy?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I should be the one asking you that, don't you think?" Kakashi, stealthily calm, answered instead before moving just enough to block Naruto from her view and demanded; "Who are you? What business do you have with him?" Kakashi could hear behind him the blonde's labor breathing, the coughing having subsided some. Shifting his head slightly, Kakashi quickly noted as Naruto fought to stay conscious, his crystalline blue orbs looking lost as if in a daze.

"It doesn't matter who I am, and as for what business I have with him..." She trail off licking her lips seductively as the delicious taste of the blonde's lingered on her lips, "that... doesn't concern you" Seeing as all her chances of capturing her prey diminished to almost non-existence, and not confident she could quickly and efficiently take on the person before her before he called the cops, Fuuka made her decision. It would be wise to take her leave now and come back to get the youth some other time.

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't take his eyes away from the woman's; he'd positioned his body ready to fight her if need be. Thru an analytical orb, he observed her every movement closely for any surprise attacks. He watched the exact moment when she made her decision, concluding she wouldn't be getting her hands on the blonde any time soon and turned around swiftly and quickly, disappearing from his view. He stopped himself from chasing after her when the panting coming from Naruto reached his ears.

Making sure no one but him and Naruto were the only ones left –he could never be too careful –Kakashi turned his attention on the blonde. Crouching down in front of him, Kakashi quickly analyzed his physical state: unfocused eyes, faint blush across his cheeks contrasting with his otherwise pale skin, a thin layer of sweat –fever, he deduced –erratic breathing, and lastly the tremors overtaking his whole body.

As for Naruto's mental state, Kakashi reckoned he would have to wait to find that out. Though, Kakashi watched the split recognition flashing across Naruto's blur vision as he attempted to speak, whispering what he guessed was an attempt of his name before losing the battle and succumbing to darkness completely. Moving just in time, Kakashi grabbed the blonde before he hit the ground holding him safely against his chest.

/~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi took the time to fix the blonde's clothes while fully taking in his crumple appearance. While it may be true that the blonde's disarray appearance may be to some; alluring –shirt slightly opened showing a toned physic with a thin sheet of sweat glistening in the almost non-existent lighting, pants unbutton and showing a now limp member with evidences of semen on his stomach, swollen lips having been thoroughly kissed with saliva running meaningfully down the corner of his lips to his chin, tussle hair even more unruly than usual, blush adorning whisker-like cheeks, and to top it off erratic breathing making the blonde's chest rise up and down due to the fever –Kakashi on the other hand, couldn't help but sigh as he quickly but efficiently finished his work. It was obvious the youth had a high fever, he felt hot to the touch.

In any event, with Naruto burning up and presently resting against him, Kakashi was glad the blonde had spitted out whatever it was he was given as he glance at the drug just inches away from him. It would help them discover what it contained and clues as to who was behind it. With that in mind, Kakashi grabbed the substance taking a moment to have a closer look. Though he had an idea of what it could potentially be, he thought it best to have an expert opinion examining it first. As he pocketed it, a dark shadow took over his visible features unbeknownst to him, before it was gone the next as he glanced down at the unconscious pale youth once more.

Kakashi sighed, _'Now to get him in the car'_

Putting his arm securely around the blonde, Kakashi stood lifting Naruto in the process, and carried him bridal style to his car parked on the side street a little ways away. Once they reached the car, Kakashi placed the blonde on his feet while still carrying most, if not all, of the weight with one arm while using the other to fish for his keys. With keys in hand, he press the unlock button, unlocking the doors, and wasting no time in opening the passenger side door and deposited the blonde inside making sure to put the seatbelt around him.

Once that was done, Kakashi quickly walked around the front of the car to the driver's side door, grabbed the door handle, opened it, and got in putting his seatbelt on. Turning on the engine, Kakashi made no other move as he quietly sat there for a moment, staring at nothing in particular as his brain worked a mile a minute before glancing at the unconscious youth who looked more than uncomfortable half laying on the car seat. The fever was probably taking its toll on his body.

He sighed yet again.

Not wasting any more time, Kakashi pulled out of there and drove off. All the while thinking the next time Naruto woke up, the youth will most definitely not be happy.

* * *

On another part of town, a long hair beautiful young woman was seen talking on the phone. "No…he got away" she addressed the person on the line.

Viewing her reflection on the mirror she played with her hair, half-listening to the voice on the line; "No, I can handle it" Fuuka snapped annoyed. "Next time he won't be getting away that easily" she declared before cutting the connection off. She huff annoyed.

She had been so close in capturing her elusive and stubborn target; just a few seconds more and Naruto would've completely fallen within her grasp, finally. Yet, if it hadn't been for that nuisance that had appeared out of nowhere interrupting her handy work, Naruto by now should have been in their clutches. Still, she had wanted to play around with him a bit more before anything was done to him.

 _'Soon you will be within my grasp again, Naruto-kun'_

Licking her lips at the prospect of seeing and snaring the stubborn youth once more, Fuuka smiled anticipating her next move and knowing just the perfect time to do it too. As she walked away, her last thought running through her mind being;

 _'You won't be escaping next time... Naruto-kun'_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for your reviews :) ...Until next time.**_

 _ **Author's Note: The vision for the greenhouse was mostly inspired from the anime: Special A**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. It's been a while, I know...** **What can I say, the little monster known as 'laziness' caught up to me and didn't want to let go 0.O**

 **It wasn't until I read the latest review that I got my s*** together. That is why, I wanted to once more thank the person (you know who you are) for reminding me there are people still waiting to read more of Unexpected Situations, as well as everyone else that has fav., followed, and read the story so far.**

 **Thus, having nothing more to say than a humble 'thank you' to all, please do enjoy the long chapter :)**

* * *

As the rays of the late morning sun zipped through the small gap between the curtains hitting the figure on the face soundlessly asleep, the young male began to stir –gradually being taken away from the land of slumber. Not wanting to wake up still, the young man became even more comfortable; enjoying the softness of the mattress, the silky smooth sheets hugging his body, and the soft and fluffy pillow he was currently hugging below his head.

Naruto knitted his brow just as he was starting to doze off again when the sudden realization that his bed had never felt this soft, and the fact he didn't own silky smooth bed sheets registered in his lethargic brain. Alarmed, Naruto jolted awake scanning the unfamiliar room he found himself in. The thought of where he was, running wildly and confusedly through him and becoming more intense as seconds passed with the sense of apprehension mixed with confusion and panic swirling inside him.

Surveying the room for any clues as to where he was, Naruto noted the room was almost bare except for the minimal furniture and the mattress he was currently sitting on. Nothing else decorated the room. The color on the walls was painted in natural tones that highlighted the dark furniture as well as the dark flooring all of which complemented the room, and somehow gave the feeling of elegance and high-class. The room itself was big, bigger than his whole apartment.

The youth tried recalling yesterday's events and only fuzzy bits and pieces here and there came forth. A flashback of the alleyway, the kiss –he couldn't help but slightly blush at that –the woman named Fuuka in addition to the drug she had tried to make him swallow came to the forefront of his mind. What he was having a hard time remembering, however, was the events that happened after he came close to swallowing it. Was it just a figment of his imagination, or had someone else appeared at the scene? Was he still in the hands of the psychopath? What was she planning to do with him, and why him?

Grabbing his slightly throbbing head, Naruto frowned more deeply. He couldn't remember, and his body for some reason felt weak. _'Shit'_

Forcing his body to move, Naruto got up from between the white silky bed sheets, wondering around the room trying to find out something, anything that told him where he was. But with the room quite bare of anything personal, appearing more like a guest bedroom than anything else, he didn't find anything useful. Nonetheless, he kept in his search to find any clues, going through all the empty drawers as well as the closet until eventually giving up, having come up empty-handed.

Naruto then made his way to the door closest to him wondering where it led to. Taking measured steps as he didn't want his capture to know he was awake giving him the chance to react if need be, Naruto soundlessly opened the door a crack to peer through it only to see a long hallway with two doors up ahead in the direction he could see a stairways leading down. He absently noted that the walls and flooring had the same tone as the room he was currently in.

Somewhat glad he hadn't seen anyone just yet, Naruto opened the rest of the door venturing through the hallway while taking careful soundless steps. Deciding not to peek inside the door he just passed, Naruto continued on his way down the intricate design of the stairwell following the smell coming in the direction of the kitchen and somehow feeling anxious.

Meanwhile, as the youth descended the stairs, he took note that everywhere his eyes landed was almost exactly like the room he had stayed in; cold and bare. The walls were devoid of any paintings, photographs or decorations; lacking a sort of warmth and inviting atmosphere all throughout the dwelling and not giving away the identity of its owner.

And as he stood in the open space of the living room, to his left, the youth noted a good number of books resting on the bookshelf; the only thing that was even remotely personal and gave the feeling that someone actually lived there.

What's more, everywhere he explored, his eyes did not see a single dust, dirt or mess. Everything was organized and spotlessly cleaned which unnerved him a tiny bit more. It sort of reminded him of a hospital for some reason.

Taking a few more steps to where he heard the sounds of pots and utensils being used, Naruto carefully turned the corner, mentally and physically preparing himself... only to come upon the familiar figure of his silver-haired sensei dressed in comfortable looking lounge clothing preparing breakfast. Dumbfounded and without a clue as to how to react, Naruto stood there looking at the man's back puzzled, at the same time, feeling his shoulders drop a bit in relief that he wasn't in some total stranger's house. At least he now knew he wasn't in the hands of that demented.

Yet, confused as to why he was in this unfamiliar place with his sensei, Naruto tried recalling more of the events that'd transpired the night before, and just as the blurry image of a person came to view before he passed out cold on the cool and dirty asphalt of the alleyway –the silver-haired man with the ever-present mask covering half of his face turned just in time regarding the youth, a plate full of food in hand which he placed back on the kitchen counter.

"I see you finally decided to wake up," Kakashi casually commented walking towards the youth.

Taking a moment to put the pieces together as everything clicked despite still having some difficulty remembering every last piece of information, Naruto brought his eyes to the other's before glancing away just as quickly, slowly feeling a flush surface on his cheeks. He unconsciously brought a hand to the back of his nape, scratching at the place to calm his nerves.

The blonde couldn't help but fidget slightly in front of his sensei now that he'd deduced it'd been him who'd appeared before his cloudy vision just as he lost consciousness. And although he was grateful Kakashi-sensei had saved him, at the same time he felt awkward knowing the former had without a second of a doubt, seen the state he was left in... Yeah, talk about awkward.

"Hm... yeah," he frowned. His voice sounded raspy even to his own ears. Clearing his dry throat, Naruto tried again though not having much success, "...how long was I asleep for?"

Kakashi, hearing the husky rasp, filled a glass of water and handed it to the youth. He watched the youth downing its contents gratefully, if not desperately as if it been days since he'd had any sort of liquid inside his system.

"Almost the whole morning," Kakashi supplied watching as the blonde almost spilled the remnants in the glass while all color drained from his face.

Forgetting all the awkwardness and strangeness of the situation, Naruto panicked. "What!?" Hastily checking his pockets for his phone, "shit! I'm late for work." Naruto flinched. Although his voice sounded almost like normal, it, nevertheless, sounded more like a wounded animal's screech than anything else, even to his own ears.

Not finding what he was looking for, Naruto lowered his gaze to his clothes. It was the first time he actually took note of what he was wearing: dark-comfortable lounge pants with an elastic band around the hips that at least fit him, preventing it from getting loose around the hips yet were still just a bit long around the legs and a white shirt –the material of it, the softest cotton he had _ever_ worn –that at least fit just right. Yet try as he might, he didn't remember changing into these clothes.

 _'What the…'_

Breaking away from his ponderings, Naruto lifted his gaze –frown more profoundly now –and glared measuredly at the man; "Did you do this? Did you undress me while I was out of it?"

Just because his relationship with the aforementioned pervert had gotten slightly better –except for the fact the former refuses to back down from the marriage, though Naruto was thankful the older man at least hadn't made any advances at him –didn't mean he appreciated having his personal space being breached, and what's more while unconscious.

Lifting an eyebrow unfazed, Kakashi regarded the youth who did a complete one-eighty in a matter of seconds. "Ohh? Would you rather have slept naked instead?"

"Wha-" the blonde gawked, shuttering in surprised revolt, completely and utterly grossed out by his sensei. "Pervert!" Naruto blurted appalled, taking a few steps back from the man while comically crossing his arms against his chest as a woman would, to cover her naked breasts.

Mildly amused by the blonde's reaction Kakashi decided not to aggravate the youth any further, after all, he had some questions he needed answers to.

Nonchalantly leaning against the wall, he started patiently; "Well let's see... if you hadn't fainted because of the high fever you came down with, and almost vomiting all over the entryway once I got you home, I wouldn't have any need to change your clothes, now would I? Not to mention, your clothes were drenched in sweat, dirt, vomit – besides other things – as it got on both our clothes while I took you to the bathroom so you could heave all you wanted...

Or are you suggesting I should let you dirty my sheets just because you'd be embarrassed another man was undressing you and seeing you naked?" Kakashi stare flatly at crystalline blue orbs silently challenging him to argue back, and watched as the flustered blonde slowly calmed down, averting his eyes, and changing the manner in which he crossed his arms against his chest – now more out of stubbornness than anything else, a pout and a flushed red tint adorning his lips and cheeks.

"Sorry 'bout that" Kakashi eventually heard the obstinate teen mumble.

The silence prolonged for a while longer with Naruto not knowing what to say as he couldn't combat the other's words after the trouble he'd caused and having the other take care of him – _that_ part of his memory was gone to him no matter how hard he tried remembering –while Kakashi just simply observed the youth.

Smiling underneath his mask, Kakashi pushed away from the wall. Approaching the youth, he lifted his hand and gently ruffled the sunny locks. "Relax. I've already taken care of it."

"Eh?" Naruto uttered unintelligently; confused.

"I called your workplace and told them you wouldn't be able to attend today. I left some things out of course and only said enough to assure your boss you were okay," Kakashi explained.

Naruto lifted his gaze to stare at the man who seemed to read him like an open book at times and slowly nodded. He had been worrying about Miroku and Shion who he guessed were probably worried about him since he usually called whenever he'd be coming late, or not show up altogether which was rare.

He relaxed under the man's hand slightly as that was one less problem to think about, while silently studying the puzzling darkish grey orb staring back at him.

It was always hard to read the older male. Kakashi-sensei usually didn't let his feelings show, Naruto knew, only on the rare occasions like this did he get glimpses inside the mystery that was Hatake Kakashi, if only a little. But as he got to spend more time with the man did Naruto see more of those glimpses which made it hard to hate the man. After all, Naruto knew he was a good and kind-hearted person underneath his silent aloofness and indifference.

As the seconds ticked by in which Naruto discreetly studied the man before him as best he could while Kakashi's hand still rested on top of his head, the blonde was beginning to grow very on edge. His sensei didn't seem to be in any hurry to take his hand away. Resting it there longer than it could be considered normal.

Not looking away from the man as he didn't want to somehow appear weak, Naruto smiled awkwardly the smile showing just how uncomfortable he really was. "Ah... um... thank you... I guess" he whispered the last part softly; unsure.

Eye-smiling, Kakashi dropped his hand from atop the youth's head before turning his back to him and walked back towards the kitchen, creating more space between them. Grabbing the plates filled with a reasonable amount of calorie-filled yet nutritional food he'd prepared to help the blonde recover his strength, Kakashi made his way to the dining room.

As he passed by the youth, he reassured; "Sure, don't mention it" before placing the plates on the dining room table big enough to accommodate four people, and called over his shoulder; "Why don't you go to the washroom and clean yourself up before eating breakfast."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the washroom after the older male told him where it was located. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched him from the corner of his eye before eventually taking his eye off of him and finished setting the table. He dropped on one of the chairs, though with a grace and elegance only he could pull off and let a silent sigh escape his lips.

 _'This isn't good'_ He didn't know what it was, what was happening –or maybe he did, he just didn't want to acknowledge it –but for just those few seconds, his mind had completely blanked as he stared into the very familiar and captivating sparkling blue orbs so full of life. Honestly, the blonde had not changed much.

He was glad Naruto at least seemed a bit accepting of his presence, their relationship a tentative friendship. Yet, he did not like the feeling of losing control of himself even if for just a split second. It could present problems in the future if he let his guard down and couldn't keep a level-head throughout this, or so he told himself.

Staring at the ceiling absently, Kakashi sighed once more before deciding not to dwell on it for the time being, believing it wasn't something concerning at the moment. Yet, as he ran his fingers through silver locks, at the back of his mind, he knew what needed to be done so it wouldn't escalate.

Crossing his leg, one atop the other, Kakashi took out his favorite orange book and began reading, not giving it much thought.

Even with a mask covering half of the man's face, no one could argue the sex appeal the man exuded even when doing insignificant, rudimentary everyday tasks. He was handsome, and the air of elegance and sophistication surrounding him while still looking aloof and apathetic which just added to the aura of mystery permanently glued to him could steal any woman's heart.

Before long, Kakashi could hear the younger's footsteps getting closer until eventually, the teen stopped, standing just a few paces away from the table.

"Um… thanks… just so you know, I grabbed one of the new toothbrushes I could find inside the cabinets." Kakashi heard the other say.

Not taking his sight away from the pages in front of him, Kakashi sensed the uncertainty from the youth besides the fact he clearly saw from his peripheral vision as the youth scratched the side of his whisker-like cheek in a manner that just spoke volumes on how uncomfortable Naruto still was.

It could be a number of things that made the youth feel that way. Kakashi could only speculate, it, being the first time they had spent in each other's presence for a longer period of time since a few weeks prior and was aware Naruto wasn't entirely comfortable with his presence just yet. Not to mention what had occurred just hours ago –not even a whole day. Also, maybe Naruto felt he was now indebted to him which was utterly absurd.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Kakashi motion for Naruto to sit and eat the food prepared for him. "Maa… it's fine. I actually left one for you to use in the bathroom that connects to the room you were staying in, but I guess you didn't see it."

Stomach growling, Naruto hesitated just a few seconds more before eventually walking towards the chair closes to him which happened to be just in front of the older man. The way the other's body was positioned with the chair not directly facing the youth but, more or less, angled to the side slightly with his left elbow resting on the table while his left hand held the book, somewhat made the youth less guarded.

Not wasting any more time as he found himself starving, Naruto began to dig in.

 _'It's good'_ Naruto thought, as he brought the first bite of his breakfast which really was more of a lunch, to his mouth.

Continuing to eat, Naruto couldn't help but glance every so often at the masked silver-haired reading Ero-sennin's filthy books as always. By now, he had become accustomed seeing him with it that he just took it as normal.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Naruto eventually asked not being able to withstand the silence any longer.

Lowering his book just a fraction Kakashi peeked at the blonde from atop the pages before eye-smiling. "No. I've already eaten." Despite sensing the uncomfortable air around the blonde, Kakashi could see his awkwardness had reduced significantly by then. Knowing the youth couldn't stay silent for long, Kakashi turned his attention to the material in hand, waiting; letting the other initiate the conversation he just knew would come. And just as he predicted, he didn't have to wait long.

"Hmm, is that so?" Naruto brought his chopsticks filled with surprisingly tasty and flavorful bites to his eager lips repeatedly all the while avoiding the veggies. Not even a minute had passed before he opened his mouth to speak, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nee, why don't you let your face be seen? Is it really so hideous that you can't let anyone see it?" Naruto had an inquisitive look across his face almost like a child because really; what was the reason Kakashi-sensei found the need to cover it? It just felt weird having the older man silently sitting there, not moving much almost like a statue yet responsive and acute, but having no intention of initiating a conversation whilst Naruto himself sat there opposite him while he ate. It was weird, uncomfortable, and quite honestly just rude. Not that he was better in that department, but still, they had to fill the silence somehow or his nerves would drive him crazy.

Kakashi couldn't help letting out a merry chuckle. "Maa, maa… why do you think that?" He lowered his book some to better see the youth and gauged his expressions.

"Well, I don't see any other reason why you keep hiding behind that mask even when it's just the two of us here."

Kakashi eye-smiled highly amused, "and may I ask; why are you so focused on what's under my mask, hm? Is it that you're slowly falling for me and want to know more about me?" Kakashi said playfully instead, anticipating the youth's response and not being disappointed in the slightest.

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself asshole" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, frown taking over his brow causing his sensei to erupt in amused laughter. Pausing in his insults, Naruto silently, curiously, regarded the man on the other side of the table. Relaxing his tense muscles slightly, Naruto allowed his lips to form a tiny smile and waited until the other calmed down. If he wasn't mistaken, this was the first time he actually heard the older man laugh and not just those empty chuckles he often gave. Naruto had to admit, the older possessed quite a nice laugh too.

But honestly, their interactions were always like this; Kakashi-sensei always said things to intentionally rile him up and even though the youth knew that, he still reacted to his words. He couldn't help it.

"For now, let's just say I have a sensitive sense of smell which is why I cover my nose." Kakashi offered after calming down, a shadow of something appearing in his visible eye for just a split second before it was gone the next, not giving the blonde a chance to discern what it meant.

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't bother answering such questions or at least not without adding some sarcasm to his statements or answering with little white lies, or if he didn't want to talk –a few words would suffice.

"So you're saying that's one of the reasons you wear a mask but the actual reason, you won't tell me," Naruto stated a pensive glint in his eyes. He watched as his sensei didn't answer, rather, he just stared at him before eye-smiling and turning his attention back to the open book still in hand, silently yet effectively ending the topic of discussion. Naruto didn't know if the other did it consciously or not, but at that moment Naruto sensed Kakashi-sensei closing himself off which ultimately ascertained the blonde's suspicions.

Dropping the topic matter altogether for the time being, Naruto took a few more bites out of his lunch before opening his mouth to speak once more, not being deterred in his quest to fill the silence. "Nice place you have here," Naruto commented while looking around.

Kakashi, on the other hand, maintained his gaze on the book though he was half-listening as the other spoke. Talk about unpredictable. There was no doubt the youth was perceptive when he wanted to be, Kakashi mused.

"Do you usually stay here?"

"Aa"

"Oh? I had thought you stayed at the school just like a great number of the teachers do," Naruto remarked between bites. Being that there was an area close to the student dorms that was specifically designed to accommodate the teachers; just like the student dormitories but more spacious and given more freedom obviously. He'd never actually been inside though.

"That's right, for the most part, I do. But, once in a while during weekends I come here." Kakashi supplied, deciding to indulge the youth. Knowing he had to at least open up a little for the blonde if he wanted to better their relationship where Naruto felt more comfortable around him.

"By the way, why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just drop me off at my apartment?" Naruto inquired, absently wondering how the other could appear relaxed yet somehow on guard and at the same time refined and bored without it looking out of place.

Knowing it was as good a time as any to get down to business, Kakashi closed his book putting it aside for later use. "I didn't think it was a safe place for you, especially not in the condition you were in. And of course, I couldn't take you to the teachers' residence in the chance that someone might see you which would cause trouble not only for you but for me as well. Though I'm confident the problem would've eventually been resolved but, why waste time and energy on something so troublesome? More so, since no one knows I am your guardian and I doubt you want others to know." Kakashi explained watching the blonde's expression while he spoke. "Also, my apartment was the closest place from where we were." He added.

Listening as the other spoke, Naruto grudgingly admitted the man had a valid point. He was thankful his sensei hadn't taken him to the school where there was a high chance of being discovered. Not to mention, he didn't know how he would've explained why he was in such a state when he finally woke up. Yeah... that's something he didn't want to explain given the chance.

And in the off chance that one of his friends found out, he didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. That's not even mentioning that the secret about Kakashi and him would have to be spilled or at least the fact that the older man was, for now, his legal guardian. Because there was no way he was going to tell a soul about his unwanted engagement with said man. Not that he would go through with it, but still. There was just no way. He shuttered just thinking about it.

So, in a sense, the teen was grateful to his silver-haired sensei for making that decision. But on the other hand, he would've been just fine in his own apartment. Naruto was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; had done so before albeit it was seldom he got sick. Nonetheless, he prided himself on his strong immune system and fast healing.

"Which brings me to my own set of questions."

Lifting his eyes from the almost empty plate of food, Naruto watched as the other uncrossed his legs, resting both arms on the table before continuing calmly, "who was that?"

Sensing the change in the light atmosphere as well as the man's countenance portraying a somber and analytical air about him, Naruto replied, knowing what the other meant. "I don't know."

Finishing with the rest of his food, he leaned back on his seat watching Kakashi prompting him to continue in the form of a raised, inquiring silver brow. Sighing annoyed; "All I know is that I've seen her four or five times these last couple of weeks at the shop where she always requested for me. She said her name was Fuuka or something and had been trying to flirt and make passes at me for which I always ignored. Yesterday was the first time she actively –if not aggressively –made such physical advances at me, waiting outside until I left work to make her move." Naruto supplied, remembering the events in the beginning how all transpired and deciding not to give out any detailed descriptions of what and how it had happened. Besides, it was none of his business.

"I see," Kakashi said slowly and calculatingly, "did she tell you anything? What her objective was? Because from what I gathered; she seemed to have a hidden agenda than just sexually being interested in you." Kakashi added, staring intently at the blonde.

Kakashi observed as the youth tried to suppress the blush, though tried as he might, it was fruitless as the red tint adorning his tan cheeks and running across his nose so endearingly refused to recede. Ignoring the mildly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach he patiently waited for the youth's answer.

Still blushing, Naruto eventually replied; "No. The psycho didn't say anything. But, she was persistent I swallow whatever it was she had on her."

Thinking back on what was going through his fogged mind in a moment of clarity; was it possible to be under the influence of the drug without having swallowed it? He didn't know much about drugs or the like but he doubted that was possible. Or was it? Could it have been something else? But what?

"If you didn't swallow it then why did it have such an effect on you?" Kakashi questioned, his tone and demeanor not changing from before; having no reason to doubt the youth. After all, he clearly saw the blonde spitting it out of his mouth. Moreover, all he wanted was some answers to the questions his brain conjured one after the other, maybe then; it would ease his nerves if only a little though he doubted that was possible at this point in time.

Naruto, however, didn't seem to have heard him, still lost in his own thoughts. Watching the youth's thoughtful expression –eyes narrowed, lips pursed –Kakashi observed the emotions and questions gradually crossing and ever-changing over the youth's countenance. Not having to wait any longer for whatever had taken precedent in Naruto's mind, Kakashi listened as the blonde finally voiced his thoughts.

"I'm not sure but maybe her perfume had something to do with it...? I started feeling strange when the fragrance of her perfume reached my nose." Naruto said mostly to himself. Then looking over at the silver-haired male sitting across from him, "but I remember the foul taste of the drug as well, it was strong. No matter how hard I tried not to swallow it, the taste was still there, almost taking complete control of my senses."

Kakashi sat there silently contemplating the implications of what it could all mean before filing the information away for later use; his poker face not giving anything away of what was running through his mind. He couldn't do anything but wait and see what the results came up with. He knew that no later than by the end of the day he would have word of it. However, what he was certain of was that someone was trying to get their hands on Naruto. He had to find out if they were the same people Jiraya-san had warned him about or if it was someone else entirely.

Things were certainly getting out of hand now that some dangerous individuals knew of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's son being alive.

Holding in the urge to sigh Kakashi said instead; "Just be careful from now on. It's a given she was after you for some unknown reason. She is probably working for someone and that person is interested in you for whatever reason."

Naruto had a hunch that was the case. However, he didn't understand what or why they were after him for. He hadn't done anything to cause anyone to hold a grudge against him or at least nothing came to mind that could pertain finding himself in the situation he was now placed in with people after him for no apparent reason. But whatever the reason may be, Naruto will be sure to kick their asses if they came after him again.

"Yeah" Naruto eventually replied as he caught the expectant look from his 'guardian'.

Kakashi kept studying the teen, making sure the youth understood what was said. Though knowing who he was dealing with, Kakashi knew not to expect too much. He would just need to keep a closer eye on Naruto to ensure he didn't do anything stupid and reckless which he was prone to do.

"By the way, I failed to ask, but how are you feeling now?" Seeing as the youth was so energetic this morning he had concluded he was doing a lot better.

"Hm? Good." Naruto replied, slightly thrown off guard at the sudden turn the conversation had taken and the change in the atmosphere.

Reaching over the table wanting to ascertain for himself, Kakashi placed his hand on the youth's forehead. He was glad to discover the fever had gone down significantly but the skin under his hand was still a bit warm for his liking. "You should still rest until you are completely recovered just in case the fever comes back."

"It's fine. I already feel good as new."

"Doesn't matter, I won't let you leave until I'm certain you are completely healed and rested." Kakashi voiced definitively, knowing the blonde would continue to argue if he didn't stop him right then and there. He watched as the youth pouted in answer, turning away to look the other way in a petulant manner.

"Go on, finish your food," Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair and seeing Naruto's almost empty plate.

Pushing back his plate for extra emphasis, "I'm done eating."

"No you're not. I see you haven't touched your vegetables."

"That's because you had your face buried in that filth" Naruto fired back without missing a beat.

Feeling the corners of his lips twitch upwards, Kakashi knew just how to get the stubborn youth to eat the rest of his food.

Shifting in his chair, Kakashi placed his left arm on the table using his elbow to support some of the weight of his head as his hand rested under his chin before eye-smiling at the youth. Voice lowered yet deep, sounding a bit husky; "If all you wanted was for me to feed you, you should have just said so, you know." Ahh, it felt so good to mess with the youth, it was like a stress reliever. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh as he watched the youth's expression.

"Wha-" Scrunching up his face in distaste, vein throbbing at his temple, Naruto glowered at the man. Before he could even say anymore he heard the pervert continue lightheartedly.

"Now, now Naruto. Stop acting coy. Here…" No sooner than he said that, Kakashi reached for the blonde's plate intending to grab the latter's chopsticks but Naruto beat him to it. Snatching the plate and glaring more heatedly at the man, Naruto's face burned bright red in anger.

Bringing a bite to his mouth filled with the green-foul looking thing Naruto muttered between bites; "fucking... perverted... evil asshole... _fuck_ " Naruto grimace at the taste, or lack thereof, not liking it one bit combined with the knowledge of having lost to the other, yet again, all the while hearing his sensei erupt in amused chuckles at his expense.

"Now, was that so hard?" Kakashi jokingly asked, seeing the youth almost done.

Vein throbbing at both his temple and to the side of his neck more profoundly now, Naruto for his part tried to ignore the infuriating pervert not before mumbling, "asshole," which the other still heard causing more chuckles to erupt from said man.

Finally finishing what was left of the plate, Naruto filled his glass of orange juice which Kakashi had placed in the middle of the table, and without wasting any more time, took large gulps feeling the liquid run down his throat getting rid of the aftertaste.

Having finished with his food Naruto silently, and defeated-ly, leaned back on his chair; the pout not receding from his lips. He glanced at Kakashi-sensei and caught the man looking into space with a far off yet guarded look painting his face. Naruto took the chance to openly study the other while the latter was distracted, allowing for questions to surface to the forefront of his mind rendering him rather restless.

No one knew how much time had passed, but while they sat in contemplative silence, both in their own thoughts, Kakashi eventually got up to clean the table which snapped Naruto from his ponderings to help the man.

"It's alright I got this. Go and relax for a bit. You can turn the TV on if you want, or you can go ahead and sleep for a bit more if you feel tired." Kakashi offered.

"It's fine. After all, the least I can do is help this much. You've done more than enough when you didn't need to." Naruto replied.

Kakashi kept his mouth shut not wanting to start what was probably an argument if he so much as mentioned said youth was his responsibility and under his guardianship. Although he didn't mean it in any condescending manner or anything close to it –it was the opposite actually –Naruto would most likely take it that way. If he could, Kakashi just wanted to enjoy his time with the youth in peace.

"Alright... I'll clean the dishes while you wipe them off." Kakashi stated watching the blonde nod.

Silence once again descended upon the duo. Nonetheless it was a comfortable silence, amiable even only broken when Naruto asked where each object was to be put away. After that was done, they silently moved into the living room.

The living room as stated before was like the rest of the house; wide and spacious. The walls were painted a light cream color. There was little furniture except for the small glass coffee table placed in the middle of the room nearest to the couch that sat facing the big flat screen TV and two love seats on either side. A sliding door on the farthest wall led to a good sized balcony that overlooked the whole of the busy city life which, somehow, Naruto had failed to notice before. And resting on one wall, two massive bookshelves stood filled with varies types of books.

As they reached the living room, Naruto couldn't help but love the feel of the soft carpet under his feet that took over the space of the living room. Walking to the expensive looking black couch he sat down noticing Kakashi sat on one the loveseats. He had to admit he didn't feel any need to rush out of the apartment to be as far away from the man as was the case at the beginning of this ordeal; honestly admitting he quite enjoyed this companionable silence between them.

Looking around the room he thought the place really did look kind of dead though. There were no paintings decorating the walls, no mementos or photographs that told who lived here for that matter. No useless or insignificant articles of furniture or decorative objects anywhere. No color, nor warmth.

"You are welcome to turn the TV on, or if you prefer to read, you can grab any book from the bookshelf." Naruto turned just in time to see the other flipping a page from his favorite orange book.

The youth didn't feel like doing either. However, as he eyed the ever elusive man, Naruto began to ponder about the questions that just a little while ago had been popping up in his head. Of course, he'd always had them but now they resurfaced more persistently.

He eventually turned back to look at the rest of the house as if by doing so he would come up with a conclusion. Naruto frowned. He wasn't normally this quiet and meek. He usually just blurted whatever was on his mind, the consequences be damned.

Kakashi, discreetly watched as the blonde explored the room with his eyes, not moving from his spot. He seemed to be lost in thought from what he could see. Kakashi was only slightly surprised Naruto hadn't yet left, not that he would let him until he rested a bit more, but he thought the youth wouldn't have wanted to stay in the same room as him but was nonetheless pleased. Instead, both enjoyed the calmed silence between them, that is until it was broken.

"Rather than that... won't you tell me more about my parents," Naruto finally asked. His voice determined yet soft not wanting to interrupt the peace that had settled between them and not sure if he would get an answer to his question he'd been pondering about now, debating whether to ask or not.

Seconds passed turning into minutes, and neither said anything. Naruto had begun to think he wouldn't be hearing anything from the man and was ready to just drop the matter –somewhat begrudgingly –as he studied the older male who did not take his sight away from the book held securely in hand. It was like Kakashi-sensei hadn't even heard him.

Said man was like a blank canvas. It was hard to tell if he had even heard the youth. The only thing that even gave off an indication that he had in fact heard was the strong grip he had on his book, and the fact that Kakashi simply stared blankly at the page in front of him, jaw clenched tightly after having processed the words leaving the blonde's lips.

Slowly lifting his gaze to crystalline blue orbs staring back at him with a mild mixture of controlled curiosity and hopefulness, Kakashi couldn't help but allow a small yet warm smile form on his lips. Not that it could be seen, but was mildly reflected in his eye nonetheless.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Kakashi slowly closed his book and rested it on top of his lap. He ran his hand through his hair hoping it would calm his nerves a bit.

Naruto really did know how to surprise him, that's for sure. The question was so out of the blue that Kakashi was unprepared for it even though he knew Naruto would, sooner or later, ask about them.

Naruto, oblivious to the inner thoughts of the older man, was surprised to say the least. Half of him expected a negative response, or even a sarcastic response to make him forget his original question thus Kakashi wouldn't need to answer, or him just ignoring the question altogether. After all, Naruto knew the other didn't like to share what he considered personal matters or his past. And though the blonde wasn't particularly asking for his past just about his parents, there was still some doubt the other would say anything.

Moreover, since not once had he heard Kakashi talk about his past –the only time being the day at the seashore when he found out about the arranged marriage with the aforementioned male, and even then the latter hadn't said too much. Not that it was insignificant what he told him, on the contrary; it was deep and meaningful. But, Kakashi-sensei still made it a point to watch his words carefully and be as brief as possible.

"Anything is fine," Naruto said leaning forward a bit, containing his eagerness less the other decides to change his mind.

"Hmm, let's see" Kakashi made as if he was thinking for a few seconds, building the blonde's excitement and taking that time to rein in his thoughts and emotions. Chuckling silently to himself he began; "You strongly resemble your father." Kakashi examined the blonde's surprised but pleased expression, a small smile adorning his lips. "The spiky blonde hair and blue eyes you inherited from Minato-sensei while the shape of your eyes and face are Kushina-san's."

It was weird. In one hand, Naruto felt like a kid in a candy store yet in the other, there was some hesitance deep inside him. Still, he asked in moderate excitement; "Really? Can you tell me more?"

This time, Kakashi chuckled loud enough the blonde sitting on the couch heard. Kakashi leaned back in his seat getting more comfortable. "Maa, maa," he said amused, "you definitely inherited your mother's personality that's for sure."

Recalling his memories of her he carried on, a nostalgic glint glazing his eye. "She was talkative and somewhat tomboyish but many considered her undeniably beautiful. At times headstrong, impulsive, eccentric as well as stubborn just like a certain someone I know." Kakashi remarked, looking pointedly at Naruto for which said youth gave a small proud smile at that.

"But nonetheless she was level-headed when the time called for it. Though I think her cheerfulness and her headstrongness –out of the many good qualities she possessed –was what attracted your father the most. Not taking into account, he felled in love with her hair at first sight of course." Kakashi smiled softly.

"She was also fearless, calm and had a kind-nature to her. When angered, however, she would usually lash out violently as was a frequent occurrence until eventually people learned their lesson and became afraid of her to some extent. Your father was at the receiving end of her temper many a time" Kakashi paused from his reverie, silently chuckling to himself as he recalled witnessing some of those moments before glancing at the youth who sat uncharacteristically silent whilst looking out thru the balcony glass door listening attentively.

"Nonetheless, your mother loved and treasured her family... and those she considered a part of it... dearly, often worrying about her two most important people." The older finished softly. From where he was sitting, Kakashi could only identify some of the emotions crossing the blonde's countenance. Though knowing Naruto needed this, Kakashi let silence engulf them both a bit longer this time; giving Naruto time to absorb everything he was being told.

While staring at the youth, Kakashi took on a pensive look before eventually getting up from his seat whilst Naruto was lost in his own thoughts and made his way up to his room with purpose. Retrieving what he was looking for he descended the stairs after a little while, steeling his resolve, and walked back towards the living room, stopping in front of the confused teen and handing him what he held in hand.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the older male. Kakashi simply motioned for him to open it while taking a sit on the other end of the couch –a great deal of space still sitting in between them and watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto turned to the item in hand, slowly opening its contents.

Kakashi heard the surprised gasp and watched the bewilderment mixed with the astonishment, the sadness, the confusion, the happiness but overall the love and warmth reflecting on his face and more importantly in his azure eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at the images intently from a time long passed.

It was an album, the only one he had of Naruto's parents and the only item Kakashi had been able to retrieve from the Namikaze residence. At some point, the cover of it had been good as new but as it was, it had become sullied; though the contents inside were thankfully untouched.

Kakashi could only imagine what the young male before him was feeling. After all, it was the first time Naruto got to actually see his parents and know a bit about them from what each picture told than him just telling him what he knew of them and from his own perspective.

As the youth continue turning the pages, Kakashi shifted his sight to the view outside, carrying on from where he left off in a light, yet controlled, soft tone of voice. "Although you two look very much alike physically, your father had always been more perceptive and collected ever since I could remember. Jiraya-san always said Minato-sensei was a shrewd person that didn't do anything without a reason which was undeniably true." Kakashi paused hearing a mildly amused snicker from the teen a few feet away; he smiled.

"He always thought before he spoke, always wearing a calm and kind air about him. But what you two have in common, however, is your unruly and unbroken spirits; that fierce ambition that drives you throughout difficult times, tough decisions and choices in your life. Not to mention, the loyalty that runs deep within you for your loved ones."

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto lifted his gaze to the man sitting on the other side of the couch staring intently at him. Words were lost to him as Naruto watched the flickering emotions on the other before being pushed back, not allowed to break the surface of the wall Kakashi had created.

Swallowing as he couldn't deal with the latter's piercing stare, Naruto lowered his gaze back to the album in his hands, flipping page after page, taking a few moments more to just look at the images in front of him:

His parents smile. His father's cheeky smile as he looked at an angry redhead. The loving, blissful look on his father's face as he looked at said redhead carrying a blonde bundle in her arms. His mother's perturbed and angered face as a little blonde toddler walked inside the house muddy from head to toe sporting a sheepish smile. His dad's proud and happy smile as he took his first steps towards his open arms. His mother's love as she kissed his crying face after having fallen, hurting his knee. And most importantly, both his parents' warmth and love for their small family reflected not only in their eyes and smile but their whole being; something that he clearly remembered as a kid.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed as he silently and carefully closed the album, having finished looking at the family photos. He sat lost in his own thoughts and reining his emotions whilst Kakashi just stared out thru the glass door from where he was sitting.

And as the seconds dragged into minutes, Naruto finally turned to the man, his eyes back to normal except for the glazed look that shone in them from the unshed tears. The glimmer in them was unmistakable however, it shone like never before. No doubt, learning about his parents somewhat filled that hole that only a parent could fill.

Naruto scooted closer to the man handing over the album back to Kakashi for which the latter refused; "It's yours. Keep it," he said shaking his head and raising a hand up to stop the youth.

Naruto sat back on his seat contemplatively, before slowly nodding; "thank you." Both ignored the slight temblor in his voice.

After another long silence, Naruto decided to break it once he got his bearings together. "So... I'm guessing the one, on one of the photos is you." It was a photo of the two of them with Kakashi sitting on the grass while reclining his back on a tree, a little blonde boy barely four years old, he could only guess, with whisker cheeks, sat on his lap resting his face on a younger Kakashi's chest, fast asleep. Someone had taken it, probably his mom, when the two had fallen asleep under the shade of the tree. It was obvious it was a younger Kakashi and him.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, looking at the youth with a mixture of mild surprise and confusion. "What?"

As the older male sat there waiting for an elaboration of what he meant, Naruto showed him what he was referring to.

Looking at the said picture in where he sat under the tree with the blonde in his arms, Kakashi's one visible eye slowly widen in surprise. He was beyond surprised, he was shocked. He sat there as still as a statue, tongue-tied. For never had he thought any pictures of him, much less together with the youth, had survived.

He knew Kushina-san loved to take pictures of them and often did whenever she wanted. Kakashi could only guess that after not having any more space in her otherwise full albums to safe keep it, she'd then decided to slip this one picture in with the rest in this album.

Which now, it not only came as a big shock but left him feeling floored as he knew for a fact; Kushina-san had made specific albums of just them two, always gushing about how cute and adorable they were and annoyingly producing a camera out of nowhere to take a picture of the moment.

Granted, all these years and Kakashi wasn't aware it had been innocently tucked away in this particular album. What's more, this had been the only one out of many that he could get his hands on. It was always too much for him whenever he did manage to open it and take a look inside at some of the pictures and recalling a great deal of them, then to close it again as his regrets and sadness surfaced tenfold.

Looking at the photograph a while longer, Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief followed closely by awe. He didn't remember having his picture taken but he should have known Kushina-san would do something like that. But he was usually awake and ready to prevent _his_ picture at least, from being taken when that happened. Being that she was extremely cunning when she wanted to be, he had to work extra hard to avoid it.

Sighing, it was safe to say she had found ways to get her photos without Kakashi suspecting. That, however, brought a nostalgic, painful smile to his lips.

"Yeah," wanting to break the strange mood that had befallen them, Kakashi mustered a playful tone, slouching back on the couch and portraying his normal demeanor. "You were so cute back then. Although, I have to say..." He paused for extra emphasis, "you pooped a lot." Kakashi watched from his peripheral vision as his words had the effect he was looking for.

"W-what the..." Naruto blurted, blushing furiously from embarrassment not expecting that at all. Although he should have known the man would break the serious mood they had found themselves in just seconds ago.

"There was also the many times you peed on yourself even when you weren't sleeping and had been potty-trained," Kakashi added; enjoying teasing the blonde and watching him blush even harder still. It helped calm his wildly beating heart.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, I remember you also liked to run around naked, screaming and laughing because you didn't want to take a bath only to jump in my arms butt naked when Kushina-san was finally able to corner you" Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut up! What is wrong with you!" Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Naruto threw it at the insufferable man who of course saw it coming and stopped its landing before it hit him in the face. "Stop saying things like that!" the blush, however, didn't reside.

Kakashi didn't have to tell him that, Naruto got that from a few pictures he saw that he didn't like to take baths. Often with a pout on his small lips whilst trying to glare at the camera as a defeated chibi-Naruto was placed inside the bathtub filled with water. His hair drenched and creating a cascade, almost looking like a drenched kit. Also, Naruto had deduced the figure who'd appeared in some of the photos –though not fully seen, instead, some part of his body coming into view, like an arm or leg –was the man sitting before him now.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he laughed, not being able to hold it in any longer. It was so fun messing with him. The blonde looked so endearing flustering and huffing madly with the blush still present. Nevertheless, Kakashi hadn't lied about any of that.

And as he laughed, at the back of his mind Kakashi couldn't help but think Naruto had helped him yet again before his past consumed him. Though he'd gained better control of himself throughout the years, Naruto's reactions, expressions, verbal counter-attacks, smile, laughter, banter, Kakashi's teasing, and most importantly, Naruto's _presence,_ nevertheless, helped significantly.

Naruto stopped in his attempt of landing a hit with the pillow when the sound coming from the older man stopped him. This was the second time he heard his sensei laugh and he had to admit, it was pleasant not only watching him laugh so freely but hearing the sound coming from deep within him.

Settling back on the couch after they stopped bickering or in Kakashi's case –teasing the blonde mercilessly and laughing his ass off when the blonde's expressions and comebacks were too amusing to hold inside. Kakashi chuckled once more.

The pleasant spell was broken, however, when Naruto decided to ask another innocent question that had been plaguing him for a while. "I don't understand, what happened? Why now? If you were present in the beginning why weren't you throughout the rest, until now?"

It wasn't that he was exactly accusing the other. Naruto, of course, understood, more or less, at least from what Ero-Sennin had told him that he'd been kidnapped at some point in his childhood –though Jiraya hadn't gone into too much detail, only saying the ones that did it wanted ransom money, and of course Kakashi couldn't possibly have known where he was. But if that was the case, and he was sure that Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin had maintained a connection throughout the years, why appear now? Kakashi had to have known he was with Jiraya these last couple of years.

Was it really because of the marriage? But even still, why? Maybe he knew what happened that day? He almost felt guilty asking just as the words left him.

Every emotion, or at least the ones that were visible on Kakashi's face, were instantly wiped out just as the words left the teen's lips. Pausing, he looked at the young man in front of him in mild surprise before clenching his jaw, a hollow look taking over his features as he turned away.

A sigh, deep within his soul, slowly escaped Kakashi's covered lips and in a low voice he eventually said; "You were kidnapped."

"...Yeah, Ero-Sennin told me though he didn't say much... Do you know what happened? That day I was kidnapped, I mean?"

Once again the room was filled with a tense and somber silence unlike anything from their previous interactions so far. The previous light mood, though filled with such raw emotions yet well controlled, gave no indication of coming back.

Kakashi couldn't stay sitting down any longer. Filled with the need to put more space between them, he stood up and made his way to the balcony. It felt like a dark shadow –the one he'd always carried had grabbed a strong hold of him, giving no indication of letting go any time soon; making it seem that the previous light mood filled with moments of laughter was a memory of a long, long time ago. Though, Kakashi sort of knew the question was coming when he made the decision to hand Naruto that small memento of his parents and made the decision to open up a bit more. Yet, if he was being honest, there had been a large part of him that had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

And as he reached the sliding glass doors and opened it, he took measured steps until he simply stood and rested his elbows on the railings; his mind's eye recalling one of his many regrets.

All the while, time seemed to go by slower somehow, though, in reality, the seconds had long since turned into minutes until more than ten minutes had gone by in absolute tense and heavy stillness.

Glancing back over his shoulder at the youth who had not moved from his position –looking at him questioningly yet unnaturally patient –Kakashi let another sigh escape his lips before turning his gaze back to the view in front.

"Yeah... I do." He remembered it, more than he wished he hadn't.

He heard the youth approaching as he began retelling that day. Recalling every detail, his every thoughts and emotions as if it just happened. And as the words left his covered lips, Kakashi made sure not to voice them to the teen, who stood back reclining against the wall –but rather relived it quietly inside.

* * *

It had already been a little over four years since he came to live with the Namikaze family. The house, if it can even be called that, was mostly empty as it was summer vacation and Minato and Kushina had left for a couple of days on a business trip. They regretted not being able to take them with them, what with Kakashi having practice still and not really wanting to go either, and Naruto being too young to fend for himself if they took him with them as they wouldn't have time to look after the toddler as their schedules were packed with meetings, parties, contracts and the like.

Which left Kakashi having to babysit little Naruto for most of the time he wasn't busy and the few servants at the Namikaze residence. Not that he minded much as he preferred to be by himself most of the time. Though he'd gotten more or less used to the hyperactive blonde terror the longer they spend together and sometimes quite enjoy the other's company more than the blonde's parents' yet it hadn't always been like that at first.

It was a little after-noon when having finished with practice, Kakashi decided to take a little nap under a tree needing the extra sleep as his nights were always restless. He savored the moment of being by himself, nevertheless, maintained his senses on alert before eventually needing to go home.

Reaching his destination, Kakashi proceeded to head over towards the little blonde's playroom guessing he would be there. As he walked through corridors passing different rooms, his frown deepened. That unease, that uncomfortable feeling was still present seeming in no hurry to go away. What was it that was making him feel this way?

Ever since he'd woken up this morning, he'd felt like something was off. But without a clue as to what it could be, Kakashi just carried on with his day; checking up on Naruto first thing in the morning and glad to find the toddler sleeping. Expecting something, _anything_ to happen, and paying close attention to his intuition as it was never wrong, and still nothing. Nothing seemed amiss with his surroundings.

Kakashi had inferred it had something to do with him and since he couldn't know what it meant exactly, he had no choice but to wait until something did happen, if it was going to while seeing how the rest of the day unfolded.

Walking into the room, Kakashi was glad to find the kid playing with his toys accompanied by a maid who kept him company while she dusted the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, so he was even more confused yet gladly relieved the cause of his unease wasn't the blue-eyed toddler, which reinforced his belief that it had something to do with him. Yet why, he didn't know.

Said toddler hadn't yet seen the silver-haired teen who stood behind him watching him by the doorway, until the maid, who was now facing towards the door saw him entering, greeted him and left to do her other chores now that the kid would be looked after.

Kakashi watched as the little hurricane brighten up once his eyes landed on him and ran towards him with arms open wide, wanting to be picked up.

"'Kashi-nii!" the little hurricane, in the form of a five-year-old, greeted happily.

"Oi, Naruto. Aren't you getting a bit old to be picked up?" The silver-haired teen asked, though nevertheless, carried the blonde blue-eyed toddler.

"Nope," Little Naruto giggled before kissing him on his cover cheek, "welcome home".

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Kakashi proceeded to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, the kid still in his arms.

"Have you eaten, Naruto?" Getting a shake of the head to each side as answer followed by, "I was waiting for you." Kakashi decided to make them both a light lunch as the chef wouldn't be arriving until later.

While they ate, Kakashi quietly half-listened to the kid as he excitedly told him about his day and what he'd done while waiting for 'Kashi-nii' to arrive home, for which he hummed and grunted here and there when it was appropriate. His mind preoccupied with other things. Nonetheless, he had to remind the kid to eat every now and then as he was so engrossed in his tale that he paid no mind to the food in front.

After, Kakashi kept him company for the rest of the day. Taking him outside to play while he kept an eye on him; from time to time, joining in to play when the persistent kid didn't let up until he caved. All the while, Kakashi made sure to scan the surrounding perimeter for any abnormalities, also using his sensitive sense of smell to pick up any foreign smell in the air because really, he could never be too careful, yet finding none.

They eventually headed inside when Naruto had played long enough until he tired himself out and the clouds above slowly gave way to a darkish grey, a sign that it would rain heavily later on in the night.

Entering the mansion, the sun having long gone hidden, they ate dinner first as it was a little past dinner time, and for which the house chef had prepared for them before leaving to his own family.

Having both finished eating, Kakashi decided to at least do the dishes and dry them, he didn't like the thought of having everything done for him before heading upstairs to give Naruto a bath as he could be a handful when it came time for it. No doubt Naruto would give the maids more of a hard time than usual, disliking being bathed by anyone except his parents and Kakashi.

And as he got ready to do just that, as soon as the silver-haired teen saw the blonde terror –mischief dancing in his big blue eyes his intentions clear as he attempted to make a run for it, just before he could, however, Kakashi swiftly and smoothly grabbed him by the small of his ankle listening to loud yelp followed by the annoying complaints from the kid.

"'Kashi-nii~" the whisker-like, five-year-old whined louder this time as said teen merely ignored him whilst they made their way through corridors and up the main stairs of the foyer which divided in two.

"You should know better than to try to escape from me, Naruto." The teen dryly stated, hiding his mild amusement at the pout now currently adorning the chubby tan face.

Crossing his arms petulantly, the five-year-old continued in a pathetically loud, whiny, and childish voice almost hurting the teen's eardrums; "But I don't wanna take a bath~~~"

Sending a bored glance at the small terror still hanging upside down; "Too bad, you don't have a choice"

"Tch. You no fun"

"Hm," Kakashi hummed as a reply, mostly ignoring the kid as he continued to whine-yelled at him.

And just like that, with the kid's screeching of; "'Kashi-nii~~ put me down!" resonating through the hallways they proceeded to the bathroom connected to his room. All the while, the blonde terror hung upside down, a pout firmly in place, and arms crossed around his chest.

/~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi washed the kid's back and hair first, leaving the kid to wash the rest of his body before doing the same. He washed every part of his body clean before getting inside the warm water filled tub, the kid having already gone inside.

After eventually realizing his complaining went thru deaf ears, plus the fact he couldn't escape from the teen's grip, Naruto had happily insisted while smiling his big sunny smile, they take a bath together. Kakashi had sighed but complied as he didn't want to hear more of the little blonde's whining. Honestly, it was surprising how such a small person could pack some strong lungs for his stature.

Kakashi momentarily watched the kid happily playing with his bath toys as they both soaked in the warm water before resting his head on the back of the tub. Absently listening to the sounds coming from the cheerful toddler, Kakashi let his thoughts drift and contemplated the feeling he'd been having throughout the day.

Though the feeling of unease had reduced significantly –almost none existent –it still left him feeling on guard. Kakashi didn't understand what that was about. Had he missed something? Did something happened or was going to happen? But if so, what could it possibly be to make him feel almost restless?

Kakashi had good instincts ever since he could remember, and instead of ignoring them like some people would, he didn't. It was what prevented him from seriously getting hurt in some occasions. It was why he took it into serious consideration as well.

And now, as he contemplated it more deeply, this feeling, it was almost like the one he had when his dad... No. No, he couldn't, wouldn't let it get to him. He couldn't think like that.

Kakashi tried blocking out the image from his mind as it resurfaced more persistently along with others. Damn it! He almost cursed aloud at the same time he felt his chest constrict... _dad... Obito... Rin_... It was becoming hard to breathe. The sound of Naruto's quiet mumbling mixed with playful laughter as he continued soaking in the tub while playing with his toys brought him back to reality, calming his labor breathing some. He was glad Naruto hadn't picked up or noted something wrong with him as he had done on previous occasions, leaving him utterly speechless, if not perturb.

Forcing his tense muscles to relax, slowly the strong grip he had on either side of the tub eased off. Sighing quietly to himself; the last thing he wanted was to alert the Chibi to his internal struggle. Which is why Kakashi tried thinking rationally and logically. After all, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Confident he was back to himself, Kakashi calculatingly went through the facts; both Minato-sensei and Kushina-san had said they would be coming this coming weekend and he had checked the mansion's security footage just in case. Plus, Naruto was right here in front of him happily playing with his bath toys. The kid didn't look sick or hurt. Moreover, he'd checked the mansion's surrounding perimeter. Everything was working fine. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Yet his instincts seemed to be telling him otherwise.

Running a hand through his wet hair, Kakashi stared absently at the ceiling. He had to think rationally and logically. Maybe there was something he'd missed...?

...Or was he perhaps overreacting a little? After all, that fateful date was looming ever so closely making it harder to get a good night sleep as the nightmares just plagued him and left him feeling this sense of empty hollowness whenever he woke up, while at the same time his restless nerves ran wildly inside him causing him to be even more on guard and tense throughout the day. Therefore, taking that into consideration; it could be his restless nerves that hadn't yet calmed down... but no... this was different.

Coming out of his silent musings as Naruto's giggling voice reached him, Kakashi glanced at the kid.

"Look, look 'Kashi-nii." Naruto had gathered all the bubbles and had camouflage himself with it that the only thing Kakashi could see were the two big, sparkling blue eyes peering up at him mischievously and the two holes for his nostrils before Naruto blew all the bubbles currently covering him at the stoic teen.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, before being splashed in the face with water, followed by the kid's joyous laughter. At least that helped clear his mind a little, enough so he could pay attention to the troublemaker who yet again awakened his prankster side after getting bored playing by himself.

/~~~~~~~~~

Later, after Kakashi somewhat cleaned the messy bathroom leaving the rest for the maid to clean, Kakashi got the kid ready for bed as it was a little past his curfew. Kakashi had let him stay up a bit later than usual until Naruto tired himself out, thus making it easier for him to get him to bed.

Just as he was about to leave the little blonde's room, a soft little voice stopped him. "Stay, 'Kashi-nii" Glancing back over his shoulder, Kakashi barely made out two big cerulean eyes peering at him pleadingly in the otherwise, somewhat darkened room.

"Please stay... at least until I fall asleep... please." The voice of the normally hyperactive, loud kid softly and childishly said.

Holding in the urge to sigh, the teen made his way back to the kid's bed and sat down. "Aa..." Gently ruffling the golden locks, he felt as Naruto gradually relaxed under his hand. It was usually the kid's parents that tucked him in bed and read him stories until he fell asleep. Though it wasn't the first time Kakashi got him to bed, this was the first time Naruto's parents had to be gone longer than normal. He was probably missing them by now, Kakashi mused.

As the young silver-haired teen continued to watch over the whisker-like toddler, hearing the soft, deep breaths that told him the kid had already fallen asleep the teen suddenly tense when the feeling of unease and wrongness nagged at him just a tiny bit more intense, so much unlike earlier.

Damn it. Kakashi was growing irate. It was like he was being played by his nerves as they kept coming and going all throughout the day. Just what the hell did it mean? Was it a warning, but if so, about _what_?

Kakashi frown more deeply now, just what was it trying to tell him?

Getting up, not knowing what to make of it just yet, Kakashi checked the kid's room for any abnormalities though he hadn't smell, seen or caught anything wrong the whole time he was there. Nonetheless, his nerves unwind a bit, glad to find nothing wrong.

Glancing back at the soundlessly sleeping kid, sure that Naruto was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Kakashi decided to prowl the mansion making sure everything was fine and nothing was out of the ordinary hoping to appease his mind and nerves. Yet as he walked down the corridors, being careful to hide his unease as he'd been doing all throughout the day so as not to alarm the maids that passed him by; Kakashi looked around, checking inside every room including the kitchen, living room, dining room, playroom, study, bathrooms, guest rooms, entertainment rooms, until _every_ room was checked.

While he took his time, it was already nearing close to midnight, and the beginnings off rumbling outside could be heard. The only rooms he hadn't gone inside were the servants' quarters as they had already retired to their rooms having long since finished their chores. Though he made sure to be as inconspicuous as possible as he passed by their rooms, yet again, he didn't find or hear anything wrong. Everything seemed in order thereby leaving him more confused.

Letting his thoughts drift as he persisted in his search; there was no way of someone entering the premises. The security system was working perfectly well and there would be no chances of any intruder to even have the chance to step foot inside the property without sending an alarm to the system.

Knowing that Kakashi still looked out the window making sure there wasn't by chance something or someone that shouldn't be there, not that he could see much as it was pitch-dark out, but still, nothing hinted that there was. All he saw was the rumblings of the darkened sky above not yet letting the rain fall.

Was he perhaps really overreacting? It didn't necessarily have to mean the ultimate worst was going to happen.

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head and headed to his own room. As he headed up the stairs being careful not to trip on anything on his way, he kept wondering what this unease meant as he'd never felt something exactly like this before.

Pondering more on the issue; the sudden notion of having last heard from Naruto's parents being two days ago came to mind. Was that what was making him feel this restlessness? Because they were out longer this time around than any of their previous business trips?

He knew they were busy and their schedules would be packed. Though they always did make a point on checking up on them whenever they traveled or even when they had to work inside the country, they always kept in touch with them no matter how busy they were. Though it did bother him a little, Kakashi doubted that was the reason for his unease, however. Nonetheless, he would call them early tomorrow morning, just in case.

Thinking back to his earlier thought; could it have something to do with the death anniversaries looming so close? He shook the thought away as quickly as it had appeared. No. That was definitely not the case.

Feeling the weight of the day and nerves heavy on his shoulders, Kakashi slipped through the covers of his bed closing his eye, trying to find sleep yet it eluded him. He turned his gaze to his bedside table drawer, debating whether to take a sleeping pill. He really didn't want to become dependent on it as he already lost how many days in a row he'd take some.

Deciding against it –restless, he moved from side to side, to his back, desperately trying to find a more comfortable position until a sort of dreamless-like-state finally came over him. He wasn't dreaming but was mildly conscious still.

It wasn't until later that he suddenly woke up from his 'sleep' if it could even be called that. Chagrined, Kakashi looked at his bedside table realizing it was still dark out; the soft sound of raindrops hitting his glass window mixed with the loud booming of the sky was heard. The time on his digital clock reading to be a little past three. He sighed. He only got three hours of rest, give or take.

Deciding to get something warm to drink hoping it would help him sleep, Kakashi slipped out of the sheets –mask safely in place. Just as he opened his closed door, a smell that stretched to his sensitive covered noise reached him.

Kakashi frowned. It sort of smelled like something burning. Confused, the young teen started on his way to where the smell was originating from. All the while, his brain kicked into gear even with the tiredness of the previous day heavy on his person. If someone was cooking this late at night, the smell shouldn't have reached him in this part of the mansion. Not to mention his room along with Naruto's and his parents' were located on the second floor.

As he walked down the corridors, the smell of it became more pronounced... _Ba-thump..._ His frown deepened just as he felt that prickling feeling at the back of his mind; something was seriously wrong. Picking up his pace until he was running down the hallways, his brain worked a mile a minute as he figured out what was going on. The thought of the alarm not going off troubled him greatly. The smoke alarms should have sounded already. Why was it not working?

 _Ba-thump_. That nagging feeling was there yet again, growing more rapidly with each step he took; apprehension now mixing in as well. Kakashi ran his brain by then having deduced what was going on.

 _Ba-thump_. Running more desperately now until finally reaching the open space of the main stairs leading to the front of the mansion; Kakashi felt his feet abruptly stop just before the stairs in the foyer. Stunned, Kakashi watched the scene before him.

Flames, which he didn't know where had originated from, engulfed almost the whole lower level. The fire had not yet touched the high ceiling nor the beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of the room but the walls, the floor, and especially the furniture were not so lucky as they were slowly but surely eaten by the flames.

From what he could make out, Kakashi deduced the east side of the mansion had been completely overtaken by the fire, expanding rapidly to the south and north side of the mansion where he was currently at; the soft paddling of the rain not doing much to help calm the fire.

A sudden image flashed before his eyes before he could stop it. Then, a weak sound close to the bottom of the stairs –almost like coughing –barely reached him through the loud roaring before it went quiet again prompted him into action.

Kakashi ran towards the fire extinguisher closes to him and began spreading its contents to where he'd heard the sound, all the while yelling at the person to tell him where they were as he got closer to the fire as best he could. He knew it wouldn't do much help, but he had to try. At the same time, Kakashi suppressed the images popping in his mind's eye.

"Where are you!?" Kakashi yelled as he managed to get to the bottom of the stairs where the fire was less concentrated without getting burn.

"Tell me where you are so I can find you!" He covered his eyes as the blazing fire was making it harder to see and breathe. _'It's hot, feels like I'm melting'_

The teen yelled once more over the crackling of the flames, hoping to hear a reply when suddenly a soft coughing to his right reached him. Just by the sound of it, he surmised whoever it was, was close to losing consciousness. Though, with the knowledge that the person was still alive, Kakashi quickly whipped his body to where they were at the same time he maneuvered his way around the ever-growing inferno.

Sidestepping fallen debris and burning wood as it continued to fall to the ground, as the ever-rising fire consumed it targets ever so greedily; thru the dancing blaze, Kakashi could somehow make out a young woman –early thirties, her pajamas turn and burn in various places –on the ground unconscious.

Quickly reaching her, Kakashi scooped her in his arms as best he could and began moving once more. Focused on his goal, the violent roaring of the fire and its crackling, however, as it consumed everything on its path was hard to ignore, especially as he clearly saw and heard the sounds of big wooden joist beginning to fall to the blazed flooring, greedily eaten by the flames.

Thru tear-filled eyes, the fire combined with the heat and toxic smoke stung his eyes making his vision blur whilst being attack by a fit of coughing. Determined, Kakashi started on his way up the stairs reckoning it was the only way. Being, it was the closest thing to get them to a safe place when all around they were surrounded by fire, and the other exits had been blocked.

Meanwhile, the thought that he needed to warn the others and get Naruto out of here rang clear in his mind. Yet at the same time, even with all the chaos going on around him and the physical challenge he was currently facing, his ever rational mind produced even more questions than it could answer.

Why the hell wasn't the alarm going off along with the sprinklers? Had someone disconnected it? Of course they had, if not, they wouldn't be in this predicament, but _who_? And _when_ had they done it? _Why_ had they done it? How had they gotten inside? What was their objective? Was there a spy among them? Again, _who_ and _why_?

And why the _hell_ wasn't anyone waking up, the smell should've reached them by now, if not the deafening and ominous crackling of the flames as it consumed everything on its' path. After all, the servants' quarters wasn't that far located from the main kitchen where he deduced was already long gone. Did they not hear anything because of the rumbling of the sky mixed in with crackling and booming of the fire? Or had they already gone outside? Kakashi had no way of knowing.

Nevertheless, as they finally made it all the way up to a safe distance, Kakashi greedily took as much oxygen as he could. Not that it helped much for the smoke was all around.

"What in the-"

Turning his head at the new voice, Kakashi saw four out of the five maids –not counting the other who laid unconscious on the ground next to him –who usually stayed at the mansion, finally making his way to him. "Where's the other one?" He breathed out, yet they didn't seem to hear him as they stopped in utter shock and horror as the fire was gradually eating the mansion, looking as if it was a scene from a horror movie.

Kakashi yelled out to them. "Don't just stand there. Move! One of you, call the police. You two, take her and get out of here. And you, if you're willing, help me find the other who's missing. Grab a fire extinguisher or something that can help reduce the fire!"

Snapping from their horror-filled state; the women hastily move to do just that. While the two middle age women grabbed the unconscious form of their companion, the other being younger ran towards the fire extinguisher scattered throughout the corridors for emergencies. And just before the woman ordered to call for help left, Kakashi called out to her; "once you make the call, bring us wet towels easy to wrap around our heads as it would make it a bit easier to breathe inside the smoke. And hurry." Kakashi urged in an authoritative tone, watching the other nod before hurrying off to do her task.

While it was hard to subdue the fire near them, in addition to the smoke which absorbed and polluted the only clean oxygen they had, making it a challenge for it was already hard to breathe as it got inside their lungs –even so, together they began battling the flames with some help from the rain. At the same time that Aiko, the maid who stayed back with him screamed for her friend, both hoping to hear a reply. "Mei! Mei!"

Nothing. They didn't hear anything. Still, they kept at it for just a bit longer even after the other who had made the emergency call, ran back from the other end of the mansion to them with cool soaked towels which they hastily put around the lower half of their face helping some. Yet they hadn't accomplished anything. They couldn't hear a reply.

Both the blazing fire and its' booming and crackling sound as it devoured everything in its wake were too strong, too loud, too hot, too consuming for them to handle.

"It's not working!" One of the two maids cried out desperately yet he didn't know which one.

Of course, it wouldn't work. All they were doing was attempting to create a way so they could find the other missing person.

Kakashi cursed inside his head. So that unease, that restlessness was this. This is what it meant. _Damn it!_ Even if the fire was a little ways away from his bedchambers, why the hell had he still not heard it, or even the maids?

"Mei!", "Mei!" The two women screamed as loud as they could and as a last attempt.

The brunette who'd brought the wet towels with her voiced urgently and somewhat pensively through the crackling of the burning wood, "I haven't seen her much the whole day today. Maybe she's not there and we're wasting time here."

Fuck. Why hadn't she said something beforehand! Hearing coughing, Kakashi looked at the others worriedly. Unlike the others, beneath his wet towel, he still had his ever-present mask on which help prevent some of the smoke from getting inside his lungs, though not a whole lot as it was getting harder for him to breathe the longer they stayed there. They had to get out of there as soon as possible. He needed to take Naruto and run as far away from here.

Shit! Naruto! Though he was sure the fire hadn't gotten that far yet, Naruto should have probably awakened by now, though he did sleep like a log...

"Get out of here! Take the emergency stairs on the west side of the mansion, it's probably safest there and get out of here. I'll go get Naruto and meet you outside." Kakashi yelled in between the roaring of the flames as it rose even greater still and was starting on its way to them.

The mansion was starting to crumble underneath the flames. Big wooden joist fell to the ground mixing in with the loud sounds all around. It was hot. Kakashi could feel his dirty and torn clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body as he was bathed in his own sweat.

"Kakashi-sama, wait! I'll go with you! You probably need help with Naruto-sama," Aiko exclaimed in between her coughing as she ran to him. "Also, maybe there's a chance I could find Mei. I'm worried for her. She might be in trouble."

"It's fine. I can carry him, besides I'm faster. As for Mei... just concentrate on getting out of here. There is not much time. The firefighters haven't arrived yet from what I can tell. She might have gone outside before us for all we know." Kakashi hastily reasoned, not giving the other a chance to follow him before he ran through the many corridors, being careful not to get burn as the flames had long since reached the second floor.

He had to believe she would listen and get herself to safety. His only priority now was getting to Naruto and getting him out of here quickly. He couldn't do more for them. They were on their own.

And as he ran, apprehension along with a whole lot of emotions mixed in a cluster –Kakashi used the adrenaline still pumping through his veins to its full use.

 _Ba-thump_... Picking up his pace until finally, he reached Naruto's room untouched by the flames. Dread, for some reason, made its presence known more persistently now.

The fire had not yet reached this side of the mansion but Kakashi could still see it closing in on them fast. Any minute now and it would be under the fires' domain like the rest of the building... _Ba-thump_...

Grabbing the handle, Kakashi burst through the door and ran directly to the bed... _Ba-thump_...

Cold sweat ran down the side of his face; a shiver running along his spine... _Ba-thump..._

The bed was empty. There was no Naruto... _Ba-thump_... Was he too late?

"Naruto" he whispered, then louder the next as he pushed fear to the side and grabbed at his logic; the kid, scared, could be hiding somewhere in his room and hadn't heard him yet what with the loud crackling of the flames now so very close to this side of the mansion.

"Naruto!" he called out repeatedly while checking underneath the bed, then on top of it before checking everywhere in the room. "Naruto! Come on! It's me, 'Kashi-nii"

 _Ba-thump_... Fear gripped him so strongly, as the seconds passed turning into painful minutes with no answer; again that nagging unease.

"Naruto! Come on! Don't be afraid." He tried saying in a calming yet urgent, authoritative tone as he checked the closet; nothing. He could distinctively feel his composure which he'd maintained until now, slightly slipping away. An image of Obito's bloodied body flashing in his mind's eye didn't help in maintaining his cool, however.

 _Ba-thump..._ The bathroom; nothing. "I'll protect you. We'll get out of here as soon as you jump in my arms." The sudden image of his father's corpse laying on the floor didn't help his wildly beating heart either.

 _Ba-thump_... The corner, Naruto's favorite hiding place; nothing. He'd checked everywhere like a madman and still no response.

Shit! Kakashi ran out of the room to check his own thinking the kid could've run out to find him once he'd woken up, scared of the loud sounds, meanwhile, yelling Naruto's name as loud as he could.

He slammed his door open, "Naruto!" He checked everywhere he could possibly think the kid could be hiding, only to come up empty-handed... _Ba-thump_...

"Naruto!" Kakashi called more desperately now as he ran through the hallway, realizing the fire had already reached this side of the corridor, and abruptly entered Naruto's parents' room and did the same as in his room. Nothing.

 _Ba-thump_... _Ba-thump_... Again, that unease and dread gripped his being, making his heart beat more wildly now along with the adrenaline. _'It couldn't be…'_

Trepidation, fear, worry, dread, self-loathing were building ever so intensely and painfully, rendering him sick and nearly dropping him to the floor panting just as the flames finally reached the room. The images of all the people he'd loved and lost as it continued to flash before him not helping at all. It was as if he was reliving different moments at the same time.

His composure had by then, inevitably slipped out of his control, rationality, having been the first to leave him, though a flicker of it shown before it was gone the next. Did Naruto suddenly wake up, and ran out the door and through the mayhem trying to find him instead of hiding? Shit! Shit! SHIT!

Feeling heat on his back, Kakashi ran back to the blonde's room just in case the kid had, for some reason, ran to his room while he was out here looking for him. All the while checking every door he came up whilst yelling his name –his already hurting throat burning in the process.

And as he looked at the messy bed being consumed by the fire which Naruto had recently occupied, it unnerved him. It was as if the truth was glaring mercilessly at him. He knew what the implications meant. He knew what his brain was trying to tell him, yet he ignored it.

"Naruto! Come on!" Kakashi coughed, jumping back just in time to evade being hit by the ceiling that had begun to crumble; "Naruto! If you don't get your butt here _now,_ I'll whoop your ass so good when we get out of here, you'll think twice about making me mad ever again!"

With rationality gone, the only thing Kakashi could hold onto was anger. All common sense flying out the window as anger mixed in with fear gripped his heart so painful it was hard to breathe, it, having nothing to do with the smoke currently making it difficult to do so.

It was probably how he didn't notice as his hands trembled uncharacteristically; his voice shaking as he yelled, though, he attributed to the smoke, and the tears silently running down his eyes not stopping for even a moment and being absorbed so greedily by his mask, he blamed it on the fire as it was so bright, it blinded him.

"Naruto!" He called once more, voice unsteady. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Was he perhaps cursed or something.

"NARUTO!"

Just then he was flown into the air by the momentum of a joist landing hard on the blazed flooring until his back hit painfully hard against the wall before landing face down on the floor right next to the blonde's bookshelf that was once filled with children books. His side getting hurt in the process as it scratched with the corner of a metal he didn't know where it'd come from and didn't really care for that matter, but obviously a product of the hell going all around.

Kakashi moaned. That hurt. He tried moving his body, using his hands and knees to support his weight as he coughed. Bringing his right hand to his left side the teen then lifted his hand up to his face; blood. He was bleeding.

Kakashi watched through blurry mismatched eyes filled with tears as the books felled to the ground before being consumed by the fire one after the other.

One book, in particular, looking different than the rest and which he vaguely recognized, felled from the bookshelf landing an arm away before the flames began to slowly and almost laughingly touch its corners. Kakashi watched in awe daze as everything went as if in slow motion.

He didn't know when rationality began to kick in once more, but he knew he needed to find Naruto. Angrily narrowing his eyes as he lifted them to the blazing mattress looking as if someone had yanked the covers back roughly, and taken the precious cargo in a rush.

The teen coughed, his side getting more hurt in the process before he stood, resolute.

Kakashi couldn't give in to his depressive thoughts, nor could he give in to that logical but intuitive side of his brain just yet that nagged at him that something was seriously amiss besides the obvious; if he did, he would crumble.

He grasped at the desperate thought that maybe someone, that maid Kakashi had absently failed to see with the others, had taken Naruto out of harm's way and was possibly waiting in a safe place with the others until help arrived.

He had to believe Naruto was safe. He had to place his hopes in that thought. He needed to move and find him. With that thought in mind, Kakashi began to move, making his way carefully out of the room and into the hallway, taking full advantage of both his mask and the towel around his head.

Nonetheless, maneuvering out of the mansion was a challenge; his lungs, legs, throat, his bloodied side, _everywhere_ hurt. Even his eyes stung from all the intoxicated and polluted air. Still, Kakashi made his way to the west wing being careful not to hurt himself more than he already was, until finally reaching the stairs. Debris was all around, though this part of the mansion wasn't as bad as the other as it had already collapsed in on itself leaving nothing behind.

As dangerous as it was, with the steps looking as if it would give out at any moment and rubble everywhere, Kakashi somehow made it through.

Finally outside, the teen ran desperately out of the flames reach just as the entirety of the mansion burn and collapse on itself. Taking fresh air into his lungs before collapsing on the floor, his knees hitting the wet grass, Kakashi gasped for breath. The knowledge that at some point during the pandemonium it had started raining heavily was lost to him even as he felt the constant raindrops hitting his back nonstop.

"Kakashi-sama!" One of the maids ran to him, the same one who had stopped him earlier; follow closely by the others, though Kakashi didn't hear her.

"Kakashi-sama, are you okay?" This time the voice did reach him vaguely making him think; what kind of question was that? Didn't she see he wasn't okay at all? Not that he could snap at her in his current state.

"Naruto," Kakashi wheezed. "Whe-..." He was seized by more painful coughing as he tried to speak; " wher-... is... Naru...to?"

"Kakashi-sama, please try to calm down"

"Naru-chan... you couldn't find Naruto-sama?" Another voice asked after the teen had calmed down some and could breathe normally, more or less, as she realized the teen was the only one on the ground. Her voice sounded soft, dripping with sadness and motherly worry for she had come to care deeply for the young master and his family, including the silver-haired teen.

Kakashi felt paralyzed as it registered the words that had just been spoken. Naruto. Naruto wasn't with them. Grabbing the arm closes to him, he yanked the middle age woman, demanding; "He's not here!? Where is he? H-He was supposed to be here. He wasn'-..." Kakashi choked up, caused by his throat constricting against him as the tears cascaded down his cheek before being absorbed.

That part of his brain reprimanded him for he knew all along what it had all meant.

Kakashi couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything, except for the pain in his side that reminded him it wasn't some sick nightmare his brain had conjured whilst resting. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widen even more.

Oh god, what will he tell Minato-sensei? What would he tell _Kushina-san_? He had failed them. He had failed to protect their precious son. He wouldn't be able to look them in the eye. Once again he had failed to protect those precious to him.

Kakashi was so far gone in his destructive musings that he failed to hear those around him. The sirens that were closing in, the firefighters working on controlling the fire, the worry in the maids' voices as they try to get him to calm down and breath. And certainly he failed to see and hear the deep voice calling out to him belonging to the tall man closing in on him; worry, anxiousness, fear mixed in with a whole lot of emotions obvious in his obsidian eyes.

"Kakashi!" the white-haired man called out urgently once more as he reached the teen.

"Jiraya-sama!" A maid exclaimed in surprise as she turned to see the newcomer.

The man, now recognized as Jiraya, grabbed the teens' shoulders trying to make him focus on him, shaking him a bit roughly in the process; "Kakashi! Come on, snap out of it. Get a hold of yourself." Seeing that it was working, Jiraya patiently waited, though urgently and insistently kept calling the teen's name.

If Kakashi had been paying close attention to him, he would have noticed the knowing and devastated look on the older man's eyes for Jiraya had surmised what had taken place but still wanted to hear a confirmation from the teen. The look in his eyes was never one he'd shown before as if his very being had been shaken violently. Not that Kakashi noticed at the moment but it would be until much later, and then later in his nightmares, as he relieved yet another one of his failures, that he would understand that look on the man's face and the following minutes that followed.

Jiraya cursed inside, feeling tears weld up yet didn't let them fall or at least he didn't think he did as the rain made a good job of hiding it. This seriously could not be happening. Not after Minato had left him that message. Not after he wasn't even given the chance to grieve... Damn it!

"Kakashi... listen to me; are you listening?" A nod; that will do. "Tell me, what happened." He watched the teen take a shuddering breath before trying to speak, his voice raspy and broken which didn't calm his already frantic nerves.

"The alarm didn't go off... Nothing was working... Naruto... _Shit_!... Naruto wasn't in his room. I checked everywhere, he wasn't there..." Suddenly grabbing the man's wrist desperately; "you have to check the surrounding perimeter. Naruto _has_ to be out here somewhere. Someone might have saved him, maybe that maid, Mei, as she wasn't with the rest of the group."

Because there was no way Kakashi could believe the kid had been swallowed by the flames. He shuddered violently at the thought, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Kakashi was mildly aware he was close to hyperventilating, if he wasn't already, and tried to get himself under control once more. After all, he couldn't help in the search for him if he didn't get a hold of himself. He balled his fist, unconsciously gripping something hard which he'd failed to notice before.

Looking down, Kakashi was perplexed as he looked at the object. He continued staring at it absently until his eyes could focus enough to send a signal to his brain that had not yet made out what it was he was holding.

It was that book he'd vaguely recognize as it was slowly being eaten by the flames. Kakashi frowned. He didn't remember grabbing it.

Taken away from his thoughts as he heard Jiraya barking out orders, Kakashi absently looked at the offered hand. He looked up, seeing Jiraya looking worriedly at him. Grabbing the larger man's hand, he allowed himself be helped to his feet not letting go of the object in his hand.

Kakashi waited until he could steadily stand on his own two legs before mustering all his willpower and energy in muttering his next words; "We have to tell Minato-sensei what has happened." It would be hard, undeniably so, but there was no escaping it. He had to do it.

Jiraya watched the teen wearily who seemed to carry years on his shoulders which made him look and act older, looking paler by the minute. Deciding to drop the bomb as he knew the kid would find out sooner or later, in a gravelly voice; "Kushina along with Minato were involved in an accident... They're both dead."

Thinking he'd heard wrong caused by the rain falling down hard on them, Kakashi snapped his head up to look at the older man only to come upon grave looking features.

Eyes widening as realization hit hard, Kakashi felt as if the ground was roughly pulled from under him while the weight of the world was pushed roughly on his shoulders. He felt himself shot down, not being able to feel anything anymore. Everything was slipping from his fingers. He didn't have anything anymore. The one place he had learned to call home wasn't there anymore, none of them were.

"Kakashi!" Jiraya called not being able to react fast enough as the teen fell hard on the wet ground, not being able to hold his weight any longer. It was then Jiraya noticed the blood pooling near the teen's side, hard to see with the dark material he wore. He called for help just as he moved to the kid's fallen form. Glancing back worriedly, he saw a medic making his way quickly to them while the women were tended to near the ambulance.

Turning his eyes back to the kid in front of him while he waited for the medic to arrive, Jiraya watched as the teen became paler still, blood gushing out of his open wound. Adrenaline long since gone.

"Kakashi!" Jiraya called out to him, making sure the teen stayed conscious.

Dead looking eyes absently glanced at him, worrying him even more for no emotions could be seen on the teen. Not even pain as the medic worked on him. Nothing. A loud, almost ominous booming from above was heard once more, just before the teen eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi sighed before concluding; "it took almost a week before the announcement that they hadn't found any bodies in all the debris finally reached us. Later, it was confirmed you had been kidnapped during the night before all the commotion started."

After Kakashi finished retelling what'd happened, silence reigned over them. Instead, both stood letting the natural sounds coming from the wind and the birds fill the quietness as they gaze out into the distance.

Kakashi took advantage of the moment to gather his thoughts while Naruto himself was quietly absorbed in his. "I see. I guess that explains the burned and dirty smudges on the album you showed me." Naruto eventually said not looking at the man.

"Yeah"

It was quiet between them once more before Naruto eventually removed his sights from the view in front to glance at the older man's profile. As he studied the man's rigid form, his mind went over what the other had just told him before suddenly recalling that glint in the silver-haired man's eye that day at school under the tree and many other times after.

Slowly taking his eyes away from the male, Naruto finally understood the meaning behind the man's flitting glimpses and attitude towards him at some point in their interactions.

Mulling over what he just learned, Naruto softly commented; "You're not thinking it was your fault, are you?"

Silence was his response.

Kakashi didn't turn to look at the youth, rather, he clenched his jaw letting silence reigned over them.

Of course, he blamed himself. That day, his senses were screaming at him that something was off. If he'd just gone straight to the kid's bedroom after figuring out what was happening, Naruto wouldn't have been taken, or at the very least, he would've been in time to prevent that from happening. If only he'd reacted quickly maybe he wouldn't have been too late, but instead, he'd let the darkness dwelling inside him consume him... The youth didn't need to know all that though.

"You couldn't have prevented that."

A shadow fell over Kakashi's face at the same time he lowered his head enough to hide his expression from the youth. Fist clenched tightly, every muscle of his body tensed as Kakashi scowl. No matter what Naruto said, he knew he could have done something. He knew he was at fault, at least to some extent. He knew at the back of his mind; as soon as his eyes landed on that empty bed and seen the yanked sheets that the toddler had been taken. Yet not wanting to voice those thoughts for Naruto didn't need to know more than he was already told, Kakashi reigned in his composure.

Letting out a silent sigh, Kakashi was glad he had better control of his emotions as he grew older.

Moving away from the balcony's railings, Kakashi took a moment to stare at the youth before bringing his hand and gently ruffled the golden locks, "Aa..." He breathed out instead as a way to fill the silence, yet, didn't even attempt to offer a smile knowing it would be futile.

Naruto for his part didn't say any more for he could clearly see in Kakashi's eye he'd closed himself off; the impenetrable wall hard to break. And so, he simply stared back before he felt the hand leave his hair then watched the man's back as he began to make his way inside his apartment, quietly reinforcing that the conversation had ended.

Naruto had more questions but he highly doubted Kakashi was willing to answer them, at least for today, and that is if he had the answers to some of them. Because the question of why was the residence caught on fire as if that was the intention from the start, then he being kidnapped and his parents being involved in an accident around that time was just too convenient. It could all be a coincidence, he didn't doubt that. But still...

And the more glaring question of all; who had done it? And why?

"Naruto..."

He didn't know how long he'd stayed there looking into space but as he turned to look over at the man who pulled him from his ponderings, he saw him put his phone away as if he'd been talking to someone; poker face back in place. A small crease in between his eyebrows could still be seen before it was wiped out clean, however.

"I am well aware there might be some things you are wondering about after everything you've learned, but for now, do try to get some rest before you go home," Kakashi said before taking a sit on the couch deciding to turn the television on, satisfied as the sounds from it filled the stillness of the room.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay here as well." Kakashi offered good-naturedly as he glanced at him.

Naruto thought about it before shaking his head at the offer. He wouldn't feel right if he stayed. Yes, he felt something had changed between them as he allowed himself to open up a little in regards to the male and understand him a little for it was hard to understand what was beneath all the thick layers Kakashi-sensei built around himself. Even he could tell there was so much more than what he was allowed to perceive today. The man carried so much more hidden dark secrets underneath his silent indifference that he was mildly curious if someone had gotten to the surface of it all. He speculated that the answer to be negative.

In spite of that, and though he hadn't yet figured out and understood what made the man who he was today, he nevertheless, got a glimpse and understood more than he could have ever imagined.

However, and it may sound mean, cruel even, but Naruto didn't recall his sensei being part of his memories. After everything he'd learn and knowing his sensei had in fact been a part of his early childhood, everything he'd learned was all in the past. The past was the past. He lived in the present, striving towards a better future yet strong because of his past; that was all.

Having said all that, Naruto could accept the man as a friend, as a reliable adult or even still, as his guardian –something for which he had not been so willing at the beginning, heck, not even this morning. Yet, it would all take one step at a time. The biggest step he'd already taken as he glanced back at the older man blankly staring at the screen not really seeing anything, his usual demeanor back in place and doing a great job of looking relax yet Naruto could still detect a mild tenseness in his shoulder and along his jawline.

Walking over to the older male, Naruto sat on the other end of the couch not saying anything, both blankly staring at the screen submerged in their own thoughts. Though the air around them was... stifling for lack of a better word –gradually as the minutes prolonged the air around them eventually became more of a companionable and comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before the teasing commenced as Naruto, finally paying attention to what was showing grew scared as he got more into the movie –it, being a horror one at that –and reacted to the man's words. He knew Kakashi did it so as to break the ice between them.

Naruto could honestly say, putting the teasing and the man's remarks aside, that he had enjoyed his time with the older male for the most part. Never before having thought that the man was kind of cool to hang out with even though all they were doing for the rest of the afternoon and early evening was watching movies with light conversation in between.

Naruto was actually beginning to think Kakashi-sensei wasn't such a bad adult or should he say, 'guardian', when he actually gave the man a chance rather than to automatically have his guard up constantly around him.

Nevertheless, his stomach began growling signaling it was about time he left. Turning to glance at the open glass door letting the gentle breeze in, Naruto noticed it was getting late. Getting up from the soft carpet which he'd climb down to, finding it more comfortable, he stretched before stating; "Well then, I think it's about time I should be heading home"

Getting up on his feet as well, Kakashi turned the television off and began putting the blonde's clean clothes along with his parents' memento in a bag before handing it to him. "I'll drive you." Knowing what the youth was going to say next, Kakashi beat him to it. "It'll be faster that way, besides I know you're hungry so before dropping you off, let's get something to eat. As for the clothes you're wearing, you can keep them."

With that said Kakashi grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to the front door after closing the sliding glass door, leaving no room for arguments.

Naruto, at first had been ready to do just that, but a moment later had brightened at the mention of food. After all, he couldn't refuse free food. Thus, both made their way out the door, down the elevator and out the high rise building in companionable silence.

And to Naruto's utter yet excited surprise, once they reached their destination he could already feel drool forming by the side of his lips for his sensei drove them to his favorite place in the whole world. He wouldn't question how the man knew his favorite food because he knew it was no secret for anyone at school who knew him.

What did surprise him a little was that Kakashi had willingly brought him here when he had no need or obligation to, especially as said man kept lecturing him about needing to eat healthier. But, he wouldn't complain about the man's chosen place of eating out.

Running to the ramen stand, Naruto wasted no time in ordering his serving of miso soup ramen, extra meat, before falling into a light conversation with the old man and his daughter, eventually sensing the other's presence as he took a seat next to him on the bar stool.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted at both the owner and his daughter as he took a seat at the same time they finished laughing from something Naruto had said.

"Oh, a new face! Welcome. What will you be having today?" Ayane smiled while greeting kindly.

Placing his order, Kakashi watched as Naruto was just finishing wolfing his before hearing the owner of the shop referring to the youth.

"What's this, you're only eating one bowl today, Naruto?" Old man Teuchi asked in mild surprise as he watched the blonde youth finishing the remnants of the soup before sighing.

Naruto sheepishly smiled about to answer before he was cut off by the person sitting to his right.

"You can eat as much as you want, you know," Kakashi stated simply, knowing the youth hadn't had enough.

"Really, I can!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly in turn.

"Aa..." Kakashi watched somewhat amused as Naruto happily order another bowl of his favorite ramen. Once he was sure Naruto was focused on eating his, he wasted no time in inhaling his ramen as well, feeling quite satisfied.

It wasn't long before Kakashi got to see first-hand Naruto's love of ramen as the youth was now in his fifth bowl.

Not in any kind of rush, Kakashi sat quietly reading his favorite orange book until the blonde was done eating.

"Ahhh. Ichiraku ramen is the best," Naruto exclaimed putting his empty bowl along with the rest and sporting a satisfied smile.

Closing his book, Kakashi turned to the youth before momentarily being awestruck.

Never, since arriving at the school, had the blonde looked at him like he was now. Azure eyes usually shining with so much life had a hint of warmth and gentleness directed at him. His whisker cheeks stretched in a soft beautiful smile, unlike his usual smiles which although warm-felt were big, stretching across his face. It was the first real smile the blonde had gifted him since meeting him again.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. You're actually not that bad." He said sincerely meaning every word of it.

Getting up from his seat, Kakashi wasted no time in paying for their meal, pocketed his book and said a general gratitude for the meal before exiting, Naruto right behind him after saying his goodbyes to the owner and his daughter.

"Ohh, are you saying you're falling for me. I'm flattered." Kakashi teased while staring straight ahead.

"Of course not, asshole." Naruto retorted slightly ticked off. Kakashi chuckled, amused.

As they continued on their path to the car, Kakashi, hands in his pockets, glanced up at the darkened sky going over the day's event. Though it had been a roller coaster of emotions for them both, nonetheless, taking everything into account, Kakashi could say it had actually been an enjoyable day spent with the youth.

And as they drove down the roads until reaching the blonde's apartment, Kakashi waited until Naruto had taken his seatbelt off and watched him entering his apartment door. Yet, right before getting off the car Naruto turned to him before saying a meaningful; "Thank you, you know, for everything."

He chuckled. "Maa, you seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"But I mean it" Naruto stare seriously at the man before him, wanting him to see he meant every word of it.

Lifting his hand to rest on top of Naruto's head, Kakashi smiled genuinely, ruffling the youth's hair. "I know" and he really did. Not only did the crystalline orbs reflect genuine gratitude but the blonde's aura as well. That was something even Naruto could not fake; not that the blonde was a good liar, to begin with.

"Go on, get some rest" Kakashi gently urged as he dropped his hand from atop the youth's hair, the smile still in place, and watched Naruto as he climbed up the steps to his door until closing it behind him.

Sure that Naruto was safely inside his apartment, Kakashi drove off into the night having to take care of some important business.

* * *

 **Man, I'm tired!... What do you guys think?... Is the story unfolding as you expected, or are you still wondering how it will all turn out?... Because really, I've been trying my best not to give absolutely everything away at once. And I hope to incorporate a bit of drama, if there hasn't already been, later on in the chapters. We'll see how that goes as _I_ don't even know fully how the story will continue to develop.**

 **Also, do you guys and gals prefer long, short, or moderate (not too long, not too short) chapters? Because I've been thinking to reduce the amount of content on a chapter for easier reading...** **Do tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to _RavenAndTheBeast._ The encouraging words and openness transmitted in your words truly brought a smile to my face. Hope you enjoy as well as everyone who has been waiting for ages for the next chapter :)**

* * *

The date many had anticipated grew ever near until at long last, the first day of the festival had arrived. It was the perfect day to be outside. The sun was high up in the sky shining its splendor at anything and everything it touched and warming the air to such an enjoyable degree. The gentle breeze that every so often kindly touched peoples' skins added to the already wonderful and perfect ambiance.

All around the school's surrounding perimeter was decorated by stalls students had spent a lot of time creating. The buzzing chatter and laughter of people, the sizzling sound of food being cooked, the background music as well as the contests being started, all added to the excited and joyful atmosphere so palpable in the air.

The number of visitors coming to the festival was gradually increasing with many participating in the multitude of games available. Visitors from almost all ages could be seen walking around the school's property; some for the first time while others were busy reminiscing on the good old times, catching up with old time friends or acquaintances and being entertained all around.

The musical sound of children's laughter, coupled with those older, was clearly heard all throughout as some played games their family member or friend along with their classmates had put a lot of effort and time on building for all to enjoy. And just as the beaming faces of young kids and those who let their inner child out was seen, just the same, pouting faces were seen as well after having lost a game.

All in all, it was a beautiful day out and everyone made the best of it as it was one of those rare times to unwind, enjoy and play.

Nevertheless, just as the outside of the school was beaming with people, games, chatter, and laughter as all five senses were put to good use, the inside of the school was no different except for the fact it was a bit more subdued on the noise.

The hallways were packed with people. Decorations were all around; captivating, inviting and picking people's interest. Although it wasn't all the floors and classrooms that were decorated and buzzing with people but for the second and third floors, it nevertheless, served to attract visitor's attention and get them to spend some money as well.

Consequently, if one went up the stairs to the second floor passing the very scary but surprisingly popular haunted house that combined two big classrooms together for a prolonged frightening experience that had many shaking like a leave and looking as pale as a sheet as soon as they came out before going up another level passing the busy hallways and stopping just outside an open classroom door, one could see a student cosplaying as a ninja and inviting customers in with a poster reading _Class 2-D Ninja café_.

Walking inside the classroom the first thing that could be perceived was the mildly dimmed room with an assortment of tables accommodatingly placed and at different heights for customers to enjoy yet separated by made up thin walls with beautiful sceneries painted on them that Sai along with some others helped paint. It helped give the feeling of privacy, tranquility yet mystery and suspense all in one.

And as the flow of visitors kept growing, the interior of the classroom was every so often filled with surprised sounds accompanied by giggling as servers appeared in the most unexpected places startling customers.

Whereas classmates already in their ninja garbs continued to attend to their customers, Naruto, on the other hand, was busy looking for his lavender-eyed friend. He, being the only one left to wear his.

Despite being busy looking for Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but contemplate that the few classmates he saw every now and then; they not only looked cool in their attire but it also complimented their personalities as well. Given that, excitement now pumped through his veins more intensely as he couldn't wait to don his clothes. All Naruto could do was double his efforts to find the timid and polite Hyuuga heir who had with her his costume.

Finally finding her speaking with Sakura and Ino in the classroom next door which they had been allowed to use to prepare all the food and beverages needed seeing as the students from it were doing their booth outside, Naruto walked over to them calling out her name. Taking a moment to eye their appearance, Naruto couldn't help but think it actually looked good on them.

Surveying his green-eyed, short pink haired friend, Naruto observed a similar headband which he noted many of his classmates donning on top of her head to keep most of the hair back composed of what could pass as a metal plate with a red band cloth; the design of the school symbol in the middle of the plate. The rest of the outfit Sakura chose to wear consisted of a red top with circular designs –a zipper in the middle, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, black gloves, and completing the look low-heel, knee-high boots.

On the other hand, the long platinum blonde hair female known as Ino, however, showed much more skin than Sakura and Hinata as she sported a purple top without any sleeves exposing her midriff –how she got away with wearing that was beyond Naruto. Black shorts underneath her open purple skirt and low-heel sandals. On her thighs, elbows, and knees she wore what the other two girls and everyone for that matter wore, it, being the nearly real looking mesh material serving as armor.

Hinata, however, opted to wear navy blue pants. Decorating her feet were low-heeled sandals and the same forehead protector; hers a black cloth, yet opted to wear it loose around her neck. As for her upper body, Naruto noted she chose to wear a loosely fitted lavender and cream hooded jacket with lavender cuffs.

And just as Hinata quickly zipped her jacket that had been opened before the loud and exuberant teen made his presence known, she couldn't help but blush furiously.

Naruto hadn't meant to look, really. It wasn't his fault that just before his blue-haired friend had completely zipped her jacket, Naruto had distinctly made out what could pass as mesh armor underneath it. However, that wasn't what had grabbed his attention.

The blonde had distinctly noted she had been blessed with a beautiful full figure...

... And he couldn't help but think... she was indeed a looker.

"You girls look good" Naruto praised once having finished taking in their appearance, opting not to comment on the timid Hyuuga's figure for fear of getting beaten to death by Sakura.

Turning fully to the still blushing lavender-eyed female, "Nee Hinata, do you have my clothes with you?" He proceeded to ask.

The blonde was trying so hard to control his excitement for never before had he looked forward to cosplaying and was barely trying his best to keep the urge to jump on the balls of his feet eagerly under control.

"H-hai. I h-have it right here" Hinata uttered in her usually soft and polite tone doing a good job of not stuttering as much.

Grabbing the clothes she had been saving for the blonde, Hinata handed them to its owner watching the excited youth grabbing them eagerly. What she didn't expect however, was the sudden hug she was pulled into by her crush and the whispered thanks so very close to her ear that gently tickled her earlobe. Hinata could just feel her face blushing furiously and it was all she could do not to faint as she felt she was one step away from doing just that.

Stepping back from the red-faced Hyuuga, Naruto peered at the other's blushing face closely, confused and worried before placing a hand on top of her forehead. "Are you okay, Hinata? Do you have a fever?"

As no words could come out of her lips, Hinata just shook her head trying her hardest not to faint until finally succeeding in stuttering a soft; "…I-I-I'm o-okay."

Naruto scrutinized her closely for a moment watching as both Sakura and Ino placed a comforting hand on both her shoulder. Seeing as they were calm concerning their friend's crimson state, especially Sakura since she was aspiring to become a doctor, Naruto thought nothing of it and instead said; "Well if you're okay, then I'm gonna go ahead and change."

Turning on his heels, Naruto was just beginning to head over to the temporary changing room in the corner, smiling and almost skipping all the way when Sakura stopped him midway.

"Oi Naruto!"

Turning back towards the girls slightly confused; "What is it?" Naruto was oblivious to the meaningful look both Ino and Sakura shared before their eyes landed on him.

"Hinata doesn't have a date for the ball so why don't you take her?" Sakura suggested while Ino slyly smirked. Both Sakura and Ino knew perfectly well Hinata hadn't had any luck asking him and seeing as the dance was just a matter of hours away they took it upon themselves to help their timid friend out.

Turning his gaze to the aforementioned youth –a frown on his face –Naruto watched as Hinata, crestfallen, attempted to speak. "I-i-it's ok…if…you d-don't… want …to…"

Walking closer to the girls until stopping in front of Hinata who attempted to smile and hide her sadness, Naruto eventually said beaming all the while; "if you're fine going with me, then sure." Softening his smile, he added; "Who knows, it could be fun."

Hinata who had her eyes downcast fixated on the floor, lifted her gaze to look at the other. Her face reflected the surprise followed closely by the happiness building inside. "Y-yes! Thank you, Na-Naruto-kun." Her lips stretched to a beautiful soft smile, her blush never receding.

"No problem. It's the least I can do after you made this for me. Besides, I would prefer going with a friend than some stranger." The blonde said good-naturedly absolutely clueless to her feelings. "Thanks again. See ya around"

Waving, Naruto made his way to the changing room where he proceeded to undress. Starting with the orange pants he quickly slipped them on. Following it, the youth proceeded to don the mesh which he wore underneath his fitted orange and black jacket –a swirl on the back of it. And finally, he slipped the sandals on his feet that had been prepared for him. Wrapping the long white bandage around his right thigh as he saw the others wearing, Naruto finally completed the look by tying the long black cloth serving as his forehead protector securely around his forehead.

Looking himself over, Naruto couldn't help but love the outfit. Hinata had really outdone herself. Not only had she incorporated his favorite color but the orange combined with black really did it. And if he did say so himself, he looked damn good in it! He felt just like a ninja capable of kicking any enemy's ass.

Walking towards the girls who were still standing where he left them, he cheerfully asked. "So how do I look?"

Turning their attention to the blonde, the girls took a minute to give him a glance over.

"It actually suits you" Sakura eventually commented followed by Ino; "not bad"

Turning to Hinata the blonde awaited her opinion. "You look good, N-Naruto-kun"

Smiling brightly at the girls, Naruto thanked them. With all the compliments he was receiving, Naruto was now feeling a little bashful. Bringing a hand to his nape unconsciously, the blonde could just feel the small flush on his cheeks.

"Oi Naruto, what the hell are you just standing there for, come and help out." Kiba –who had been serving a customer was making his way to the desserts to bring the requested one to his table –walked over to them as soon as he saw Naruto.

Turning to the owner of the voice, Naruto raised an inquiring brow as he gave a glance over to what Kiba was wearing. The aforementioned youth wore all black from head to toe, from his pants to his zipped sandals, to the form-fitting leather black jacket with zips over the chest and sleeves, all the way to the black cloth serving as his forehead protector.

"What's with all the black?"

Confused, Kiba asked in turn; "What do you mean?"

"Well, you look boring"

Slightly ticked off at the other's words and tone; "What the hell do you think ninja wore shit head?"

Before Naruto had a chance to reply, Ino chose that moment to cut in, all knowing they would continue to bicker if they didn't stop them soon. Sometimes both males really did act almost alike and most often than not that being immature. "Kiba, you shouldn't make a customer wait so long. Naruto, now that you're dress go and help out."

Kiba, deciding it was best not to anger the girls especially since he had momentarily forgotten what he had come there to do in the first place thanks to the irksome blonde, wasted no time in grabbing the desired snack and without another word left to serve his customer.

Naruto as well, now that he had his outfit on, discreetly made his way to his classroom hiding in one of the hidden spots once he was given a table to serve and saw a patron take a sit.

Out of view from everyone, specifically of the two unsuspecting young visitors, Naruto waited just a bit more before making his presence known.

As it was, there were various short wooden poles horizontally placed all around the room and in different heights that everyone helped secure in place after assuring they would hold the weight of the ones that would be using them for not all were physically capable to do such a fit.

It had taken many hours between finding the right material to hold their weights with the limited amount of money they were given; creating the thin tall walls before painting them which not only serve to entice visitors' eyes but also served as a hiding place so customers wouldn't spot them otherwise. Not to mention spending a lot of time in practicing and going over the coordination so as not to bump into each other while serving, resulting in a potential mess. And equally important, coming up with a timetable thus everyone got the opportunity to do every or almost every role between inviting visitors in, making the snacks, greeting people, serving them and handing out small ninja souvenirs at the door.

Popping out of his hiding place Naruto was satisfied to see the startled looks from the pair of girls who had not been expecting his presence. Grinning, Naruto greeted them cheerfully. "Hello there, I will be your server for today."

The two young female teens still surprised, flushed a nice red hue as their eyes landed on their server who hung upside down in the middle of their table so close to their faces as sparkling blues stared from one to the other.

"When you're ready to order, say my name and I'll come right away," handing them both a scroll that served as the menu, Naruto hid once more but not before given them his name and flashing his signature smile.

Smoothly changing his hiding spot to another without making any sound, Naruto later heard giggling coming from the teens as soon as they snapped from their state of surprise before the sound of his name reached his ears. "You called?" Naruto amusedly announced from behind one of the teens as both were looking up expecting him to appear from above.

Jumping out of their skins they turned uniformly towards the blonde blue-eyed youth. "A-ah… yes. We would like the special."

"Alright, I will bring it right away." That said, Naruto disappeared from their sights making his way to the room next door without being seen and slightly bumping into Sasuke accidentally on the way.

Having not seen Sasuke until then, Naruto took the chance to give him a glance over before asking; "What the hell are you wearing?"

Said raven chose to wear dark blue pants with a blue cloth covering him from the stomach to his knees, securing it, a purple rope like-belt and adorning his upper body a white long sleeve shirt left opened revealing his torso. On his forearms Sasuke wore almost real looking black arm guards, deciding to go without the bandages and headband protector.

Displeased by the look he was receiving; "Are you blind? What does it look like, dobe?" Raising a condescending brow, "My ninja garments."

"What kind of good ninja exposes his chest? Not only that but are you trying to get yourself rape?" As it was no secret the raven always attracted attention where ever he may be. He was already the number one most attractive guy in school, or at least that's what the girls even some guys strongly claimed, and now the raven was just making it harder for them to stay away from him if he went around school looking like that.

Although if Naruto actually thought about it, that would definitely be advantages to their class as it would bring in more profit no doubt. If that was the case, they could even win first prize for the most popular classroom attraction.

"Of course not."

Just because some horny individuals acted as if it was the first time looking at a male teenager's chest, Sasuke wasn't willing to change out of his garb especially after being dragged to participate as well. He wasn't even showing his entire chest. Besides, he quite liked his attire and was actually thinking the dobe's idea wasn't half bad. Not only could he hide once he was done with his customers, but his muscles appreciated the extra work-out as well.

Raising a distasteful brow as he took in what the other was wearing, "and what about you. You wouldn't last with that atrocious color giving you away to the enemy".

It was just like Naruto to wear something that bold. It fit his personality perfectly; loud, bold, eccentric, loud, straightforward, and _loud_.

"What did you say, bastard?"

"You heard me or are you deaf too?"

Before the bickering could escalate any further, Sakura who had walked in a little after them, reprimanded them both. Reminding them it wasn't the time nor the place for starting an argument as they had customers waiting for their orders.

Huffing, they glance away from each other. Naruto crossing his arms and looking like a petulant child while Sasuke simply disregarded the other as he glanced away –both silently calling it a truce for the time being as they went back to their classroom food in hand.

As the classmates spend the rest of the morning alternating between inviting visitors in, greeting customers, serving them and giving them a unique experience simulating the time ninjas once were famous for –of course with a twist, there was no need to harm anyone –it gave them all an opportunity to surprise and startle customers all except for Chouji as he wasn't allowed to serve customers knowing he would eat all the food.

On the other hand, so as to make the experience more enjoyable for visitors, the class had come up with a small game that involved patrons to look forward to their meal for a hidden surprise was especially hidden in some of them. The ones that got it were considered to be the chosen princesses, princes, Daimyoo or other high ranking individuals whom they had to save before the assassin could get to them.

For the most part, most of the girls if not all that received the surprise were thrilled as they were carried bridal style to 'safety' by one of the guys. By the end of it, a commemorative picture was taken with the princesses, princes, Daimyoo's and the others together with a few ninjas.

It wasn't until much later that at long last it was finally Naruto's and Sasuke's turn to take a break and walk around the school. As they made their way down the hallways both teens were aware of the ogling eyes directed at the raven, some looking like they were ready to pounce.

"Oi Sasuke, are you sure you feel safe walking around like that? Look at how they're staring at you." Naruto tentatively whispered so only the raven could hear as he caught a girl almost salivating and panting at the sight of Sasuke before glancing at his friend.

Sasuke for his part paid no mind to the attention, already used to their reactions. "Hn."

"Hey, I'm serious."

Crossing his arms after getting no response from the raven, Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Tch. Why do I even bother worrying about your safety? Just watch, if they come running after you I won't lift a finger to help you out."

After hearing a sigh from his rival that just rubbed him the wrong way –it sounded like when a parent had to explain for the umpteenth time to their child that just didn't get it –Naruto heard Sasuke say next; "If that were to happen, I think you will have no choice but to help."

"Tch, as if I would"

"You would"

"No, I wouldn't"

"You would"

"What the hell makes you so confident?" Naruto frown at the other's arrogant attitude before a jeering grin slowly replaced the scowl. "Or what, are you saying you, 'the great'…" Naruto made quotation marks with his fingers at the same time rolling his eyes at the absurdity of it, "… _Uchiha Sasuke_ with the ever-present stick _rammed_ so deep inside his ass, need my help to dissuade your fans? Are you incapable of doing it yourself?"

Feeling an uncontrollable twitch on his left brow, Sasuke barely controlled the urge to murder the dumbass before casting a sideways glance at the blonde and simply stared at him patiently; deciding not to comment on Naruto's chosen words. After all, Naruto really was clueless when it came to stuff like this. "Well _dobe_ , if you look closely enough you'll see I'm not the only one they're staring at."

Coming down from his high of ridiculing the raven, Naruto uttered intelligently. "Huh?"

Catching the confusion in the blonde's eyes, "... never mind. I doubt you'll understand even if I explain it to you." Sasuke took his eyes away from the other and stared straight ahead ignoring all the other stares as they continued walking.

"Oi bastard, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sighing; "It means that if it came down to it, I'll shove you in front of them meanwhile I make my escape." This time as Sasuke looked the other in the eyes the devious and wicked smirk was unmistakable. "Who knows, I might even say we kissed and see what reaction that brings about."

Sasuke watched Naruto's comical expression through almost well-hidden amusement as the smirk still adorning his lips twitched a bit upwards as the blonde gaped, shuttered then paled all within a second.

"Sasuke, you're pure evil you know that?" Naruto grudgingly expressed sounding defeated as he vividly recalled the near-death experience that accidental kiss had caused him. He really didn't want to find out what these hormonal fan girls that just seemed to increase in numbers would do to him if they knew that.

Sigh.

Opting to put behind him unpleasant memories, in the meantime, the duo continued progressing down the hallways whilst chatting and exploring the other classes' work. Though they only had a limited amount of time to wander around, they nevertheless, enjoyed the experiences, or at least Naruto was. Sasuke on the other hand, wore his usual emotionless mask though Naruto could see the slight glint of interest in the obsidian depths.

Deciding to venture outside before their time was up, Naruto decided to pick up the conversation where they left off as just a little further ahead the main stairs that would take them to the lower floors could be seen. "So when did you say Itachi was coming?"

"He didn't specify; said he would get out of work early then head over to the school." Looking at his phone for the time; it was now one hour past noon and there had been no word from him.

"Well, there's still time" Naruto offered glancing over at the raven, smiling reassuringly.

They continued their idle chatter, partially absorbed in their mild bickering that surfaced unsurprisingly whenever the two were together when suddenly their path was blocked followed by the sound of a new voice.

"Well hello there"

* * *

A few floors above the third level, a silver-haired man could be seen leaning against the wall next to the window staring out of it. Controlling the urge to take his book out knowing it wasn't the time for that, Kakashi nevertheless was glad he wasn't outside or down below where the crowd of people was concentrated. As a result, he kept surveillance from where he stood while the rest of the teachers as well, spread out making sure everything was satisfactory given the number of people.

As it was a day the school was open to visitors old and new, consequently, the school was responsible for every individual present and their safety. Particularly, since a lot of big names were gathered in one place; something which seldom happens.

In addition to that, and putting aside the fact that rules and protocols for visitors coming were established since years back and everyone pretty much knew how to conduct themselves and were familiar with the formalities; it was still required to maintain an eye out for possible trouble.

Henceforth, the security had to be top notch but at the same time not excessively strict as it was in good manners that everyone should feel free to walk around without having to be monitored constantly. It was a day to enjoy after all.

That said, Kakashi had decided to keep an eye out from the interior of the school. Observing thru the tall glass windows out to the crowd below making sure no suspicious activities were transpiring and in the meantime resuming making rounds around the still corridors that were usually packed with students given a normal school day.

Whereas other instructors had gladly taken the chance to make their rounds in the heart of all the commotions, in contrast, Kakashi had chosen to stay where he was as he felt more comfortable working and being by himself than surrounded by many people.

It wasn't long, however, that his phone started ringing disturbing the once peaceful quietness of the corridors. Taking his smartphone out of his pants pockets, Kakashi had an idea who it was before glancing at the caller ID. Sliding his thumb over the green image of a telephone, Kakashi didn't say anything as he put the phone to his ear.

Briefly listening to the other voice on the line, Kakashi hung up with a curt; "Alright, I'll meet you there." His feet not having stopped in their tracks had a new destination.

Leisurely making his way down the corridors to the stairs, Kakashi purposely ignored the elevators, that way he could keep an eye on the flow of people, and started the long climb down to the front of the school.

Although it was true all instructors and staff had the responsibility to keep a watch out for trouble, that however, didn't mean they weren't allowed to enjoy themselves just as long as they maintained their vigilance on alert and at all times. Kakashi on the other hand, wasn't the least bit interested in taking part in the events going around as he saw some teachers were or more specifically, as he saw Guy was.

As ever, the man who seemed to never let anything get him down was fully enjoying the stalls especially the games. His energy blasted through the air; it alone could rival all the excited energies combined.

Kakashi knew perfectly well, even with his eccentricities and boisterous personality that though it didn't look like it, Guy was carefully watching his surroundings for possible trouble. Hence, expertly avoiding the odd and eccentric man before he had a chance to glance his way, Kakashi kept on his path through the crowd of people.

With hands in his pants pockets and droopy eye taking everything in with bored detachment yet well-hidden analytical glimmer, Kakashi came across the reserved and aloof man that many knew him as.

Shortly thereafter, finding a place a bit distant from the crowd, Kakashi reclined his back against a wall. Immediately taking his book out of its hiding place, the lithe and slender figure of the silver-haired male appeared to anyone who bothered to look, absorbed in the material in his hand.

Having mastered the technique years back, Kakashi was very much attentive to his surroundings as he discreetly and professionally maintained his senses on alert while waiting for his companion to arrive. Because no matter how much he really did want to be anywhere but there, primarily someplace quiet and read to his heart's content, he was nothing if not professional.

Not having to wait long for just in the distance Kakashi could distinctly see his Kouhai whom after noticing him, was gradually closing the distance between them. Sighing, Kakashi closed his book just as the brunette stopped in front of him.

"Sempai," the other said as greeting. "I apologize for arriving late. I had a few things to take care of first before I had a chance to come here."

"Aa, don't worry about it." Kakashi drawled out in his usual baritone voice, dismissing the other's worries. Moving away from the wall they started through the maze of people and stalls to the interior of the school where they'd be able to talk more freely.

As they began walking Kakashi inquired conversationally though with a hint of hidden meaning underneath his tone. "I take it everything is going smoothly on your end," Kakashi stated more than asked.

"Yes, no problems have arisen as of yet." The brunette informed his composure that of a professional. However, it wasn't long before a crack in his façade peeked through.

Sighing miserably with shoulders slightly hunched; "how can you leave all that work to me, Sempai? Not only do I have to look over your company but that kid's as well. On top of that, you keep sending me more extra work. Seriously, I am only human you know. Besides, what is this about _that_ particular matter? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The brunette complained.

It was the first time in a few weeks that they've seen each other though they still maintained communication, and the insensible male didn't even seem apologetic in the least.

Glancing at his companion, Kakashi placed a hand on the other's shoulder and eye-smiled. "I trust you. Besides, I know I can count on you as I know you are a very capable and efficient man, otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you."

The aforementioned man looked conflicted for a few moments before he eventually sighed in defeat. Being complimented like that, he couldn't say anything back.

 _'He really is a smooth talker'_

* * *

The soft clicking of heels hitting rhythmically against the floor having exited the elevator, and making their way to the upper levels of the building could be heard in the otherwise silent corridors. Knowing their destination by now, the figure finally stopped at the desired door.

Grabbing the handle, soft manicured hands opened the familiar door with intent. The scene that she came upon was one she was used to by now.

Before her, the woman who she considered more than just her boss and more like family sat behind her desk drinking sake she'd once again secured secretly in one of her desk drawers, drinking contently.

"Tsunade-sama!" The fair-skinned, average height, short raven-haired assistant reprimanded disapprovingly.

"Oh! Shizune. What's wrong, what brings you here?"

Feeling a delicate dark brow twitch at the other's flippant attitude; "Tsunade-sama, what do you think you are doing hiding yourself in your office drinking, especially at this time of day when you still have people to greet and work to be done?"

Taking a sip of her sake the pale blonde woman dismissed the other's concern with a well-manicured hand. "It's fine, it's fine. They won't know I'm gone. So relax Shizune. You're too stiff."

How could she relax when she had to take care of the woman that just acted like a kid sometimes? Coupled with the fact that she'd still to greet more of the visitors who contribute large sums of funds to the school? Relations had to be maintained!

Sure Shizune knew the other was responsible and reliable when the time called for it, but still! It was no time to be relaxing!

Feeling her brow twitch more persistently now, the ever rational and practical dark-haired woman was left with no other option. "Tsuande-sama, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, however, if you will not get back to your duties I will throw away all the stash of sake bottles you hid in your secret compartment."

Alarmed, Tsunade turned to look at the smaller woman. Knowing her assistant would go through with the threat, the busty female slumped in her chair while resting her head on the desk. In the meantime hearing the shorter female cleaning the desk of her sake, Tsunade complained. " _But Shizune_ ~... Give me a break. I've already greeted most of the students' parents and guardians. I'm tired of dealing with them and their stuck up attitudes."

"Tsunade-sama! That is not how you should speak of your students' guardians especially since some do contribute resources to the school."

"Doesn't make it any less true though" She mumbled to herself.

Knowing there was no escape from her responsibilities, the busty older woman didn't suppress a defeated sigh as she got up from her chair. Thinking it was better to be over with her duties thus she could get back to her sake, Tsunade made her way out her door.

As she walked away, back straight and long hair moving with each determined step, she gave the image of the ever-confident woman many saw her as with her ever loyal and trustworthy assistant following quickly from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Sasuke took in the new presence in front of them, their eyes immediately came upon a well-dressed, long black-haired male with almost golden eyes similar to a snake, pronounced cheekbones and a disturbing smile adorning said man's lips.

Everything about the strange man for some reason rubbed Naruto the wrong way. His instincts were telling him to grab Sasuke and get the hell out of there especially with how he was looking at his friend.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded, taking a step to block Sasuke from the man's view and feeling a shiver run down his spine as the man's sights landed on him. Naruto felt confused as the glint of interest quickly replaced the look of disregard and coldness –so different from Sasuke's usual coldness –as a hint of what he believed to be recognition just barely made it to the surface of the man's eyes.

Smiling wider, "my, my. What do we have here?"

Glancing towards the smaller raven the older man proceeded to ask; his words coming out like a snake's hiss. "Who is this, Sasuke-kun?"

As seconds passed, Naruto liked him less and less. Scowling as the other disregarded him so blatantly, he brazenly demanded once more; an air of distrust hanging around him while a scathing look edge itself on his face. "Oi, I asked first! What do you want!?"

Feeling a hand resting on his shoulder, Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye while still keeping his attention on the suspicious older male.

"Calm down, baka. This is not the time or place to be acting brashly." Sasuke whispered so only the blonde could hear. Students and visitors alike were walking the hallways and he did not want to call unwanted attention to them or at least more than they'd already attained.

"But Sasuke I don't have a good feeling about this guy" Naruto whispered just as softly. "Look at how he's leering at you." Said man was quietly watching the exchange between the two young teens with eerie interest. "How do you even know him?"

As answer, Sasuke simply uttered; "Itachi." Knowing what would come next as he recognized the look on the blonde's face, Sasuke interrupted before the blonde inquired any longer. "I'll tell you later," for the snake-like male had started advancing towards them.

"My, my. Aren't you an energetic one? It almost reminds me of a fiery female I got the opportunity of meeting once before. Tell me, what's your name little one?" The long-haired raven asked once he was a few inches in front of them; his smile never faltering.

Naruto could just feel the hair on his neck stand on end. He wasn't scared of the man but his instincts were telling him the man wasn't good news. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"...Really, what poor manners. Seems like your parents or even the school didn't teach you anything" a different voice coming from behind the older raven was heard.

Glancing to the newcomer with ash-grey hair kept in a ponytail and appearing as if he had been standing there the whole time unnoticed by the two teens, Naruto scowled even more. "And who the fuck are you?" he retorted angrily.

Chuckling, the taller male glanced back to his trusted companion. "Maa, Kabuto it's alright." The raven appeased knowing the former had the tendency to chastise those who didn't use proper honorifics and not show respect, specifically, towards him.

Pushing his round black-rimmed glasses up his face, onyx eyes regarded the blonde distastefully.

"I apologize for my rude subordinate." The other carried on to say sounding almost tauntingly as he turned his sights back to the two boys in front of him.

Sasuke, having enough, coldly regarded the man before adding in a tone that clearly stated he had no interest whatsoever. "I don't particularly care why you're here nor do I care to find out." Grasping the blonde's forearm, Sasuke gently pulled him with him; "We're leaving."

Just as they took a step to side-step the man, the other not ready to let them go just yet, raised a hand intending to place it on the younger raven's shoulder. "Maa, maa Sasuke-kun. Wh-..."

"Orochimaru" a deep and definite voice cut in.

The aforementioned man stopped just before his hand made contact with the littlest raven. Recognizing who the commanding voice belong to, Orochimaru lifted his gaze to the person standing just a couple of feet behind the two adolescent males. As mysterious golden eyes landed on the other's ever stoic façade, it as always, gave nothing away as to what was hidden behind obsidian orbs.

"If I may say… truly it has been a day full of surprises." Orochimaru commented pleasantly surprised whilst regarding the new presence. The ever sly smile that seemed permanently edge on the man's face not receding at all, if anything, it grew just a tad more. "…Hello, Itachi"

Turning to glance back at the same time the name was uttered; both Naruto and Sasuke wore surprised expressions mixed with mild relief on one of the youth.

"Nii-san"

"Itachi!"

Advancing forward until standing just inches from the opposing duo, the new male presence never once took his eyes away from the older male.

With features similar to Sasuke's yet at the same time different with jet black hair reaching past his shoulders and pronounced tear-troughs under his onyx eyes, Itachi stood tall for all to see the proud, regal and graceful Uchiha while dressed in an expensive and elegant black suit, a deep red dress shirt underneath it and classy dress shoes.

"If you will excuse us, we will be taking our leave" placing a palm on both his younger brother's and the Uzumaki's shoulder, the taller Uchiha stared unyieldingly at the older male almost warningly not bothering with pleasantries.

"My, why the rush?" Orochimaru hissed, as usual, mildly amused but nevertheless moved slightly to the side granting them passage.

Guiding them slightly forward, both Uchihas together with the Uzumaki kept walking not turning to look back at the man keenly observing them from behind.

Now a little ways away, Naruto finally asked the question that had been plaguing him for a while. "So who was that creep?"

Arms resting by his side and mildly amused at the blonde's choice of words, Itachi decided to answer the youth's inquiry. "His name is Orochimaru. We used to work together on a company project which we hired them to take part in."

As he spoke, Itachi could still feel penetrating eyes on them. Discreetly turning his head slightly to the side, pitch black orbs send a freezing glare at yellowy eyes smirking back at him.

"How does Sasuke know him though?"

Just as they reached the wide stairwell and were out of sight from the sly male, Itachi explained. "Sasuke used to accompany me in some of the meetings. That is where Orochimaru met him"

Itachi was well aware Orochimaru had a particular interest in Sasuke since the first time he met him. Given that reason, Itachi made sure to keep a close eye on him and tried to avoid both from meeting.

Correspondingly, with Orochimaru's reputation of targeting young handsome teens yet being as he was an influential man with properties and businesses around the globe not many dared to go against him thus he got away with a number of illegal things.

Glancing at his younger brother who otherwise kept his gaze forward, Itachi moved his eyes away from the former as they continue down the long steps. Obsidian eyes narrowed before Itachi effortlessly smoothed back his features as the blonde's voice reached him.

"I don't like him. There was something off about that man" Naruto stated recalling the man and how his instincts were warning him.

Smiling softly at his brother's friend, Itachi had to admit the blonde was very intuitive; he was spot on.

Ever since he met the blonde, Itachi had liked the exuberant bundle of energy known to everyone as Uzumaki Naruto and knew said youth was very protective of his friends –had seen that first hand in a few occasions.

"Hm. You act as if I can't hold my own, dobe."

"Sasuke, I know you're strong and all but there was really something creepy in the way he was looking at you. I really don't like him near you."

"Now you sound like a jealous girlfriend."

Eyebrow twitching and teeth grinding; " _A~no~ne bastard._ Why do you always have something to say back!? I'm being serious here. Besides, what's wrong with wanting to keep my friends safe and out of harm's way?"

Pausing, Naruto suddenly stopped mid-step, looked at Sasuke wide-eyed and gaping as surprise mixed with repulsion weaved itself onto his expression. "Don't tell me you're into creepy, snake-like pedophile perverts who can't even decide if he's male or female?"

Now feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance both at the other's words and facial expression, Sasuke smacked the blonde upside the head as hard as he could causing the other to fall down the remaining steps.

Itachi for his part couldn't suppress the amused chuckled that escaped him as he watched their interactions.

"Of course not, usuratonkachi! How did you come up with that assumption!? I never said I liked being around that snake! But you always overreact in any given situation, always going into protective mode instead of calmly analyzing the situation."

"Oi bastard, you didn't have to hit me..."

"Naturally I did. Maybe with that extra help, your brain could right itself and finally function properly..."

"What did you say asshole!"

Meanwhile, Itachi continued to watch them from behind, his features softened into a small smile with a glint of delight in his obsidian depth. Looking at them now made him recall the first time he had met the loud and eccentric blue-eyed youth.

Notably, it had been one of those rare days where he went to pick up his little brother after school. And, just as he'd arrived inside the school entrance, a good couple of feet away to the side shrouded by trees, it had been there that he'd witnessed his younger brother and the petite blonde bickering to something he couldn't quite hear from where stood.

The most compelling sight wasn't the fact that he saw his ever indifferent little brother reacting and arguing back with the blonde –something that Sasuke never did for he always just calmly and sometimes ruthlessly stated his opinion whether the person liked it or not before walking away –but never before had he seen his little brother fiercely reacting that way towards anyone.

Sasuke always preferred to keep a certain distance both emotionally and physically with everyone thereby appearing unapproachable, something that Itachi could clearly see the blonde had no qualms in breaching as he got right on the raven's face. Yet, it was the look in those obsidian depths that stopped him in his tracks. Besides the challenging and rivalry look in those eyes, they came alive like never before and so completely different as to when Sasuke looked at him.

He was aware he might have some fault in that respect since Sasuke had always looked up to him and wished to be like him and he, in a way, had motivated that action, but due to that Sasuke tended to act like an adult. Though Itachi loved his little brother dearly, in his opinion he was missing out on his youth.

Which is why, as he stood watching near the school entrance unnoticed by the two so absorbed in their argument, Itachi could honestly say he was happy to see his brother acting like a kid his age and seeming to have fun as no one had ever dared challenged his ideas and attitude before the blonde. He chuckled amusedly watching the red in his brother's cheeks, as he, not wanting to lose to the blonde got in the other's face challenging right back.

Ever since and as more opportunities to meet the blonde came up, Itachi had discovered Naruto had this certain aura of his –hard to ignore –that even he quite honestly enjoyed. It was warm, genuine, prickling with optimism, care and non-judgmental despite having gone through many hardships in his small lifetime.

The raven quickly came to realize that everyone was drawn to the bright and sunny youth. _'Like a moth to a flame'_

Remarkably, the Uzumaki really did have a way with people. He was glad Sasuke had befriended someone as unique and warm as the blonde who not only helped keep him grounded and who he could connect and be himself with, but who was always ready to defend and protect his friends.

In spite of that, however, the Uchiha couldn't help but sometimes questioned how they could remain friends with all the fighting and bickering they did. It was like that was all they ever did. But he soon realized that was the way they communicated. It may be strange to others, however, and more importantly, not to them.

Now silently chuckling as the two continue to bicker whilst they progressed on their way, Itachi interrupted before the other reacted. "Why not forget about earlier and enjoy ourselves for the time being, shall we?... And seeing as I didn't get the opportunity to do so, I would just like to comment; the outfits look very appealing on you two."

That had the desired effect, as the blonde forgot about anything else and instead bragged about how awesome everyone looked.

"I know right! Mine is way better than Sasuke's though." The blonde acted like a kid, flailing his arms around in his excitement and confidently boasting how he would kick anyone's ass if they even so messed with them.

"I can even kick Sasuke's butt if his broodiness gets too much for us to handle" Naruto offered, looking at Itachi mischievously and watching the amused glint in the older Uchiha's eyes. He was definitely more opened with his emotions than Sasuke was, still highly mysterious and reserved, but open to a certain extent.

"Hm, you wish dobe" Sasuke remarked pretentiously, disregarding the other as he turned to look away from twinkling blue.

"Oh no Sasuke, I don't wish anything. I _know_ so" Naruto affirmed a challenging look overtaking his features at the same time he slung an arm around the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the youth beside him accepting said challenge. With blue clashing with obsidian orbs, static energy could almost be seen coming out from out of them.

Chuckling softly to himself yet again, Itachi simply observed them. He could never get tired of watching them interact, especially his little brother. He very much enjoyed the fiery glimmer in his brother's eyes coming to life. "I ask that you do so some other time..." Itachi intervened before they started to go through with it; "seeing as we only have a certain amount of time to indulge in."

As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with his younger brother it was only a matter of time before he had to head back to work. He could only spare about an hour more before he had to leave.

Calming down knowing what the other said was true, Naruto then decided to change the topic seeing as both Uchihas just silently resumed their pace, neither saying anything.

"Nee Itachi, did you get to see what the other classes have done?" Naruto asked brightly walking with his hands behind his head as both he and Sasuke slowed their pace a tad so they could walk side by side of Itachi.

"Yes, I actually got an opportunity to glance at some of the students' work while coming to find Sasuke's classroom."

Seeing that they were now on the second floor, Naruto suggested somewhat distracted; "Well we might as well take a look around before going outside."

Itachi silently peered at the younger blonde noting the lack of involvement from said youth.

For his part, Naruto couldn't shake the weird vibe he was getting now that his attention wasn't on arguing with Sasuke. Actually paying attention to his surroundings, it didn't take him long to figure out what the eerie shiver running down his spine meant.

"Really, you brothers do get a lot of attention where ever you go. It was bad enough with just Sasuke but now add the older Uchiha and we have double if not triple the ogling eyes directed this way." Naruto commented sounding between amazed, worried, bewildered, frightened and amused all in one. Then glimpsing towards the desirable siblings; "is it always like this?"

"Hm" Both intoned in unison.

 _'Yeap, they're definitely brothers, alright'_ But really... how they could walk around without even flinching and as if all stares didn't bother them was really amazing in its own right.

However, it wasn't just the ogling glances that were –for lack of a better word, uncomfortable and just plain annoying but girls were practically panting as they eagerly feasted their eyes on what seemed to be the two unparalleled Uchihas.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything," Itachi assured as he took in the blonde's uncomfortable form.

Glancing up at the older raven before staring straight ahead and passing a group of girls, Naruto was unconvinced. _'I wouldn't be too sure about that. Look at them. They look like raging bulls holding back. How long will that last I wonder?'_ For not even the Uchiha death glare would have an effect on them Naruto was sure.

He was proven correct when Sasuke, the ever brooding and frigid bastard, glared at a pair of girls when they intercepted their path finally finding the courage to try and talk to them –or should he say, the two Uchiha siblings.

And sure at first, they backed off after the chilling glare followed by the even deadly whisper of; "Get lost" was coldly and remorselessly uttered which gave them the chance to continue on their way. But it didn't take long for the girls to recover and a squeal of "he looked my way" and "he spoke to me" was heard followed by giggling; then, as the others that had watched the scene unfold became jealous and arguments ensued.

That wasn't what was scary at all. Oh no. Not at all. After all, that was an occasional occurrence that happens from time to time given an ordinary school day. Yet, it was when the hallways that had previously been buzzing with noise and activity had gone absolutely and utterly silent that Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Feeling a cold shiver running down his whole being, beginning from the sole of his feet all the way to the top of his hair, Naruto eventually whispered in what was apprehension dripping from his voice. "... O-Oi... d-don't you guys... get the feeling like... we're being followed?"

"..."

"..."

"..." Taking a deep breath, Naruto ventured a chance and slightly turn his head to the side enough to glance behind him only for a sound that sounded like a wounded and frightened animal's squeal unwittingly left him; " _Eek_..."

Wide-eyed and sweating bullets Naruto quickly turn straight ahead, unconsciously increasing his pace just as his body tensed. Instantly, the body's reaction of fight or flight had, without a second of a doubt, made its decision.

"H-h-hey..." It was getting harder and harder to get his words out even when he took a moment to swallow the lump in his suddenly dry throat. "Y-you know... I-I forgot I had something to do... s-so if you don't mind, I think I should be going now. Bye."

Naruto knew if he didn't escape now, he would definitely have nightmares later on. It was beyond him how horror-inducing, bone-chilling, spine-tingling, petrifying looking demons could easily pass like innocent and harmless everyday girls from an early age only to show their true colors once the resolution to get what they wanted trigger inside their brains.

He didn't know who was worst at this point; Sakura, Ino –though thank heavens he hadn't spotted them in the bunch –or all the unknown and contorted faces behind them.

Naruto concluded they were all the same; born from the same evil species.

He quivered just remembering the shadowy faces. The only thing he saw was the red gleaming eyes, saliva running down their panting lips, and hair flying like some invisible power was helping it stay up that just made them look even more sinister. Oh god, he might have nightmares from now on.

Ignoring Sasuke's angry bellow, Naruto wasted no time in hastily increasing his pace doing his best to make it seem like he wasn't running away. At this point his pride had long since vanished yet it seemed a small part of it decided to shyly peek thru.

However, unfortunately for him, he didn't create much distance because before Naruto could make a complete escape he bumped into something.

Looking down at what his hands had unconsciously grabbed before it completely fell to the ground; the thing started moving.

Perplexed as it took his brain a minute to figure out what it was, the body which he'd noted was of a girl he was still currently holding securely by the waist slowly raised her head and blue clashed with light brown eyes. As the crimson hue increased in intensity at the close proximity, lips slowly parted; "...Naruto-kun."

Confused sparkly blue quickly regarded the other, a small frown visible in the space between his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?" Naruto questioned in between confused and rushed as he felt his heart accelerating with every second wasted.

The girl who didn't seem to hear him simply stared at him in what could pass as a dreamy state. "Oi, are you okay?" Not having any luck of getting an answer from her, Naruto decided to leave as soon as he made sure she could stand on her own remembering why he was in such haste to begin with.

"Shit I don't have time for this!" He whispered mostly to himself before he was suddenly grabbed by the back collar of his jacket.

"Naruto"

"EEK!"

"Did you think you could run away?" While looking down at the blonde, Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"B-but..." Just then Naruto glanced behind Sasuke and turned even whiter still if it was even possible as sure enough the crowd of people, mostly girls, were ganging up on them fast, some even sported what looked like hearts in their eyes with an out-of-this-world terrifying smile.

Finding himself in a sudden and unwanted predicament, Naruto turned to look at the older Uchiha. "I-Itachi... help!" Eyes wide and begging, Naruto whimper pathetically.

"Hm?" Unruffled, Itachi blankly stared at sky-blue orbs appearing to not have heard the desperate plea.

"Ahhh Mou!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed before grabbing hold of both unsuspecting Uchihas in a vise-like grip, pulling them with him.

For better or worst, that was how the chase began.

* * *

In another part of the school where the bustle of people continued to enjoy the festivities, one particular person could care less about what was going on all around. Finding their attention diverted to the food stalls, the figure wasted no time in grabbing something to eat before walking confidently through the crowd of people while keeping a look out for their target.

With each step, the long maroon hair swayed back and forth grabbing appreciative glances once in a while.

Not finding what they were looking for, the blue-eyed individual started towards the inside of the school blankly staring at all the colorful decorations. Passing people on the way, and hips swaying with each step that they took the form of the masked blue-eyed individual eventually made their way up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor in no time, the latter continued on their way before suddenly stopping, finding it somehow peculiar that no noise was heard compared to the traffic of people a floor below in addition to the outside that was bursting with activity.

Frowning in confusion, the still figure could feel her guard rising up a notch. Deciding to keep moving, her ears perked to a noise that sounded like a rampaging of footsteps running further down the corridors and coming closer by the second. Reaching the corner, blue eyes peeked through before having just about enough time to move out of the way before the possibility of being run over by a crowd of people became dangerously real.

"What the..." Getting up from the ground, offended and feeling her fury steadily rising, the figure of a woman dusted herself all the while cursing at whoever had dared to push her ultimately making her fall. Picking up her mask from the ground she'd bought from one of the booths which did a good job of covering the upper part of her face; she donned it once more.

Standing in the once again silent hallway, annoyed now that her outfit had been dirtied she thought to herself irked; _'What the hell was that about?'_

Shaking the thought away for more pressing issues, she resumed her walk wondering how she was going to execute her next move. But before she could even think of starting anything, she first had a blonde to locate. After, she could decide how to go about her plan.

Licking her lips, she smiled predatorily as she couldn't wait to taste the youth once more.

* * *

At the present time, somewhere in the school's parking lot, the sound of a door closing was distinctly heard.

Closing the door respectively after the waist-length raven-haired male, the confident yet introverted assistant wasted no time to get behind the wheel. Pulling away from the school, intelligent eyes peered from the rearview mirror at the pale face framed by two locks of hair.

"Is it really alright to leave now, Orochimaru-sama?"

Glancing out of his tinted window the aforementioned man simply smirked before eventually assuring. "Yes, I have done what I came to do."

Turning to the road ahead, black rimmed circular glasses glinted with the light before Kabuto softly murmured;

"I see"

* * *

Running through the hallways, Naruto ignored Sasuke's protest as it was the loudest and increased his pace.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Naruto shouted to the unsuspecting crowd up ahead while doing a good job of effectively avoiding bumping into anyone. That, of course, couldn't be said a few seconds later as someone's bag perfectly connected with his face.

"AGH!" Naruto cried out before exclaiming angrily; "Oi! Watch it!" Not stopping for fear of getting caught as the girls' disturbing chanting of, " _Sasuke-kun_ ~... _Itachi-sama_ ~~..." appear to Naruto as if they were getting closer.

"Move!" Naruto shouted after his path was blocked by an unsuspecting couple.

"Shit" Cursing, the blonde somehow successfully maneuvered out of the way only to apologize after causing someone to drop their snack smearing it on their clothes. However, not letting that stop him, Naruto kept shouting for people to move while internally cursing at Sasuke.

 _'Fucking bastard! Getting me involved! I told him to cover himself damn it!'_

Then again if he thought about it…. The crowd of girls had maintained their distance when it was just him and Sasuke, if barely. Maybe with the presence of the older Uchiha, it had been the final straw…? It wasn't very often people got to see the ever busy and elusive Uchiha Itachi make an appearance for long. And they _had_ gotten bigger in size as soon as Itachi appeared.

In addition to having the two famous Uchiha brothers together in the same space, Naruto guessed that finally short-circuited their brains allowing their desires to run free. That, however, didn't spell good news for him.

Taking a chance, Naruto looked back to see how much distance they had cover. _'Ku~so!'_ They were rapidly ganging up on them.

Facing forward Naruto increased his pace as best he could without bumping into anyone, glad when he saw they were rounding another corner. Yet not having a destination in mind; all that was going through Naruto's head was to get away from those hungry looking banshees.

Prior to all the bumping into people and bags, Sasuke tried calling out to the blonde unsuccessfully. "Oi…w-wa-…..dob-….. Naruto!" Sasuke tried while doing his best not to get hit like the dobe as he maneuvered them through a crowd of visitors and students alike.

Initially, Sasuke had tried to free himself from the blonde's grip but soon found out it was futile for Naruto had a death grip on them, thereby, let himself practically be hauled by the once naturally tan youth.

"There really is no need to run away, Naruto-kun." Itachi evenly said even after he allowed himself to equally be manhandled all throughout the entire second floor. Though weaving smoothly and expertly through the crowd, Itachi was confident he could stop them if only the panicked youth listened.

Yet as they took turn after turn, Itachi eventually saw a chance and pulled them inside a closed classroom; the interior of it pitch black.

Not expecting the sudden jerk, both teens let out surprise yelps as they plunged straight to the ground. As for Itachi, he soundlessly and swiftly closed the door before anyone noticed where they were and quietly watched the scene unfold; not a hair out of place, eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.

" _Ite~"_ Naruto grunted in pain. For as soon as his body hit the floor the back of his head also, smacked against the ground hard.

After a moment Naruto tried moving only to find that he couldn't. Feeling a dead weight crushing him from above, Naruto barely lifted his head. Thanks to a few flickering lights that came and went doing a poor job of illuminating the space, Naruto recognized the pissed off form of Sasuke sprawled on top of him.

"Oi bastard get off. You're heavy."

" _Na-ru-to..._ " Sasuke growled as he got off the blonde only to abruptly sit on the latter's abdomen preventing the other from escaping his wrath.

"Oof!" Having the air knocked out of him, Naruto took a second before glaring at the raven once he got his vision adjusted to the dark.

Sasuke glowered right back whilst fisting the blonde's shirt; "Why did you have to do that!?"

"What the hell are you so mad about!? I just saved not only your ass but ours!" Naruto retorted angrily; mad at the raven's reaction.

"Do keep your voices down if you don't want to get found out" Itachi interjected calmly. As if to make his point, numerous confused pair of feet could practically be heard outside the room calling out both Uchihas' name wondering where they'd gone.

Barely hearing the other, Naruto resumed in an angry whisper; "... Besides I'm not the one who practically threw us in here... Not my fault you ended up tripping on your feet and landing on top of me. So really, you should be thankful I ended up taking the hit, you ungrateful prick!"

"Yet you started the chase"

"How the hell did I start it!? Did you see the _look_ on those monsters' faces!? I'm gonna have nightmares from that! Besides they had already focused their attention on you two and were just waiting for the right moment to pounce..." Roughly pushing Sasuke off him Naruto sat up and glared at the raven. "... _Excuse me_ if I don't have a death wish, bastard."

Getting up from the floor, Sasuke softly yet still pissed commented with a hint of exasperation underneath his tone. "Itachi and I weren't the only ones they were chasing, _dobe_."

"What the hell are you going on about, asshole? You're not making any sense." Getting up as well Naruto crossed his arms while looking at Sasuke, still peeved.

Both Itachi and Sasuke simply stared at the oblivious blonde –one with general amusement whereas the other as if to say; _"You really are stupid, aren't you?"_

Feeling his drive leave him at the same time feeling somewhat left out and flustered, Naruto stutter to say; "W-what?"

Pushing away from the door he had been leaning on Itachi softly voiced –ignoring the previous yet entertaining quarrel. "So what do you want to do?" He directed the question at both.

"What do you mean?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time. Understanding of what Itachi meant not sinking in yet as they were still relatively riled up from their previous argument.

"If I am not mistaken, we are still being chased. Do you wish to stay here or do you wish to risk exposing ourselves?"

"...Hm"

"...Well..." Naruto murmured before taking a moment to actually glance about the room as he hadn't till now. Significantly, the room was dark and gave a sort of gloomy atmosphere. As for the flickering lights, it certainly didn't help much in making out where exactly they were. As a result, even when they flicked on for that one split second it didn't reflect much light, if at all, just enough to make out some unknown objects hanging around; the shape of it unclear as it was further inside the room... And for some reason, it was freezing inside.

Even more peculiar still was the vapor like fog that gradually surrounded them, unnoticed before as it could pass as the brain playing tricks on them for it wasn't as thick then as it was now.

This, however, didn't bode well for the blonde.

The room itself just didn't sit well with Naruto who felt apprehension slowly building inside him. "...Itachi... just where did you bring us to?"

Before the older raven could answer, Naruto suddenly jumped startled at the same time letting out a loud shriek.

" _Hush dobe!_ " Sasuke angrily hissed just as he heard murmurs from the females outside. Once making sure their location wasn't exposed, he then turned to the blonde a good four feet away and questioned between curious and confused. "What was that about?"

"I-I don't know." Naruto could have sworn he felt something touch his leg. Looking towards where he could barely make out the youngest Uchiha, "...Nee, Sasuke... did you... by chance... accidentally touch my leg?"

"What? Of course not. I haven't moved from here."

Naruto could feel himself getting lightheaded. He was right; this wasn't turning out good for him. Turning to where he believed Itachi was standing which happen to be close to the door, he then referred the question to him. "What about you, Itachi?"

"Negative..." Itachi softly replied shaking his head slightly to the side before chuckling, "...seems like they take their job seriously."

Sasuke by then having deduced where they were, smirked at his brother then at the –no doubt pale as a sheet –blonde.

"W-w-w-what do you mean by that?" It felt to Naruto as if he had been doing a lot of stuttering today. He could feel his heart skipping a beat while dread steadily crept through every fiber of his being before settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how much more excitement his hammering heart could handle at this point.

Once again allowing a soft chuckle to leave him, Itachi clarified; "Your schoolmates. Earlier you asked where we were, no Naruto-kun? I believe it's pretty obvious now... Allegedly, I have heard about a haunted house some class was apparently very famous for. Supposedly, it was very intense that some left with tears in their eyes while some even fainted."

Trembling from head to toe, teeth clinking together as words were becoming harder to get out; "T-t-t-t-that's... g-gotta be... an exaggeration... r-right...?" Just then he let out a high pitch note as something slimy ran up his hand before it was gone the next.

" _Naruto!_ " Sasuke harshly reprimanded while keeping his voice low. After all that trouble of escaping from their pursuers, it would all be for not if the blonde was going to ruin it all.

"Who knows. Only one way to find out." Itachi smoothly moved forward ready to venture deeper inside. Though no one could see the look on his face, Itachi was fully enjoying himself. A devilish smirk more evil than Sasuke's was edge on his lips. Not that the blonde could see from where he stood.

"Will you calm down, dobe!? It's not that big of a deal and will it kill you to keep your voice down!" Sasuke softly chided. Though hearing no reply from the aforementioned youth, not even an insult, Sasuke silently walked towards the youth realizing the latter's intentions.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Sasuke softly whispered right beside the blonde's face, his breath tickling the blonde's ear as he heard the blonde moving towards the door.

Jumping out of his skin, Naruto _just_ barely suppressed the urge to scream before turning his head slightly to look at Sasuke just as the other moved away putting a little distance between them. "...Sasuke, I don't do well with this sort of stuff." Naruto practically whimpered.

Keeping his laughter in check, a look that could only pass as malicious cross the raven's face before Sasuke smoothed his features in the off chance Naruto caught on to his intentions. Subtly, Sasuke guided the blonde to do his bidding with a "gentleness" so unlike himself.

This would serve as revenge for earlier and what's more, Naruto had no way of catching on to his real intentions for Sasuke could clearly perceive the blonde was scared witless to actually have the capacity to think properly.

"Naruto, do you honestly prefer going out there and exposing yourself to those –as you mentioned before, 'monsters' –instead of here? You know perfectly well nothing is going to happen to you if you stay. Besides, not only am I here but Nii-san is as well."

"..." Naruto turned to look at Itachi who glanced back at him thru the eerie fog surrounding the space. He barely made out an affirmative nod from the composed male before glancing away from the latter.

Nervously, Naruto kept quiet whilst he thought of what Sasuke had said. Thinking of his best choice Naruto eventually whined softly not wanting to give in just yet as he turned fully to the smaller raven; " _Sa~su~ke..._ "

Being left to decide which of the two were the lesser of two evils, Naruto tried finding any plausible excuse that he could think of. "Maybe if I'm careful enough I can go unnoticed. Besides, it's not like they're after me but rather you two. I have absolutely nothing to do with it." Naruto expressed as reassuringly as he could, though it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself rather than the other two.

"So you say but will they even listen?" Sasuke voiced as patiently as he could muster; slowly getting fed up with the blonde's dramatics. "They know you were with us. I wouldn't put it past them to hound you and tie you up until someone –at the very least a teacher or two comes to help you, if not the principal herself."

Sasuke paused, looking towards his brother. It was as if they communicated the same thoughts and intentions without having the need to voice them aloud. "Don't you think so too, Nii-san?"

"Hm, I believe that would be the case."

Smirking softly, Sasuke turned back towards the blonde. "Face it dobe, there's no escaping."

 _'You've gotta be kidding me!'_ Inner Naruto dramatically wept, tears running down his face while holding onto another bawling and anxious chibi Naruto.

"...Sigh..." Naruto finally yet reluctantly surrendered before grumbling between angry and anxious; "...Isn't this supposed to be a renowned and prestigious school? What the hell happened to decorum and etiquette... Bullshit, that's what. A load of it!"

"You're one to talk, dobe."

"I wasn't referring to myself bastard."

"Hm"

"Well then, shall we get started?" Itachi finally spoke, more or less looking forward to the next couple of minutes.

Shoulders hunched in defeat, Naruto sighed before quickly moving next to Sasuke having no desire to be left behind. As they began moving forward and deeper inside the space, lights that flickered every now and then in the otherwise somber and uncertain atmosphere, was enough to make out where to move.

Spotting red neon arrows that helped point out which direction to take, Naruto could just feel his apprehension and fear building to such an unimaginable degree with each step that he took. With the rapid thumping of his heart that felt like it was going to break free from its ribcage anytime soon, all Naruto could do was swallow the dry-thick lump of fear.

Licking his just as dry lips, it didn't take them long to make out shadowy and murky figures intentionally moving with the flickering lights adding and building the tension and suspense. Immediately then after what seemed to be a body, unmoving, lying to the side; which as they pass by it thankfully nothing happened.

Or at least nothing dramatically happened as the figured suddenly moved, making a grab for them which the two raven simply cast an uninterested look before moving on.

That, however, couldn't be said for Naruto. As soon as he realized it moved, he at least bit his lip as not to let a startled shriek. Albeit, he did let a whimper escape him before moving as far away from the bloodied figure as he could without letting go of Sasuke.

Following that event, the sound of dripping liquid hitting the floor was so ominously and significantly loud more so now that no conversations were going between them that Naruto was truly doing his best not to cry, scream and run out the room for all he was worth. Because with each step that they took further away from the door, Naruto could just feel his soul gradually leaving him.

At this point, Naruto didn't know if the shaking was due to the freezing air surrounding them or if it was due to fear… He would bet on the latter.

Clinging to Sasuke's arm tightly, Naruto whispered; "W-won't the school get mad for damaging school property... W-what if baa-chan has to pay for fixing the floor?"

Sasuke blankly stared at the distraught blonde thru the fog before snatching his arm away from the death grip Naruto had on it; to no avail. "Will you let go of my arm, dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

Getting a few rapid shakes of the head insinuating a vehemently 'no' meanwhile the grip on his arm tighten, even more, Sasuke eventually sighed giving up. "What we're hearing are the sound effects, baka. There's no real water dripping on the school's marvel flooring. So relax."

Just as Sasuke finished explaining, they each felt as something warm –compare to the surrounding air –dripped down in front of them at the same time sliding down the side of their faces.

Momentarily startled before quickly reacting knowing what was coming, Sasuke brought a hand and placed it firmly around the trembling blonde's lips just before a sound could escape. "Shut it dobe, it's just water."

Next to him, Itachi nonchalantly voiced; "I beg to differ, Sasuke," as he finished examining the liquid closely. "...The feel of it is rather different from the liquefied form of water. Moreover, it appears it depicts a thick tint to it."

Even in the dark, Itachi had good eyesight –not compared to an animal's, naturally, he was only human –but the older male could distinctly make out that it was crimson red. Calmly he stated; "Seems like its blood."

Closely following that admission Naruto screamed, it, sounding muffled as Sasuke's hand had yet to leave the blonde's mouth.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried his best to placate the distraught blonde. "Oi Naruto!" The raven sternly whispered feeling his patience wearing thin as the skittish youth wouldn't listen. "Naruto!... Do you honestly believe its actual blood? _Think_ Dobe! Obviously, it's just some ingredients mixed together to make it seem real. Remember nothing you see here is actually real."

After finally appeasing the blonde some, Sasuke was beginning to think all this trouble wasn't worth it if he was the one having to do the pacifying while also being used as a shield. He especially thought that when as soon as they turn ahead to continue on their way they saw what appear to be a projection of a deathly pale female figure with long black hair and wearing a long white dress-like-drape that reached below her knees.

Naruto, as soon as he saw it, literally jumped on Sasuke unwilling to let go. He was already shaking from head to toe while his legs an arms did a good job of squeezing the life out of the raven youth; tears just waiting to fall.

He didn't know if it was his imagination or what, but Naruto could distinctively hear his name coming from the figure's lips.

Unfortunately for Naruto, it wasn't a figment of his imagination nor was he hallucinating as the ghostly figure appeared to come closer to them. All the while the soft murmur of the blonde's name, all three males heard.

" _ **Uzu~ma~ki~kun~~**_ " The voice deliberately enunciated slowly, sounding a combination of sinister and gleeful.

It did a good job of scaring the blonde half to death as he could just feel every part of his being freezing at the otherworldly sound of her voice.

"Why did it have to call my name!?" Naruto frenziedly cried out. "Why couldn't it have call Sasuke's or Itachi's. It's not fair!"

Itachi silently chuckled to himself watching the youth's reactions. Truly, it was always an adventure with the blonde around.

At the same time Sasuke, who was trying to get the blonde's attention to no avail was beginning to feel a sense of vertigo as his pathways were being blocked. Cursing at the trembling mess of the leech who was glued to him, Sasuke at the very least attempted to get some oxygen inside his lungs.

Also, at the same time, Naruto –busy crying in hysterics for the figure continued calling his name –in a trembling voice dripping with wild terror, dramatically pleaded. "N-no... no more. P-please... no more." The deathly paleness of the blonde could even rival the paleness of the now disappearing projection.

"N-na-...u...to" Sasuke barely breath out, finding that he couldn't breathe as his lungs as well as his throat and the rest of his body was, at the present moment, being torturously crushed by the petrified blue-eyed youth.

" _Sasu~ke!_ I don't think I can take any more of this!" Naruto, not hearing the desperate plea, glued himself to Sasuke's form more desperately if it was even possible, significantly squeezing the life out of the smaller raven until Itachi finally intervened worried for his brother's blue state.

"Naruto-kun, relax. It's alright. The image is gone. But I suggest you let go of Sasuke lest you want to go to prison for suffocation of a classmate which I'm sure you don't... Isn't that right?" Itachi advised. His voice sounded even yet a hint of laughter could still be heard if one paid close attention.

Snapping from his frenzied state long enough to process the words, Naruto looked down at Sasuke confused only to realize how the natural paleness of the raven was gone; now sporting a deathly bluish tone. Quickly realizing he was smothering the younger raven to death, Naruto whimpered an apology before scrambling off of Sasuke.

Finally free, Sasuke greedily took in large gulps of air trying to get his breathing under control; at the same time glaring bloody murder at the blonde. _'I'M GOING...gasp...TO KILL...gasp...THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING...gasp..._ _ **DOBE!**_ _'_

In the meantime, while regaining his breath and busy finding ways to murder said blonde, Naruto, on the other hand, went to stand closer to Itachi not liking the thought of just standing there like a sitting duck without a body close by to cling to. Especially since he had the sensation they were out to get him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi proceeded to ask his recuperating little brother who only grunted a pissed; "Hm"

"What about you, Naruto-kun? How are you holding up?" Itachi looked towards the comical and pale blonde.

The aforementioned youth was about to respond when all of a sudden he felt as if someone blew air next to his ear. Jumping out of his skin, his nerves overly sensitive, Naruto quickly clung to the older man. Both Itachi and Sasuke felt it as well, though, their only reaction was a slight raise of the brow.

"Itachi. I really can't take any more of this. Let's get outta here! Please, I don't wanna be here anymore!" Naruto frantically pleaded, looking up at the older man on the verge of tears.

It was so out of character for the Uzumaki to plead so desperately and so seriously as he was now. Which made him think he might not be conscious of it and if he was, his pride must have taken a low blow.

" _You've got to be kidding me!_ " Sasuke finally snapped. Enraged, his face showed just how furious he was while his eyes blazed with wild-uncontrollable and fierce anger. Rudely pulling the blonde away from the older raven before fisting the blonde's shirt, Sasuke hauled the dramatic youth until their faces were almost touching and snarled violently. Killing intent oozing from every word muttered.

After all that of almost getting suffocated to death by the blonde who was one moment away from pissing his pants, Sasuke was not willing to just let it go and leave. " _Get your shit together Naruto or I will leave your ass here alone. Stop being a scary cat and man up!_ " Sasuke growled.

Not expecting the sudden action, Naruto stood stunned before a scowl took over. Glaring back at the other, Naruto fired back not liking the raven's tone. "What the hell bastard, I told you I don't do well with shit like this..." However, before he could throw more insults at the other he was interrupted by the older Uchiha.

"That is quite enough." Itachi intercepted seeing that his brother was seriously infuriated. Getting in between the two angered teens before a fight could ensue, Itachi nevertheless, hoped that had helped the blonde forget a bit of his fearfulness. Which he noticed it did, unfortunately, just not a whole lot.

Looking towards his brother, Itachi gently ordered. "Sasuke calm down... and Naruto-kun" Softening his voice a tad he added; "it really isn't that scary if you just think everything isn't real. Remember, the purpose of a haunted house is to intentionally scare people. Knowing that, it makes it easier to handle what comes next, don't you think? Besides, it really is a waste to leave now that we have started."

Still shaken, "I get what you're saying Itachi, I do, but _it's still scar~y_ " Naruto whine/cried while looking up at the other and forgetting about Sasuke.

Being that he was close enough to the older man now, Naruto paused, staring up at older obsidian eyes for a second longer before faintly frowning. "Itachi, are you... laughing?"

Surprised at the sudden question, "...Of course not"

Naruto however, was not convinced as he could plainly see even with the poor illumination of the space the mirth dancing in the older Uchiha's eyes. "You are laughing at me, aren't you" It was more of a statement than a question.

"..."

Naruto was beginning to think just what had he gotten himself into. It seemed he really was surrounded by sadistic assholes that took amusement out of other people's misery, particularly and especially his.

"Come, let us continue," Itachi said instead. Turning his back and not giving the blonde a chance to argue back as he continued on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of the school both Kakashi and company finally made it inside after being momentarily sidetracked by Konoha's green beast who'd eventually notice them followed by the head of the Nara clan and others.

After at long last of finishing with exchanging pleasantries and making small conversations both Kakashi and his companion wasted no time in resuming their walk.

Stepping into the school, they continue on their path all the while Kakashi could feel a change in the air. Raising a curious brow, it wasn't long Kakashi heard his Kouhai comment. "That's odd. I would have thought people would be coming and going, but I don't see that many here."

"Yeah, it does seem a bit odd"

"Could something have happened?"

Suddenly, they heard a female's voice call out; "Kakashi, there you are!"

Turning to the new voice, a pair of dark eyes and a grey orb came upon a pale-blonde busty woman making her way towards them. "Tsunade-sama" they bow slightly in respect.

Stopping in front of the silver-haired male; "Kakashi..." Tsunade began her voice stern before finally taking note of who he was with. "Oh? Yamato is here with you."

Momentarily turning her attention to the brunette; matured light-brown eyes greeted kindly. "Yamato I'm glad to see you are doing well," she said offering a small smile.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. It has been a while." Yamato replied kindly yet respectfully, returning the smile with one of his small ones.

Nodding her head approvingly, the busty woman glanced back towards the silver-haired youth; her voice taking on that stern undertone as her eyes took a piercing glint. A knit in the space between her brows could be seen before she finally ordered. "Kakashi, I want you to find the brats that are causing this uproar."

Raising a delicate silver brow; "Is something the matter?"

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Tsunade went on to explain. "Nothing major. I was recently informed that some brats were causing a commotion. Though I don't know who at the moment, I have an idea of what's going on. I'm busy right now so I can't go."

"I see. That might explain the lack of visitors in this part of the school."

"Yeah, that seems to be the case. Anyway, have Yamato help you." She glanced at the aforementioned man who nodded affirmatively before she carried on to say; "I'll come up in a couple of minutes and give them a piece of my mind once I'm done greeting some of these stuck up assholes and settling some business."

Sweat dropping at her brute manner, both Kakashi and Yamato replied simply; "...Hai"

That taken cared of, Tsunade nodded leaving them to their task.

* * *

Back inside the haunted house, the rest of their time was spent with Naruto getting scared every five seconds and jumping at every sound, every touch, every smell, and squeezing any upper body part of the closest Uchiha that happened to be within his reach causing more bickering to ensue.

Compared to him, Sasuke only got slightly startled from time to time as they progressed deeper inside. Itachi's composed demeanor, on the other hand, had not changed in the slightest.

It is with that –heart pounding wildly inside its ribcage –that Naruto couldn't be more glad as they finally reach the exit. Exhaling in relief, Naruto hastily opened the door moving quickly away from the door as he did not feel any desire to be anywhere near that gloomy, terrifying dark room.

Hunching slightly forward, hands on his knees, Naruto gasped feeling as if he'd just run a marathon. Busy calming his still wildly beating heart and regaining all color back on his face, Naruto was ignorant of his environment. By the same token, he didn't seem to hear a deep voice speaking up as two pairs of feet were calmly approaching. Just as he hadn't even noticed the crowd that had previously been chasing them were nowhere in sight. Completely forgetting about them at this point.

The loud thumping of his heart muscle doing a good job of blocking any sounds surrounding him.

Ignorant of the younger man's state, Kakashi together with Tenzou approached the duo before drawling in a bored tone. "Oh? There you guys are. Heard there was a commotion on the second floor." Giving a slight nod to the older Uchiha, "Itachi," Kakashi said as greeting.

The older raven returned the greeting with a simple yet respectful, "Kakashi-san" before all eyes turned to the blonde who was loudly gasping for breath, oblivious to the two new presence.

Kakashi took in his charge pale state before eventually asking; "Oi Naruto, are you okay?" To which the youth didn't respond.

Watching the bright teen for a second, Yamato contemplatively walked closer to the youth inspecting him closely.

Feeling like he'd gotten himself together now, Naruto finally straightened up at the same time thinking he was never doing that again. Honestly thinking he would really die next time if he was forced to it again.

Taking one last deep breath just before he'd straightened up and finally paid attention to his surroundings, Naruto came upon an unsuspecting shadowy face with big creepy-round eyes so very close to his own peering into him.

"Hmm. So this is him." Yamato whispered mostly to himself.

Just as those words were spoken, Naruto did the only thing he could think of; he screamed as loud as could before fainting. It felt like his soul which he'd gotten back, left him probably thinking it couldn't take any more fright.

* * *

Coming to, Naruto felt his head resting on something warm. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a single dark-grey eye calmly yet jocularly peering at him. The next thing he noticed was a persistent pain in the back of his head. And finally, that he was on the floor, Kakashi-sensei next to him holding him while surrounded by two Uchihas who had weird looks on their faces, Kiba who he could see gently hitting the wall as his shoulders shook, Shino who simply fixed his glasses, and a brunette he didn't recognize with an imperceptible smile on his lips.

While Naruto had been out cold, Kakashi along with Yamato had taken the task of dealing with the fangirls that appeared after Naruto had fainted, finally finding their targets. Stopping them in their tracks before they could get their hands on the Uchihas, together they efficiently and professionally dealt with the mass of girls who later, embarrassed by their unseemly behaviors and the commotion they had caused, calmly dispersed leaving the youths alone.

In the meantime, Kakashi carefully regarded the youth. The amusement was palpable in his voice as he proceeded to inquire. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Confused and feeling disoriented, Naruto replied with a simple and soft; "Yeah." Moving away from the older man, Naruto sat up grabbing his throbbing head before carefully getting up from the floor.

 _'Shit that was the second time I hit my head against the floor. If this keeps up I might end up breaking my skull'_ Naruto silently reflected recalling the events that had transpired.

Now more aware of his surroundings, the thumping sound of Kiba's fist gently hitting against the wall was seriously getting on his last nerves.

As for the aforementioned youth, he along with Shino had been sent to look for the duo to change places as both Sasuke and Naruto's break was over and theirs was just beginning. The last thing he thought he was going to walk in on was the blonde screaming hysterically before immediately fainting... Oh! He was so going to give Naruto shit for this.

Not being able to hold in his laughter anymore, Kiba let the full blast of it out as he laughed his ass off like never before. Similarly, Sasuke, though not laughing outright, his shoulders nevertheless, could still be seen shaking from the force it took to control his. As for Itachi, the only thing that gave away his state of amusement was the mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Kiba will you shut up already!" Naruto exclaimed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance and refusing to acknowledge the flush on his cheeks clearly interpreted as embarrassment.

The young brunette couldn't help it; he cackled louder this time watching the blonde's face and rhythmically slapped his knee. "Oh man! You should have seen your face. It was priceless."

Naruto grumbled at the other before hearing Sasuke snicker at him.

Meanwhile, as Kiba continued to laugh causing tears to come out of his eyes at the same time hugging his middle as it was seriously beginning to hurt, and Naruto getting mad at the latter as well as Sasuke who snickered at the blonde's chagrined and flustered expression; Kakashi turned to Itachi.

"Well then, seeing as everything is taken cared of we will be taking our leave," Kakashi remarked, sharing a look with the older Uchiha who nodded before he turned to leave.

Taking one last glance at the troubled blonde who was busy quarreling with the other two teens while the other wearing a sea-green jacket with dark sunglasses watched on; the brunette excused himself from the older Uchiha's presence before following after the silver-haired.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I know it's been quite a while since the last chapter but at last, here is ch.8. Hopefully, you haven't gotten tired of the story by now as I have not forgotten about it though I do apologize for the lateness of it. Nevertheless, I did want to upload it today before I went away for the weekend. And to be honest, I had a hard time finding an ending for it. As it was a bit rushed towards the end, I might eventually come back to it and edit it a bit (nothing major if you choose not to reread it).**

 **Do tell me if the chapter was to your liking, or if you wish to share any constructive criticism. It will be accepted with open arms.**

 **Now please relax, enjoy and take care :)**

* * *

With nothing exceedingly great happening –depending on how one looks at it –the first day of the festival eventually passed giving way to a moonless sky before gradually the start of another day was upon this side of the world. Notably, the weather was just as beautiful as the previous day.

And in the same fashion as the first day of the event, the second day of the festival was looking moderately alike; of course, without the impending doom running around hallways. The number of people had not reduced in the slightest; games were being played, food eaten, classrooms explored, and most compelling of all was the excited and joyful atmosphere throughout the entire school.

During this time, the early afternoon sun was high up in the sky.

Blending with a crowd of people surrounding the stage, blue eyes scanned the area in search of their target. In the meantime, while there were no signs of the youth –feet embellished in striking and sexy heels made their way to the stalls so as not to appear completely out of place.

Not paying any attention to the appreciative glances directed their way, the alluring female vixen known as Fuuka continued on deeper inside.

Glistening long hair flowed with each step as she continued on her destination towards the interior of the school, ascending the stairs. Walking down the hallways she came upon the classroom she'd had so much trouble finding the day prior thanks to unforeseen troubles.

Thereupon, it didn't take long to be directed to a table in what she guessed was the middle of the room as soon as she stepped inside the classroom. The first impression of the room itself was that it was unique. It was hard to tell with all the paper walls blocking the entire view of the room itself where exactly she was situated but the classrooms themselves where spacious to begin with.

Scanning the distinct small space she'd been led to, the vixen didn't dwell on the intricate and artfully painted design of the paper walls before her. Maybe given other circumstances she could come to appreciate the beautiful image of ancient mystical beasts surrounding her and the soft yet relaxing instrumental music in the background which added to the ambient of tranquil and quiet, mystery and anticipation.

Turning to her server who appeared landing right in front of her, blue eyes fixed on the young brunette before her. Not wasting any time; "Is an Uzumaki Naruto here?" She asked not giving the girl a chance to take her order. As she spoke she made sure her voice was even, figuring it would be best to acquire upon his whereabouts instead of wasting time. Time she knew, she didn't have.

Tenten, the one assigned to serve her, sported a confused furrow which then melted into a polite smile. "He's not right now. He's on his break at this moment"

Maintaining a neutral exterior, Fuuka attempted her usual smile which often came more flirtatious than anything else. "Is that so."

Placing her order, Fuuka leaned back on her chair crossing her arms across her chest, in the meantime waiting for the girl to arrive with her snack which admittedly didn't take long.

Tenten arrived shortly after with her patron's pastry and tea. Placing them gently on the table in front of the woman, Tenten was just about to disappear from the other's presence but stopped herself, a thoughtful expression crossing her features. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude on your meal, however, if you have a message for Naruto, I could deliver it for you when he gets back."

Disregarding the offer, "that won't be necessary," Fuuka said curtly instead and began eating just as the brunette decidedly disappeared from her view, confused by the exchange. She drank her tea which didn't taste as bad as she'd first thought it would.

Moments later Fuuka stood, leaving the money on the table not bothering to call the girl before walking out of the narrow path and towards the exit in search of her prey.

Not in the best of moods as her plans kept being thwarted with by none other than her unsuspecting, stubborn, loud-mouth prey and feeling the pressure of her boss heavy on her shoulders, by this time the fair skin woman just wanted to be done with the job already.

Her mind flashed back to the last conversation she had with him.

/~~~~~~~~~

 _The sound of a pair of heels clicking against the floor with each step taken, decidedly and with ease moved expertly through the otherwise dark and obscure hideout. Entering the secret passageway, her feet took her where she knew her boss would be._

 _Not even glancing at the people she worked with, her steps finally stopped as she made out a poorly lit figure sitting atop a wooden box; the smell of cigar reaching her nose._

" _Welcome back," the man's deep voice greeted sounding eerily kind._

 _Taking a seat across the other, she crossed a long pale leg atop the other, her short skirt riding up a little with the action. "You called?" Fuuka wasn't fooled. She could detect a hint of impatience in her leader's tone._

 _The male, on the other hand, keenly watched her every move through the poorly lit lighting of the space and leer, at the same time letting out a puff of smoke through his parted lips. "Aa, I haven't received any updates from you. Mind telling me what has taken so long?"_

 _The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance reminded of her predicament. "The target is more stubborn than I had first anticipated."_

 _Dark eyes glinted dangerously, yet, as the man spoke next his voice carried with it a dark playfulness to it. "Oh? Are you saying you can't charm a mere brat and accomplish the job?"_

 _She flinched both by the subtle anger in the older man's voice and the words spoken; her pride as a woman taking a low blow. "Of course not. I will bring him to you, you can be sure of that."_

 _The man's silhouette smiled motioning for her to come closer which she did. "I'm glad. After all, I've given you plenty of time..." As he uttered those words he ran rough hands up smooth skin, one hand sliding up the back of her leg while the other ran along her inner thigh with purpose._

 _She bit her lip both in anticipation and apprehension, recognizing the underline threat in his words. It would be wise not to anger him any further, she mused. "Do you need more of those pills?" She heard him ask._

 _Fuuka shivered as a finger played with her clit so expertly leaving her panting wantonly before entering her. Already she was wet. Not able to hold her weight she leaned against the broader man opening her legs wider, straddling him. She breathed; "yess…"_

 _The man chuckled, dark amusement washing over concealed rough features. "Now, now don't go taking it all for yourself." He said seemly playful, taking another puff of smoke as he slowly worked her inside. "Do leave some for our target." He added another finger and increased the pace; roughly and rapidly thrusting them inside her, all the while she moaned moving her hips along with the rhythm he set._

" _I'll be sure to reward you with your absolute favorite only after you accomplish your mission. For now, you will have to conform with those pills. So I suggest you get right to it and don't disappoint me." He growled out watching the euphoric expression washing over his subordinate's face._

 _She barely had the mind to nod at his expectant silence. Not long after, she came, the prospect of those drugs enticing her just as well as how the older man knew her weak spots._

/~~~~~~~~~

She almost moaned as she came to, feeling hot just recalling that interaction. Instead, the vixen licked her lips enticingly. It'd been a while since she tasted that particular substance. Her boss making it clear she wouldn't get any until she finished her job. Fuuka frowned at the reminder.

With that in mind, ignoring other visitors passing by her and students alike trying to bring in customers to their classroom's attraction, the maroon-haired beauty turn corner after corner. It wasn't until much later when her eyes seemed to catch something from a distance grabbing her attention that blue eyes seemed to suddenly zoom in on the familiar presence walking by himself in the opposite direction of one black hair individual having just parted ways.

She smirked, her eyes glinting with intent. Finally finding who she was looking for, Fuuka maintained a good distance away from the blonde following him discreetly amidst all the bodies. While inconspicuously pursuing the blonde imp, she keenly observed as he took something out of his pants pockets which she realized seconds later was a cell phone. She could see him speaking with someone on the other line of the phone as his lips moved before not long after, he hung up.

 _'It's going to be almost impossible to catch him alone'_ She realized as there were people everywhere and she highly doubted the young male would willingly follow her to where she had in mind after what happened the last time. Thought at least now she knew where he was, yet another problem arose.

How was she going to catch him if everywhere she turned was crowded?... _'Maybe it'll be best to wait until he goes home'_

Not taking her eyes away from her target, the woman followed after the young male as he exited the building where he met up with a pale, waist-length, blonde-haired teenage girl. Observing the interaction closely, Fuuka smirked; _'Well, well quite the popular one, aren't we?'_

An expert when it came to sexual relations, Fuuka could recognize the look in the girl's eyes even from that distance. She almost felt bad for the girl. Instead, she was mostly amused noting her target was clueless to the love-struck eyes directed at him.

Figuring it would be best to act when she was sure he was alone, Fuuka decidedly continued to mingle with the rest of the crowd, however, making sure the blonde was within her sights. It would be more of a pain if she had to find him again throughout the school. Also, if she could accomplish her mission earlier than she'd anticipated then even more reason to keep an eye on him and find an opening.

* * *

When he was done showing Shion some of the stalls, Naruto realized he'd gone over a little over his break time. Needing to go back to his class he took his friend with him after she insisted wanting to go as well and see for herself his classroom and classmates he'd been practically gushing over for the past forty minutes or so. She could walk around the school after that, she'd said.

Not that Naruto really cared. After all, the point of all this was to bring in customers. Besides, he'd wanted her to meet his friends for a long time now.

And so as they walked towards their destination chattering all the way, Naruto couldn't shake the odd feeling that came over him. It almost felt like he was being watched. But, every time he turned to where he felt eyes on him, the blonde didn't find anyone explicitly looking his way.

"…-ave to say your outfit really suits you."

Coming out of his thoughts when he distantly heard Shion addressed him, Naruto laughed almost sheepishly. "Ahaha you think so?" he questioned a bit flustered. "I rather like it myself. Hinata really did a great job on it…" He smiled widely oblivious to the look crossing Shion's face as he resumed talking about his timid but kind-hearted friend some more.

Closing the distance to the classroom next to his where all the beverages, pastries as well as their temporary changing room were located at the moment, they walked inside coming in contact with Sakura and Hinata as it was their turn to take their break.

It didn't take Sakura long to notice him as she immediately rounded on him. "Oi Naruto you're a couple of minutes late. I thought you were with Sasuke-kun but since he arrived first I was wondering where you were." Sakura demanded more than inquired, appearing relatively annoyed at the same time crossing her arms around her chest.

Smiling sheepishly at her, Naruto brought a hand up to the back of his neck. "Sorry, I lost track of time"

Raising a brow in inquiry, Sakura finally took notice of the other person standing behind her golden-haired companion. "Is she a friend of yours?" Sakura addressed the sun-kissed youth though she was looking at the girl kindly.

"Ah…yes. Let me introduce you." Naruto said quickly, more than glad he hadn't invoke Sakura's fist on him. Moving away so he wasn't blocking her, he gestured for Shion to move forward. "This is Shion. Shion this one over here is Sakura-chan and this one over here is Hinata, the one I told you about." Naruto introduced motioning with his hands at the respective girls.

Moving his arms behind his head, Naruto stood watching as they politely exchanged greetings, then looking over at Hinata he grinned widely. "I told her you were the one who made this awesome custom for me" he stated proudly.

Hearing that, Hinata couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"It really is nice meeting you," Sakura smiled at the new girl before turning to the blonde, "but Naruto, stop wasting time and get back to your station."

"Hai Sakura-chan," Being reprimanded Naruto turned to leave, however, just before doing so, he cast his pink-haired friend a look which she sighed, understanding. Smiling, Naruto maneuvered his way through his classroom and towards one of his hiding places.

Turning back to Naruto's friend, the look in Sakura's emerald eyes soften. "Why don't you go with him? I'll show you to his table."

Sakura watched the girl nod before she went on to say; "Also, if it's alright with you, you can come with us and take a look around the rest of the classrooms once you're finished here."

Shion studied the girl and thought of the offer before nodding. The green-eyed girl, Sakura was it? Was actually nice if not relative aggressive, as for the other one… she really was as timid as Naruto'd said. She barely spoke but Shion could sense her pure aura as well as her affections towards the whiskered teen. Her woman's intuition had been correct. Somehow, the lavender-eyed girl felt conflicted.

Being taking away from her thoughts as Sakura moved to show her the way, Shion walked alongside her giving her, her attention.

"In the meantime, Hinata and I will go a little further away from the hall. There's a classroom doing a planetarium in collaboration with the astronomy club." Sakura smiled, turning to her. "You're welcome to join us anytime."

Just before reaching their destination, Shion finally opened her mouth to speak. "Thank you. I'd like that only if it's no problem at all." Casting one last glance at the blue-haired girl known as Hinata, it wasn't long before she was seated on a table for two waiting for her waiter to appear.

"So, what did you think? They're great, aren't they?"

A voice she knew all too well by now appeared right above her. Nevertheless, startled by the sudden approach especially in a place she hadn't thought he would appear, she rested lavender eyes on oceanic blue. "What are you doing up there?"

Naruto grinned showing his pearly whites. "What does it look like; hanging around." Naruto chuckled good-naturedly. "This _is_ a ninja _café_ you know. You never know where or when I might appear, that goes for everyone else cosplaying as one."

"…Right" Lowering her eyes to the scroll given to her by the other realizing it was the menu, Shion went on to reply to his earlier question. "…Yeah, they seem nice." Before she could even utter another word she heard Naruto's voice close to her ear which not only made her jump but blush a pretty crimson hue.

"Of course they are. I have the best friends after all" Naruto declared proudly standing behind the girl.

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?" Naruto looked innocently at his friend, though, the faint grin wanting to split half his face gave him away. He was thoroughly enjoying her startled and surprised expressions. He found that not only did he enjoy cosplaying as a ninja and hiding but it was equally if not more fun spying before startling his unsuspecting patrons as he stealthily made his presence known. It made him feel like a real ninja somehow. What's more, his prankster side was also absolutely enjoying it as well.

Getting back to his role, "have you decided what you want to order? Or do you need more time?"

Shaking her head, "No, I've decided. I'll have the cheapest one on the menu with some green tea."

Nodding, Naruto disappeared from her view. Taking that time to appreciate the very realistic bamboo forest surrounding her, she felt herself relax little by little. One could easily lose themselves staring at the paintings. Nevertheless, after two minutes the blonde reappeared startling her yet again and carrying with him her strawberry parfait and green tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said as he placed the snack in front of her.

"By the way Shion, what do you plan to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Naruto asked at the same time lowering himself to the only available and fairly comfy seat in front of her.

Taking a sip of the tea, Shion looked up from her plate. "Your friends invited me to walk around the school. Said they'll be over by the planetarium. So I'm thinking of meeting them there."

Naruto nodded complacently. "That sounds good. You'll be surprised how realistic it actually looks. I have to say their classroom together with the astronomy club did a great job." He remembered how awestruck he was when he went to see it with Sasuke the day before. It had been absolutely breathtaking.

Watching his lavender-eyed friend thoughtfully, Naruto commented. "I was hoping I could introduce you to the rest of my friends but I guess it'll have to wait for another time. But who knows, if you're with Hinata and Sakura-chan you might see some of them, though the majority of them are currently here serving other patrons, I think."

Shion nodded before finishing what was left on the plate and tea. Although she would love to chat with the blonde some more, she knew he had to get back to his responsibilities. Besides, she didn't want to keep his two friends waiting either.

Furthermore, she was looking forward to seeing at least glimpses of Naruto's life at school. With that in mind, the lavender-eyed teen rose to her feet with an air of nobility which seemed came naturally to her despite everything. Leaving money on the table for her food consumption, Shion regarded the blonde thoughtfully before smiling gently. "Thank you. See you around"

Smiling as well Naruto showed her out of the maze of tall paper walls and towards the exit; "Have fun with the girls."

Going back to his table Naruto wasted no time picking up the plate and teacup and carried it to the classroom next door giving the money to Shika as he was in charge of doing the accounting. When he was done the blonde went back to his table, hiding his presence under the raised floor which they'd built for other stations with low tables, being careful not to make a sound as another customer sat down. He grinned mischievously, reflecting his inner prankster side perfectly.

* * *

Observing the late afternoon sun, mature shadowy orb noted the crowd of visitors lessening though a good number still remained. It wouldn't be long now before the second day of the festival would come to its end. Thankfully it would end sooner today compared to the previous day.

Moving away from the window the shadowy figure continued on his way, dutifully making his rounds in the upper levels whilst immersed in his thoughts yet never once dropping his guard; a feat difficult for many to accomplish some would argue.

Despite not having any particular problems with people, provided they kept their distance and didn't probe –it still tired him out being around them for a prolonged period of time. Granted, the Hatake made sure to do his job while in the safety of the desolate corridors for most of the time the festival was in full swing. From time to time did he leave his post to mingle down below when his body made it known it was time for some needed nutritional supplements.

Nevertheless, Kakashi couldn't wait for the festival to be completely over. He'd lost precious reading time as it was and whether he liked it or not, it did put pressure on him and everyone else with events such as this.

Due to the school being opened to the public, it didn't escape their knowledge that anything could happen at any given time no matter if for the most part everyone visiting from the outside knew how to conduct themselves and knew the protocols. That, however, didn't stop them or others not quite familiar with it from causing trouble if they so wanted it.

Certainly, every instructor as required were doing surveillance and keeping security throughout the school. Also, it could be argued that doing an identity check of every visitor coming would benefit the school more or less, but in reality, it wouldn't exactly help both parties.

Furthermore, in a secretive school like Konoha Gakkoo wherein only a few organizations knew to some extent what went on behind closed gates and where it was common seeing an environment where many geniuses excelling in terms of intelligence, language, knowledge, physical aptitude and endurance besides other things –needless to say, it equally added to the heavy burden of every adult monitoring that everything that shouldn't happen, didn't.

As a result, not only the students but also the teachers where looking forward to the ball just hours away though for different reasons, as it was somewhat less stressful to keep an eye on the students when the school gates would finally be closed off to the world once more; be it visitors, family members, friends, investors and the like.

Though Kakashi didn't particularly care about the ball, it was still required for every instructor to attend and keep a watchful eye on the kids and teens so they wouldn't do idiotic things that would get them in trouble. Thus, in essence, they were the chaperones. Something the Hatake wasn't looking forward to in the least. It exhausted him just thinking about it.

Reaching behind him touching the hardcover of his book, Kakashi inwardly sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd reached behind him to grab his favorite reading material only to stop. It was tempting, significantly so, especially as the hallways were deserted and otherwise peaceful giving the perfect reading environment.

Nevertheless, he would just have to wait until everyone left and he was free to go back to his room where he could lose himself in the world of words.

 _'Only a couple of more hours'_ he thought to himself as he stopped in the middle of the hallway only to realize he'd spent a good amount of time in his ponderings more than he'd realized. Looking at the tall glass window overlooking the forest outside and the expanse of the once clear blue sky that was now painted a mild yellow with a soft red and orange hue, Kakashi blinked.

Leisurely coming closer to the window, hands still in his pants pocket the latter scanned the ground below noting the lack of visitors while students were busy working to take down stalls.

Though immersed in his thoughts he was, his senses hadn't picked up anything out of the norm. Trusting his senses for it had saved him many times over the years, Kakashi, nevertheless, kept his guard up as his job wasn't quite done yet.

Hearing a soft sound coming from the end of the hallway, Kakashi made his way to the corner –the sound of his footsteps nonexistent, and saw a very familiar figure carrying what looked to be a heavy box before finally stopping in front of the chemistry lab.

The older man silently chuckled to himself as he could hear grumbling coming from the youth. Glad to see the latter was doing alright, Kakashi turned, intending to resume his surveillance around the other floors when he suddenly stopped.

* * *

"That uptight, go-by-the-book, annoying, closet pervert..." Naruto rambled underneath his breath.

Eyes narrowed, frown in place and lips protruding out and to the side, his expression was nothing short of irate. His frowned turned into one of absolute rage as he cursed at another dark-haired pervert remembering the events just moments before.

The youth growled. It wasn't his fault that Sai –the ever fucking social inept retard –had given him what Naruto would later come to find to be his demise claiming he'd been waiting to give it to him but hadn't had the chance.

Their class, as was the rest of the other classrooms, were in the process of taking everything they'd used for their attraction, and Sai and he were during that moment on their way back to their classroom having taken some of the materials to the storage room in the upper levels where they'd originally found them.

Naruto cursed once more... What had given the jackass the notion the blonde was in need of a magazine of _that_ nature was beyond him. What was frustrating and absolutely annoying was that when he'd asked the dumbass out of curiosity what it was about as he couldn't tell for the cover had been concealed, the dumb fuck's words had been:

"… _though you might not be able to partake and fully enjoy the art of physical intimacy as every male, I found an interesting material that I think will help you, especially with you and Sasuke. You're welcome, dickless_."

What the hell did that even mean? Of course, it hadn't clicked then. And so, baffled and confused, Naruto had merely stood frowning in the middle of the corridor trying to make sense of the other's words watching the raven walk ahead of him returning to the classroom, all the while feeling as if Sai had somehow spoken some sort of alien tongue.

He honestly hadn't understood a word he'd said and especially what those words meant though it made him feel annoyed somehow, especially the dickless part. But, thanks to the ass and his seriously bad luck, in addition to his slow processing brain, it wouldn't take long for him to soon realize what it'd contained.

For in those seconds he'd stood looking like a dumbass, for some reason finding it important to figure out the other's words without even thinking to open the pages of the material in hand, Naruto had momentarily lost gravity and went crashing down to the floor as someone suddenly crashed into him out of nowhere, consequently sending him to the ground.

Now, that hadn't been particularly bad, what with him always seeming to attract trouble no matter where he was. However, the fact that the other person had been carrying a box with them which landed roughly on the other person's lower leg –thank god it hadn't been him –as he was sent to the ground as well making the latter scream in pain, and that somehow the magazine had flown in the air when Naruto abruptly let go of it immediately after being sent to the ground and had coincidentally landed on said person's face… then the fact that later finding out that it was one of his least favorite people…

…Yeah, if that wasn't bad luck, Naruto didn't know what was. The minutes that followed was one he would wish he could forget.

/~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, Ebisu sat up ready to lash out at whoever was stupid enough to just stand in the middle of the busy corridors. Vaguely taking note of the object which had previously landed on his face fall on his lap, he grabbed it.

"What's this?" he voiced before his eyes could make out what the images inside depicted.

Quickly moving from the floor; "what the fuck!" Naruto started. "Who the hell w-…" He abruptly cut himself off as his sights landed on the one teacher he'd rather not interact and have anything to do with.

 _'Ahh, Fuck! …Maybe I should make my escape now while he's not paying any attention'_ Naruto considered realizing the other wasn't even looking at him but rather at something which fleetingly felt familiar to him but which his brain didn't care or wasn't even all that interested in clicking the pieces together at the moment. He, above all, did not want to deal with the obnoxious and stupidly strict sensei.

Not paying attention to the part of his brain arguing the other was hurt and he should help, seeing as it was technically his fault, Naruto was stopped by a dark voice before he could even take so much as two steps forward.

" _Naruto-kun_ "

Turning towards the aforementioned voice, Naruto sighed. _'Here it comes'_ …Sure he had some fault what with him just standing there in the middle of the hallway but the pervert could have watched where he was going as well!

Nevertheless, Naruto prepared himself for the back and forth he was sure to come next.

"Is this perhaps yours?"

Naruto frowned confused. _'Well, that was unexpected.'_ That was far from what he thought would first come out of the man's mouth.

Lowering his sights to what the latter held in hand, Naruto inwardly sighed realizing what the other was referring to. "Yeah… I guess" he answered without thinking. Not realizing his words would later come back to bite him in the ass.

Fixing his glasses up his nose, dark features darken even more having closed the pages. Raising himself from the floor and slowly moving towards the youth with some difficulty, he groaned with every step. Every time, he felt his left leg hurt as he put pressure on it.

The blonde simply watched the limping man in a mixture of confusion, curiosity and a pinch of guilt when out of nowhere he was hit upside the head with the material in the man's hand.

"ITTEE! …" Naruto cried out holding his head in pain. "What the hell was that for, you asshole!?"

"Have you not learned your lesson? Honestly! You should know by now it is forbidden to bring stuff like this to school!" The man roared, a constipated look crossing his face, not hearing the insult.

"Ha?" Naruto couldn't look more confused, his brain not catching on. "What the hell are you talking about? What's the big deal? It's just a magazine; nothing for you to get angry about."

"What's the big deal?! You!..." Ebisu breathed through his nose, his face an angry red. In a controlled voice; "…it is none of my concern what your preferences might be, but know this, I will let Iruka know you are up to no good… Are you trying to pull the same prank?"

Naruto scowled; "what the hell are you going on about?"

"Watch your mouth! Need I remind you there is no such language in this school!"

 _'So annoying'_ Not wanting to deal with the man any longer than was necessary, and somehow getting the feeling they were not on the same page; puzzled but mostly annoyed, Naruto snatched the magazine from the older man's hands ignoring the latter's protest. It, obviously, was the problem. Yet he wondered what it could possibly contain for the pervert to react like that? What did he mean by the 'same prank'?

Opening the book to a random page, it was then Naruto fully understood. It was as if time suddenly stopped. Nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes beheld.

The blonde gasped, feeling as if his body suddenly froze in place as soon as his eyes landed on the page. Thereupon his reaction was immediate: eyes widening to such a degree seeming they would pop out of its sockets at any moment, blood completely drained from tan features, and mouth agape was the comical reaction to the contents currently in hand.

Quickly reacting once he'd regained motion back into his body, Naruto threw the offending material to the ground as if burnt. "W-w-wh… n-…ho-…" Naruto looked absolutely mortified. "THE HELL!?" He screeched. "That's not mine!"

Having every intention to confiscate the blonde's belonging, Ebisu bent by the torso, grabbing the magazine without falling on his ass. "That's not what you said a few moments ago. It's too late to lie now," he replied evenly.

Naruto shook his head in denial, utterly embarrassed if not humiliated. Needless to say, his entire face down to his neck was painted a disturbingly yet fascinating crimson hue. "No, I-, that's-…you're wrong"

"Anyway, I will implement your punishment starting now. Take that box and delivered it to the fourth level chemistry lab. There will be others waiting for you to deliver as well." He ordered with an edge to his voice not listening to the poorly attempt of an excuse.

Still red from head to toe, the teen's body started shaking in both humiliation and ire. It didn't take long before anger took precedence in his mind, and so Naruto grasped on to it.

…It was that bastard's fault! Naruto was going to murder that fucking dumbass when he got his hands on him.

He refused outright; "Fuck no! I haven't done anything wrong."

A thunderous look crossed the man's face just as his glasses glinted; "Need I repeat myself?"

Naruto swallowed, balling his fist. Even in his distress, he knew perfectly well it was impossible to convince the raven otherwise, especially with his track record. Having no choice, the blonde reluctantly grab the box from the floor ignoring the hateful man, and hastily, and rigidly moved away from the latter before he went on ranting.

Clutching the box in a death grip, face painted in absolute anger, Naruto let a sound that sounded distinctly like a deep, thunderous, growl. _**'…SAI!…'**_

/~~~~~~~~~

And now, standing in front of the chemistry lab, box in hand, finally having reached his destination, Naruto thought up ways to murder the fucking ass. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

That fucking retard and Kiba were still giving him crap after so long! Couldn't they just let that kiss go? And where the hell did he find that magazine? Fuck!

Now, who knew what that pervert Ebisu-sensei would tell Iruka-sensei. Naruto scowled. Great. Now he had to worry about what Iruka would do to him because he was sure that bastard of a closet pervert would tell him some sort of nonsense as payback from all those times Naruto may have pranked him with which the man hadn't taken too well.

Naruto felt the blush return to his face having recalled what the magazine contained. How the hell was he supposed to erase that fucking image from his mind?!... Shit!... Who the hell wanted to see naked man explicitly displaying their bodies for the world to see!?

Now, Naruto was sure he would have a hard time forgetting the image of a naked man penetrating another –just-as-nude –male from behind while the one being fucked, sucked on another male's penis.

…That was not something he'd ever wanted to see damn it! And why _THE HELL DOES HE HAS TO GET PUNISH FOR IT!? HE WAS THE VICTIM!_

Getting more frustrated now that he was having difficulty opening the door, Naruto held the box with one hand while supporting the bottom of the box with his knee using his other hand to roughly open the door not caring what happened to it, and deposited the box on top of one of the long tables near the back.

To think he had more to bring and the asshole wouldn't let him use the elevator! Sigh…He was sure to get an earful from Sakura and maybe Sasuke for disappearing when they were in the middle of dismantling what wasn't originally part of the classroom.

Turning to leave, suddenly, his already tense muscles tensed even more. Frowning, he turned fully towards the door, his eyes landing on familiar blues currently closing the door behind them. Not in the best of moods, "what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

Not taking his eyes away from the other, Naruto keenly observed the woman from the alleyway as she smiled seductively at him, "I'm here for you of course. We have unfinished business after all."

Naruto narrowed his eyes; "What is it that you want with me?"

Making sure to lock the door behind her, Fuuka started towards the youth. "Of course, I'm here to take you to my boss."

Squaring his shoulders, he scowled confused. "And what business does your boss have with me?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes strain on her, though, half of his attention was on taking his surroundings.

First and foremost, he had to find a way to deal with this woman... or he could try and find someone. Only problem; almost everyone was on the lower levels or working outside. Not to mention, the only exit was behind the psychotic woman which she was currently blocking... Now, as for things to use against her, well, Naruto was sure the school wouldn't be too happy with him if he started breaking school property which he knew cost quite a bit. Granted, it would be used for self-defense as he wasn't too keen on landing a blow at a woman no matter how messed up in the head she was and probably deserved it.

"I wasn't told much nor am I that interested. Just that it seems there's a high price for your head at the black market…" She divulged. Moving her hips enticingly with every step she took closer to him; "now why don't we stop the questions and get right down to business."

"If you think I'll just willingly go to where you're planning on taking me, then you're crazier than I thought you were." Naruto counter, eyes shining determinedly. He watched as she licked her lips, her attempts very obvious. "That trick won't work twice on me"

That, she knew, which was why she'd been thinking other ways to get him. "We don't have to do this the hard way you know." She said taking out a knife. "I much prefer enjoying my victims and giving them a good time as well," she added meaningfully.

"If it's a fight you want, I am willing to give you one," Naruto smirked though inwardly sweatdropped. He had to find a way to defeat her without actually hitting her, or at least, not too hard. Clenching his jaw, Naruto silently cursed; he really did not enjoy fighting females.

As they stood staring unwaveringly at the other, he scrutinized her for any weaknesses before, surprisingly, it was her that made the first move.

Moving out of the way as she intended to cut him, Naruto swallowed. She was serious he realized. Not an ounce of hesitation did he detect in that single action. Initially, he thought she'd simply wanted to intimidate while carrying that weapon. Clearly, that was not the case.

Meanwhile, the sound of glass hitting the floor was distinctly heard in the otherwise still room. Pausing, Fuuka took that chance to lick her lips before attacking once more; a crazed look in her eyes.

Without a second of a doubt, she was not afraid to draw blood Naruto reflected as he barely escaped from what could've been a serious wound just in time. With that said, he continued to block her attacks as her fist, still clutching the knife, came towards his face. Raising his arm, he blocked it just as she lifted her right knee to kick him in the stomach.

Letting a puff of air, Naruto quickly recovered moving out of the way. _'She's good!'_ Not only was she agile, she was fast.

"Not bad," she praised, "it makes me want to play with you even more." She lunged at him with another kick to the side but this time Naruto grabbed her leg and flipped her over to the side. He was about to pin her arms but she dodged him just in time.

Fuuka continued to speak at the same time delivering forceful kicks and the occasional punch; "Nee, have you ever had sex right after a bloodied fight?" She asked with a playful tone to her voice.

Without much room to move, Naruto was forced in the defensive as he continued to block the incoming blows one after the other, oblivious to the environment around him except for the one standing a few feet from him.

"You should try it. There's nothing more exhilarating than having a man under you bruise and scratched while adrenaline still pumps through their veins from intoxication, ravishing you from inside." She moaned in delight a glint in her eyes; "I can't wait to fully taste you…"

Having put some space between them by flinging himself over the top of the long table before landing on the other side, Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust. "You're fucking crazy"

Fuuka chuckled straightening her back. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to fight me? What happened to that fire from just moments before?" Taking measure steps, "I did tell you we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just as long as I get to taste my victims, I don't particularly care for a fight." She paused, tilting her head to the side slightly. "So won't you just give in? You're still young, you know. Your hormones are probably all over the place, no?"

Naruto watched her wearily, "I don't plan to be one of your fucking victims." He declared just as she, in a sudden move, jumped on the table, sliding her body until landing almost next to him. Reacting quickly, Naruto impeded her next move whilst grabbing her wrist which she expertly did a good job of slipping from the blonde's grip.

Meanwhile, they continue to dance around the other with Naruto trying his best to avoid bumping into things as much he could but more importantly trying to find an opening.

Securing the arm holding the weapon shortly after hearing the sound of cloth being ripped, Naruto barely managed to avoid being seriously cut across his bicep. Quickly taking the knife from her hands, he took the other and swiftly pushed her against the table as to prevent her from doing any serious harm.

Not expecting her to wrap her legs tightly around his midsection bringing his body flush with hers, Naruto unconsciously let go of her arms, backing away trying to disentangle himself from her.

Honestly, what was wrong with her and her need to make everything sexual!?

Clinging to his body, Fuuka smiled victoriously as she swiftly grabbed the blonde's hands. Immediately working fast, she expertly and within mere seconds tied the youth's hands tightly behind his back while her legs' muscles clenched tightly around the other's midsection, not letting go.

Taking advantage of the situation just in case the blonde was able to disentangle himself before she was done with him, she quickly brought the drug into her mouth and planted her lips on the blonde's but not before panting, "but I guess I much prefer this method. Let's both enjoy it."

Not finding access to his warm cavern she tightly fisted the blonde's hair, roughly lifting his face upwards and squeezed his midsection even harder still. Finding that it didn't work, Fuuka brought her other hand resting it on a tan neck and promptly began pressing her fingers around the youth's throat.

Persistently trying to rip himself off the binds currently ensnaring his wrist, Naruto felt the legs around his middle tightening. He groaned, feeling his lower back hitting a hard surface as he moved to free himself. It was then Naruto felt the hand around his neck squeezing more tightly, effectively cutting his air supply.

Not having much success unbinding his wrist, Naruto couldn't suppress the painful gasp that left him, giving the woman the chance she'd been waiting for. Likewise, the blonde explicitly felt as the other took free reign and invaded his mouth. Again, Naruto began to faintly feel the same sensations as last time as her tongue delved into his mouth, a pill coming along with it.

Not giving up, Naruto earnestly worked his hands feeling the binds gradually getting loose. Now free, he was about to rip her off of him but before he had the chance, the teen unconsciously stumbled a bit feeling a sudden impact, then, her body going limp.

Spitting the drug first and foremost, Naruto watched her body from the corner of his eyes as it dropped to the floor, confused.

Panting, surprised azure orbs shifted towards a pair of men's dress shoes near where the body laid. Raising his sights up black slacks until eventually landing on familiar silver hair just feet from him, the man's hand going back to his side; "E-eh?" He panted. "K-Kakashi-sensei?... What are you doing here?"

Putting his phone back inside his pants pockets after the small exchange of words, Kakashi replied; "Supervising." Looking closer at the blonde; "Are you okay?"

Surprise still evident on his face, "I'm fine," Naruto breathed supporting himself against the black surface of the table. "I had everything under control."

Opting not to comment on that last statement, Kakashi studied the blonde closely before eventually giving an unperceptive nod.

Crouching down to the female currently unconscious, the Hatake made quick work of securing the woman's wrist tightly together before examining the unconscious body for any other weapons or things she might have on her person. Not stopping what he was doing, Kakashi questioned without looking at the teen. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your classmates clean and organize the classroom? What brought you here?"

Sliding down to the floor, Naruto inhaled before letting it out; "I was, but that asshole Ebisu practically ordered me to bring a couple of boxes here." Naruto absently motioned towards the direction where he'd previously placed the box of materials.

Silence reign for a few minutes as Kakashi then moved to examine and sift through her belongings while Naruto took that time to fully regain control of his body. Thankfully the effects of the pill hadn't impacted his body as it did the previous time, most likely due to the fact it hadn't been inside his mouth for long enough. The dizziness, however, was something that would take a few more minutes to fully recover from.

Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on his breathing, vaguely listening to the small noises coming from the male as he went about doing what he was doing.

"Can you stand?" Kakashi suddenly asked, now regarding the blonde closely.

Hearing the question, Naruto slowly opened his eyes before nodding; feeling more like himself. "Yeah," he replied, moving his body until he stood on his own.

"Good." Standing up as well; "…You should probably go back and take it easy. I'll take care of things here."

"Eh?...what? Why?" he argued, not fond of the idea. He was just assaulted, why the hell did he have to go back? Besides, he wanted to know what would happen to the woman.

Kakashi almost outwardly sighed clearly seeing the blonde in disagreement; "Because you should go back to what you were doing before you get into more trouble. Or do you wish to worry your friends?..." Kakashi paused, hearing footsteps coming closer to the door. Glancing back at the blonde; "It's fine. We'll take it from here."

Ready to retaliate, Naruto eventually conceded reading the expression from the Hatake's face assuring him they would talk later, a nod following his expression. "I will come to get you right after I'm done here," Kakashi added.

Frowning, Naruto nevertheless, nodded. Moving towards the exit, he bumped into another's chest not having paid attention to where he was going.

"Oh, excuse me," the other apologized politely before continuing on his way inside the classroom Naruto had just exited from.

Making his way back to where he'd come from, he descended the stairs more than peeved, a sense of discomfort and confusion washing over him resulting in his brain producing more questions than he could answer. He didn't understand what was going on... What the hell had that been about? Why were people after him? How did they know him? And from where? And more importantly, what was their purpose?

Being plagued with questions and no answers, Naruto, nevertheless, went to finish bringing the remaining boxes to the chemistry lab. Later, as he brought yet another box ready to deposit it inside, opening the door to the room he'd occupied just minutes before, he noted no one was there. The messed he'd made along with the psychopath had been cleaned. The room looked just as he'd first found it.

Weary by the strangeness of the situation he found himself in, Naruto tried not to think about anything else knowing Kakashi had said he would take care of it.

Thereupon, the blonde quickly went about helping his classmates with the remaining things needing to be taken down. Smiling sheepishly though seeming forced, when Sakura berated him for leaving on his own instead of coming back and helping out earlier.

Once everything was taken cared off, Naruto went about searching for his silver-haired sensei not having any clue as to where he might be. Though Kakashi had insinuated they would talk later, he didn't know when later was. He couldn't wait any longer. Besides, he was curious to know what his 'guardian' had done to the crazy bitch.

Not having any luck, frustrated and tired Naruto made his way to his bike. _'Guess it'll have to wait'_

By then, the late afternoon sun had completely hidden as night in its stead covered the land. The students, also, having retreated back to their dorms.

Rounding the corner, in the distance, standing by the school gates was his teacher leaning back against his car viewing the darken sky obviously waiting for him. Walking closer to him; "is this going to be a frequent occurrence?"

Eye-smiling, "yes," Kakashi replied. "Get on," he motioned with his head.

"Right… and tell me, where the hell am I supposed to put my bike?" he asked raising a brow for added measures.

"Here," Kakashi walked towards the rear of his car where he motioned for the blonde to secure his bike at the railings meant for that purpose. He'd recently purchased it and attached it to his car just for him.

Nodding complacently if only to get information out of the man, Naruto secured his bike, then, moving towards the front passenger side of the car, got on just as the man sat in the driver's side. Before any conversation could start, Naruto suddenly jumped, startled, feeling a vibration coming from his pants' pocket.

Taking his phone out, Naruto looked at the caller ID reading 'Sasuke'. He blinked before cursing, suddenly recalling what they'd agreed on. Hesitating for a few seconds before finally deciding to press the green button, the blonde brought the phone close to his ear before snatching it away for the sake of his eardrums.

On the other line, an angry shout was clearly heard before the sun-kissed youth even had a chance to say anything. " _Naruto! Where the fuck are you!?_ "

Bringing his phone back against his ear, Naruto ignored the curious look from the man behind the wheel who'd been in the process of turning the car on and pulling out of the school towards his apartment.

 _'Yeap. He's definitely mad'_ Sasuke didn't curse or shouted that often unless he was seriously pissed. And if the cursing and shouting weren't enough to assure him of such, then the angry growl was. He could just imagine the raven's glowering expression.

"I'm on my way h-…" he couldn't even finish the rest of his sentence when he was interrupted by another growled followed by a furious; " _Na-ru-to… have you forgotten you were supposed to stay at my dorm tonight? Did you forget even when I reminded you earlier today?_ _Usuratonkachi?_ " He asked dangerously low which Kakashi still heard from where he was seated.

Turning his face to look at the blonde, Kakashi raised a questionable brow, but again, was ignored. He continued to listen attentively to the rather one-sided conversation nonetheless.

On the other line, Sasuke carried on, not giving the blonde a chance to respond, " _If this is your fucking idea of escaping from tomorrow, then you're greatly mistaken if you think I'm just going to let you go that easily_."

"W-wait Sasuke! It's true I completely forgot about today but I said I would go, didn't I?" He tried to reason with the rather angry Uchiha; his previous somber mood, gone.

" _And you think I would just buy that? How long do you think we've been friends? I know you dobe. If you don't get your sorry ass over here right now then I'll haul it here if I have to_."

"Tch. As if you could," Naruto blurted not able to help himself. Sasuke just brought that competitive side of his to its fullest.

That, of course, angered the already enraged raven even more. " _Na-ru-to! You're asking for it._ " Naruto could just imagine Sasuke taking some of his anger on his rather poor and innocent mobile device, gripping it in a death grip. It would be a miracle if he didn't end up breaking it in half.

Realizing his mistake which had the opposite effect of appeasing his best friend, he tried again. "Gomen, gomen" Naruto replied almost sheepishly then added, "Look Sasuke, I'll come round your place around noon so we can hang out all afternoon. That way you'll see I won't be going anywhere and we can go together to the ball and meet up with the rest when it's time, okay?"

Hearing silence on the other end, though knowing Sasuke was still on the line, he added for extra measures; "I gave you my word for it, and you know once I do, I don't take it back."

Naruto waited for the other's response which came as a grumbled, " _fucking dobe_ " before the line went dead.

Looking at his phone, Naruto whispered, "bastard," though he was smiling nonetheless. Sighing in relief now that, that was out of his mind, he turned his attention on the man he'd momentarily forgotten who was alternating between looking at the road and stealing glances at him.

"Lovers quarrel?" Naruto heard the other say. Narrowing his eyes at the latter, the blonde chose to ignore the question for the sole purpose of the main reason why he'd gotten in the car in the first place.

"What happened to the psycho?"

Wiping all semblance of emotion from his face, Kakashi looked back at the road once more, "she's in custody."

Surprised at how efficient the man could be at times, after all, there'd been no commotion or police officers coming to the school or at least not that he knew of. Plus, finding the chemistry lab in an orderly fashion with nothing out of place once he'd returned with box in hand... all he could say was; the man sure worked fast.

Turning to look out the window, Naruto breathed; "hmm... I see."

Moving his face to look back at the older man when silence prolonged more than he'd wanted to, and knowing the other had more to say, Naruto eventually asked seeing as the other made no indication of continuing –simply sitting content on driving towards their destination. "What did you find out?"

"Maa... what makes you think I would know more than you on this matter?"

"Maybe because I get the feeling you know more than you let on," Naruto countered narrowing his eyes at the man. Did he think he was stupid? Picking locks wasn't the only thing he was good at it seemed. Naruto realized the other had most likely heard what was said in the lab.

Kakashi seemed to ponder it. Glancing at his companion from the corner of his eye just as the youth continue; "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Kakashi sighed, finally relenting. Immediately then after, the atmosphere in the small space of the car changed. Now, as the silver-haired man stared ahead, gone was his laid-back demeanor; he was serious. "It appears the girl who attacked you works as a thief. She, along with four others, one of them she mentioned is the boss called Furido." As he spoke, his voice carried with it an edge to it.

"You could say they've made a name for themselves. Slowly, they've risen to the ranks of the underground by not only stealing very valuable items otherwise unknown to the common person but occasionally kidnapping people of importance to sell in the black market, not to mention, murder, and the distribution of illegal drugs."

"Hm. I see" The blonde took in the new information relatively calm. "And?" He knew the other was retaining more information and wasn't telling him. "Why are they after me?"

Kakashi sat still, eye fixed on the road ahead. Though he didn't let it show, he was conflicted. He pondered the best course of action from here on out. There were many things he had to consider and analyze, yet maybe, it was best to let Naruto in on what was happening around him. He did have a right to know after all, especially when he didn't have a clue just how in danger he was currently in.

Sighing once more, Kakashi parked the car and turned off the engine. Facing the teen properly, Kakashi stared piercingly into azure orbs. "Naruto... I'm going to be honest with you so listen closely."

Naruto swallowed, taken aback. Sitting absolutely still he watched the serious form of the older male through the only light the moon provided.

"Now that some people are aware of your existence they will stop at nothing to get their hands on you. Remember what Jiraya-san told you; you're parents had many friends but just as many enemies after their heads. So knowing you are their son, they may be planning on getting your fortune at the very least. I can't imagine what some have planned for you if they catch you unawares. The girl from earlier and their boss seem to work apart from the akatsuki…"

"Akatsuki?"

"Correct. They're a different group of criminals that rule the underground business including the black market. All I know about them is that it is composed of the most notorious, vicious, and malicious people you could ever encounter, and even though I've been told not to tell you any of this, they are after you as well. Though I've found out that the girl's boss seemed not to be affiliated with them, they more or less, do similar work as them." Kakashi paused giving the youth time to process what he'd been told. There was no turning back now.

Naruto sat still considering all the new information, a shadow falling over his face. "Are you saying my parents were killed instead of dying in an accident?" That was the first thing that went through his head. He'd more or less suspected there was something strange about their deaths ever since Jiraya first told him about his parents and the engagement. He wanted to make sure it hadn't been his imagination.

Naruto watched the dark look crossing the man's face for what seemed like a nanosecond before disappearing followed by a small nod. His eyes widen just as he began to feel his palms sweating. It still came as a shock to him. Breaking eye contact, he sat consternated after the affirmative of his suspicions being correct.

However, not one to be silent for long, Naruto immediately felt anger seeping through his veins. He clenched his jaw.

Who was it? Who killed his parents? For what reason were they killed? Why didn't Jiraya tell him sooner? Was he planning on ever telling him? And why did he have to find out by a man that just recently came into his life?

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi broke through his thoughts.

 _'Calm down?'_ How was he supposed to calm down after hearing his parents were _murdered_? How was he supposed to calm down when he knew there was someone responsible for taking away his precious moments with his parents, moments that will never come to fruition?

Kakashi silently observed the youth's demeanor. Tan fist clenched at the youth's lap, the knuckles turning white. A tremble running throughout the teen's body caused by the anger coming out of the blonde in waves while hard breathing was the only sound in the otherwise still space.

Though not clearly visible, Kakashi knew there was a red flush tainting whiskered cheeks. The look in Kakashi's eye softened a tad. He understood how the youth felt and knew the blonde needed time to assimilate everything and vent all he wanted, yet, this was not the time for it.

Sick of hearing those words, especially from the asshole sitting beside him, Naruto quickly moved enough to grab and pull the aforementioned man by the collar of his shirt. "Why the fuck should I calm down?" He growled.

Faces mere inches from the latter, Naruto didn't let go of the man's shirt rather he balled his fist even tighter around the material, snarling. "How long have you known the truth about their death?"

Kakashi let himself be handled as he sat patiently listening to the teen. This was the most he could do at the moment.

Watching the calmness in the other's eye as he stared right back at him wordlessly, Naruto grew even angrier still. He seethed. "When the hell were you planning on telling me, you fucking asshole? Why didn't anyone tell me the truth? Is it so fucking amusing to you all watching me go about life without a clue as to what goes on around me when it fucking concerns _me_?"

Piercing blues glowered coldly at grey orb. Every fiber of his being wanted to wipe that calm exterior off the Hatake's face. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes began to mist over with unshed tears. "What the fuck do you know how I'm feeling?"

Kakashi breathed through cover lips, "I know," unfazed by the blonde's harsh words; a meaningful glimmer in his eye. Without taking his eye away from the teen, Kakashi continued staring into oceanic blues with unwavering calmness and the weight of the truth behind that simple statement. Eventually, gradually, he watched as a small glint seeped through; realization slowly sinking into narrowed azure orbs.

Kakashi could explicitly see the anger pulsing through the blonde's veins. He felt the angry puffs of breath very close to his own covered lips. "Jiraya-san wanted you to live a normal life as much as possible. He's been protecting you all this time so you could live without any worries. Trust me when I say, he loves you dearly and doesn't want you in danger. None of us take amusement of you being in danger. We all just want to protect you." Kakashi intoned evenly.

"And before you say you can protect yourself, let me tell you there are many dangers you don't know of, Naruto. Until now, you've lived a pretty hard yet normal life but you've gained so much through your hardships. I've seen firsthand the love you've gained from so many people." Slowly raising a hand atop the blonde's head, Kakashi rested it there.

"...Which is why I'd advise you not to act carelessly and selfishly. Don't make me regret telling you." He breathed softly through covered lips though the look in his visible eye was anything but; it shone with utmost firmness.

Despite that, within this close proximity it was hard to ignore the emotions Kakashi could see in the youth's stunning crystalline orbs. It was mesmerizing if he was being honest with himself, to view the glistening azure orbs. The most soulful and deep blue eyes he'd ever seen glowed and stared back at him with such vitality that it was hard to look away.

After the moment of silence, Kakashi finally felt as the hand fisting his collar steadily unwrapped itself. He took his hand away from atop golden locks.

Calming down some, Naruto was able to see some of the emotions the man normally hid. In that instant, it felt as if he was privy of some hidden mystery that was Kakashi himself. He could only imagine what the latter had experienced at some point in his life as such heavy and tempestuous emotions could clearly be seen weighing him down.

Un-wrapping his hand from the man's shirt, Naruto moved away from the older man, slowly sitting back in his seat whilst trying to control his emotions. It wouldn't be right to vent and let out all his fury on him.

In contrast, Kakashi didn't move from his position, rather he never once took his eye away from the youth as the silence descended upon them yet again. Nevertheless, he eventually allowed himself to lean back the rest of the way, moving his sight to the view outside.

And during that time as the silence carried on, neither finding it in them to voice their thoughts, Kakashi nonetheless, waited until Naruto slowly got himself together wherein he then decided to break the silence.

"I know you don't like being protected. But, the reason I told you that is so that you won't act recklessly from now on. And whether you like it or not, agree or disagree, I will do my best to make sure that nothing happens to you." Kakashi carefully watched the blonde's profile before carrying on. "Since things have changed so drastically, know that I will eventually have you move out of your apartment." He informed, dropping another bomb on the teen.

It couldn't really be helped. Now that Naruto was aware of his situation, it was good a time as any to let him know of his decision he'd been considering for a while.

Immediately after hearing that, Naruto quickly turned to look at Kakashi. The latter, reading the blonde's expression, knew he was ready to refute and curse him while he was at it which was why he interrupted before the teen had a chance. "I don't want to take any risks just in case someone knows where you live, which I'm sure they do."

"Wha-"

"I told you, Akatsuki are not to be taken lightly just the same as that woman's group. It's only a matter of time before they come after you which one is already on your trail."

Naruto balled his fist, anger rising once more. He didn't fucking like this! Not this Akatsuki group, not that fucking woman and her group, not all this secretive stuff, not this fucking protection bullshit, and most certainly _NOT_ _his decisions_ being decided _for him_.

Kakashi sighed. Of course, the teen would get mad, understandably so, but this was not something he looked forward to. He suppressed another sigh as he studied the youth beside him; he could just feel his precious book wanting to be let out and read. "For now, I'll be taking you to my apartment complex. Rest there and by Monday morning I'll have arranged your new living space at the school."

Naruto clenched his fist tighter still. "No," he shook his head for emphasis, "I'm going home."

"Naruto wait," Kakashi stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder before he completely opened the door and got out. It didn't escape his knowledge that their interactions almost always seemed to end this way. What could he say? He just wasn't good dealing with emotional teenagers. "Have you not heard a word I said? I know you don't want this but for the time being that is how things are going to be."

"Fuck that," Naruto's voice rose in volume. He didn't care what the other said; he didn't like his life being decided for him. Feeling like he was ready to punch someone, preferably the male acting as his guarding, Naruto glared at the other. "Now let go. I'm going home."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, his patience steadily decreasing. With a sigh, Kakashi slowly voiced. "I can't afford to let you do what you want right now, Naruto. I know this might not mean anything to you, but... you're important to me. Let me protect you. Please." Kakashi softly, yet somewhat sternly, expressed, a hint of pleading underlining his words; the hand holding on to the blonde clenching slightly.

Naruto paused, mildly surprised before smacking the hand away. He grabbed the door handle, ready to step out of the car but stopped. He cursed before slamming the door closed.

Silence

"Tomorrow I'm sleeping at Sasuke's" Naruto hiss.

Kakashi sighed watching what he could detect was an angry pout on the blonde's lips followed by a twitch of his own lips.

Leaving it at that, Kakashi turned the car on without any delay, genuinely glad Naruto had eventually conceded to staying at his place at least for the night. Not trusting the blonde's safety at his own apartment and glad the day was almost over thus he could finally have time for himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been a lonnggg time... But weellll... I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, that, also, being writer's block. Yeap, I got to experience that little monster as well :/ besides initially rewriting how I wanted to go about the chapter like three or four times until I said f*** it, it's fine as it is (hopefully you think so as well :))**

 **Though, I don't want nor like to make this long there are a few things (warnings, really) that I want to get out of the way instead of posting it later on (which will probably happen if I don't remember them all now)**

 **First and foremost, since it is connected to this chapter there will be a part two. I really couldn't wait to load this one up (hopefully there aren't too many errors) seeing as I've made many of you wait, and so, I decided to break it in two parts since I'm still working on the next. Granted, I'd say it's about 80 if not 90% done. So, you won't have to wait months for it, although be warned, it will be weeks (most likely next month. I will try my best to make it so because as you know, the holidays are nearing; YAY)... That said, may you all have a blessed and wonderful Thanksgiving day :)**

 **Also, I have to thank all of you wonderful readers for continuing to support my work even after so long. The comments and reviews, you might not think so, but really does motivate one to work harder, faster, and hopefully, I am able to live up to your expectations. I admit I went back to rereading many of your reviews when I needed that extra drive and it brought a smile to my face every time. Thus, I humbly thank you all and those that liked and fav the story so far as well as those silent readers out there. Thank you ;)**

 **As for the real warnings; I know nothing about drugs or medicine so I might just come up with something that hopefully works for the story later on in the future, however, I admit I don't feel too confident. I might do research but again drugs are not something that holds my attention but we'll see. Also, as I was reading through the chapters thinking maybe that will help me think of how to start on this one, I took the liberty to revised and edit just a tiny bit where I saw errors or didn't like how it read from the second chapter to the eighth. (I couldn't help my self, really.) It's fine if you don't go back and check it out.**

 **...Hmm, what else...oh! this will most likely be a Naru(seme)xKaka(uke) fic so not much of a spoiler there. Hopefully, you're all okay with that but I have to say, I see it both ways as well. So yeah...the story so far has been writing itself; it's as if it has a mind of its own. Nevertheless, I originally intended it as I've just mentioned, but again, we'll see.**

 **Well, I've rambled on for long enough and I apologize but I really wanted to get that out of the way. If I have any more warnings or concerns in the future I will let you all know. But, for now, I hope this chapter is to your liking.** **As always do tell me your thoughts. And thank you once more for your support and understanding. With any further ado please enjoy, relax, and until next time...**

* * *

There was something almost bewitching in the minutes before the break of a new dawn. The darkness that covered the land as a result of the sun shining its light on the other side of the world brought forth a sort of tranquil stillness and quietness before it was interrupted by the noise of little animals waking from their nest, people rising to a new day and with that the sound of motorbikes, traffic, honking, the buzzing and clicking of people rushing.

Having the privilege to live so high up in one of the modern rise buildings, he, a small insignificant lone figure in the immensity of the quiet city, calmly watched the magic gradually fade as just in the distance the rose-pink rays slowly penetrated the sky.

Truly, it was a magnificent sunrise.

Not in any hurry to move from his position just yet, he, dressed in comfortable launch clothing stood in his balcony overlooking the distance, his mind far gone into his thoughts as he held a cup of coffee in one hand.

Taking another sip from his cup, the figure softly sighed, finally slipping inside the safety of his condo.

Placing the cup on the low table of the living room, he then lowered himself to the soft carpet, opening the folder that sat in the middle of it. Before beginning reading through its contents, however, contemplative eyes shifted upwards giving a momentary thought to where he knew his young guest was currently staying before focusing his attention on the documents.

There was something almost like a whisper in the air reflecting his thoughts, telling him the day, though beautiful, would be a long one.

He sighed once more, the handsome and expose visage a rare sight.

* * *

Naruto shifted, consciousness gradually taking its place before he rolled over onto his back, eyes blinking up at the ceiling. He groaned, raising a limb to cover his eyes from the sun's rays zipping into the curtains brightening the room.

At what point sleep finally claimed him, the youth didn't know but his body felt somewhat groggy, not wanting to move. It wasn't long before the need to relieve himself finally made that decision for him as he sluggishly and reluctantly got up from the bed.

Venturing inside the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom he'd overlooked the previous time, Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he noted the clean set of clothes but quickly disregarded it for more pressing matters as he proceeded to empty himself. Washing his hands, the blonde then brushed his teeth using the same toothbrush he'd used just days prior.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he inwardly sighed.

Recalling the silent drive to the silver-haired's condo and then silently following his guardian up the elevator until reaching his floor, still, he'd not said a word to the man even as he escorted him to his temporary room having refused any food when the man offered to make them something to eat, not really hungry, before silently closing the door in front of the man's face.

It was in the privacy of his temporary room Naruto had laid down on the mattress feeling angry tears welling up which he'd refused to let out. Regardless of his reluctance however, eventually, some did fall.

What really surprised him was that he wasn't exactly clear on how and when he'd actually fallen asleep as he'd just kept staring blankly at the ceiling and constantly turning from side to side as his mind, restless, kept going through the events of the night.

Regardless, he was thankful for the comfort of the bed and the soft sheets which successfully had slowly lulled him to sleep.

And yet even though his body had rested and presently felt the effects of having overslept, the teen still felt tired somehow...

Spitting the foam of his toothpaste, Naruto rinsed his mouth and glanced at the clothes and then at the already prepared tub.

For the time being, he allowed his body to move through its rudimentary task knowing the motions of his daily routine, and absently step inside the shower washing his body clean before eventually lowering into the warm water filled tub; the temperature just right. He relaxed his muscles just as his eyes slowly closed intent on enjoying the momentary peace.

Blocking any thoughts not wanting to face the day just yet, eyelids eventually slowly fluttered open revealing electrifying blues which blankly stared at a point in front not really seeing. Eventually, wondering eyes shifted, glancing about the room taking every detail in seeming to find anything that could grab his attention.

Absently, Naruto reflected that just as the rest of the dwelling, the bathroom was just as spacious. Cream marvel flooring with dark wooden cabinets, a countertop and sink with colors complementing the dark furniture and flooring, as well as soft lighting that accentuated the modern and luxurious room; the entirety of the dwelling was modern with colors complementing, harmonizing, balancing and enhancing the colors and tone.

Certainly, it was perfect for a bachelor. Nevertheless, the youth simply thought it was too big for just one person.

Suddenly a thought made him pause; did his new guardian ever feel lonely living here by himself?

If it were him, Naruto was sure he would feel lonely but then again the older man did prefer being by himself most of the time. It was a wonder, really, how much the older man actually let him stay near him, well, more so how he actually tries to find him somewhat frequently. Of course, the fact that Kakashi somehow felt responsible for him wasn't lost on him. But, seeing as the man didn't appear annoyed by his presence most of the time –that could not be said for other people, sadly –really was surprising especially since they were polar-opposites, personality wise.

But then again, what did he know; Sasuke and he were just the same if not worse and it wasn't like he knew the man that well.

Naruto shook his head sighing. It was time to face the day.

Feeling he'd spent enough time soaking in the tub Naruto decidedly got up, slowly exiting the tub. Wrapping a towel around his hips he toweled his hair to get most of the water out before drying the rest of his body and donning his new clothes which fit perfectly this time.

Moving leisurely through the corridors and down the stairwell, a high contrast to the last visit he reflected, Naruto finally came upon his phlegmatic guardian sitting on the carpet of the living room looking over papers that were neatly stacked on the small table before writing on them towards the bottom of the page. From where he stood, it didn't seem like it was anything school related but then again, what did he know.

Having sensed the new presence, Kakashi greeted not looking up from his documents; his lower face safely obscured by his mask. "Good morning. Hope you slept well."

"Yeah..." The tan form of the blonde offered at length, "...'morning"

Not moving from his spot, Naruto continued to watch meanwhile the older of the two never paused in his work. "Thanks for the clothes," he eventually added.

"Aa, no problem. They're yours." Kakashi remarked his voice light and demeanor nonchalant as usual even when he could feel a sort of tension in the air between them.

Naruto stood silent, arching a brow. The clothes while comfy and casual appeared new. He decided not to ask and calmly strode towards the older man instead of just stupidly standing there.

Observing the youth closely through his peripheral vision, Kakashi watched him as he willingly made his way to sit in front of him. He took it as a good sign that at the very least his charge was okay with his presence; for the moment at least. It really was anyone's guess how the morning would play out.

Sometimes it really could be a challenge to get a good read on the kid as his charge, most often than not, could be unpredictable. Kakashi almost smiled from underneath his mask.

"There are more clothes in the closet and drawers in the room you were staying, enough for you to choose from." He added finally staring into azure eyes, "feel free to use anything you need."

Viewing the faint scowl, Kakashi watched before it was replaced by a short nod.

Well aware the youth was uncomfortable and almost unfamiliar with his manner of taking care of him, both being very independent individuals, he nevertheless, was glad Naruto, at the moment, was taking it in stride.

Lowering his sight to the documents in front of him, Kakashi didn't feel any inclination to fill the silence stretching between them. Instead, he continued reading the documents presented to him having put off doing it until now, not bothered by the kid's presence in the least that miraculously sat still for more than a few minutes. Rather, he left it up to the youth to decide what his next step would be, whether it be getting up and leaving his presence or break the silence if he so wanted. And he knew what Naruto would end up choosing, not one to stay silent for long.

A shadow of a smile played on his lips as he heard the youth's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Slowly shifting his attention towards the blonde, Kakashi caught the momentary glance at the documents before a scoff took its place, quickly getting bored. "Reading," he simply stated his voice even before feeling a twitch on his lips at the small frown between the youth's brows.

"Oh, really?" the blonde said flatly sounding a bit crossed before adding sarcastically; "I must be getting blind as not to see that"

Feeling the corner of his lips twitching a bit more upwards, "Careful, you're too young to lose your eyesight. Should I take you to the ophthalmologist?"

Naruto's scowl deepened, "as always, you're such a sarcastic asshole..." There was, however, a small part of him that somehow relaxed at the familiar squabble. "Is it really that difficult for you to give more than one-word answers?... What are you working on? It doesn't seem like your grading papers or planning your next lesson."

"Maa, maa. No need to get upset" Kakashi said humored though inwardly he observed the youth before him closely.

There really was a great variance as to how they were presently communicating and how it greatly differed from last evening. It made him relatively uncertain as to how their interaction would end. It really could go both ways with an emotional Naruto or even a normal Naruto.

Glancing down at the page he currently held, the silver-haired man quickly wrote a note to the side of it, answering the youth's inquiry.

"As you know, I am currently a teacher at your school. However, I am also the head of my parents' company and for the time being also yours. Having said that, I do have someone taking care of things, including making the necessary decisions in my absence, planning, organizing and making sure everything is running as it should."

Putting the paper aside, Kakashi quickly glanced over the next one as he continued. "Nevertheless, the responsibility to be on top of everything that goes in our companies' falls on my shoulders. That has not changed. It is my job after all. Which is why, though, I am not physically there; before any decisions are made it needs to be run by me and in the same manner, every important contract and documents read, signed and approved by me before it can go into effect. As you see, right now I am looking over such documents."

...Naruto could genuinely admit he was surprised as he listened quietly to the other, being reminded of the man's role. He'd actually forgotten the male before him, presently his teacher and guardian was actually CEO of both his parents' company and his own. In his defense however, no one could blame him he'd forgotten those minor details what with him appearing more like a creep than a respectable businessman.

Nevertheless, it was a wonder how the older man could maintain his composure with everything he was shouldering.

"Who knew you'd be responsible and not as lazy as I thought you were."

"Oh? Having a change of heart?" Kakashi winked playfully.

"Hardly," though he said that he was impressed. "I'm just surprised you're not reading that crap you're always reading," which was true.

Kakashi chuckled finishing what was left of the documents before the sound of grumbling was heard in the otherwise quiet room.

Stilling his hand over the documents, Kakashi slowly shifted his sight towards the mildly embarrassed teen and chuckled once more. Gathering all his paperwork, he tucked them safely inside the folder and inside his briefcase leaving it on the couch.

Moving to his feet, Kakashi, almost unconsciously, reached over and affectionately ruffled the golden locks that were still damped from the bath. It really had become a habit.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," Kakashi offered before lowering his hand and grabbing the cup of coffee resting on the table and calmly striding towards the kitchen.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't move from where he was. Instead, he sat staring rather blankly out the opened glass door leading to the balcony feeling a gentle breeze moving inside the space and softly touching his skin, a shadow of a smile wanting to make its way to his lips.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, except for a sense of emptiness and confusion swirling inside.

He sighed. It'd been a while since he last cried.

Feeling his feet compelling him to get up and follow after the man currently his guardian, Naruto ran a hand through his unruly and unkempt hair currently damped, having already made up his mind earlier to go with the flow of things for the time being.

Besides, there was nothing else for him to do or felt like doing otherwise.

And as he sat on the kitchen bar stool, it having support for his back, he glanced about the interior of the kitchen; his thoughts going back to his previous ones.

Just as the rest of the dwelling, the kitchen was no exception. Not a mess was in sight except for what the Hatake was taking out and using on the state of the art appliances. The tones, the colors, and décor of the kitchen coalesced with everything inside the room itself but also complimented and blended well with the entirety of the apartment as well.

It really was modern and high-class. Though, he'd already known that from the last time he'd visited unawares; although admittedly, he hadn't exactly been paying that much attention to details.

Yet, as Naruto watched his guardian moving expertly through the kitchen while he himself reclined back on his seat, he absently reflected.

His guardian, though loaded with money, was modest in his own way, never flaunting his money like he'd seen many of his peers at school or even some adults doing thinking they were better than anyone. They were obnoxious and not the kind of people he got along with.

The Hatake was different. It was nice. That part of the man and his down to earth attitude was calming and admirable in its own way. Also, the fact that he didn't usually get too worked up about anything or anyone was rather... new... but nice.

A flashback of the day he'd pranked him suddenly came to mind. His reaction wasn't like the one the blonde was used to which usually came in the form of angry scowls followed by shouts and hateful glares. Even the insults and his manner of communicating with him, instead of being offended or angry the man was always laid back, seemingly amused.

Then again, there had been one or two times in which his guardian's cool demeanor had been replaced by a dark and very much intimidating Kakashi. It made him wonder how he'd be if provoked.

Mentally shaking his head, Naruto continued to ponder his previous thought realizing, though he wasn't exactly sure, that it was always around him that the older man showed a tinge of emotion besides the basic ones he usually showed to everyone; it, being, always out of a sense of good will and good intentions. At least, that's what he'd gathered.

Granted, Kakashi-sensei's matter-of-fact and apathetic demeanor downright could and did get under people's nerves when he spoke about what could be a sensitive topic to other people. He was ruthless and insensitive with his words at times.

Nonetheless, as he thought about it more, his kindness showed in such subtle, weird, and small ways that it was hard to comprehend or see for what it was more often than not. The older man always played it cool and never in an arrogant manner for which was rather noble and commendable. After all, some people became arrogant with just a bit of money or prestige thinking they were worthy of reverence. Kakashi, on the other hand, was modest in his own way.

Regardless, it was disconcerting how the latter's composed and aloof presence was calming to his nerves in a way _especially_ after everything. It really was surprising he hadn't flipped the man off as soon as he saw him.

Had he really gotten that used to having the man around in only weeks of having met him?

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi suddenly asked pulling the youth away from his thoughts.

It was a fairly normal question, asked rather nonchalantly. However, there was a hint of meaning underlining his words.

"Fine," Naruto flatly responded after pondering his answer. He understood what the man was asking.

A part of him felt they wouldn't talk and bring up the conversation or anything relating to last night which if he read the man correctly they wouldn't unless Naruto wanted. But really, what more could be said? What more was the man hiding? What more was he _willing_ to disclose? Because from what he'd gathered, it was clear Kakashi was not giving more away.

Naruto silently watched the aforementioned silver-haired's back which hadn't turned to address him before lowering his sights to the countertop his arms currently rested on.

Although his body had rested, his mind, however, once again recalled the new information from last night. Inevitably, anger still resided in him, how could it not. But, a part of him felt he'd been a little harsh with his new guardian. Maybe he hadn't been fair with him. Although some, if not most, of what he'd said was true, Naruto had mostly taken it out with the closest person that happened to be near him. Now, whether that meant it was a good thing or not that it had been the Hatake himself, well that was something entirely irrelevant Naruto wasn't even going to delve in.

Regardless, as he was aware the man's intentions were good; maybe, though he wasn't entirely sure, but _maybe_ that was the reason why a subconscious part of him trusted him and couldn't entirely be mad at the man for long. Or maybe it was because subconsciously a part of him remembered the silver-haired's presence during his childhood. Yet, it could all just be his forgiving nature. Naruto honestly couldn't be sure. But well, he'd already decided to at least give the man a chance in regards to friendship and subsequently, guardianship.

Having said all that, he was still sour about having to move to another place, and of course, about his decisions being decided for him and everything else really.

He was his own person so why the hell was this happening to him!

Absorbed by his thoughts, Naruto inwardly cursed.

He clenched his fist just remembering and felt as the familiar anger that'd been simmering just under the surface of his control came rising up.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. Taking a shuddering breath in and slowly letting it out, Naruto forced his muscles to unclench.

Meanwhile, as the sound of sizzling meat somewhat filled the stiffness of the space just as the rice and eggs finished cooking, all the while, Kakashi continued to secretly watch the blonde. Studying the tan visage over his shoulder, Kakashi noted how the youth's own shoulders stiffen with the tell-tale signs of anger.

He inwardly sighed. It wasn't hard to tell what was running through the teen's mind. As much as Kakashi would like to make the situation better, staying in his rundown apartment was out of the question regardless of the fact that he'd established some means of security prior. Correlating to that, he'd taken the blonde's feelings and situation into account and as independent of an individual he was, Naruto will have to learn to depend on others even if he felt like his independence was being stripped from him, which to some extent it was. But given the circumstances, there was nothing else he could do. Even if Naruto may resent him for it, he will not be changing his decision.

Undoubtedly, that wasn't the only reason the teen was currently thrown into a constant battle of emotions, he knew. For the time being, he didn't regret telling Naruto about his parents and Akatsuki. Kakashi could only hope now Naruto would be more willing to listen and cooperate.

He inadvertently sighed out loud as he resumed with his task before serving their meal.

"How are you holding up?" Kakashi ventured on to ask keeping his tone even as he turned fully to face the blonde placing the dishes in front of him. A strange feeling bordering on pride nearly washed over him as he continued to observe the youth rein in his emotions instead of blowing up like usual or like he was half expecting.

He eventually received a curt nod as a response.

Walking over to the other bar stool overlooking the kitchen, Kakashi lowered himself to the seat next to the youth and suppressed his desired to ruffle the blonde locks. The older man waited until the youth finally let a quiet and general _'thanks for the food'_ before he watched him dig in slowly at first but then with haste as his stomach greedily remembered going without the night prior.

Kakashi was pulled out of his silent observations as the soft mumble from the blonde startled him into a subtle sense of wonderment.

"Go ahead, I won't look" Naruto had mumbled as he stared fixed on his plate giving the man his word and demonstrating it in his own actions as he resumed eating, concentrating on his intake of nutrients.

Kakashi sat still for a second longer continuously surprised by the blonde's behavior. For a moment, he'd thought they'd gone back to last night, Naruto giving him the silent treatment or something close to it; however, he was pleasantly surprised.

Though, Kakashi had no delusions as the air surrounding them, not exactly stifling, had reduced significantly, the fact of the matter was their relationship was still rocky.

Regardless, a shadow of a smile graced his features just as he slowly pulled the mask down and began eating together with his charge. It was silent for the first few minutes as Kakashi, at a normal pace he would usually eat when alone, ate his portion; a strange ambiance between them. It was the first time they actually shared a meal together without the older man wolfing down his food to prevent others from seeing his face. It was new but strange in a nice sort of way.

Deciding to initiate small talk if only to get the blonde to snap out of his somewhat morose mood; "Is there something you want to do before I drop you off at the school?" Kakashi casually asked taking a sip of his tea.

His voice sounded faintly different, clearer, the blonde noted, usually sounding mildly muffled caused by wearing a cloth over his mouth.

A large part of Naruto was sure the man wouldn't take his mask off in his presence even if he'd given his word he wouldn't peek. Naruto was surprised. He knew that action must of have required a significant amount of trust but here his guardian was, openly eating alongside him.

He wondered; would Kakashi do that in the presence of someone else?

Talking around a mouthful of his meal, Naruto eventually reply. "Hm? Not really..."

"Then, do you need clothes for the event?" Although he'd wanted to have the knowledge of the dance, being just hours away, tucked far away into the recess of his mind, Kakashi knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable especially as he surmised his charge didn't own clothes for such an event.

"No, I got it cover" Naruto stated bringing another mouthful of food to his awaiting mouth not noticing the inquiring silver brow in response to his answer.

"I see. That's good then."

Kakashi was the first to finish his breakfast as Naruto filled his stomach with seconds, then thirds, quickly eating the food presented to him. It certainly lightened the youth's mood, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi as he leaned back in his seat taking a sip of his drink hiding a smirk; not that it would be seen.

"So..." Kakashi began, his voice coming out as a drawl. "Would you care to tell me what was that about you breaking some school rules?..." He inquired lightly, the question hanging between them as he watched Naruto finally taking the last bite of his food before drowning his drink and pushing the plates away from him, his arms resting on the counter giving the man a semblance of privacy.

Naruto frown confused, not catching on to the man's insinuation. "What do you mean?" He asked not turning to look at the other.

It was weird talking like this.

Kakashi took another sip of his tea, his voice sounding amiable as he lazily observed the teen's profile. "Oh, well, it's nothing really, just that I seem to remember something about you sleeping in Sasuke's dorm?" He said, "I do believe that is against the rules, Naruto."

Kakashi watched as the teen tense finally realizing he'd carelessly let his secret out.

 _'Shit'_

Naruto inwardly sweatdropped, racking his brain for some sort of believable excuse. "Ah, no- that is, you must have misheard me," he eventually offered, lying through his teeth and feeling the palm of his hand sweating. He'd tried to make his voice sound strong and believable but faltered miserably.

Really. What a problematic spot he continuously found himself in but this time it wasn't just him. He could actually put Sasuke in a precarious situation if people found out about him staying in his dorm.

Kakashi quirked a brow at the blonde's response still not taking his eyes away from him; "Hmm..." He drawled, "That could be a possibility after all that happened yesterday..." his voiced lowered to a thoughtful ponder.

Matured eyes watched the tense shoulder slightly unclench giving the youth a false sense of being out of the woods. "But," he carried on to say, "seeing as I was just there in the car with you and heard every bit of the conversation. That's not really the case, is it?"

Naruto clenched his fist until they turned white his body going rigid with tension. What was he to do now? He couldn't let Sasuke be dragged down along with him.

Fuck! Why did things always go wrong with him? It was obvious Kakashi wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. Not to mention, it was irksome the tone and way in which he spoke. But that aside; would he tell Baa-chan? Jiji had specifically told him to never let anyone find out and now that he wasn't there; not that he would've still helped if he was, in fact, the current chairman but damn it!

Would Baa-chan punish him for it? What about Sasuke?

"What do you want?" he almost growled out the words frustrated.

Watching the shadow fall over the teen's eyes as he lowered his head hiding his eyes, Kakashi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do so you won't tell anyone?"

Eyes widening faintly in surprise, Kakashi didn't say anything for a minute. Feeling a strange pang in his chest, he looked away from the blonde; not that he could see him and inwardly sighed, closing his eyes before peering at his charge once more and gauging his reaction.

Kakashi let a dramatic sigh pass his lips; "It's a shame you're not as cute as you once were." He paused before adding in a soft voice carrying with it feign sadness; "I somehow find myself wishing you were that cute little toddler again."

With a twinkle in his eyes, "won't you act as you did before?"

The older male watched the surprise red on a tan ear and chuckled to himself.

"What!?" Naruto suddenly turned, confused, intending to glare daggers at the man but remember almost at the last minute to lower his head, his eyes clenched shut and blushing at the suggestion not catching onto the playfulness in the other's tone.

Kakashi must be joking, right? He couldn't imagine himself acting like a little kid. Granted, some would argue he almost always did. He, himself could admit he sometimes did as well, but that never compared to how little kids actually behaved. Even if he wanted, which he absolutely _didn't_ , he didn't know how to.

Did Kakashi-sensei actually want that from him? It was so bizarre and out of character and totally not what he expected to hear from his guardian.

"Maa, maa." Kakashi chuckled this time loud enough the blonde heard him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said smiling down at the flustered teen.

Placing a hand atop the teen's hair, Kakashi gently ruffled the golden traces as a sign the kid could raise his head. And as he spoke, this time, his voice carried with it a gentleness Naruto'd never heard from the man mingled with obvious seriousness.

"There's no need to be defensive with me, Naruto. I assure you; I won't make Tsunade-sama aware so you can relax."

Raising his eyes to look at the man, Naruto felt slightly put out as he noted the mask was safely in place over the man's lower face but eventually gave a slight nod. "Then why did you bring it up?"

"To see you squirm," Kakashi simply stated, shrugging a shoulder.

This time Naruto did full on glared at the older man, roughly slapping the hand away from atop his head. "You're fucking twisted."

Was it really that fun messing with his head?

Laughing merrily, Kakashi moved away from the youth and gathered the plates, dumping them in the sink before beginning the process of washing them, glad the misunderstanding and somber mood hanging about the blonde had lightened considerably.

And as they worked in conjunction, one doing the washing whilst the other the drying as a silent thanks for the food, the scene was almost a mirror image of the last time Naruto had visited unawares. Correspondingly, it too was the air surrounding them.

* * *

Different emotions glimmer behind each pair of eyes as the group stared at the big white double doors in front of them. Two male attendants on either side of the doors, most likely a part of the security, nodded their heads almost unperceptively before they each reached a hand, placing it atop the handles and without delay opened the doors before them.

The first thing that tickled the senses was the soft almost enchanting chattered of voices residing inside and the exquisite lighting from inside the ballroom nearly blinding their visual perceptiveness before everything came into perspective.

The ballroom a fitting name for the grandiose and elegant space before them was stunning, naturally exuding wealth and luxury just as the rest of the school. Similarly, the splendid, well-polished and beautiful marvel flooring just about perfectly reflected anything and everyone in the room as its shine was absolutely astonishing.

On either side of the walls, extravagant and artistically constructed tall glass windows looking into the gardens offered a glimpse into the greenery beyond. It was jaw-dropping, to say the least. Equally breathtaking was the soft, elegant lighting hanging on the walls consecutively build into within the space provided by the walls and the ones hanging on the high ceiling dimmed to perfection giving the already impressive and lavish room a feel of comfortable privacy intertwined with the continuous mood of refinement, elegance and a strange mix of tranquility one normally wouldn't expect in such a setting.

The imposing, impressive chandelier hanging in the middle of the high ceiling was the central focus of the already magnificent space. Amidst all the splendor, the soft yet cheerful instrumental music playing in the background truly liven the already lively atmosphere as soft laughter and chatter filled the air as residents already in their most appealing, luxurious and fitting for the occasion attire stood to mingle with peers and the differing social standings present.

As it was a unique occasion where every grade and class could gather in one place and actually interact with people of different grades and ages the ambiance was a relatively nice and strange blend of excitement, nervousness while also expectation. It was rather distinct from the first two days of the festival.

Etiquette and proper mannerisms would be put to the test.

As a matter of course, it was an event specially organized for the residents attending to have fun and unwind. Nevertheless, it too served as practice for the students to polish on their etiquette and conversational skills they'd be secretly observed on which would later be used in the real world some would say. Furthermore, it was an opportunity for connections to be forged.

Naruto, dressed for the occasion with the help of his friend and rival, groaned. The thought of having to be proper and well-mannered somehow made him apprehensive. It was one of the reasons why he'd been against coming altogether.

He shifted uncomfortably in his rather elegant black dress shoes lent to him by Sasuke himself as was the rest of the outfit he wore.

Next to him, Hinata, dressed in a long deep navy blue dress fit for a gala that accentuated her curves but was modest and elegant, cutely blushed as she glanced at him. "I-is everything okay, N-Naruto-kun?"

The blush grew, even more, when azure jewels rested on her displaying a small smile. Her heart thumped faster and louder as her eyes once again took in the impeccable blonde's attire.

There was a certain air about him that made him look noble. The very beautiful black suit that fit to his form almost like a second skin teasingly gave glimpses of well-defined muscles. It contrasted with the golden traces seemingly shining more radiantly than usual making him look almost majestic. Adding to that, the sky blue silk material of his dress-shirt brought out his eyes seeming to suck anyone in if stared into them for too long.

It was breathtaking and rather worrisome how absolutely magnificent he looked. Hinata worried her bottom lip suddenly overcome by a worrisome problem;

How was she to endure the night without fainting?

"Ah, um, yeah, sorry to worry you. I'm fine." Naruto offered kindly seeming to hide how uncomfortable he really was or attempted at least.

"Who would have thought you looked good in a suit." Sakura's gentle voice spoke next. She, dressed in a strapless long deep red gown almost passing as maroon while decorating her neck rested a beautiful yet simple silver necklace, stood close to Sasuke who was dress similarly as the blonde. The silk of his dress-shirt a crimson red however, instead of sky blue.

The Uchiha, as would be expected, looked exceptionally devilish in his suit with his hair styled in his usual manner but which didn't lessen his regal look in the least. If anything, he looked out of a girl's wet dream even as he wore his expressionless mask.

"Ah well, there really isn't that much of a difference from our uniforms Sakura-chan. So really, I look no different from normal except this suit seems as if it had cost stupidly and unnecessarily too much in my opinion." Not that the school uniforms didn't cost their chunk of money as well but who knew just how many zeros the raven had spent whenever it was he bought it.

Sasuke smirked looking at the blonde, "Get used to it, Dobe. Also, you had better not ruin the clothes"

Feeling an arm rest on his shoulder, Naruto glanced at Kiba donning a playful and excited grin.

"That's right Naruto," Kiba said. "Stop worrying about useless stuff and enjoy the night. Come on, let's all have fun." The dog lover, dressed for the occasion in his black tuxedo, excitedly urged. His childhood friend, Aburame Shino stood quietly inside the circle of friends donning a light grey suit that actually fit his form and complimented him well. The scarf hiding the lower part of his face, though matching, looked odd yet at the same time, it was strangely fitting.

"What are you kids just standing there for? Are you going inside or not?"

Turning at the interruption, they came in contact with the fairly tall and slender form of the usually styled spiky fanned-ponytail of the violet-haired female known as their math teacher. Just for the occasion, her hair was elegantly styled to the back as strings of hair framed her face.

For a man attracted to her personality and/or physical assets, she was a vision; seeming to glide gracefully towards the teens in her sexy long, dark-orange fitted dress cut high up towards her outer thighs teasingly showing skin. The color, too, beautifully suiting her. Not to say her face wasn't attractive as well as it glowed with the subtle make-up she wore. The smoky eyes however, was what truly stood out the most seeming to seize their prey with a single glance.

As for the dress, overall, it did a magnificent job of accentuating her curves bringing out all her womanly attributes.

Light brown eyes glinted giving them a once over. "Not bad, not bad at all." She smirked.

Feeling somewhat unsettled by the adult's presence and comment, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah, we're going in."

There was something about her that just made the blonde feel uneasy ever since their first meeting. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what it was. Perhaps, though, it had something to do with the almost unhinged look permanently glimmering behind light brown eyes. Be it that or something else, at the same time he respected her otherwise. Not only for her loud and stubborn personality so much like his own especially as she didn't always go by the book, but it was because she was her own woman and wasn't afraid to let everyone know. That much, he could respect.

"Get a move on then, the fun has already started" she adviced pointing towards the inside of the open doorway.

"Doesn't that also apply to you?" Naruto abruptly uttered, unsure. He was fairly certain teachers were required to be present way before the students to make sure everything went smoothly.

Lifting a delicate eyebrow, feet embellished in sexy heels stopped in front of the teen. Leaning forward, she slid a finger underneath the blonde's chin. "Don't worry about adults' problems kid," She remarked noting crystalline eyes holding her gaze before stepping away from the youth.

Sending a smirk to the others behind him, the violet-haired woman then shifted her gaze to the attendants sending a faint nod their way. The next moment, she was gone disappearing inside the ballroom.

Naruto shivered as soon as she was gone.

"Well, that was..." Kiba started, trying to find the right words to describe what just happened, "...odd... as always. But she's right." Slapping the blonde's shoulder amicably, Kiba soon forgot the encounter as he smiled foxily at the rest. "I'll see you guys inside."

Feeling the corners of his lips twitch at Kiba's enthusiasm, Naruto slowly relaxed knowing he would have the company of friends, and finally made his way inside following after his friends. It was then that the doors that had still been held open for them as they took their time to absorb the scene before them, soundlessly closed behind them.

Sending a playful wink Naruto's way before disappearing; "If it gets too much for you to handle at least try not to faint," Kiba teased over his shoulder going ahead of them first while laughing at his own joke missing the look on the blonde's face, Shino following from behind.

In contrast to the excited energy, Sasuke sighed feeling a small hand wound around his arm knowing who it was. He had not agreed nor said anything to make her think he would escort her or anyone else for that matter. They were all going merely as friends yet it was clear Sakura would take full advantage of the situation.

Knowing he couldn't be too rude not only because she was by some means a friend but because it was expected of him to act proper and well mannered and most importantly not disgrace the Uchiha name, Sasuke allowed her that small satisfaction. In particular, because one of the advantages he saw in letting her have her way would in effect accomplish to contain and dissuade other prying hands away. At least, he'd rationalized, it would work to his benefit and not against; hopefully.

Beautiful dark brows knitted indistinctly hating the fact he'd been practically forced to attend this event. He, indubitably, knew the next few hours would be hellish, to say the least.

Inwardly sighing, the Uchiha steadily ventured deeper inside sensing the blonde following in behind them.

"Shall we, my lady?" Naruto jocularly asked a kind smile displaying on his lips as he acted the gentleman offering his arm to his date. Hinata nodded, blushing furiously but smiling nonetheless as she slipped her hand in the offered arm, her earrings catching the light with the action.

As for Sakura, she smiled while being led by Sasuke, the blush still present and feeling her heart incessantly thump in excitement at not having been rejected. Looking towards the shy Hyuuga to her left and meeting her eyes, Sakura sent a smile of encouragement watching as the girl blushed profusely but nodded nonetheless.

They had been looking forward to this day for weeks now and her inner self couldn't but smile victoriously at the looks on some girls' faces particularly a red-head's at the fact that her Sasuke-kun would be accompanied for the evening.

Oblivious or not caring all that much to what was running through their female friends' mind, both Sasuke and Naruto smoothly led the girls deeper inside and through the throng of people. Having decided they would look for the rest of their friends, both males, mindful of their dates, maintained a good slow pace to match the smaller ones.

While there was no doubt the girls looked absolutely beautiful and elegant in their dresses, the air of confidence and surprisingly the subtle sense of sensuality coming out of the two opposing male teens as they led the girls was absolutely breathtaking. It effectively ensnared the attention of many pairs of eyes undoubtedly.

Oblivious to it all, Naruto, still rather enthralled commented as he glanced about everyone and everything coming in his line of sight. "Wow," he murmured, "I'm amazed. Everyone really went all out tonight."

It really was quite breathtaking and beautiful the class and refinement each individual carried themselves with, even the little ones. He saw couples and friends mingle together as young little masters and heiress made the best of their time although conscious of their role and family names they shouldered. And as they continued on their tracks, he caught snippets of conversation here and there and it was clear to him they did not want to disgrace their family names.

Naruto suddenly felt a rush of tension leave him as he didn't have to worry about such meaningless worries.

Unfortunately, not all the tension left him as he caught sight of adults naturally dressed for the occasion amongst the youngsters keeping an eye on the rest. One such individual was the prissy and annoying form of one going by the name of Ebisu-sensei pushing his glasses up his nose scanning the room, probably just waiting to catch anyone violating any protocols and not conducting themselves accordingly.

Naruto quickly avoided the raven's eyes before they made eye-contact still feeling irritation towards the man.

"Of course," Sakura responded, a hand elegantly holding the front of her long dress while she walked, her other hand not leaving Sasuke's arm. "Some of them have been waiting for this day for a while now believing they will meet their special one or simply to just find a girlfriend or boyfriend while others took it as a chance to dress up and have some fun. The reasons differ, of course, for everyone."

Naruto glanced at his pink-haired friend. It nearly took his breath away how beautiful she looked for the evening. The hairpin was a nice accessory to the already luscious dress. "Is your reason one of the first two you mentioned?"

Naruto smirked at her already knowing the answer. His smirk widened into an amused one as he watched the emerald-eyed girl blush sending a glare his way before quickly schooling her features.

He did softly chuckle, however, when Sasuke's frown deepened just a tad. Oh, he was sure the raven was just itching to walk out of the doors they'd entered from.

The alluring imp smirked evilly catching the raven's eyes that narrow at his look. At least he wasn't the only one suffering through this ridiculous event.

Suddenly feeling bad, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he had the chance.

A male voice dressed in a waiter outfit carrying a tray of beverages in hand stopped before them. "Pardon me," he said, the tray balanced perfectly in one hand. Smiling handsomely at both girls, "young Misses, care for a drink?" He offered.

Hinata nodded shyly giving a soft but polite thanks as she was handed a drink of sparkling juice in a beautiful and elegant long wine glass.

"Thank you," Sakura expressed, "I was just getting thirsty myself." She took the offered cup with a smile and took a sip.

The waiter then looked between the two other teens, the smile ever in place; "Would you gentleman care for a drink as well?"

"Ah, thanks," Naruto said simply grabbing the glass extended to him then Sasuke; the latter expressing his thanks in a simple nod.

Skillfully holding the tray not letting a drop of the liquid spill, the waiter bowed, excusing himself and leaving them to resume their pace.

Glancing towards his shy friend, Naruto once again felt bad remembering what he'd thought earlier. It wasn't her fault or anyone's for that matter he didn't like such events and had to endure it. Plus, she had been kind enough to accompany him for the night. He would not ruin it for her if she was indeed looking forward to today. Hopefully, he'll remember that in the hours to come.

Smiling softly at the Hyuuga; "What do you think so far, Hinata? Are you liking it so far? Ah, wait" Naruto paused looking puzzled. "Should I be calling you Hinata-san? Hyuuga-sama?..." Naruto made a face at that. "Hyuuga-san?..."

Naruto paused feeling as long fingers gently squeeze his arm intending to get his attention before releasing the small pressure.

"I-It is alright with me h-however you wish to call me, N-Naruto-kun... F-For your comfort, I-I believe it would be best t-to call me a-as you always have..." She smiled at him, feeling more confident as she spoke and noted as Sakura and her companion walked slightly ahead of them. She guessed it was her friend's way of giving her a bit of privacy with her crush and her own.

Turning her attention to the blonde's profile, she ducked her head down watching her feet which were cover by her long gown, a tint in her cheeks she could just feel. "I-I do not believe the adults w-would mind it for those who are already f-friends to call each other f-familiarly."

Naruto felt the urged to rub the back of his neck feeling sheepish somehow but resisted seeing as both his hands were occupied. He glanced at the girl in his arm before looking at the backs of his two best friends.

"I see." He took on a pensive look, "but well, maybe I should at least call you Hinata-san for the night."

His eyes ventured to the rest of the people. "I really wouldn't want to have one of those haughty, snot-faced, heartless assh-"

Suddenly, before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto cut himself off, coughing, just as his back automatically straightened; immediately feeling the effects of that glare. He could just feel himself start to sweat in what could be called nervousness.

It really felt to him as if they, but in this case, his dear friend who currently looked more like a demon, was out to get him for he'd caught the sharp emerald eyes glimmering with warning in his direction promising pain if he didn't behave.

Feeling a drop of sweat forming to the side of his temple, Naruto quickly went on to correct himself. "P-Pardon," he cleared his throat hoping to get the stutter out of his voice, "I-I meant to say; one of those lovely and very devoted instructors who care deeply for their students' health and well-being."

' _What a load of_ _ **bullshit**_ _'_ He screamed inwardly. Not daring to voice his real thoughts however, for fear of inducing a certain pink-hair girl's anger onto him. He wasn't that stupid.

Nevertheless, he really was screwed though. It would appear that not only the teachers and staff were the ones he had to worry about letting his normal manner of speech heard under this _unnecessarily_ pressuring happenings, but if that wasn't stressful enough, now Sakura-chan was apparently keeping an eye on him as well.

Great.

Royally screwed, that's what he was...Sigh.

Naruto caught the look on his taciturn raven-haired friend having shifted his face to look at him from over his shoulder. It was clear Sasuke had heard him as well and was laughing at him behind that otherwise sadistic expression for the smirk was unmistakable just as it was the laughing obsidian orbs seeming to say; _'You're such a horrible liar, Dobe'_

Really, it wasn't that hard to guess. He pouted.

Hinata softly laughed, a delicate hand covering her glistening lips having also caught the look of fright on the tan whiskered face as he, forthwith, went on to correct himself. It seemed to her, she couldn't stop smiling happily at how lucky she was to be spending this time with her longtime crush. Even still, to be able to stand so close to him.

Shyly, she said, "I-It's alright, a-and to answer your earlier question... Y-Yes... I-I am enjoying m-myself so far."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "I'm glad," he offered at length. Not saying anything more otherwise, for fear of saying something that would get him in real trouble.

Nevertheless, as they continued to advance deeper inside the grand space absorbing the environment, it was impossible not to comment on everything he saw forgetting his earlier inhibitions. At some point, electrifying blues, nearly captivated by everything he saw, noted to his left the inviting soft and elegant sitting couches placed to that far side of the room for anyone that needed the respite for a moment. It almost looked like a royal gathering similar to those of a mid-century European country. Not because of the dressing apparel everyone wore but it was the feel and tone the room gave.

Or maybe it felt like that to Naruto as he wasn't accustomed to attending such formal gatherings. They were all the same thing to him; the fake smiles, the hidden intentions, the acting as well as the portrayal of an image that hid their inner self.

He inwardly sighed.

Generally speaking, he had to admit everyone looked very appealing otherwise.

Naruto shook his head, deciding he would have fun despite being continuously stopped as they were inevitably forced to greet and chat with classmates and other people he personally didn't recognize. Some he honestly didn't like.

He understood what they were doing. He could practically see the hidden intentions as they mainly focused their attention on the Uchiha heir. Not to say the Haruno and more so the Hyuuga family name didn't hold weight as they attracted attention, but the girls handled the situation way better than he could ever, especially Sakura as she was relatively the no-nonsense type and people could perceive that whether consciously or not.

Nonetheless, everyone wanted a piece of the Uchiha. It was clear they wanted to make a good impression on Sasuke and get on his good side.

Naruto _almost_ felt bad for the raven. It was clear the girls and the occasional guys that approached him didn't see the person carrying the Uchiha name for who he was. They only saw his family name.

It'd been a while since he'd been reminded of one of the reasons to the raven's stoic if not bastardly attitude towards people, and he felt it more profoundly then.

Granted, he didn't doubt Sasuke was naturally an asshole-lish jerk with a stick _rammed_ so deep inside his butthole making him incapable to be nice sometimes, but well, the blonde could understand the need to put up walls when dealing with such people.

Thus, appearing as if he was listening to whatever was being talked about and taking Sakura-chan's advice to keep quiet if he didn't have anything nice to say or couldn't mind his manners, Naruto took a sip of his glass, eyes wandering behind the ink-color-haired teen currently saying something to him.

It was then he caught the familiar presence of one particular brunette with features just as kind and welcoming as the man himself who was currently speaking with others his age group.

Smiling brightly, Naruto excuse himself and politely pulled Sasuke out of his conversation as well, remembering to exercise etiquette and all that meaningless bullshit showing that he had been listening, reluctantly and forcibly, but listening nonetheless to the absolute nonsense in class. He was sure Sakura-chan wouldn't have any problems with his manner of getting out that situation and would even be proud of him...maybe.

Quickly, Naruto directed their way towards the one man he greatly trusted and cared for, sure that Sakura and Hinata would follow soon after them and glad the raven wasn't bitching as he led the way. The bastard probably smartly figured it was better to go along with him than stay with those venomous snakes.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" the blonde chirped happily watching as the man turned at the voice, a smile making his way to his lips as he took in the youngsters before them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," he said as greeting receiving a polite nod from the Uchiha and a blinding smile from the blonde. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

With a confound look not entirely taking over his expression, Naruto offered a simple response. "Good," then looking over at the raven, he blinked. Staring back into azure orbs, Sasuke eventually sighed; "As to be expected of the occasion" he remarked. The response coming out smartly vague.

Iruka smiled at the teens then noted the two young female adults making their way to the opposing duo. Beaming with happiness, "Hello there, Hinata-san, Sakura-san" he greeted before taking a moment to take a real look at his students.

"Good evening, Sensei," Sakura said giving her own polite greeting as she respectfully bowed not forgetting those around them; Hinata following her lead. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise. It is good to see my students healthy and presenting themselves like the mature young adults you all are. I trust you are finding everything okay?"

"Of course, sensei" the emerald-eyed heiress went on to say catching the look on the tan whiskered face and sending him a meaningful look for which the blonde was heedless of. "...Nevertheless, I hope we're not interrupting your conversation...?"

Iruka smiled pleased. "Of course not."

"Nee, nee, nee sensei" Naruto said momentarily forgetting himself. Iruka shifted, eyes landing on the blonde. "Why are you speaking like that? It's just us, you know"

Expression mildly changing; "Naruto-kun," he got out, voice verging on a pleasantly patient man with an edgy undertone. Naruto, however, didn't take note of it and if he did, he took it as the strain of acting formally.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean, however, as I am assuming you have not been here long, please do enjoy yourself with the company of your friends, no?"

Naruto knitted his brows a tad, not liking all this formality shit especially from the man in front. "Well, of course, I am enjoying my time with them. It's just, you know, Iruka-sensei..."

This time lowering his voice in what he believed was an inconspicuous whisper, the teen was unaware he was otherwise heard by those around them. "We've been here for like an hour or so, and you know... I'm sure you've been to a lot of formal gatherings, so do you know if something fun will happen later as part of the event or something more exciting is going on?"

"Naruto-kun..." Iruka muttered through clench teen trying to keep the smile in place even as his face twitch with the sheer need to smack some sense into the youth. Didn't the idiot see they had company and the manner in which he expressed himself would be evaluated!?

Sasuke, on the other hand, could feel a twitch at the corner of his lips. The evening, it would appear, was looking up for him if marginally. It was so like the Dobe to not perceive how rude, even more so than him, and totally impolite he was being at the moment. He was right to bring him along.

Meanwhile, Sakura wanted to smack the blonde so hard but instead settled to discreetly pinch his side, not overly hard as she did not want to call attention to herself. Rather, it was merely meant as a warning. She already felt embarrassed as it was.

Naruto jumped, startled by the action unaware of the curses running through the not noticeably discomfited pink-haired girl and glanced at the emerald eyes knowing it hadn't been the silent Hyuuga for she was too bashful and timid to do such a thing, and noticed the tight smile.

"Honest, aren't we?" A voice suddenly said from behind Iruka his voice carrying with it a tone of well-hidden amusement. It, being, one of the men Iruka had been talking with who'd stayed listening to the exchange. To Naruto, he seemed rather nice even if he'd otherwise forgotten there were others near them.

"Indeed," it was another male with shoulder-length white hair tinge with blue that answered to Iruka's right, "it is quite endearing. I do wonder however, how far that honesty will lead him before it backfires." The man softly laughed appearing just as amused as the first man that spoke meanwhile a female presence stood very close to him hiding a well-meaning laugh behind her hand.

"Yes," The kind voice said studying the youths before them his eyes resting on the blonde's longer. "Regardless, there's nothing wrong with that."

Naruto barely held in the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance not liking how they were speaking as if he wasn't present but withheld himself as another pinch, harder this time abused the same spot on his side. He cringed.

Had he pushed Sakura-chan's buttons unknowingly? How though? He was sure he hadn't screwed up yet... right?

 _'Damn!'_ He couldn't deal with all this pressure.

Before Naruto could amend the situation, although he honestly wasn't entirely sure what needed amending, Iruka turned and addressed his colleagues. "Do please excuse us." He bowed his head slightly showing respect, "I will be with you shortly."

"It is quite alright. Take your take time, Iruka-san." The nice looking older man chuckled good-naturedly excusing himself. His other companions doing the same as a pair of jade eyes glinted with covert emotion before leaving together with his date.

"Naruto..." Sure that they were out of earshot, Iruka discreetly pinched the blonde's ear painfully and seemingly calm, reprimanded him. "Do you not have a filter to that mouth of yours? Be aware of your surroundings, have I not told you that before!?"

"I-itee" Naruto cried softly, stopped by the poignant look on both his homeroom teacher and his pink-haired friend. "...I-Iruka-sensei... that hurts"

Remembering the glass of sparkling juice on his hand, Naruto tried not to spill any on him. It would suck if on top of everything he had the fiendish raven on his ass as well.

At the same time, Sasuke watched the scene with mildly hidden mirth in his obsidian orbs. Hinata, on the other hand, looked on worriedly.

Iruka ignored him. "This is a formal gathering which means you have to watch what you say. You never know when an adult will suddenly pop in or your words turned against you." Closing his eyes, the brunette waited for the right words to come out of the teen's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll behave."

The older man sighed. That was good enough for now, Iruka guessed. He couldn't create a scene now, could he.

With another sigh, he let the teen go watching the pouting blonde rub his ear. "I will hold you to your words, Naruto, remember that." The brunette warned, looking sternly before sending a smile their way.

Was he bipolar or something; Naruto couldn't but wonder grudgingly.

"Having said that, I am proud of you all. I am sure your families will be as well."

Both Sakura and Hinata smiled at the words whilst looking at the kind man.

"Try to have fun, everyone" he soften his voice giving a soft pat to the blonde's shoulder, "I will see you all around"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," both Sakura and Hinata chorus. The latter whispering her response gingerly, feeling a little sad inside. She glanced at the blonde before immediately fixing her sight on the floor.

As for Naruto, he exhibited a more despondent response still pouting at the reprimand he'd received before catching the emerald eyes on him. Raising both hands in surrender, mindful of his drink, Naruto sweat drop holding his breath before feeling like he could breathe again as soon as green eyes lifted from him.

Naruto sighed relieved watching as Sakura-chan turned, going back to clinging to the raven and resuming their initial destination.

Glancing at the other girl silently waiting for him, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck." Sorry for making you wait," he smiled sheepishly eliciting a small smile from the dark blue-haired Hyuuga, "Shall we go?"

"H-hai..." Hinata affirmed, grabbing onto the arm offered. After the somewhat awkward moment, they follow after the pair.

Uncertain and uneasy of the hours to come, Naruto could only hope the night wouldn't be a more troublesome one than what it was turning out to be, and hopefully, by the culmination of it all, he could avoid standing at the receiving end of Sakura-chan's wrath...


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, as promised here is the next chapter. As always; hope you all enjoy. Please do let me know your thoughts.** **That said, may you all have a wonderful and blessed Christmas holiday and Happy New year filled with love, family, friends, food, happiness and all the good things that filled our souls with laughter, joy, and love ;)**

* * *

It was very much unsurprising they hadn't noticed until then the beautifully and artistically arranged myriad of centerpieces atop the varying round tables beautifully decorated with an assortment of all kinds of sumptuous, lavish appetizers stationed in varying parts of the space due to the fact of being constantly stopped to greet others.

Pulling his sight from one those enchanting views, the tantalizing blonde noted Sakura together with Sasuke were headed to one beautifully decorated table specifically.

It wasn't that exactly that had grabbed his attention, rather, looking closely, his sights landed on an attractive and very familiar affable platinum blonde female. Her hair which was usually in a ponytail was let loose falling to her back as a beautiful purple gown flowed down her curvy body hitting the floor. Next to her, a familiar and kind-looking chubby male dressed in a black suit with small but beautiful patterns all over the material of the suit not very noticeable unless one was standing near the male, was busy eating everything that caught his eyes seeming he was not done yet as the female next to him appeared annoyed.

Not surprisingly, coming closer to the pair was Shikamaru impressively well-groomed, dressed in a black suit wearing a white dress shirt with a medium grey vest over it sighing as the women on his arm dressed in a beautiful deep green mermaid gown practically led him at her will.

Naruto chuckled watching the interaction as he led his date just a little behind Sakura and Sasuke. He was right about it being a strong-willed girl able to persuade his lazy friend but he was surprised it had been the Sabaku girl. Wasn't she older than him?

Unconcerned either way, Naruto was glad they'd finally run into some familiar faces. Predictable really. The easiest way to find their friends was to look to anywhere that had food because sure enough, Chouji would be there, and by the same token most likely Shikamaru and/or Ino.

With new found excitement in his steps, though mindful of his kindred female companion holding onto his arm, it wasn't long before they finally reached the company of their mutual friends. Upon arrival, Sakura was first to speak.

"Ino," she greeted showing pearly white teeth while hanging onto her partner who looked as impassive as ever. It was clear it was a way to show Sasuke off as her date.

"Sakura," Ino returned, a smile on her face that hid her inner thoughts.

"Hey, guys... and gals" Naruto quickly added beaming at them stopping next to the Uchiha. His infectious smile warm-felt eliciting small ones in turn.

Smirking blues rested on the tan form of the normally mischievous troublemaker accompanied by their timid lavender-eyed friend; "Well, well," she began, "don't you two make a good pair..." she teased, her smirk widening at the blush taking over the long-haired Hyuuga.

"You think so?" Naruto asked rather undisturbed not really catching onto the real meaning behind Ino's words opposite to the others comprehending what was being alluded to. It was clear to everyone within a five-meter radius the crush the Hyuuga heir harbored for the clueless blonde. Heck, even a blind person could see it. Shikamaru audibly sighed the action eliciting a few smirks.

No doubt aware her face resembled a tomato at the moment, Hinata decided then, it was best to let go of the arm she was currently holding lest she was teased incessantly something that she could not take as she already felt the blood rushing to her face, barely keeping herself from fainting.

"...thanks, I guess," Naruto remarked, arm now freed. "...Anyway, I'm impressed. You all look really good."

Deciding not to tease the poor girl any longer, Ino smiled benignly; "You don't look bad yourself, Naruto. I must say, you cleaned up pretty well." She complimented just as Sai, dressed in a black suit with a dark grey dress shirt underneath a maroon vest that matched his dress shoes, stood next to her handing her a glass drink. "Thank you," she softly murmured.

This time Naruto did rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before swinging it around his rival's shoulders. "Ah, well it's all thanks to Sasuke really."

"Perhaps. Even so, it changes not how striking you look for the evening." It was Temari that remarked obligingly, gently smiling at the teen and amused at the bashful reaction the teen was expressing so unlike his usual forthcoming nature.

Smiling one of his empty smiles, "that may be, however, the fact remains, he is still dickless"

It wasn't hard to guess who'd said that unnecessary whilst also annoying remark as nearly every pair of eyes landed on the pale teen, for the most part, disapproving. Ino, who stood closes to Sai, pinched him until he flinched, an almost apologetic look on his face that was anything but.

Tightening his grip on his glass, Naruto tightly smiled, teeth grinding against each other. Iruka's words ringing in his ears.

"Sai-san," he started, trying not to glare daggers at the asshole as he caught sight of one of the adults coming closer to their area. He really did not want a repeat of earlier. "That is not very kind of you to say, although, I do understand if you feel incompetent and inferior due to your small size..." The tone used was seemingly understanding yet reprimanding feigning sweetness as his intentions were clear.

"But, you should not drag others into your own personal feelings of inadequacy. I'm sure someone will love you regardless," Naruto concluded taking a sip of his drink narrowed azure eyes never leaving obsidian orbs. Overall, the words were piercing and punishing as he had yet to get back at the raven for the humiliation he'd caused him.

Everyone stood silent, watching the interesting scene before them all wearing varying expressions at the words leaving the handsome but very much impish youth's mouth. While it was hilarious, to say the least, watching the normally loud teen choose his words sounding polite but insulting, it, also, was very uncharacteristic of him some would say unnerving even as he normally had no qualms being vocal and frank, usually used to vocalizing whatever was on his mind without caring about formality and the like.

Clearly, now, he had to make a conscious effort to hold his tongue...

...It would appear the night would be an interesting one for them all...

"Troublesome," Shika murmured under his breath just as Sasuke silently sneakered beside the blonde. Yeah, he affirmed once more, it had been a good idea to bring Naruto along.

Said male narrowed his eyes watching the fake smile playing on pale features. Naruto just knew the raven would say something he would not like. But before he could spew whatever nonsense was sure to come out of Sai's mouth, he was interrupted.

"Naruto-niichan" a younger voice happily sang, "you made it."

It was Konohamaru who thankfully decided to make his presence known, coming up to the teen smiling happily at him followed behind by two of his friends.

Turning his attention to the kids, previous mood gone, Naruto's lips stretched into a wicked smirk.

"Well look at you guys, don't you just look adorable. Here, let me take a picture of you." He said pinching the kid's cheek intending to embarrass the brunette and chuckling as his hands were swatted away, a pout forming on Konohamaru's lips. He ruffled the kid's hair gently seeing the angry pout deepening and smiled softly at the little girl next to him bowing respectfully to him and the rest of his friends.

Dressed in a soft and fluffy pink dress, she was first to bow. "Good evening, Naruto-san, everyone," the little girl politely greeted. "My name is Kazamatsuri Moegi, I am friends with Konohamaru-kun," she introduced. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Aww isn't she just adorable" some of the girls sang taken by the little girl.

Taking a step beside his orange-haired childhood friend, the quiet brunette wearing a dark tuxedo then introduced himself. "Good evening. My name is Ise Udon, also friends with Konohamaru-kun and Moegi-kun," he bowed, "likewise, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Raising his head, he pushed his glasses up his nose revealing dark eyes.

Dropping an arm on both brunettes' shoulders careful his drink wouldn't spill on any of them, "It's fine, it's fine," Naruto said. "You don't have to be so formal. Drop the formal speech, please." He smiled an easy-going smile.

"Hush, Naruto" Sakura countered sending a disapproving glance his way. "Let them be. It's obvious they have more class and manners than you."

"Sakura~chan," he whined, "that's harsh."

"Hello," Ino, ever the friendly one, ignored the blonde's antics smiling gently at the kids, "the pleasure is all ours. My name is Yamanaka Ino, this here is Sai." She introduced first having the mind to do so for the raven anticipating he might say something to either offend or confused the kids. Following her example, Sakura was next to acquaint herself and by that sequence, the others as well, for the most part, giving an open and cheery introduction with exceptions to a few wherein gave simple and rather dry introductions.

"Don't mind his bastardly attitude," Naruto said pointing a thumb at the raven who threw him a dry glance over the rim of his glass. "He's always like that."

Lowering the glass from his lips, eyebrow raised, "and you, Dobe?" Sasuke casually intoned, the epitome of cool and collected. "What excuse do you have for that obnoxious, loud shrill voice of yours constantly talking?"

Eyebrow twitching, "as I've said," Naruto tightly smiled ignoring the raven and inwardly holding his annoyance, "pay no mind to that brooding-emo-bastard. He's just jealous of my outgoing nature able to brighten that gloomy-moody-evil fiend."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Sasuke shrugged. "By all means, continue speaking in that manner. I would very much enjoy seeing you getting yourself out of the predicament you will surely encounter when someone," at this the raven looked meaningfully at the blonde smirking, "gives you the 'talk'"

"S-..."

"Oh?" Another voice suddenly intoned interrupting whatever combat Naruto was ready to fire.

"And who are these cute little midgets? Did they get lost?" Turning, they saw Kiba coming closer to them smiling a wolfish grin. "How cute." As soon as he was close enough, he slapped a hand on one of the little brunette's back making him stumble slightly from where he stood.

"Inuzuka, do watch yourself. It would appear you have no culture with such poor manners of speech and conduct." The disapproving and condescending voice of one Hyuuga Neji was heard coming closer to the group accompanied by three others.

"Try to be mindful of the place and setting as well as who you are directing your words too," Neji mildly reprimanded as he stood donning an elegant white dress suit and vest with a lavender dress shirt and tie next to his cousin. "Hinata-sama, you look splendid tonight."

Hinata modestly flushed at the compliment, "thank you, Neji-nii-sama, as do you."

Naruto groaned, annoyed. "As always, you're so uptight, Neji."

"It is not about being uptight, Naruto, that is to say, it is about being mindful of ones setting and environment as Neji has said. That is to say, you might end up offending someone, in this case, the kids which would be problematic, that is because it has the potential of causing a scene. It is to say, as is a formal settin-…"

"Ah, I-it's okay, Shino" Ten-ten interrupted before the teen extended himself much to the relief of the others present. She had decided for a sleeveless, long floral gown coming to the collar of her neck, the material of it see-through before suddenly becoming solid through her bosom and pulling to the floor, showing well-developed legs through the side. "We get it."

Placing a hand on the Hyuuga male, Lee, also dressed for the occasion in a black suit with a deep forest green dress shirt and tie then voiced his opinion. "Ah but well, my dear friend Neji can be brutal when expressing himself at times," he sounded conflicted. "But he is a really nice guy once you get to know him," he added looking at Naruto's small friends before offering a blinding smile; "I am Rock Lee by the way. It is a pleasure to see such youthful new faces."

"...Right..." Konohamaru mumbled before remembering their manners and bowing respectfully towards the additional company. While Lee went on to jabbered about the springtime of youth, Konohamaru discreetly moved closer to his mentor whispering so only Naruto would hear; "What an interesting group of friends you have, Nii-chan" resulting in Naruto smirking down at him.

"Yeah, they're awesome," he whispered back.

* * *

As time flew by and introductions out of the way, they took their time to better acquaint themselves with the new faces and catch on recent news or interest until eventually, everyone had divided into smaller numbers all the while still remaining within the circle; Naruto choosing to chat with Konohamaru and his friends, some of his own friends pitching into the conversation as well trying to make the younger ones feel at ease which the blonde couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It wasn't long before the kids loosen up a little. Initially finding it somewhat intimidating to stand so close and personal with heirs and heiress of prominent names even they'd heard about especially the silent and stoic Uchiha heir. Eventually, though, they saw for themselves how Naruto's friends were almost as laid back and friendly as the Uzumaki himself. It felt refreshingly welcoming and comfortable.

Surprising, really, as everyone had completely different personalities but came together in a harmonic mix of those varying dispositions and personas.

One such notable and sunny disposition was the Uzumaki as he excitedly engaged the younger kids, goofing off with them and making them laugh. Meanwhile, the others either silently watched to the side or engaged in idle chatter with the rest of the group.

Sakura smiled while watching the blonde. It was clear her friend was making the most of the night always liking and wanting to enjoy himself. She could practically see some of the tension leave his shoulder as he could finally be himself when around them. Another she could see some of the tension leave his shoulder was her crush currently in conversation with Shikamaru and Neji.

Turning to the Sabaku heiress, Sakura addressed her; marginally disappointed she was not allowed to keep holding onto the raven's arm any longer. She sighed, the sound heard only in her mind before giggling at the thought she still had the whole night. Comforted by that thought inner Sakura clenched her fist in determination before pulling herself out of her thoughts, a faint blush dusting her cheeks before willing it away.

"Temari-san," She started watching as said girl who stood quietly listening to the conversation around her but attentive nonetheless, turned to face her. "I'm surprised you are not being escorted by your brothers. Have they decided not to come?"

"No, they're here." Temari smirked, "Kankuro is brooding while tasked with accompanying Gaara for the time being as he goes through the greetings and formalities."

Naruto suddenly perked up hearing that little piece while presently having the younger brunette in a headlock. "Gaara is here?" He exclaimed, examining the room attempting to get a glimpsed of the redhead among the masses.

"I am sure he will make his way to you sooner or later," said Temari.

She was aware of the special friendship the Uzumaki shared with her little brother. The blonde being one of the few people Gaara greatly respected and admired for which greatly pleased her. She was thankful they'd crossed paths when they did; the encounter changing her little brother for the better and the dynamic of their siblings' relationship.

Not having any luck finding who he was looking for, Naruto smiled; "Yeah." Glancing down at the struggling brunette, the blonde smirked before deciding to let him go.

"So anyway, Konohamaru," he grinned straightening his back, "what do you think so far? Had any fun?" Quirking his eyebrows suggestively, "Asked any girls to dance with you yet?"

Naruto laughed watching the blush form on the kid's cheeks at his words also eliciting amused expressions from his friends.

"N-no. I'm not interested in asking girls for a dance."

"Mmm?" His grin widened even more at the innocent reply, "are you that shy?"

"I'm not" though the blushed said otherwise.

"You sure 'bout that?"

Konohamaru glared not liking the way he was being teased by the older youth. Though he'd attempted to come off as angry, he failed miserably by the looks he was receiving from the older teens.

"Then, would you rather it be someone different?" Naruto questioned continuing to tease him a bit more.

The teens chuckled silently to themselves, some catching on to what the blonde was implying while the kid himself looked confused as did the other two.

Forcing himself to laugh, Naruto ruffled the kid's hair. "Never mind," he said noting the kid's confusion. The sudden realization that he was in no position to make fun of the kid as his own situation with a silver-haired someone was anything but normal made him sober up.

Really, that fucking magazine and all that talk about marriage between males were twisting his brain. Granted, he'd not changed his view on that personal matter even if he didn't particularly care what other people's preferences were. But, when did he began thinking it was okay to start teasing people like that?

Apparently, a certain someone was having a bad influence on him.

"What are you kids talking about?" The deep yet kind voice of one Sarutobi Asuma was then heard coming from behind one lazy Nara.

Eyes landing on the new presence dressed in dark formal attire holding a drink in one hand; "Asuma-sensei," some greeted while others simply offered a smile.

"Hello," he smiled quickly taking in everyone's choice of formal wear. "You look good, all of you." He commended. "It won't be long now before you all graduate and become young working adults."

"Mou, Asuma-sensei" Ino started playfully, "don't get all sentimental now."

Asuma laughed the sound deep but gentle matching the rest of the man's personality.

It was hard not to smile at the sound. While a strict teacher at times when the time called for it, it was hard not to like the older man. He was an uncomplicated adult which was in itself rare in this kind of school, carrying with him a kind, assured aura about him that surprisingly calmed others around him. He was one of those laid-back, cool uncles one wished they had that didn't let unnecessary small things bother him.

Going back to the man, mature brown eyes shifted, sharing a quick look with one notable figure who did a good job of not letting more than he should show on his face.

"Besides, don't you have Kurenai-sensei and your unborn child?" Ino kept her playful tone the smile growing as she watched the blush on the man's face.

Soft chuckles were heard, the man coughing and clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"How is she by the way?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

Still blushing, "she's good. They're both healthy and strong" Asuma said. The proud and contented smile unmistakable and very charming on the man.

They smiled, happy for both their sensei before Lee went on a rant about the springtime of youth.

"Lee," Neji muttered, "behave yourself," he breathed with controlled exasperation as he watched the raven doing his dramatic poses, his loud voice catching some attention. The others sweat dropped ignoring the animated teen.

"Is it known what it's going to be?" Ten-ten asked matching the girls' expectant and excited expressions.

Asuma laughed, the laugh clumsy and thick matching the abashed crimson shade crossing the man's cheeks.

He coughed clearing his throat in embarrassment and feeling even more flustered at the giggles he received.

"Anyway, Chouji," Asuma's gruff voice sounded placing a big hand atop the teen's head ignoring, and decidedly changing the topic. "If you keep it up you're not going to leave much for your friends," he chanced a look at the almost empty table. "Didn't you bring someone with you as your date?"

"My only love is food, Asuma-sensei" Chouji happily chirped looking at the man, though the intake of food did not stop.

Asuma sighed taking a cigarette out, before immediately putting it away. Bad habits die hard. He'd almost forgotten he wasn't allowed to smoke inside.

"You should just give it up, sensei. Chouji's happier this way." Shikamaru commented receiving a big smile from his friend.

Sigh, "that's true," the older brunette smiled though still worried about the kid's health. "As long as you all are having fun, essentially, that's what matters." His eyes went to his nephew. "Right?"

"Hai, jii-san" the kid said mirroring the man's smile.

Nodding, "anyway, I simply came to say hi and see how you all were doing."

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked his eyes glinting with intellect just as lips twitched upwards. "Didn't you come to check up on us?"

Gruff laughter was his response.

Taking a few steps forward, he ruffled his nephew's hair the action eliciting a few smiles. "I'll leave you all to enjoy your time... ah, but well, just behave." His eyes landed on a certain teen who stared back, a big toothy grin that looked anything but innocent on his face. He chuckled. His sights landed on Konohamaru once more clearly directing the same words to him with a simple look before moving away from the group waving over his shoulder. "Have fun."

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" Ino suddenly said as soon as the man was gone.

"If it were a girl, she would be so cute," Sakura smiled; "although I don't think either of them really cares."

"Yeah, but can you imagine whose traits and personality their baby is going to acquire more from?" Ino asked dreamily picturing it in her head. The question, in turn, earning giggles from both Ino and Sakura; the mental image hard to ignore. It wasn't long they started bouncing off ideas, eventually, the other girls too joining in the mix or simply giggled and smiled along with the rest.

"Anyway," Kiba coughed, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, not paying any heed to Lee as he beamed with the power of youth. He wasn't the only one as the rest of the guys inched away from their female friends meanwhile they busied themselves in their own little world. "Are you all planning to dance or just chat for the rest of the evening?"

He inquired curiously causing the girls to stop in their chatter and look at him then at the direction where they could all see some brave souls occupying the center of the room.

The innocent question, of course, caused different reactions across his peers. It was clear what the guys thought of the question as they wore flat expressions clearly stating "no" while Naruto scrunched his face in distaste.

"Oh! I would love to share a dance with Sakura-san if she'll permit me" Lee beamed. Looking scandalized, Sakura gently rejected the offer watching the depressed form of Lee before quickly bouncing back.

Looking expectant at the prospect, though she wasn't the only one, "probably later," Ino eventually replied.

"Maybe we should eat something first" Sakura suggested, shyly eyeing her crush, enamored with the image of her dancing with her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke deeply frowned, "I will not be dancing" he stated flatly cutting that little hope before it had any time to flourish.

Naruto watched the crestfallen look on his friend's face and immediately felt bad. He scowled at Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke you don't have to be so mean about it." He poked the space between the raven's eyebrows, "one dance won't hurt, will it."

Slapping the tan hand away, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde and adamantly repeated, "No." He refused to be persuaded. Not only did he not want to, but it would also encourage others thinking he wouldn't refuse. It was best to be upfront about it instead of inadvertently giving false hopes.

"Bastard..."

"Naruto, it's okay." He felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked to whom it belonged his eyes rested on emerald eyes softly smiling at him. "Come on, let's all fill our stomachs since I'm sure most of us haven't eaten."

"Fine..." he sighed.

Moving towards another table, Naruto and Sasuke decided to walk behind the group. "You really are a bastard, seriously, Sasuke" Naruto mumbled after a minute, the raven giving an uncaring, "Hm"

* * *

Everything appeared to be going as anticipated. Not a problem had arisen as of yet.

Surveying the expanse of the Grand Ballroom and the mass of bodies in it, youngsters looked as though to be basked with the almost tangible air of excitement and enjoyment albeit more subdued as the previous two days of the frolic meanwhile they chatted with their companions. Many familiar faces he saw were laughing and smiling while colleagues watched for any suspicious activity occasionally making conversations with the different generations present.

Back against the wall and arms crossed in front of his chest, the elusive Hatake stood to a secluded area where he could be overlooked and placidly examine the room and its occupants; not really listening to the background music filling the air and as time passed eliciting youngsters to dance to the melody playing.

For someone looking in, the image he presented was of an untouchable, refined and beguiling specimen of a man. Even with the dark cloth covering the lower part of his handsome visage matching the polished black suit, dark silk dress shirt, and the vest just the same as the dress shoes; he looked exceptionally handsome. A reflection of the night in the manifestation of a single man.

The silver and shine of his hair reminiscent of the splendid moon just outside these walls stood out more than usual as did the silk fabric and color of his tie.

It was undeniable the elegance with which the man was cocooned in as was the air of sophistication, poised and subtle sensuality interwoven with the aloofness and detachment the man expressed always.

The Hatake inwardly sighed catching a glimpse of the green beast of Konoha talking animatedly with his mini-me and his group of friends. It had taken a while to shake Guy off and he really did not want to be bothered with the always excited man more than he could handle. As it was, he was perfectly alright doing his job from where he stood, not at all bothered as he scanned the room with what to others might appear a lazy indifference but was actually covert analytical judgment.

It wasn't long before the Hatake caught sight of a familiar face a distance away smiling brightly at the room. The sight inadvertently calling to mind a particular and special occasion wherein the Namikaze-Uzumaki household brimmed with joy and excitement as intimate guests were invited to celebrate Kushina's –unbeknownst to all –last birthday before their deaths.

A shadow of a smile graced his covered lips as he recalled the little blonde toddler, almost the exact replica of his father, pouting the whole day after being told by his parents they would celebrate his mother's birthday in private the following day causing the pout to deepen in volume. The memory filled him with a sense of nostalgia and melancholy as he remembered the kid's parents' troubled faces watching their only son sadden by the news as he'd wanted to spend time together only the four of them without unknown people in the mix.

It had been a blessing when the kid quickly forgot about his displeasure as he ran around the room laughing and smiling while pranking the others, the adults, as a result, feeling inclined to laugh and smile at the kid's obvious joy and excitement filling the room.

Who would've thought the young Namikaze-Uzumaki heir would lead the life he'd been given and now find himself standing once more with all the other elites not caring about this world much like his parents. It was ironic, to say the least. Shaking his head, his mind flashed back to this morning and immediately sobered up.

Not lifting his gaze from the younger form, Kakashi watched for a moment longer, simply observing the blonde's expression for anything he might have missed. Consequently, it was then the Hatake watched the smiling youth gently guiding another to the center of the dance floor.

Pulled from his silent observations, Kakashi took his sight from the scene and calmly glance at the steadily nearing figure approaching. A petite young woman wearing a pretty and modest dress stood right in front of him.

"Hi," she greeted showing pearly white teeth. Kakashi recognized her to be the librarian from the other day.

Appearing as though he was smiling from underneath his mask, "good evening," the silver-haired politely returned. So much for being overlooked Kakashi mused. Nevertheless, he kept his voice light and steady.

A very observant person by nature, it was clear to him the inkling of nervous and uncertain air the petite woman exuded at the exchange of formalities. It, too, was how she kept herself from leaving probably forcing herself to remain where she stood, her hands holding two glasses in each hand seeming momentarily forgetting about them.

As the woman flounder a bit with her words, Kakashi, meanwhile, silently waited, giving her time to speak her mind. "Um, well, if you would please," not looking straight at the man's eye, she offered a wine glass. "This is for you."

Kakashi arched an elegant eyebrow before uncrossing one of his arms. "Thank you," he took the offered beverage yet made no move to drink from it.

"Um," She began, "I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to approach so suddenly and I do hope my presence doesn't disturb you, but I wanted to thank you once more for the other day. You really helped me out."

"Maa, maa. As I've said it's fine." He assured not making any attempt to move from his position.

The woman feeling embarrassed with a mix of reassurance, breathed "...is that so? I see. Even so, I'm grateful" she muttered. "I am well aware not many would've done what you did. I know it might seem little to you but some people had passed by me not taking a second look even when they could see I was having trouble," she paused.

Not taking his sight away from the female who looked to the side as though flustered, Kakashi continued to view her before shifting his vision back to the room and its occupants. He had an idea where this was going.

Unaware of what was going through the enigmatic man's mind, the petit librarian then smiled looking up at him. "I would like to speak with you a bit longer, Hatake-san," hesitance alluding her voice. "Is that alright with you?"

The aforementioned man chuckled, eye-smiling, causing her to mildly blush in embarrassed.

"I mean no offense, but I don't believe I would make a good conversation partner"

"May I make that assumption myself?" She gently smiled amusement now hinting her tone suddenly feeling brave at the exchange so far.

The Hatake observed her before offering a mild nod. "As you wish," he relented voiced low and polite before shifting his attention back to the room.

Moving to stand to his side, they remained silent for a few moments in which Kakashi realized he was being peered at. "Is it right to assume you don't remember my name, Hatake-san?" she suddenly asked a spark of amusement in her eyes.

Chuckling, "Is it that obvious?" He watched her nod. "I do believe your name was... Hana-san." From his peripheral vision, Kakashi watched the surprise before she smiled and nodded.

Shifting her eyes, she took in the room from the perspective of one looking from the outside. Opening her mouth, "you don't seem to like this sort of events, do you, Hataka-san?" she presumed benignly.

Shadowy orb once again found the familiar face he'd known since his youth amongst the rest. The music had changed to another piece and watched as the impeccable blonde gracefully twirled the girl causing her to laugh. A blush dusting the young girl's cheeks as she realized the mild attention they were gaining.

"Your perceptiveness is correct" Kakashi responded not taking a grey orb away from the endearing scene. He momentarily glanced thru one of the windows calculating it would be less than an hour before the younger kids were ushered to their rooms by their escorts leaving the older students more time to enjoy themselves.

"I see. Then I take it you don't care to dance with me?"

Not moving to face her though feeling her eyes on him, Kakashi once more gave the impression as if he was smiling. "I don't dance"

Hana smiled as if she expected that answer, regardless, she still felt a tad bit disappointed. Although it had been hard to approach the man to begin with, she didn't take offense with his clearly indifferent attitude and impervious demeanor for she could appreciate his gesture of going with the flow when he could have chosen to blatantly disregard her presence and her attempt at small talk.

It was clear to her, he was being courteous and kind and she found herself intrigued by the confusing man all the more.

* * *

"And? Any news I should know about?" The powerful voice of the woman currently filling the chairman position sounded as she glanced behind herself talking to one of her security personnel.

The figure inclined their head.

"Very well, give me a simplified rundown of things."

"As of the moment, everything is going smoothly. I must say however, we had a minor incident earlier, nevertheless, everything was taken cared of silently and efficiently."

"I see." The woman frown in contemplative silence before nodding. "I expect a full report later on when this is over."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama"

"Thank you, you may go." Inclining his head in a respectable bow, the man then left blending with the rest and leaving the woman to her thoughts. The latter frowned. It was such a hassle having to be notified of every single thing and minor detail but knew it came with the job; knowing that however, didn't make it any less tiresome.

Shaking her head, her hand went into her pockets retrieving the secret stash she'd hid from her secretary and happily brought it to her lips. No sooner she'd tasted a drop of the liquid when suddenly she was startled by a soft hiss to her right.

"Tsunade-sama!" A voice she knew all to well chastised.

 _'Shit! Busted!'_ "Yes, what is it Shizune?" she asked casually.

Angered at the audacity of the older woman, Shizune, dressed in a modest dark dress befitting of her role and the ambiance of the event, took the flask from the pale blonde woman. "Tsunade-sama! You should know better than to bring alcohol to such an event especially where there are younger kids around! You are their role model for heaven's sake!"

"Oi Shizu-..." Tsunade started at the same time making a move to retrieve her energy booster from the younger woman's hand.

"I will be taking this in my possession for the time being."

"But _Shizune~_ I need that to keep me going..."

"Be that as it may, this is no time to be drinking alcohol!"

Crossing her arms under her bust, Tsunade stared at the obsidian orbs for long attempting to get the woman to step down. It didn't work. Slumping her shoulders slightly in defeat, Tsunade sighed as the raven made clear she would not back down even an inch.

"Fine," she muttered, no use crying over spill milk even if she had gone to great lengths of sneaking that bit of alcohol inside with Shizune not being the wiser. Why couldn't the night go by faster? What shitty luck to be spending the evening babysitting a bunch of shitty little brats.

Shifting her sights to the expanse of the room, immediately she straighten her back forgetting her earlier discontent. She cursed. "Shizune, take care of things here," she ordered already making her way to what had instantly grabbed her attention leaving the confused raven behind.

* * *

Naruto twirled the little girl known as Moegi watching the expression of delight on her face and spun her one last time as the music came to an end before another began.

"Was it fun?" He asked her already moving away from the circle of still moving bodies dancing to the melody coming out of the beautiful sounding instruments intending to find their friends.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excited and slightly out of breath. She'd been excited at the prospect of dancing but knew Udon was too shy and Konohamaru didn't appear particularly thrilled at the idea. The disappointment must have shown on her face for Naruto had walked up to her and chivalrously asked her for a dance, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Naruto chuckled along with her before stopping, accidentally bumping into someone. "Pardon," he apologized minding his manners before turning, continuing along with the beaming Moegi. "Now to find everyon..."

"Are you not able to see where you're going?" The voice intoned in disdain.

Back facing the new presence, Naruto's body twitched before immediately then after stopping short on his tracks, the smaller feet stopping alongside him looking up at him. Slowly, he turned until he was facing the owner of the voice. "Excuse me?" The words were controlled just as electrifying blues stared straight into narrow obsidian orbs.

"It can't be, you are deaf too?"

Poor Moegi could feel the shift in the air surrounding the two older teens. It was clear the blonde didn't appreciate how he was being spoken to as the tension grew, correspondingly, so did the blonde's temper.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Naruto demanded.

"I do not believe I am the one with the problem. On the other hand, you just purposely bumped into someone and you go on walking as if that solves everything. Are you really a student attending this school?"

To be fair, Naruto'd heard that line countless times and every time he didn't give a damn what people thought. He obviously attended Konoha, he, however, wasn't the push-over type nor was he the kissing ass. And true to his character, Naruto clenched his jaw feeling his control steadily slipping from the invisible grip he had on it.

Remembering both Iruka-sensei and Sakura's warning and the presence of the adults kept him marginally grounded, but, not even that or the stuffiness of the formal setting he felt heavily on his shoulders would help for long he was sure. Because the next words spewing out of his mouth was nothing even marginally close to being courteous.

Taking a controlling breath; "look you snobbish, uptight, rude as fuck asshole, I apologized did I not?" This is why he hated snobbish rich kids. They thought the whole world revolves around them. "Besides, I didn't bump into you purposely. It's called an accident. Are you not familiar with the word?"

Naruto watched the contempt on the raven's face increasing tinged with the controlled anger deep inside those dark eyes. He suddenly smirked though he felt no humor in it.

"I guess not what with that big head of yours stuffed so deep inside your skinny ass it's understandable your world is so small." He gritted out before a startling laugh was suddenly heard though Naruto paid it no mind. Instead, the blonde squared his shoulder, taking a step forward and at the same time gently pushed the small girl back hiding her behind him in lieu of the bruised ego of the angered figure moving towards him, growling. It wasn't his intention to humiliate the bastard but said bastard had been asking for it. Who knew how many people he treated like shit.

What's more, Naruto knew his type. They didn't do things fair and square. Normally, these type of haughty rich boys usually took care of their competition with sneaky and unfair means not wanting to dirty their hands.

His muscles tense prepared for a potential fight. At that moment he somehow felt the irony of the moment.

There will be many not happy with him tonight. Great. The night was turning out to be a more troublesome one than he'd anticipated.

"Naruto-niisan" the voice coming from behind him called, worried.

"Shh, it's okay." Naruto whispered glancing back to look at Konohamaru's friend. "Stay there and no matter what, don't move from behind me." He suddenly smiled, "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

He received a hesitant nod in response which he returned before looking in front of him closely watching the arrogant figure approaching.

"It's appalling," the teen hissed looking at the blonde in disgust, "that dirty mouth of yours."

"I bet it doesn't compare to yours," Naruto fired back not in the least bit afraid of the look in those eyes. Though, he could see the raven was holding himself back aware of where they were and unwilling to make a huge scene that would undoubtedly bring him consequences.

From the distance, Naruto wasn't sure what image they gave. Maybe it looked like friends having an intense conversation...? He honestly didn't know nor did he care as he glared daggers at the face inches from his.

The sudden and familiar throaty chortle had them both startled, however. Looking towards the sound, Naruto recognized him to be the one eavesdropping on their confrontation finding some sort of humor in it.

"Oh, don't mind me please," the giggling voice said covering his mouth in an attempt to control his laughter.

Naruto reflected he didn't recognize the lean-built teen just the same as he didn't know the bastard he was currently having a confrontation with. Granted, he didn't know half the people in the room so that didn't say much.

Almond shaped purpled eyes glinted mischievously. "Continue please, I find this to be so much more entertaining."

"The hell," Naruto frowned not liking this other guy. "I'm not here for your entertainment. Get someone else to amuse you and get the hell out of here this doesn't concern you."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me it's over already?"

Naruto shook his head feeling small hands fisting the back of his suit jacket. "I don't have time for this."

The blonde reflected maybe he shouldn't be doing this in front of her and was best to leave so as not to involve Moegi-chan more than this. She was probably frightened and he was just making it worse. He didn't want to cause her any more bad experiences than this.

Turning to leave, he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder meant to guide her along until they were out sight. Before he could take two steps forward however, a hand gripped his forearm, tightening their hold and effectively stopping him.

"We are not finished yet," the raven said appearing not too happy at being dismissed so easily. It certainly seemed as though his wounded ego could not take much more.

"Look bastard, do you really wanna do this here?" Naruto could just feel all his restraints evaporate. If the fucker didn't take his hand away from his, he will not be held liable for what's to come.

"Hphm, you are not thinking you can take me on, are you?" He arched a dark brow as if the thought amused him. "It sounds as though you believe that having befriended some well-known people, you are better than others." He glared before noticing the small girl hiding behind the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes growling as he noticed where the arrogant bastard was looking.

That's it. Fuck this shitty event. He was going to beat some humility into this fucker. It would also help relieve some of the stress and tension that'd been building up for weeks now. He could just feel his muscles singing at the prospect. It also didn't escape his knowledge he'd been quick to anger more than usual. That just meant he needed to let it out now.

As if knowing of his intentions a pale hand suddenly gripped the fucker's wrists before the grip on his forearm was released. A stealthy soft calm voice laden with a hint of threat then sounded.

"Is there something happening here I should know about, Abumi?"

Surprised at the sudden new presence both Naruto and the bastard now known as Abumi turned to look at the auburn-haired teen dressed in his reddish-brownish suite and grey colored dressed shirt.

Abumi sweat dropped feeling the weight of jade eyes on him. "N-No..." he stuttered.

Normally, he wouldn't usually back down so easily however, he'd heard stories as well as witnessed some grueling scenes the redhead was capable of. While it was true the emerald eyed teen had calmed down over the last years, it didn't lessen how frightening he could still be at times.

Clearing his throat; "No," he repeated, "of course not, Gaara-sama"

"Is that so," the pale teen muttered, "very well. Then, please do excuse us."

Tilting his head partially in a respectable, submissive bow, Abumi moderately hastened to take his leave.

Hopefully, Gaara thought; that had been enough to dissuade the situation.

Unclenching his muscles, Naruto turned to the redhead and smiled. "Hey, Gaara I'm glad to see you. Thanks for that by the way."

"No need, Naruto. It is enough being of help to you thereby no thanks are needed. Rather, I should say, I feel inclined to apologize."

"What are you saying?" Naruto frowned adverse at the idea. "Apologize for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

Touched by the blonde's kind disposition, Gaara faintly smiled before eventually answering. "It could be said Abumi is a classmate of mine. It is not exactly history that we share; however, he has witnessed me at least once in the past, how I was, _who_ I was."

"...Many people have witnessed your past, Gaara..." the blonde said gently.

"...that, it is as you say," the pale teen muttered just as jade eyes hardened with resolve, "it is my burden to carry as well as the looks many still look at me with."

Placing a tan hand on the clothed shoulder of a pale one, "yes, but you are not alone. The past is the past. I'm not telling to forget it just remember to look forward with your head held high. You've accomplished many things, you know. Anyone would be proud, I know a handful of people that already are."

Wanting to lightened the mood, "and anyway, you're not responsible for other people's actions much less your classmate's, Gaara." Naruto comically reprimanded yet his eyes showed he meant what he said. Shaking his head, Naruto sighed in faint exasperation just as a smile played on his lips. "Really, you're too serious sometimes."

Gaara softly chuckled a rarity in itself as green eyes lightly soften watching the blonde. Catching movement from behind the blonde, the auburn-haired teen glanced at the smaller girl peering at the two teens.

Realizing he'd momentarily forgotten about Moegi-chan, "Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, "let me introduce you." Moving to the side, "Moegi-chan. This here is a close friend of mine."

Gaara nodded, "a pleasure to meet you. I am Sabaku Gaara."

Moegi nodded though still hid; "Kazamatsuri Moegi. Likewise"

Recognizing the look on the young girl's eyes which admittedly were more uncertain than frightened, Gaara softened his voice a tad, "I apologize if I frighten you..."

Naruto suddenly yelped in both surprise and pain. At the sound, both Gaara and Moegi turned to look at the blonde.

"You really are troublesome, brat." A strong voice muttered, increasing the pressure and pull she had on the tan ear. From the look on the blonde's face, it hurt like hell.

"What part of not getting into trouble did you not understand?"

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed pitifully.

"You should be grateful I stepped in before someone else noticed what was going on" Tsunade reprimanded finally letting go of the abused appendage.

" _The hell..._ " the blonde muttered. What was with everyone and pulling ears! What's more, it was the same one Iruka-sensei had abused. He was right. People were out to get him.

"Nothing happened!" He exclaimed feeling the need to defend himself although the busty woman ignored him. At the very least, he felt as though he got feeling back into his ear for which he was glad. Those nails could cut.

Not liking being ignored, however, Naruto harrumph; lips protruding out and looking to the side. "Besides, it wasn't my fault."

"Be that as it may," Tsunade pressed on, "you should know better than to make a scene and don't think I don't know what you were very nearly about to do. You should be grateful Gaara stepped in when he did otherwise the scene and the trouble after would've been on your ass, brat."

Shaking her head, "don't you see how important this event is in the eyes of others?"

Naruto scrunched his face in annoyance. Of course, he was grateful to Gaara and owed him one but he didn't want to be lectured at. It wasn't even all his fault. He knew though, he couldn't just walk away from the old hag or say what most probably would be taken as rude when it wasn't his intentions... well, actually no, scratch that, every word running through his mind was meant to be rude and insulting but if he said any of it would _probably, most likely, a hundred percent_ send him to the hospital near death's door something that he wanted to avoid at all cost... So, maybe, he should change tactics...

Smirking at the idea, the blonde did not let anything show on his expression although his eyes might've given him away.

"I understand," Naruto said changing his demeanor, "Baa-sama"

Tsunade twitched, vein throbbing to the side of her temple, "Brat," she enunciated slowly and patiently massaging the space between her eyebrows, "just because you changed the honorific to sound polite doesn't change how you're referring to me. Who are you trying to fool with that half-ass attempt at politeness."

"Pardon?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow seeming confused. "I don't quite seem to understand, _Baa-sama._ Rather, don't you think you should mind your words, _Baa-sama_? Because I seem to recall the emphasis you've made regarding this formal setting to which we are currently attending. Having said that, how many drinks have you had... _**Baa-sama**_."

Thank the heavens she didn't have a glass in hand because it would have shattered on the spot. **"** _ **You**_ **…"**

"Yes?" Naruto blinked innocently which he was anything but, "What's wrong... _Baa-sama_?"

" _ **You shitty little-**_ **"**

A clearing of a throat sounded before a hand rested on the blonde's shoulder. "You really have a knack for getting on people's nerves, don't you, Naruto." An amused, deep cool voice was heard from beside them before addressing the school chairman.

"Tsunade-sama, please remember it is a crime to throttle a student," Kakashi remarked. "As for you, Naruto," the older man turned to the charismatic teen, "any trouble was avoided so please do keep it as it is. Now, you should go back to your friends before a murder takes place, and we don't want that, do we?"

Not waiting to be told twice, Naruto grin cheekily at the old hag knowing she was close to losing it and send him to the hospital; thank goodness for the interruption. It was clear as day. She was barely holding herself back. He could sense it just as he could sense the strong urge to pummel him to the ground.

Oh! He was getting a kick out of her somewhat constipated look. It was gratifying, instantly making him feel so much better. Maybe the night wasn't turning out to be that bad considering everything.

Turning away from the two mature adults, Naruto happily proceeded on his quest to find his friends alongside Gaara and Moegi-chan.

* * *

Somewhere outside, in the distance, in the shadows of the trees, the outline of a person hid; breath coming in short and fast rasps as sweat coated the entirety of the figure's body. Taking a deep breath, the latter braced themselves before peering to the side, eyes glancing frantically to every which way trying to find their pursuer.

Feeling safe at the moment, the figure turned forwards once more leaning their head back against the tree, their body following suit. Groaning, the shadowy form safely hidden by the trees then let out a silent moan as its body slid down the trunk of the tree, their wounded leg making it almost impossible to stay upright. A sense of vertigo took over before pushing it away, at the same time, the sound of tearing cloth accompanied the action.

Meanwhile, not a sound was heard except for the nightly creatures that roamed the shadows at night as the outline of an individual silently worked on applying quick first-aid on their person, dressing the wound to stop the blood flow. Teeth bit down hard onto the lower lip to prevent from letting out a pain-filled moan from escaping pale lips and echoing through the expanse of nature. Nevertheless, the sound of hard breathing coming in and out their nostrils was one that was hard to keep silent.

Tightening the cloth around the wound one last time, a thick sheet of sweat coated their skin before immediately being absorbed by cloth.

Trembling, bloodied hands fell to the side, done with its task. Aware of the imperative importance of forcing erratic breathing, and by that token, the wild beating of the heart organ to calm down some, the shadowed form inhale slowly before exhaling silently through now parted lips.

Getting a sense of their bearings after some time, the figure was not prepared for what happened next.

Having gained some semblance of composure, slowly, limbs began to move, raising from the ground just as feet barely were able to support their weight. It was in that instance in which no perception of foreign noises was perceived passed somewhat muffled senses, and that lower limbs got ready to abandon their location that a sudden sound having come near their right made them paused in surprised trepidation before everything went completely dark.

The outline of another presence, this one different from the former, stood before the incapacitated form on the ground, unmoving at first.

Lowering bloodied arm, he crouched down inspecting the unresponsive form, meanwhile, his other hand reached into his pocket taking out a mobile phone wasting no time in dialing one of his safe contacts and exchanging brief words with the other person on the line before cutting the signal off.

Sighing, the man hoisted the body over his shoulder before getting up and disappearing from view avoiding the chance of another soul knowing.

* * *

Back in the Grand Ballroom, the auburn-haired teen calmly glanced at his companion from the corner of his eyes, "Naruto..." Gaara intoned.

They had covered some distance and were far enough from the two distinguished individuals that now the teen felt comfortable speaking his mind. Walking to the other side of the blonde, Moegi listened attentively feeling partially weary and carefully observing the youth known as Sabaku Gaara.

"Hmm?"

"Although I do not think it wise your manner of communicating with the school chairman, nevertheless, you have my word nothing will come out of me regarding what I just witness; however, can you be sure you will be okay?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Naruto said dismissively the foxy grin still in place, it, looking exceptionally handsome on the charming and very much impish teen.

Sure Tsunade-Baachan looked royally pissed but that wasn't something a little sake couldn't solve. Who knew how much she'd already drowned by now. It wouldn't be surprising if she'd order some liquor for today's dance and swiped the adults drink to that. Really, who knew what the adults were drinking because it certainly seemed they were drinking something to make the green beast of Konoha practically shout whatever nonsense he was currently shouting from across the room... but well, maybe that wasn't the best example as Guy-sensei was always loud. Either way, he was sure nothing would happen to him...

"Anyway," Naruto continue placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "did you get a chance to greet everyone already?" The blonde knew how important it was for Gaara especially as he was the future president of his father's company and he had a responsibility to keep relations steady.

"Not everyone," voice laded with the usual deep yet suave tone, utter. "I felt I needed to take a little break for the moment, however."

"I would imagine, but, wait, Gaara," Naruto suddenly paused sounding marginally guilty, "Is what happened earlier going to affect relations with that Abumi guy?" It would suck if because of him he'd ruin Gaara's business relations with the guy.

Smiling softly to himself at the blonde's concern for others, "I can assure you there is no problem at all."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; "I'm glad."

Glancing down at the kid, having not said a word still, Naruto drop a hand atop her head. "Are you okay, Moegi-chan? Did my actions scare you?"

"No, of course not." She, after all, knew the Uzumaki's personality. It was more like she was hyper-aware of another teen and not in the good sense.

"I see. I'm glad." He smiled at her watching the smile across the small face in return to his. "By the way, if you ever have any problems you can count on Gaara. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him, trust me."

Moegi glance at the aforementioned youth noticing he was looking her way before sending a small nod her way. She stared even long after the auburn-haired teen turned giving his attention to the blonde as he went on to talk about other things.

Pondering his words, the young orange-haired heiress stared ahead lost in thought. Of course, even she'd heard of the youngest of the Sabaku siblings but she could now see that the rumors were true. The teen known as Gaara presented no harm to her and as she realized that, she finally began to relax.

Proceeding to find their friends, the ambiance between them became lighter as the blonde's sunny disposition effectively, and as to be expected, lightened the mood around them. Eventually, as Naruto did most of the talking while Moegi reacted by giggling to his comments meanwhile Gaara quietly listened, they found the rest of the group sitting by the couches talking amiably amongst them.

From the outside looking in, the girls were practically clustered together conversing amongst them on whatever it was girls talked about. Chouji, on the other hand, was busy eating his fill meanwhile talking with the guys as they commented on whatever game Kiba, Lee, and Kankuro had concocted. Neji simply shook his head, his long hair styled in a ponytail with two long bangs framing his face moved with the action probably reprimanding the guys just as Konohamaru and his friend watched on with mixed expressions.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerily. "Look who I found!"

Having been one of the first to notice the approaching figures, the lazy genius was first to comment.

"Nice of you to joying us," Shikamaru lazily said in greeting looking at the auburn-haired teen who nodded in response.

"Good evening. It is pleasant to see you all."

Temari who sat in between Shikamaru and Sakura smirked; "Where you finally able to excuse yourself from the others?"

"Yes." Jade eyes turned towards his brother, "I left Kankuro to deal with the rest. I take it everything went smoothly?"

Looking at his younger brother, Kankuro raised a hand to the back of his head mildly irritated. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. It was a piece of cake."

Nodding in turn, "nevertheless, I am glad you found your way to our friends."

"Of course. What do you take me as? I do know my way around these things." The brunette said with an arrogant smirk.

Focusing her attention on the young girl standing next to the blonde, blunt teal eyes then commented; "that was some great dancing you did," Temari smiled. At the comment, the others also turned to the girl.

"Did you have fun?" It was Ten-ten who questioned smiling good-naturedly at the kid.

"Yes! It was a lot of fun" Moegi beamed still excited. "Naruto-niisan was really great."

The platinum long-haired teen smirked looking at a certain shy Hyuuga. "Hopefully someone isn't disappointed at not being asked to dance herself."

"Ino..." Sakura mildly reprimanded though she was smiling otherwise.

Surprised at the comment, Hinata blush scarlet denying the claim. Laughing well-meaningly they paused at the sound of a mic echoing inside the space before the voice of the school chairman's assistant was heard announcing it was time for the elementary and junior high student to take their leave.

"...Chaperones" Shizune continued, "if you would please accompany your charges to their dormitories. Thank you."

Knowing it was time to go, Konohamaru stood from his place on the couch, his friends following his lead.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Ino said for everyone. "Feel free to call out to us whenever you see us. Don't worry we won't ignore you," she said as an afterthought.

"Thank you, everyone, for allowing us to accompany you" Moegi bowed followed by Konohamaru and Udon. "Have a wonderful night."

"Good night, Nii-chan" Konohamaru said turning to the blonde who ruffled his hair.

"Take care" Naruto smiled receiving a small nod in turn and with that, they started on their way. "Bye," Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Lee called out, receiving a wave in turn.

Sitting down, Naruto frowned. He'd known there was something off for a while now. Now knowing what it was, Naruto waited until the younger ones completely left to voice his curiosity.

"I've been meaning to ask," Naruto turned to the emerald-eyed girl, "I haven't seen Sasuke here with the rest. Where is he?"

"Said he needed to take a breather," it was Shikamaru that answered looking about ready to fall asleep where he was. It was surprising he had remained with them for this long and not gone out to look at the dark clouds but figured it might have something to do with his date not letting him.

Naruto hummed shrugging in the process, "that's so like the bastard." He muttered before reclining back on his seat.

* * *

As the minutes passed so did too the evening, becoming darker until it was clear the event will soon come to its end. Undeterred as they still had time, the convivial and lively atmosphere did not lessen in the slightest as the numbers of bodies, though reduced to a number, took charge of the night while the grown-ups watched on.

Passing the time talking amongst themselves the light atmosphere surrounding the group was felt as they didn't have to stress over putting up airs when amongst each other. At some point, the topic of what they each would be doing for summer vacation was brought up before it was changed to other topics. Inevitably, Naruto was getting bored out of his mind. He glanced at Kiba catching his eyes before seeing the grin played on his face.

It could be said that the two teens sometimes thought alike as the duo then started to come up with a game that would get them all to enjoy the rest of their time but wouldn't be too out there lest it received the attention of the adults and no one wanted that of course.

And thus, as the hour passed with laughter and the occasional reprimand from the more serious ones, the teens were having a good time before some eventually removed themselves from the group to accompany either their dates or those that asked for a dance.

In time, there weren't many that remained. Glancing towards her shy friend, Sakura decidedly got up walking over to the blonde and sat down next to him.

"Naruto," Sakura began in a whisper, "aren't you going to ask Hinata for a dance as well?"

"Eh, why?" Naruto glanced at his friend before going back to what he was doing.

"Well, you know, maybe she's waiting for you to ask her?"

Naruto looked towards the younger Hyuuga speaking with her cousin, "nah, it doesn't seem like it"

Sakura almost screamed. Naruto could be such a moronic, clueless person sometimes! Taking a breath to control her irritation, "but how would you know, you haven't asked her."

Busy eating the food he'd gone to fetch, Naruto hummed not really listening to what Sakura was saying. It sucked that he should know better than to ignore the pink-haired menace because as soon as Sakura got the impression Naruto wasn't listening, she pinched his side making him choke on his food.

"Anyway, just go ask her," she practically threatened before getting up and leaving.

Groaning in pain, Naruto finished the last of his plate before obediently walking towards the lone Hyuuga who conveniently now sat by herself.

"Hey," Naruto said sheepishly feeling beyond awkward. Unbeknownst to either of them both Sakura and Ino stood a ways away watching them.

Surprised by the blonde's sudden appearance, the lavender-eyed girl blushed. "H-Hello"

"So, hey," Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head, "I know you might not want to and it's fine if you don't really, but well...do you want to dance?" He finished lamely.

"Y-yes, of course"

' _Well I'll be damn'_ he thought conflicted.

"Oh, that's so. Okay then" he smiled weakly Hinata returning the smiled with one of her own shy ones.

Offering his hand, the lavender-eyed girl gingerly took it as she got up and slid her hand around the blonde's arm just as she had done previously. Aware he had the role to guide the young Hyuuga heiress, Naruto then led them along the dance floor all the while Sakura and Ino stood back smiling and giggling between them a satisfied look on their faces.

 _'Oh God is this awkward'_ Naruto inwardly sweatdropped tentatively holding his female friend as they began to dance in what might be considered intimate for people in this region of the world. Nevertheless, he maintained his composure as they moved with the music. Granted, even after being taught where to put his hands, how to lead and the appropriate distance the guy should always maintain, even so, it was still too damn close. It was definitely different than when he danced with Moegi-chan that's for sure.

"So, um," Naruto started the silence between them getting to him, "where did you learn to dance?"

Raising surprised eyes from the floor, Hinata stared into penetrating azure eyes before quickly avoiding his gaze. "I, th-," she swallowed, flustered beyond words, "I-I h-had a class just like you"

"ah-hahaha..." the blonde laughed awkwardly a dust of pink on his cheeks. "...right..." Well, wasn't that a stupid question.

"...B-but a-at home, I was m-made to learn as well." Hinata carried on to say in a soft whisper. The scarlet blush not going away anytime soon.

"Hmm, how was that like?" Naruto asked as he turned them both, swaying with the music.

Heart throbbing in excitement and nervousness, Hinata couldn't help but feel delighted as well. Here her crush was dancing and conversing with her; it was just them two. "I-it was stri-ct b-but sometimes it was... f-fun too... M-many times Neji-niisama was the one who t-taught me." Hinata smiled at the recollection of those shared memories.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a hard time picturing it. On one hand, he could see Neji stoically and mechanically teaching someone how to ballroom dance but at the same time, it was weird and creepy. Nevertheless, he was insanely glad the awkwardness between them was gradually reducing as he made comments about how comically he thought Neji might have appeared and then onto other lighter comments of different topics. The shyness, too, coming from his partner and which made everything more awkward than it should, had reduced significantly.

They were steadily growing comfortable with each other, as well as the closeness that came with dancing; although the blush on the girl's face seemingly permanent on her face.

Surprisingly to most even to them, they remain dancing as another piece commence and then later another, meanwhile, Naruto made small conversation as was his disposition to completely get them to be comfortable with each other. Nevertheless, after some time, the blonde took note of his date seeming to get light-headed.

As the musical piece came to an end before another began, Naruto took the pale hand and led her to the open terrace overlooking the gardens.

"Are you alright?" he asked watching Hinata shyly nod.

"If you're not feeling all too good, I can walk you back to the entrance of the female dorms" Naruto offered.

Wanting to spend more time with her crush, Hinata fiercely shook her head no. "I-I'm fine really, N-Naruto-kun." And it was true, she just needed a bit of fresh air to calm her beating heart.

Naruto watched her before eventually nodding. "Then do you want to take a walk with me?"

Blushing at the suggestion, "y-yes I'd like that"

Nodding, they began walking along the gardens breathing the fresh air in. For Naruto, he didn't want to go back inside. It felt to him as if he could finally relax in the openness of the outside; of nature. Although he always felt good when around his friends, the view of the darken greenery of the gardens, the trees, the fresh air filling his lungs, the comfort of the moon illuminating everything from above, and the view of the night sky in general, all had its own beauty to it that nothing compared. Not even the stuffiness of the room inside; especially that.

Feeling better herself as she breathed the fresh night air alongside her companion, it was then the sudden realization that they were finally and completely alone made her paused. Now was her chance to confess her feelings to the one person that had taken hold of her heart.

"You can really see the stars from here, unlike the city, huh?"

Startled by the sudden but soothing rumble of the blonde's voice, Hinata felt her heart began to hammer erratically inside its ribcage together with the realization running trough every nerve. Moving her face to look at him, she was suddenly captivated by the handsome male merely inches from her. Could she really do this?

Feeling her face heat up at the thought, she ventured her gaze upwards watching the night sky. "...Y-es, you're right..." she eventually replied somewhat distracted. "It's beautiful." And it was, truly. Looking at the immensity, the beauty and the distance of the stars, the philosophy that one was an insignificant small matter compared to the immensity of the universe was truly felt and perceived.

Taking a breath she slowly let it out. Slowly but surely she felt determination swell deep inside her, filling her mind until feeling she could finally say what she had been wanting too for a long time now. She turned her gaze back to the blonde still blushing. "A-a-ano...N-Na-Naruto-kun..." It felt as if she was about to faint as those blue eyes turned their gaze towards her in inquiry. She almost choked up.

Wringing her hands in a mix of nerves, trepidation, excitement, and fear in equal proportions, "t-there's s-som-something I've been... wa-wanting to... t-te-tell you for... a long time... n-now" she forged on to say even with the difficulty she was experiencing. Eyes almost watery in her attempt to finally say what was very nearly past her lips and which it could change everything watched the blonde from behind her lashes. This was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done as blue eyes looked to her with undivided attention making it even harder to say the next words yet at the same time making her feel special and happy at the thought she was the only one reflecting in those soulful azure orbs at the present moment.

Confused but patiently waiting for his ever timid friend to continue, Naruto watched the lavender-eyed heiress take shuddering deep breaths. Predominantly confused, however, growing seriousness was starting to increase when glossy lips didn't say anything for a long time.

"Hey, Hinata" he sounded worried. "Are you really alright? Do you need to go back?"

Naruto watched long dark hair tinged with blue moved from side to side in a negative motion just as the pale face grew redder in the face.

"...I... see..." he muttered hesitantly. "...What is it that you wanted to tell me then?"

Sakura, a good friend and who knew the blonde better than most, had been right. The young Uzumaki was completely clueless to these sort of things and couldn't read the atmosphere when it was plainly clear what it was all about.

Gripping onto the confidence that was quickly slipping away from her grasp, Hinata tried once more. "...I-I, t-that is...I w-wan-wanted t-tt-to... tell... you t-th-that" she suddenly swallowed feeling her throat constrict as she got closer to the words. In turn, Naruto frowned before his expression turned to one of concentration.

Unaware of the blonde's lapse of attention, Hinata took another breath feeling like her face would explode anytime now. And as the saying goes; it was now or never.

"I-I...I l-li-lik-like...y-y..."

Naruto's frown deepened. There it was again. Turning his face to the clear open space, he moved his eyes trying to see what the sound he was sure his ears had tuned into had been. He was sure it hadn't been his imagination. Just then he'd heard it again. Turning behind him his eyes landed on a figure steadily approaching.

"Naruto!" The figure called again quickly closing the distance, hiding most of their distressed.

Surprised at the interruption it was then Hinata felt the strong grip of utter embarrassment at what she'd been about to do. Moreover, it didn't look like her crush had been listening to her confession either. Looking at the new strong female presence she felt her mortification increase.

"We've been looking all over for you" Tsunade quickly breathed and as soon as she was close enough the agitation rolling off her.

"Eh?" Naruto frowned confused before catching the other presence just a little behind the pale blonde woman. His frown deepened. What was with that look in the older man's eye?

"Hyuuga," Tsunade suddenly called, turning to look at the small girl "go back inside with the others," she gently but firmly commanded. Sensing the growing worry replacing her embarrassment, Tsunade sent her a commanding look not wanting to say more with others around.

Hinata hesitated, turning to look at the blonde who had his eyes resting on their sensei before turning azure eyes on the school chairman and finally meeting confused lavender eyes. Sensing her uncertainty, Naruto offered a reassuring smile. "It's fine, go ahead. We'll talk some other time" he said as an apology for the interruption.

The Hyuuga heir reluctantly nodded before willing her feet away from them and towards the Grand Ballroom. Just before she completely disappeared from view, however, she glanced behind her and was startled to find both the blonde and chairman looking in her direction. Catching the slight nod from the teen, she tried to smile feeling disappointment and sadness deep inside her before finally forging on to find the rest of their friends.

That wasn't exactly how she'd imagined her courageous moment playing out.

* * *

Back at the gardens, the smile slipped from Naruto's face as soon as he was sure they were the only three there.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly, looking at the busty woman and feeling something creeping up inside him the longer he stared at both adults' faces. It certainly wasn't the one they had when he'd met them earlier. No. It was completely different.

What had changed in the course of an hour or two?

The creeping feeling of dread intensified as his eyes landed on a stormy orb, his visible features contorted into a stiff expression that gave nothing away before landing on the woman's eyes easily reflecting in equal proportions the immense worry, dread, and fear she felt but managed to control.

"Oi!" Naruto demanded the silence getting to him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Naruto," it was Tsunade that spoke. She took a breath, steeling herself before finally uttering the words that would have a big impact on his person; "Jiraya is in the hospital."

* * *

 **I know, cliffhanger but well what can I say... it was coming. Lol. Can't say when I'll have the chapter up, but well it's nearing a new year. Hopefully, I'll have more chapters up the coming year... having said that, I do hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and may you all have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year. :) :) :) May all our wishes and dreams come true and may laughter and joy fill our (wounded, if it is the case) hearts.**

 **Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy valentine's day :)**

* * *

"What?"

The soft utter of the single four-letter word couldn't be his own. It had sounded so pathetic, so weak and soft that he doubted the two people in front of him heard him.

Had he misheard? Given the case, that was some messed up way to interpret the words.

"Come on, we have to go," Tsunade barked, hastily turning on her heels only to be halted by the teen's voice.

Absently, voice devoid of emotion, "what did you say?" he repeated wide-eyed.

Taking a deep breath in, the levelheaded woman closed her eyes running a hand through her face, inwardly feeling conflicted. Every part of her wanted to rush to the hospital Jiraiya was being treated, yet the other part, the one that maintained her feet grounded to the spot, the side that care deeply for the blonde and filled her motherly nature as she heard the upset in the teen's voice, stopped her. It, also, rationalizing it was best to get her bearings first. It wouldn't do anyone good, Naruto needed them to be strong.

Throwing a glance at the muted Hatake who stood to watching quietly from the sidelines, seemingly becoming one with the darkness, she had to wonder just what was running through the youth's head at the moment before shifting her attention to the kid once more.

"You heard me right, Naruto. At this very moment, Jiraiya is in the hospital undergoing intense surgery. From the looks of it... it's bad."

Hoping he'd not hear those words, Naruto clenched his fist feeling his body subtly start to tremble at the sheer power of his emotions bubbling to the surface of their cage. The world, it felt, was suddenly crashing down on him, the weight of it unfathomable for him to hold.

"That. It can't be..." He breathed, eyes glazed with emotion reflecting his inner state before narrowing cynically, focusing on the woman.

"It can't be true," as emotions battle inside trying to get the upper hand, his voice came out broken slightly towards the end. The thought of not... of never… Shit! "You're lying!" Naruto glared hostile, the accusing tone evident in his voice.

The almost nonexistent rationality that was left, softly, tentatively whispered to him that he needed to observe what he said, that he'll come to regret it as words continue to come rampant out of his mouth flying passed reason, not hearing anything besides the looming words that Jiraiya was in the hospital gravely injured.

"...He said he wouldn't be in the country the last time we met. What the fuck do you even-"

"Oi! Naruto..." the older man, who had by then watched the exchange in silence, immediately called, his stance tauter than he'd meant, thinking it prudent to intervene now before emotions escalated more than they were already. However, being cut off by another voice, Kakashi's attention was diverted to the woman who spoke her next words heatedly.

"Watch your mouth _**boy**_ " the burning fire behind her tone clearly expressed the threat hanging in between each word fiercely pronounced. "Do you really think I would lie about this?"

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she turned, giving her back to the two. Breathing harshly through her nostrils, she was surprised even at herself from being unable to keep herself from feeling offended. However, the urgency of the situation and the possibility that they were wasting time here made her anxiousness just about overflow. It was by some miracle and her strong determination to maintain composure that made it so it didn't tip over the rim of her tight hold.

The image of nearly stricken tan features at her outburst made her also forcefully reel in her thoughts and by that token her emotions as she had to remind herself that none of this was his fault. None of it was. Therefore, she could at least be there, understandingly, for when Naruto released all his pent up emotions and gladly take it in stride because the fact of the matter was; they were both scared at plausible outcomes this could all potentially lead to.

However, just as she stated earlier; she needed first to find out the real scope of what happened. She couldn't do that if they were wasting time here arguing; time they could possibly not have.

"Look," she tried again, more softly this time, moving partially so she could better look at the blonde without turning fully, "a handful of people working in the hospital Jiraiya is currently stationed know my close relationship with him. As soon as they recognized him, they called me."

She closed her eyes before opening them again, the look in her eyes harden. "Now, it's not looking good, Naruto, so I suggest you hurry along and leave the questions for later if you want to get to the hospital sometime today."

The remaining males watched the stiff back of the retired surgeon as she swiftly turned, leading the way towards the school's parking garage. Taking a phone, the sound of a brief exchange of words with whom was most likely her trusted assistant was heard, mainly communicating the absences of her presence for the time being and granting her authority until her return. Unbeknownst to them, the strong mask she'd been trying to uphold, cracked a little as she pocketed her device.

As for Naruto, he'd meant to follow. Every cell in his body sang with the amount of want and need to rush to the hospital keeping the hope that Jiraiya will come through, ignoring the looming threat in the air; that once he saw him, he would be up, and healing, and good, and recovering. That it had all just been a scare. That the old pervert was healthy as always seeing that is was nearly staggering how agile and vigorous he was for his age. He was ready to run after the woman, really he was, not meaning to waste time arguing, it was just that, his feet couldn't seem to move.

He cursed at his limbs. His brain demanding, ordering them to move but it was as if, for some reason, it wanted him there, rooted to the spot.

What the hell was holding him back?

 _'Fuck'_ he cursed once more at his inability to do anything other than stand there and watch the stretched back of the woman getting smaller with each gait. He pleaded inside him.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder, Naruto looked at his guardian feeling the force of that peering look acutely. As for Kakashi, he was not prepared for the lost look he saw on tan visage. He swallowed unnoticeably, the faintly familiar sensation of his chest constricting, forcing his throat to work.

"Come on," Kakashi gently push, ushering him along.

With the added help, instantly feet began to move slowly at first before finally of their own volition and not trudging as if he had invisible hands holding him in place making it nearly implausible to walk. As he caught up with the older woman, at the far recess of his mind it was absently noted the distance of a couple of steps behind him the older man conserved.

It wasn't long before moments later they were driving towards the hospital; the scenery passing in a blur as later, found them rushing inside. And for some reason Naruto didn't want to think about, he couldn't get a grip on reality, much less, the sense of time as one moment he was in the gardens and the next, he was practically demanding the receptionist at the front desk to tell him where Jiraiya was being treated.

Growing instantly impatient at the patronizing manner in which it was inquired if they were familial members of the patient, Naruto was just about ready to lose it. It was Kakashi who, somehow, held him back, taking on the endeavoring task to pacify him soon after, Tsunade, already deathly on edge without the added scene and trouble, rebuked him for the ruckus he was causing.

Aware of the importance and significance of conducting oneself in a hospital, having worked behind the scenes more often than not, committing everything she had of herself, time, and knowledge to save as many patients as she could, she inhaled before breathing out slowly, her pragmatic countenance reinforced once more.

Turning to the woman behind the desk, she then intone in what were years of professionalism in the field of medicine commanding the respect and admiration of every nurse and medic that happened to be near their area and happened to listen in; asked more calmly the possibility of any divulgence of information concerning Jiraiya's surgery, more specifically, if it was still underway.

At the commanding site of the well-known figure, the woman spluttered turning wide-eyes at the new form of her supervisor briskly closing the distance, features taut as they met mature eyes of the once head of the surgical department, motioning respectfully for Tsunade to follow after him.

Giving her consent in the form of a slight movement of the head, Tsunade then turned sharp eyes at the teen before shifting over at his guardian.

"I'll be back with more information on Jiraiya's condition," it was all she offered before disappearing behind a corner and through the maze of hallways, some, otherwise restricted to a large number of the populace within the building, others, unauthorized to lower staff even; thankful now more than ever of the benefit of being recognized as the best physician in the country.

Informed that the surgery was still being carried, her mind went over the information as feet continued their march, knowing exactly where they were guided to without it being verbally related.

Seizing the chance now that she had more liberty to ask of the details of where Jiraiya's surgery was being held and everything pertaining to any sensitive information concerning the old bat that would otherwise be withheld to family and friends, her resolve strengthen.

The physical representation of it viewed in the heels that stormed decidedly and confidently through the corridors and barging inside a room where one of the head of the department silently stood to the side as if expecting her. Once there, she wasted no time to plead her exposition which, of course, as it was with almost every situation, was met with setbacks.

The fact that she wanted to partake in the actual surgery was met with resistance from the head who was acutely aware she was closely related to the patient. Arguing that though they respected and admired her skills and knowledge, far be it from him to go against the protocols that each had pledge when becoming practitioners.

Needless to say, not caring about protocols and pledges that seemed meaningless at the moment, Tsunade fought her way through every sensible argument until successfully persuading the dual individual doctors with comebacks just as reasonable and logical until finally letting it be known that she would raise hell if they didn't do as she said. Those that didn't know her, now knew her will was a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, it had taken time, but at last, she was rushing to put on the appropriate surgical attire somewhat knowledgeable of Jiraiya's current surgical condition knowing that if she wanted the full scope, she'd have to rush to the room where the operation was being held.

She swore with every bit of conviction she possessed and then some, she would do her best even if she had to exhaust all her energy to make sure the old fart got out of this alive and breathing. It would be the gamble of a lifetime. A gamble, she was more than willing to lose at the scene that met her.

* * *

There was something to be said in how the human mind worked and its perception of the world around them combined with the inner workings each possessed; significant moments that leave an impression either positive or contrary never to be forgotten beginning from childhood at the moment direct individual conscious of the world takes place.

As the rush of sounds crept in concordance with the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins, pumping his erratic heartbeat, making it so the only sound he was bound to meet was the wild thumping of his own heart, so too was this a moment, unique in its own right, where everything in terms of perception of the current surroundings and the entirety of what came with it, came rushing back to him, suddenly hitting him hard.

Being forced to wait in the waiting room area, the distinct smell that every hospital retained, the varying ill patients of all sorts and in all departments, people rushing to and fro, the depressing ambiance that almost if not all hospitals possessed, all of it, made Naruto shutter as he sat despondently on a chair before quickly standing up, the pacing commencing all over again; his anxiousness inciting muscles to do _something_.

Trembling tan fingers ran impatiently through golden locks as the organ beneath it would not stop overworking, for the most part, not yielding to entertain the thought of the possibility that the surgery went sour, and every negative thought that came with. Unfortunately, keeping those overpowering thoughts at bay for long was proving to be unbearable.

Fuck! He cursed as his impatience got the better of him.

What was taking so long!? They couldn't have been there for more than half an hour if his perception of time was correct, which, admittedly, probably wasn't as it felt to him like an eternity since Tsunade-Baa-chan disappeared.

Lowering into a seat – a subliminal part aware of the silent presence somewhere in the space – Naruto rested elbows on knees making it so features were concealed for any prying eyes as hands rested on either side of his face. Biting a trembling lip, thoughts bombarded the superficial calm he tried to sustain. Suddenly, the memory of their last meeting, particularly, how Ero-Sennin and he had separated not exactly on good terms cause him to bit harder onto his lower lip.

Was this really the last time he would see his godfather, the closest thing he had to a family? He didn't want this! Fuck, he didn't want this! Was this how it felt to be on the verge of losing someone? God, it hurt. It fucking hurt. It was fucking frightening. The wait was eating at him. Although he was not naive nor a virgin to the emotion of fear, Naruto was loathed to admit he was so in this moment. Never had he felt so scared and lost in his entire life. Nothing compared to _this_. The weight of it completely different as it slowly consumed him.

What did this all mean to him? Without Jiraiya what was he to do? Until then, the realization regarding the extent of how greatly emotionally dependent on Ero-Sennin he was, the gravity of how much he truly meant to him, was overwhelmingly new to him. Not realizing the tremors in his body previously subsided, came back with a vengeance, Naruto clenched his fingers around the handful of golden locks before swiftly getting back onto his feet and began pacing once more, just barely controlling the urge to punch something.

Leaning against the wall almost effectively blending with the background, Kakashi watched him opposite him. It would have been a blatant lie if he said his charge's current condition didn't have an effect on him as he distinctly felt the invisible hands gripping his chest at the sight of the teen.

Clenching his fingers on the muscle beneath it as arms remained folded across his chest, at the note of the tremors taking over the blonde – in the face of such immense disquietude, he was rendered useless. But, no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to offer Naruto any sort of comfort, not because of a lack of intent or want, but because of a lack of knowledge in this field.

At some point in his burdensome depressing life, he'd lost the ability to comfort anyone, especially a teen who looked more like a lost errant kid than the confident young man he had grown up to be and whom he had the pleasure of interacting with.

It was... _painful_ that in contrast to when he'd interacted with the small version of Naruto, at the present timeline, it was entirely different. They were both different. Things were different. He'd closed himself off almost completely throughout the years.

It was morbidly amusing the strange normality in which it had become seeing close friends, colleagues and loved ones disappearing from this world, and ultimately, leaving him behind.

Reflecting upon this, he had to ask himself if he even was what Naruto needed at the moment. All those times he'd ruffled the sunny locks, it had been more an act of reassurance for himself, wanting to make sure the teen was there sharing the same space and time as him than any other intention he might've had. The sentiment of wanting to comfort, and in that effect, convey affection was existent of course. However, even if he acted upon that sentiment, to reach a hand and gently run fingers through golden locks, for whatever reason, he was sure it was not opportune to do so at such a time.

Feeling the cold surface of the wall seeping deeply into his being, Kakashi continued to keep an eye on the distraught teen from such proximity. Thankfully, he was given a moment of respite from the scene, effectively ignoring the quiet voice calling him a coward as two distinct standpoints landed on the sight of the incoming doctor in tow with a woman both Naruto and he recognized forthwith.

Being first to rush to the approaching figure, Naruto looked towards brown eyes. "How is he?"

Tsunade sighed, the situation plainly taking its toll on her. "It depends on him now," it was all she could offer looking askance her colleague's way.

Expanding upon her comment, the doctor valiantly went into a bit more details. "In the event that he doesn't wake up within 24 hours, well..." he said leaving the remainder of the sentence unvoiced but all present knew the implications of words unspoken.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Naruto exploded with obvious disappointment being the most prominent and glaring at the moment closely followed by anger which gladly took the stage in order to hide the terror he felt. "We have to wait even more!?"

"Young man, I comprehend the sentiment. However, we did everything we could, not to mention we had the best surgeon in the room helping us," he said looking at Tsunade who remained silent at the blonde's outburst. "Currently, the patient is in intensive care. The wound was deep, although we successfully closed it; he lost a lot of blood."

"Then give him more!"

"Of course," it was praiseworthy the amount of patience and sensitivity towards the current situation with which the man responded. The years in the field showed his expertise in dealing with distraught family members.

"We are currently supplying his body with a blood transfusion thereby helping his immune system's healing capabilities fast forward the process and regain its function. However, during the surgery, his body went into shock. We managed to sedate him, but sadly, there isn't more we can do at the moment. Now, it is just a matter of waiting for him to pull through."

That was what he dreaded, the wait. It was slowly killing him instead. Immediately, as the thought came, he burned it into oblivion.

At the same time, standing behind the blonde, stance taut, the reticent form of the man shifted one shadowed orb to meet brown ones, immediately comprehending the look in those depths, conversely, the heavy tension in his shoulders intensified. Instead of a fifty-fifty chance, the older man had about a sixty-to-forty percent chance in his favor provided the Hatake deciphered the percentage accurately. It might just be putting it lightly however as he studied the woman's countenance.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered just as shoulders slump in defeat unaware of the exchange. "Can I at least see him?" he murmured weakly.

"I am afraid not. We are cautious in letting anyone in. It is crucial we closely monitor his condition for any changes especially during the night as it will be the most critical."

Conscious of the teen's apparent exhaustion his eyes softened, the action showing the sympathetic wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Now, I'm sure it has been a long day," he said looking to the three individuals respectively.

"I realize it is difficult to ask, nevertheless, it will be prudent to try and get some rest," he advised judiciously, eyes remaining on his colleague knowing she was just as tired before landing once more at the younger presence insightful of the fact both she and the formally-dressed man remained reserved, seemingly, not daring to look at the teen.

"No, I'll stay here"

"I am aware that is your wish, however, it is going to be a long night and visitor hours have long ended. Why don't you go home and re-"

"No," the stubborn streak adamantly manifested once more. To those around, it was patently clear he would not be persuaded nor moved.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the older man turned to look at the renowned surgeon and nodded at his acquaintance perceiving what was being silently asked of him. With a last sympathetic glance their way, he sauntered off.

Now alone to themselves, "I'll see what I can do to let us spend the night, possibly, in an available room," Tsunade said after a moment of silence.

Having stopped listening at that point, Naruto closed the distance to the nearest available chair and lowered his body unceremoniously on top of it, less than animated, uncaringly throwing his suit jacket on the adjacent space beside him.

As for the remaining adults; looking at the stoic silver-haired youth, "what will you do?"

The still form of the man remained silent both regarding the slumped appearance looking all but disheveled. The tie that had once hung perfectly, elegantly encircling the collar of his dress shirt and sculpted neck, now hung loosely around the shoulders. The first few bottoms of his untucked shirt undone offering a glimpse of a tan collar and arms as the sleeves were pushed to the elbows.

Shifting his attention back to the woman, "I'll stay with him," he voiced.

Tsunade looked as if she was about to say more but chose not to, instead opting to offer a slight nod of the head before disappearing once more. The severeness of the circumstances, the substantially long minutes that had blended into hours in surgery, and no doubt the profoundness of her emotions was evident in her movements and countenance as she sauntered off, extending a last sympathetic glance the blonde's way.

The dreadful wait that calls upon unwanted, unimpeded, and unchained thoughts would be the hardest to do for them all as it stood shadowing the long hours ahead, smirking wickedly at anyone before its presence, knowing it could call upon whatever memories or images it wanted, whether not entirely relevant or truthful, and doing to them what it saw fit.

* * *

 **Ohh crap, what's gonna happen now? Not even I know. More or less. Sort off. lol**

 **As you've realized by now, the chapter was a lot shorter than previous ones. It will continue to be so for the following ones as it is a lot easier to edit and proofread than a longer one. I know some of you like longer chapters, as do I if I were the reader, but I didn't want to make everyone wait for much longer. Truthfully, this chapter would've been out way earlier if I had actually worked on it on my free time but other things have occupied my attention as of late, particularly, what's been happening in this part of the hemisphere. I won't go into details but I will say this; _Mis mayores deseos para que la Libertad y la Justicia brille para siempre._**

 **Next chapter is underway, however, can't say for sure when it will be out. Nevertheless, do let me know your thoughts so far and if you liked the chapter... With no more rambles, take care, and although it's a bit (a lot) late, we finally welcome a new year! Yay!**


End file.
